Journey of a family
by Daya's lover
Summary: This story is my and Dayu's story. Please read the story to know! Chapter one is a first bold chapter so please do say how is it! Wish and hope you all like our story. (Chapter 1 and 8 is a bold chapter so please think twice then read it) Chapter 11 and 12 is a kids chapter so kids have fun! Chapter 16 is a flackback stories of Shetty Brothers! Chapter 29 is a end of the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, friends sorry for the long break. In story is for Dayu Singh, he gave me this idea. Sorry Dayu because I changed some stuffs in the story so please forgive me. 🙏**

 **Dear readers, in this chapter there will be bold stuff so do think twice when you read this chapter!**

 **Characters are :-**

 **Jai** \- He is a Senior Inpector in CID Mumbai. He has 2 younger brother who also works in CID as Senior Inpectors. He is married. He is a very hard working guy in CID. He loves his family the most next to his **Duty.** He always try to send time I his family and wife which he never gets because of his Duty. He always pampers his brother and their kids and once in a while their wifes too.

 **Abhijeet** \- Jai's first younger brother who is 2 years younger than Jai. He is a CID officer in Mumbai. He is married and father of 1 son. He is second senior in CID.

 **Daya** \- Jai's second younger brother and Abhijeet's younger too. He is 4 years to Jai and 2 years younger than Abhijeet. He is also a CID officer in Mumbai. He is married and father of 1 son. He is 3 senior in CID.

 **Shreya** \- She is a Inpector in CID Mumbai. Wife of Daya and mother of Daya's son.

 **Tarika** \- She is a forensic doctor in CID Mumbai. Wife of Abhijeet and mother of Abhijeet's son.

 **Diya** \- She is a Senior Inpector in CID Mumbai. She is elder sister of Tarika and Shreya. Tarika was her first younger sister and Shreya was her second younger sister. Tarika is 3 years younger than Diya and Shreya was 6 years younger than Diya. She is married to Jai. She takes care of Jai and his family most of the time. Jai and Diya hardly get time to be with each other. She is 4 senior in CID.

 **Kids :-**

 **Aditya** \- Abhirika's son. He loves Jai and Diya the most. He always get pampered by Jai and Diya. He has a younger brother who is Dareya's son who is 2 years younger than him.

 **Harshit** \- Dareya's son. He loves Jai and Diya the most. He always get pampered by Jai and Diya.

 **Couples** \- Jaiya, Abhirika, Dareya, Rajvi, Sajal and Vivek and Tasha.

First Abhirika got married, second Dareya got married and third Jaiya got married!

Rest of the characters you will come to know in the story.

 **X-X-X**

 _ **Journey**_ _**of**_ _**a**_ _**family**_

It was 7am on the morning. There was a big house, on the entrance there was a nameplate called _**Shetty** **family.**_ Inside the house their was 3 ladies were making breakfast for their husbands and kids.

Diya - Tarika did you make breakfast for Abhijeet and Adi?

Tarika - Yes di!

Diya - Shreya did you make breakfast for Harshit and Daya?

Shreya - Yes di!

Tarika - Di, you worry to much for our family but you never worry of your.

Diya - Tarika, I don't worry about my family because I have take care of your and Shreya's.

Shreya - Di, do you and bhaiya think that we are still kids?

Diya - Once in a while, when you both fight with your husbands.

Tarika and Shreya - Ddddddiiiiii!

Diya - Sorry, just making fun.

Shreya - Di, can I ask you something?

Diya - Ask!

Shreya - When you and bhaiya are going have a child?

Diya - Till now I and Jai never thought of having a child.

Mysterious voice - Why di?

Diya without turn and say

Diya - Daya and Abhijeet, what will we do having a child. When I and Jai two sons of your then why should I and Jai need to have a child.

Abhijeet - But we want you bhai to be happy.

Mystery voice - We are happy Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Bhai, when you wake up?

Jai - Abhijeet don't change the topic, we are happy that we have. If I and Diya need to be parents on that time we will think of having a child. Right Diya?

Diya - Yes Jai! (said with a smile)

Tarika - Bhai, it is going to be 2 years of your and didi's marriage

Jai - We know that it is going to be 2 years of my and Diya's marriage but we are not ready yet to have a child.

Suddenly a crying voice got Diya attention and said

Diya - I will go and bring him down and Jai if you can please make Adi to get for his school

Jai - OK. I will make him ready

Diya just smile and went to Harshit's room and Jai went to Aditya's room to wake him up and make him ready for school. In hall, Daya and Abhijeet was sitting on sofa and were thinking about their brother and some past moments which their brother was hurt very badly. In the kitchen Shreya and Tarika were thinking about their sister and some past moments which their sister was hurt very badly. In half an hour Jai and Diya were down with Adi and Harshit in their hands. They went to kitchen and make and Harshit and Adi to sit on their chairs and Jai went to hall to call his brothers for breakfast. In 5mins Jai was with his brother and Diya was already trying to feed Harshit so Jai take that responsibility of feeding Harshit and Diya was feeding Adi. Abhijeet, Shreya, Daya and Tarika was feeling happy that they have a loving and caring brother and sister and the same time feeling sad that Diya and Jai don't want to be parents which they deserve to be. After 20mins Adi and Harshit finish their breakfast but here comes the real task for Shreya and Tarika which is making the kids to drink **_MILK!_** So that Jai and Diya can get ready for dropping the kids at their school and play school. For 5mins they try to make the kids to drink milk but they giveup soon. When Jai and Diya come they see that Tarika and Shreya full glass of milk in their hands and running behind the kids. So Jai stop the kids, Tarika and Shreya and made the kids to drink their milk. Then Diya and Jai take the kids to their school and play school. In 30mins they come and have their breakfast with their brothers and sisters. Then they went to respective rooms to get ready for their Duty.

In Jaiya's room

Jai was kissing Diya on back. Diya was disturb by the morning conversation. Jai bit her neck that is when Diya realize that Jai was kissing her. Diya reacted for the bit

Diya - Aaahhh Jai, please stop kissing and bitting me.

Jai stop what he was doing and ask

Jai - What is bothering you?

Diya - Nothing! (lied)

Jai - You need a baby of our own right?

Diya was shocked how did Jai come to know that what she was thinking. Jai was now sure that Diya was thinking about second child. Jai said

Jai - Diya, if you are ready for the second child then I am also ready for our own child.

Diya - I still don't know Jai. After losing a child which I carried for 9 months and and all of a sudden, our boy died because of over dosage of the injection. (said while hugging and crying)

Jai just hug Diya and said

Jai - Our son would not like his mother crying like this. Where ever our son is he will happy and remember that he is always seeing us.

Diya - I know Jai that our son is always watching us but what can I also do, I was so happy that we are going to a child. But when I came to know that our baby is no more it hurts a lot. (said while crying harder)

Jai - Diya just try to forget the past and think about the future.

Diya - You are right I have to move on with my life.

Jai - That's my wife and give me your sweet and lovely smile of your!

Diya smile and kisses Jai on his lips. Jai kisses Diya after 2mins they separate from the kiss and got ready for going to beauro. In 10mins they got ready and went to down and see Daya, Tarika, Abhijeet and Shreya were ready so they went for their Duty. In the evening at Shetty's house. The kids were playing with their father and Jai was checking Adi's homework, the ladies were making snacks, tea and milkshakes for the kids. When the ladies came out they see that Jai was very tired and pressing his head so Tarika went to take a headache tablet for Jai. Tarika came In 2mins and give it to Jai who with any argument take the tablet. Kids start to fight with each other and that was causing very heavy headaches for Jai so he was being quite but it was no use so Jai said

Jai - Harshit, Adi please be quite. My head is paining so please try to be quite please

Aditya and Harshit together - Ok Bade papa.

Jai - Thanks.

In the night after dinner, in Jaiya's room

Jai was doing his filework. After cleaning the kitchen and dining room Diya came to her room and see her husband was doing his and her fireworks. Diya sit beside Jai and keep her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Jai just see Diya and understand meaning of her look so Jai closed his laptop and files and keep it aside . Jai was about to kiss her but stops and ask

Jai - Diya is everyone is sleeping?

Diya - Yes Jai! Everyone is sleeping and kids are sleeping too. Kids wouldn't get up until morning.

Jai - Ok!

Jai started to kiss Diya on the lips with passionate and Diya also responded the kiss with same passion. Diya start to moaning. Jai start to move his kiss on her neck and start to bit her. Diya start to moan louder and start to move her hand on Jai's head and pull his hair. Jai just smile in satisfaction and kiss her on her neck where he bit her. Jai start to remove her top dress and remove her bra and Diya also start to remove his top dress. Jai kiss on her breast and start to bitting her nipple hard and Diya moan louder and she has a continuous smile on her lips, Diya turn and start to kiss Jai on his lips and move her kiss on his neck and bit Jai's neck hard and Jai moan in happiness. Diya start to kiss on his neck and move her kiss on his chest and start to move down and remove his pant. Diya kiss Jai on his lips and turn Jai on top of her and kiss her on her stomach and said

Jai - Get ready to carry my child again and this time I promise you that I will extra care you on this pregnancy.

Jai kiss Diya on her lips hard and move his kiss on her breast and start to bitting her nipple hard and Diya moan louder when Jai tease her or bit her. Jai start to remove Diya's pant and her inner wear and tease her until she can't bear it and said

Diya - Jai please!

Jai just smile and he knows she him inside of her so Jai get up from the bed and remove his boxer and Diya was just starring at him so Jai lay on top of her and ask

Jai - Are you sure about this ? If you need time please take your time.

Diya - Jai just enter inside and I don't need a second thought of this!

Jai smile and kiss her hard with passionate and enter inside of her, Diya got tears on her eyes which Jai kiss and kisses Diya's lips again and start to move in and out of her. Diya was moans under their kiss. After few mins Jai feels that him is going to come inside Diya so he try separate from her but Diya pushed deep inside her and she can hear Jai's deep growl and after few seconds Jai came inside of Diya. Jai was still inside of Diya and suddenly Jai kiss Diya again and made a another make out with Diya. After two make out without a break, Diya was breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. Jai was just starring at Diya! Diya see Jai and ask

Diya - What are you looking at me?

Jai - Just like that. Let us sleep!

Jai and Diys huge each other and went to their dreamland by sleeping and waiting for new day!

Sorry for spelling mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews we have got.

 _ **Rajvi** **fan** **123**_ \- Rajvi will be in the story but the main characters are Jaiya, Dareya and Abhirika and their family. Sorry if I hurt or dispoint you!

 **X-X-X**

 _ **Here the story start**_

After few months later, it was a special day for Jaiya. **_(reader keep thinking what is the special day for Jaiya, until have fun reading the story.) If you reader can and don't mind please do review what did you think of the special day!_** In Shetty house, kids are playing in the garden, Diya is keep an eye on the kids and doing some fireworks. Suddenly two hands hugs Diya from back and kiss her head, Diya knows who it is so she smile and enjoy it. Diya ask

Diya - When did you come Jai?

Jai - Just few minutes ago. Where are Abhijeet, Tarika, Shreya and Daya?

Diya - They have gone to a marriage!

Jai - Who's?

Diya - One of their friends. Do you need anything?

Jai - No! Why they didn't take Harshit and Adi with them?

Diya - Looks like someone is getting possessive and jealous!

Jai - No, just need to know.

Diya - I am just kidding and you took it so serious.

Jai - Today the whole CID team is coming home for dinner.

Diya - I know! Jai can you do me a favor?

Jai - Order my jaan!

Diya - Can you make me coffee for both of us.

Jai - Sure, I will be back soon.

While making coffee, Abhirika and Dareya came home. Jai give them water and ask

Jai - Who's marriage?

Abhijeet - Days's college friend

Jai - oohh!

Tarika - Bhaiya, where are the kids?

Jai - Playing in the garden

Shreya - Where is didi?

Diya - Right here.

Diya was standing with Adi and Harshit. Harshit and Adi ran to their parents and start to play with them. After few minutes, Jai came with coffee cups on a tray, they all had coffee and chatting about the marriage and other stuffs. In the night all CID team members were in Shetty house and fun. ACP sir and Salunke were telling and fighting about their college days. Everyone was enjoying it. Diya said

Diya - Sir, you all keep talking I will be back with juice for everyone.

Shreya - I will help you

Diya - ok!

In the kitchen, Diya was arranging the glass but suddenly Diya wss feel her head was spinning and she faints. Shreya see Diya on the ground unconscious and gets worries and sit down besides Diya and calling her but no response from Diya so Shreya calls

Shreya - Jai bhaiya, Daya, Abhijeet bhaiya please come here

Hearing Shreya's voice, everyone went to kitchen and shocked to see Diya was unconscious on the ground. Jai got panicked and went near Diya and try to make Diya conscious but Diya was still unconscious so Tarika said

Tarika - Bhai, first let us take di to your room

Jai agreed for the idea and carried Diya in his hands and went to Jaiya's room. Jai lied Diya on the bed. In mediel of all this Abhijeet called a doctor who said she will be there in 5mins! After 5mins a doctor called Nisha was there to check on Diya. While Nisha was checking Diya, the CID team was worried for Diya. After 10mins, Nisha came out of Jaiya's room with a big smile and said

Nisha - No need to worry. Everything is fine but now on you all have to be careful with Diya.

Jai - Why doctor, is my wife is ok?

Nisha - Yes, she is fine. Congratulations Jai, Diya is going to be a mother! :-)

Jai - _**WHAT?**_ (in total shock)

Nisha - Yes Jai, Diya is _**PREGNANT!**_

Everyone was happy :-) for Jai but Jai was afraid but he was extremely happy inside in his heart! Jai ask

Jai - When I could see Diya?

Nisha - Right now!

Jai went to his room, rest of the CID team went to hall with smiling faces :-). Nisha went to her hospital because of a emergency call! In Jaiya's room, Diya was still unconscious, Jai was very happy he was just starring at Diya. Jai's one hand was on Diya's head and he was caring her hair and his another hand was on Diya belly. After few minutes Diya wake up and see that she was on a bed in her room. Diya was trying to sit and Jai help her to sit properly and Diya ask

Diya - What happen to me?

Jai - Nothing much but soon you are going to be happy for what I'm going to say

Diya - Meaning? (confused tone)

Jai start to kiss her stomach when Diya was feeling uncomfortable and said

Diya - Jai, everyone is in home. Why are you doing this now?

Jai - Get ready to bear this like you beared while you were having our son

Diya - Meaning?

Jai - Diya, you are guy pregnant for second time

Diya - What? You are kidding me right!

Jai - No, I am saying the truth and thank you for giving me this gift.

Diya - No, thank you for giving me this gift for me that also on this special day.

Jai kiss Diya on her head and her stomach and said

Jai - Thanks for coming in our lives. I just can't wait to see you and hold you in my hands so please don't make me to wait long. (keeps his hand on her stomach and kiss her stomach again)

Diya was very happy to see Jai's happy face. Diya ask

Diya - Jai, can we go down? I don't know what the team will think of us

Jai - Ok, as your wish my jaan.

Jaiya went down to the hall and see everyone was having a smiling face even the kids too :-). Everyone see Jaiya and get happier and said

Everyone - Happy 2 year of marriage life.

Jaiya - Thank you everyone!

Jaiya take blessings of ACP sir and Salunke sir. Salunke sir said

Dr. Salunke - Jai take care of Diya

Jai - What will you do if I don't take care of her? (teasing tone)

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman say your son that to take care of my daughter or I don't know what will I do to your son.

ACP sir - Accept it Jai or else you know what will happen

Jai - Salunke sir your lovely daughter is my wife and I that I will take care of her and you don't need to worry about her. (said with a smile)

Abhijeet - Salunke sir, no need to worry. My brother is great take care for everyone. Salunke sir how is your girlfriend? (teasing tone)

Dr. Salunke - Now where did my girlfriend talks comes here Abhijeet! (angry and irritation tone)

ACP sir come in the middle and saves Abhijeet. Everybody laughs after that fight. Harshit and Aditya gave a card each which they made by themselves. The rest of the CID team gave a gift for Jaiya and then did some chill chat. After an hour Tarika and Shreya called for dinner so everyone went to have dinner. Adi was stubborn that Diya should feed him so start to feed Adi and Jai was feeding Harshit and after dinner everyone has carrot halwa which is made by Jai. Everyone enjoyed the halwa and praising it with that Diya little got jealous and Jai notice that but me did not show it. Aftet CID members left for their home. Shreya and Tarika making their sons to sleep. Daya and Abhijeet was waiting for their wife, Jai was cleaning the kitchen an. Diya was reading a crime book in her room. Jai came to his room with a glass of milk and see Diya was reading a book. Jai sit beside Diya and keep the milk aside and seeing the book what was Diya was reading a said

Jai - Diya this is very bad!

Diya - What is bad?

Jai - You are reading a crime book.

Diya - So?

Jai - So, I don't like you studying these type of books when your pregnant.

Diya - Jai, don't worry our baby will be born as your wish. I am angry with you!

Jai - Why? (innocent tone)

Diya - You know why!

Jai - Come on Diya, stop getting jealous for small things. Here have this milk and let us sleep, I am very tired.

Diya - Ok I will drink the milk and I thought that you will advise me that don't do this and don't do that while your pregnant.

Jai - What ever I say you are not going to listen which I learnt in your last pregnancy but don't worry from tomorrow my advise you.

Diya - JAI, that is unfair.

Jai - Ok, sorry meri jaan. Let us sleep so that you and our baby can take rest and I need you to take more rest than you work.

Diya - Ok baby!

Diya lie down on the bed and went to sleep soon, Jai smiles see Diya and lie beside and hugs her and sleeps soon. Waiting for a new day!

Sorry for spelling mistake!

 **In next 3 chapters are going to be Dareya, Jaiya and Abhirika past life. Which jodi you guys need first? Please review it and in your reviews only I can decide the next chapter so do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for late update, and in rest of the story it may take this much time because of my mobile problems so please forgive me 🙏**_

 _ **Thanks all the reader and reviewers.** **Everyone ask that the first couple on this chapter is Dareya as your guys wish!**_

 ** _Shubham Jain -_** Your wish will be full filled as my order!

I am going to add some characters in this chapter!

In this chapter we are going to past of Dareya. In this chapter Abhirika, Jaiya and CID team will be too! I am starting this chapter from last chapter. The next 2 chapters may take time to update so you all have to wait!

 _ **X-X-X**_

 ** _Here the story start_**

In Dareya's room

Daya was waiting for Shreya. Shreya came after she make Harshit to sleep. Shreya and sit on bed and beside Daya. Daya ask

Daya - Is Harshit asleep?

Shreya - Yes!

Both of them were happy that Jaiya going to parents. Shreya said

Shreya - Daya, I am so happy that bhaiya and didi are going to be parents

Daya - Same here too but I am scared too

Shreya - Scared of what Daya?

Daya - That they don't lose this child or else it will be hard for didi and bhaiya

Shreya - Daya please think good and everything will happen good!

There was scilent for few mins and Daya ask

Daya - Shreya do you remember the day you joined CID?

Shreya - How can I forget that day! Mostly i remember didi first day in her dream job.

Daya - Why you remember didi's more than your?

 _ **Flashback start**_

One day in _**Gupta's**_ house. Inside the house there were 3 girls who were very happy on that day because the elder daughter of Gupta family is going to her dream job which is called CID! Girl one said

Girl one - Tarika I can't believe that di is going to her dream job

Tarika - I can't believe to Shreya, but I am happy for di too. Now let us go down before di leaves for her dreamland

Shreya - That is right, let us go!

They go down and see their mother was cooking breakfast, their father was cleaning his lovely elder daughter's medals and etc which Shreya and Tarika thought of. Their mother come and say

Disha - Tarika go and call your di for breakfast

Tarika - OK mom!

Tarika goes to Diya's room and knock on the dorr and Diya open the door with happy face and she was having a smile 😊 on her face and Tarika said

Tarika - Di come for breakfast!

Diya - On my way Tarika

Tarika - Ok!

Tarika went down to have breakfast with her family. Diya came down after 5mins and she was very excited for her first day in CID. Diya wore black shirt and black jeans pant, she tied her hair into a pony tail. Diya went to dinner table and sit between her father and Shreya. After breakfast, Diya's mother called

 **Anjali** \- Diya ruk beta, first have this curd and sugar.

Diya withou saying anything she had a spoon full of curd and sugar. Diya ask

Diya - Maa, where is papa?

 ** _Arjun_** \- Right here beta!

Diya go near her father and take blessing of her father and then go to her and take blessings of her mother and hugs her younger sisters. Diya went to beauro on her bike. In CID beauro, everyone were working on their pc and Jai was working his file works and on his pc too. Diya enter inside CID beauro and went to ACP sir's cabin and after few mins they came out and ACP sir called everyone and all gather in a line and ACP sir introduce Diya too everyone and when they came to Jai, Jai and Diya were lost with each other eyes and rest of the CID officer were seeing this and start to giggles and one of the officer said

Rohit - I think Jai sir is gone

Mohan - How do you say?

Rohit - They have fallen in love, this is called first sight of love!

Mohan - I think what your say is true.

In ACP sir's fake cough and Jaiya came of their dreamworld and they blush and introduced themselves and everyone went to their work. The rest of day went good. Diya went home and said about her her first day in beauro. After few years Jai and Diya become very good friends. Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika and joined CID and having a great time with each other an. They start in love with each other, Abhirika and Dareya they accept their love but Jaiya were not accepting their love because they were first love failler. Diya said her feeling first in front of everyone but Jai said

Jai - Diya, you know I am a love failler so I need time to accept our love

Diya - Take your time. Then tell me what ever you feel until that I will wait.

After a year Jai accept his love in front of everyone! Diya got very happy that she forgot her surrounding and hug Jai. When Diya realize the surrounding she blush very hard. They got married. Abhirika got a son and Dareya got a son but went it came to Jaiya they almost had a son but their child died, which was hard for everyone.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Daya - I wish this pregnancy of di goes good.

Shreya - I wish the same.

Daya - Shreya do you remember your first day in CID?

Shreya - Yes, I remember.

 ** _Flashback start_**

In Gupta house, Shreya was excited for her first day in CID. Diya was on a mission which no one knows expect than Jai, ACP and DCP sir. It has been 4 months since Shreya joined CID but no sign of Diya which Shreya was upset about this! no one knows that Shreya, Diya and Tarika are sisters till now. Suddenly the beauro door got open and Diya entened the beauro. Diya without seeing anyone went to see ACP sir in his cabin and Salunke and Jai was in ACP sir's cabin too! After 20 mins ACP sir, Jai and Diya came out of the cabin and Diya was shocked to see Shreya in the beauro, and Diya called

Diya - _**SHREYA!**_

Shreya see Diya and gets happy and runs to her and hugs her very tight and on that time Tarika also entry the beauro and see Diya and runs and hugs Diya very. Which was shocking for everyone to see rhis. Diya ask

Diya - Shreya, what are you doing here?

Shreya - I got transfer here!

Diya - When did you get transfer here?

Shreya - 4 months ago.

Tarika - Where were you this many months?

Diya - I was in a mission!

Tarika - Why you don't say us?

Diya - It was a secret mission!

Shreya - OK! How did the mission go?

Diya - Great!

Suddenly Jai ask

Jai - Sorry to interpret you ladies but can we ask _ **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**_

Diya - Sorry everyone, actually Tarika and Shreya are my little sisters! (said with a smile)

Everyone - _**WHAT?**_ (in total shock)

ACP sir - Why you never told us that you have younger sister? (in shock)

Diya - Just like that!

Jai - I can't believe you never told us that you have 2 younger sisters! You always ask about my brothers but you never told about you sisters. This is unfair! Go I will never talk to you (said like a kid)

Diya - Come on Jai, stop acting like a kid.

Dr. Salunke - Now you both stop fighting and Diya say about your sisters!

Diya - Ok sir! Tarika is my first younger sister and Shreya is my second younger sister. Tarika is 3 years younger to me and Shreya is 6 years younger to me.

Freddy - Diya maám now you have to give us treat for this news

Diya sees her sisters but they did not help her so Diya said

Diya - Ok but in only in 1 condition?

Vivek - What?

Diya - The next day is Sunday so a full day is a treat you all because my parents are not at the home.

Everyone - YYAAYY? (everyone said happily)

I n the evening, In Gupta house

Shreya - Di, how do you know maa and papa is not at home?

Diya - I got a message from my informer

Tarika - Di, dinner is ready.

Diya - Coming Tarika!

Shreya and Diya went for dinner and while having dinner, Tarika ask

Tarika -Di, did you get hurt while you were in mission?

Diya - Once in a while but I was fine and now I am totally fit and fine in front of you and Shreya

After dinner, Diya start to prepare for next day because she a party for her CID family. The enxt day the CID team had lots of fun in Gupta's house and treat by Diya for her success for the case and Shreya joined CID. Like this few years past and one day there was a announcement by Daya in front of the CID family and Gupta family. Daya sat in on one leg and pull out a ring in front of everyone and said

Daya - Shreya will you please marry me?

Shreya had happy tears and said

Shreya - Yes, I will marry you!

Daya stand up and slid the ring into Shreya's finger and hugs her and take blessing from the elder. After few months later Dareya's engagement was date was fixed but for Jai's bad luck that he was in a dangerous mission for his country which he got selected by the government so he can not attendant the engagement but he bought a gift for Dareya and gave it to Abhijeet to that he can give it to Dareya. After the engagement the whole CID team start to tease Dareya when were they get change. After few months marriage date was fixed but Jai could not attendant the marriage because of the mission! Daya was very angry on Jai because Jai had a chance to come home for his marriage but Jai did not accept it. After 4 months of Dareya's shadi and Tarika was pregnant for 2 months, Jai came home but no one was ready to talk to Jai which Jai can understand their angry so he said in dramatic way

Jai - Ok, no one is talking to me so i am leaving the home and I will never return back no matter what

Abhijeet - Stop your drama bhai, we know that you had a change to come back home for the wedding but you did not want to come home back for your duty

Jai - What punishment I am going to get?

Daya - You have to accept your love!

Jai - No way, I am not going to accept my love

Tarika - Why?

Jai - I am not ready for that type of relationship right now.

Abhijeet - Bhai you can't stay in your past

Jai - But Abhi... (got cut by Daya)

Daya - Bhai, what Abhi is saying is right. Your ex lover is married to someone else and she has moved on but she has ruined your life for her happiness and career and she has used you for her job. I and Abhijeet know how hard it is to accept the truth but the time has come for you to move on too in your life.

Jai - I think you guys are right. I have to move on life too. I also love Diya but I am scared that she will also use me like my ex gf did to me.

Shreya - Bhai di loves you so much that we can't say it to you and I and Tarika are 200% sure that di will always will keep you happy.

Jai - What if I can't keep her happy!

Tarika - Meaning

Jai - I am a responsibility that I have to take care of my family. After my parents died, I had lot of responsibility to take care of Daya and Abhijeet!

Daya, Abhijeet Shreya and Tarika can feel Jai's pain losing his parents in small age and all his responsibility in small age and his love frailer and again trustig a love was hard for him.

Daya - Bhai, try to forget the past. You have took care of us very nicely that no matter what problem comes we can candle it on our own but once in a while we need your help for some stuffs.

Shreya - _**DAYA!**_

Daya - Just making fun.

Jai - I think what you guys are saying is right I have to move on in my life. I will propose to Diya as soon as possible.

After two months later, Jai propose to Diya in front of everyone in the Shetty house. After a year Jai and Diya got married and Shreya got pregnant when Jaiya 2 month of marrage and Diya always take care of Shreya and Jai always take care of Daya's job in beauro and because of that Jaiya hardly get to be with eachother but Jaiya never cared about it too much because Jai does his duty and take care of his brothers family and his own family too as much as possible. Few months later Shreya gave birth to a son which they names _**Harshit**_. A year late Diya got pregnant and everyone were very happy for Jaiya. The day on Diya delivery something went wrong and Jaiya lost their child which was hurting for everyone. It was very hurt for Jai to comfort Diya but he made her cry to less her heavy heart. Jai cried when he is alone or he he use to cry with Daya and Abhijeet, Abhijeet and Daya support Jai because this was second time Jai cry in front of them! Jai never cry in front of Diya, Shreya, Tarika or in front of the kids. After that Jaiya's child has been lost everyone was sad but Jai and Diya made them happy. A few months later Diya, Tarika and Shreya's parents died in a car accident. Diya and Jai always try to forget their dead child but it was impossible for them, so Jaiya got engaged to take care of Adi and Harshit. On Harshit's first birthday, Jaiya made a grand party for Harshit, everyone had lots of fun but Shreya miss her parents which Diya and Daya made Shreya to forget it soon. Like this life went on till now a another year also pasted and today they came to know that Diya is pregnant for the second time.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Now in Dareya's room, Shreya ask

Shreya - Daya this time di will get her child right?

Daya - Let us believe in that or else it will be hard for di and bhai to comfort themselves this time

There was silence for a while and Daya said

Daya - Shreya let us sleep because from tomorrow we a long day to start from tomorrow

Shreya - You are right. Let us sleep

Daya and Shreya went to their dreamland and were praying for Jaiya and for their unborn child too.

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and I will post the next chapter as soon as p**_ **ossible!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

 ** _The story start here_**

In Abhirika's room, Abhijeet was waiting for his wife and reading a book. Tarika came to room and sat on the bed and said

Tarika - I am very happy for di and bhai!

Abhijeet - Me too. I wish everything goes well this time

Tarika - Abhijeet please think good and everything will go good.

Abhijeet - Is Adi is asleep?

Tarika - Yes!

Abhijeet - Taru do you remember the day when you joined CID?

Tarika - How can I forget that day! (said smiling )

 _ **Flashback start**_

Tarika got her job in CID as forensic doctor but she didn't say to Diya yet. In the beauro, Abhijeet was doing his file work and drinking his coffee. Daya was making fun of Freddy, Jai was in ACP sir's cabin and ACP sir was not there because of he was in Delhi for a meeting so Jai was incharge and Diya was explaining a case to Vivek. Rajat was enjoying Daya's pranks on Freddy. Suddenly Dr. Salunke come to CID beauro and said

Salunke - Listen everyone I have good news for you guys

Muskaan - What sir?

Salunke - I am getting a new forensic doctor as my assistant

Daya - That is a good news sir.

Suddenly beauro's phone rings and Tasha attempt it and after few minutes late she cut the phone and said

Tasha - Sir we have got a new case to solve!

Jai - Sorry sir, we have a new case to handle now but I promise that when we come to lab we will surely see your new assistant.

Salunke - Don't feel sorry Jai, _**duty comes first then only rest** _ so go and send me the evidence.

Jai smile and he and the rest went to the crime scene and start their work. In the lab Salunke sir was waiting for his new assistant and for the deadbody. Suddenly the door open and Tarika entire the lab and said

Tarika - Sir I am your new assistant Tarika.

Salunke - Welcome Tarika, welcome to the CID family. Sorry Tarika no CID officer are here because they have gone for the crime scene so get ready for your work.

Tarika - Yes sir! (said with a smile )

After few minutes the deadbody came to the lab and Salunke and Tarika start their work. After few hours the CID team came to the lab and see a lady with a test tube in her hand. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Excuse me, who are you, what are you doing here and where is Salunke sir?

Tarika - Salunke sir will come soon, I am his new assistant.

Tarika and Abhijeet see each other and got lost in their eyes. Jai cough fakely and Abhirika came out of the trace and Salunke sir enter the lab and ask

Salunke - Jai are you OK?

Jai - Yes sir.

Daya - Sure any clue you got from the deadbody?

Salunke - Yes

Then they discussed about the case and after the discussion Salunke sir said

Salunke - This is my new assistant Tarika and Tarika this is the CID team.

Then Salunke sir introduce Tarika to everyone and the CID team welcome Tarika. After that the CID team went for their duty, in the evening the case was over and everyone were having lunch. Diya called Tarika for lunch. Tarika came for lunch and she sit beside Diya. Jai was not feeling hungry so he refused to have his lunch. Abhijeet and Daya was continuing saying

Abhijeet - _**Jai sir**_ come on, please have your lunch!

Jai - When I am not hungry then why should I have my lunch?

Vivek - ACP sir comes to know that you didn't have your lunch then he will or can shout at us

Jai - No need to worry, I can take care of your scolding.

Kajal - Vivek, Salunke sir is coming. We can say it to him. (said it in Vivek's ear 👂)

Vivek - OK!

Salunke sir sit beside Freddy and ask

Salunke - What for lunch?

Diya - For me and Tarika it is surprise lunch!

All - What is it? (in eagerly tone)

Diya - We won't say.

Tarika smile seeing the eagerness of the team, then Freddy said

Freddy - Diya ma'am please give us a clue what is for your lunch

Diya - It is Jai's favorite food.

Kajal - Jai sir has lots of favorite food!

Diya - Try to find and until that rest say what have you bought for lunch.

Freddy - I bought lime rice with chips

Vivek - I bought curd rice because my mom was not feeling well

Salunke - Then why you didn't take leave?

Vivek - Maa told that by evening she will be fine and if she needs anything she will call me

Salunke - OK! Kajal what is your lunch?

Kajal - Sandwiches with choco chip cookies.

Rajat - Nothing for me and that is why I'm buying my lunch from canteen, I have ordered chicken 🐔 soup and chappaties with dhall!

Sachin - I bought tomato rice with boiled egg and potatoes fry.

Muskaan - I have bought fried rice with cauliflower Manchurian.

Jai, Daya and Abhijeet didn't say anything so Tarika ask

Tarika - What you 3 have bought for lunch?

Daya - We have bought the same.

Tarika - What?

Abhijeet - We have bought just plain rice and we have ordered for dhall with chips.

Tarika - Why? I mean where is your Maa, is she is feeling well?

 _ **(Tarika don't know that Jai, Abhijeet and Daya have no parents)**_

Jai get up and said

Jai - Sorry, I have a work pending so you all continue your lunch.

Jai saying this went to beauro and Diya excused herself and went behind Jai. Tarika get confused to see that Daya and Abhijeet got sad 😔 that their brother did not have his lunch and Tarika ask

Tarika - Did I say something wrong?

Abhijeet - No, no you didn't say anything wrong. It is just Jai sir is having a pending work to do!

In the beauro, Jai was sitting on his place and he was lost in thoughts and he was crying silently but he didn't know he was crying. Diya came to the beauro and sit beside Jai and wait for Jai to express his feelings. After few minutes Jai said

Jai - Diya without Maa and papa, it is very hard to take care of two younger brothers. Mostly when your parents died when you are only 8 years old. Diya I was only 8 years old when my parents died in the car 🚗 accident. After the accident I was totally responsible for my brothers by taking care of them and feed them their food, when ever Daya and Abhijeet ask about my and their parents I would not have a answer that why did Maa and Papa died. When I got a job in CID, I have to leave my brothers for my job so that I can feed them a day of meal. I always use to think that if I die, what will happen to my brothers and who will take care of them. When ACP sir came to know that I have two younger brothers, he and Salunke sir always try to make me take leave so that I can meet Abhijeet and Daya but I never liked to take leave. That is when both Salunke sir and ACP sir started putting orders to me. I never felt like I am a orphan. You know that how much I was happy when I came to know that Daya and Abhijeet have got job in CID.

Diya - I know Jai. You were going crazy and when Abhijeet joined CID, you were very happy you forgot that you got a fracture leg and your right hand was broken too and in that condition you drive your jeep to welcome your new officer + brother.

Jai and Diya were lost in their flashback of Abhijeet's first day in CID

 _ **Flashback start**_

Jai was driving his jeep with his fracture leg and broken right hand but Jai didn't care about it even a bit. Jai got this injuries in a mission, he was a leader of the team and he always risk his life to save others and his teammates. In the beauro, ACP sir was waiting for the new officer. When the door open and Jai peeped in to see if ACP sir was there but for his bad luck ACP sir was there and Diya was always with ACP sir but their back on the door 🚪. Jai with scare face went to the beauro and everyone wish Jai and Jai also wish them back. Jai went to Asha's desk and ask

Jai - When did ACP sir and Diya come?

Asha - Just few minutes ago.

Jai - OK! Do your work, Freddy I need yesterday's case file in my desk

Freddy - OK sir!

ACP sir and Diya and get shocked to see Jai was in the beauro and ACP sir was very angry 😡 on Jai and called Jai and also turn in fear and stand in head down. Everyone was also scared of ACP sir's angry and ACP scolded and lecture Jai for half an hour and let go of Jai with a warning and Diya with innocent ask in front of ACP sir

Diya - Jai, how did you come here?

Jai without understanding her answer her question

Jai - By jeep

Diya - Who drived the jeep?

Jai - Me!

ACP sir - _**WHAT?** _ (shocked tone)

Jai in his mind - Maar gaya, Diya I will kill you!

ACP sir scolded Jai for half an hour and ask

ACP sir - Do you get what I am coming to say

Jai - Yes sir! From today I will drive properly with two hands on the jeep.

ACP sir - No one can change you

ACP sir went to his cabin, Jai ask Diya

Jai - You did that wanted right?

Diya - What did I do sir! (in total innocent)

Jai and Diya started to fight like small kids again which everyone was enjoying it including ACP sir too! After the kids fight of Diya and Jai, Jai ordered to go back to their place and finish their work. A hour later, the door 🚪 open and a handsome man entry the and straightly went to ACP sir's cabin and few minutes later both came out of the cabin and ACP sir called everyone and all stand in a line. ACP sir introduce the handsome man as

ACP sir - This is our new CID officer 👮! His name is _**Abhijeet!**_ He is our new sub - inspector. Jai you incharge of Abhijeet's training and etc.

Jai - Yes sir!

Everyone welcomed Abhijeet. Jai had tears in his eyes which was happy tears and no one noticed that expect for Abhijeet and Diya so Jai immediately wipes his tears so no one can see his having tears. Suddenly the beauro's phone ring and Jai attend the phone and few seconds, Jai cut the phone and said

Jai - We have a new case so everyone get ready and even Abhijeet can come to the crime scene.

Abhijeet got happy and said

Abhijeet - Yes sir!

The whole day went on the case, on the lunch time Abhijeet help Jai to get down the stairs because he stressed his leg badly and because of that he was having unbearable pain but he didn't show it on his face. Diya see Abhijeet helping Jai, then she thought how will Abhijeet will react when he comes to know his brother came for him to the beauro. Diya came out of her thoughts when Jai called her more than twice and now he was panicked when she didn't respond for his calls.

Jai - Diya are you fine?

Diya - Yes, I am fine.

Jai - I am so happy that I am here for Abhijeet's first day in CID. (said in whispering tone to Diya so that no one hear them)

Diya - Jai if Abhijeet comes to know that you have got badly injured in your last mission and ACP sir warned you to not to come to beauro but you came and you drived your jeep in this condition so be carefull. (whispered back)

Now Jai got a fear of Abhijeet's anger 😡 and his reaction after Abhijeet comes to know about his health condition and his driving in this health condition. Jai introduce that Abhijeet was his younger brother. Rest of the day Jai's worry face makes Abhijeet to worry. ACP sir called Jai to his cabin and said

ACP sir - Jai stop get worrying!

Jai got shocked that how did his boss know about his worrying about his brother's reaction when he comes to know about his health condition and carelessness.

ACP sir - Abhijeet will get angry 😡 when he comes to know about your health condition and carelessness but he will understand you too so stop worrying to much and you and Abhijeet go home. Next day let Abhijeet only come to beauro and you take rest until you are ok

Jai - Yes sir!

ACP sir - Jai!

Jai - Sir

ACP sir - I am happy about Abhijeet's investigation and etc. You have trained your brother very well

Jai - Thanks sir.

Abhijeet was in driving seat and Jai was still having pain so lay down on the back seat. When they reached home, Abhijeet helped Jai. Jai made dinner for both and they had their dinner and Jai told the truth to Abhijeet, first Abhijeet got angry 😡 and after sometime he forgives his brother and both went to sleep. After sometime Abhijeet came to Jai's room and both slept in one bed. Before Jai sleep he messaged ACP and Diya a thank you message for them and send to them after few seconds he a message from them, Jai just smile and went to sleep. The next day Abhijeet advised Jai and went for his duty.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Diya - Jai let's go have our lunch, surely you will be hungry

Jai - OK!

Jaiya went down and sit in their place and everyone ask

Everyone together - Diya, Diya ma'am what did you bring for lunch?

Diya - I brought paneer parotta with paneer butter masala.

Everyone - WOW.

Jai - Diya please give me a bite please (with puppy eyes)

All started to laugh at Jai's act and rest of the day went good. In Gupta's house 🏡, Diya was helping her mom for dinner. After dinner Tarika went to Diya's room. Diya was doing some files work so that she would not feel bored because Shreya was not staying with them because she got CID job in Ahamebad so she was with her friends. Tarika entered the room without a knock and Diya ask

Diya - What is it Taru, what brings you here to my room!

Tarika - Why did you go with Jai sir on the lunch time?

Diya - Taru, please ask me then ask questions to anothers. Never ask Jai, Abhijeet and Daya about their parents!

Tarika - Why?

Diya - They don't have any parents. In front of Jai never ask about their parents, because Jai since his childhood and till now he is one who is taking care of them. Do you get me what I am coming to say?

Tarika - Yes di and good night 🌃

Diya - Good night 🌃 Taru and sweet dreams to you

Tarika - Same to you too didi!

After some time later Diya also to have a good sleep. After years later Daya and Shreya joined CID. Diya said truth that Shreya and Tarika are her younger sisters. After few years Abhijeet proposed to Tarika and they got married soon. After Dareya's marriage Tarika got pregnant and they were happy. After Abhirika's child was born they named the child Aditya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

In Abhirika's room, Abhirika were thinking about their past. Tarika said

Tarika - I still remember our marriage and how bhaiya was totally worrying for our marriage.

Abhijeet - Yes Taru, without any rest he was continues worrying that will you and your family will like his arrangements and everything.

Tarika - I love the arrangement of bhai. Do you remember the day when Adi was born?

Abhijeet - How can I forget that day! More than your parents, my bhai was very happy. The next day when we bought Adi to home the party kept for Adi was unforgettable.

Tarika - I loved when we entire the house a balloon 🎈 got burst and color papers fall on us 🎊. On the name keeping day, we told di and bhai to choose a baby name, and none of us had a clue that what they are going to name our son.

Abhijeet - The moment when your parents told the name all the CID members loved the name.

Tarika - When did and bhai got married and about to have a child, they lost their child, which they deserve to be more than us.

Abhijeet - Very true but right now let us think about the new baby which they are going have. I just can't wait to see bhai's child. To hold his child and play with the child.

Tarika - Will you give me, Daya, Shreya, bhai and Di to see the child or no. (in a teasing way)

Abhijeet - No need to worry I will give the baby to you all too. (making a face)

Tarika and Abhijeet laughed 😁 for a while the way Abhijeet said his answer. Then they went to sleep and waiting for the new member to join the family and waiting for the next day to come.

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and I will post the next chapter as soon as p**_ **ossible!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 ** _Here the story story_**

The next day in Jaiya's room, Jaiya was sleeping. After few minutes later Jai got up and went to bathroom to fresh up! Jai come out of the bathroom and see Diya sleeping with a smile . Jai went to bed and adjust the bedsheet on Diya and went down to the kitchen and make tea 🍵 for everyone. Shreya and Tarika came down and see Jai and say

Tarika and Shreya together - Sorry bhaiya we got up late

Jai - You guys have woke up at right time. I woke up early so that I can help you guys with the breakfast and lunch for the kids too!

Shreya start to make breakfast and ask Jai

Shreya - Bhai, is di is still sleeping?

Jai - Yes.

Jai take 2 cups of tea and said

Jai - Taru, I will come soon so you and Shreya go and wake up your husband

Tarika - OK bhai

Jai went up to his room and see Diya was sleeping so wake up Diya and give her a cup of tea 🍵. He was also enjoying his tea 🍵 with Diya!

In Abhirika's room, Abhijeet was still sleeping and Tarika came to room and see her husband sleeping peacefully with a smile . Tarika knows the reason of the smile . Tarika call Abhijeet

Tarika - Abhijeet please wake up. It is 6:30 in the morning so wake up.

Abhijeet in sleepy voice - Tarika please let me sleep few more minutes.

Tarika - OK, I will call your bhai

Abhijeet in fear - Nnnnoooo!

Tarika - OK, then get up soon

Abhijeet - OK boss.

Abhijeet got up immediately and get fresh up and had his tea 🍵. Tarika also had a tea 🍵 with a successful smile . In Dareya's room, Daya was still sleeping. Shreya came to the room, and see her husband and smile , try to wake him up. Suddenly Daya pull Shreya into bed and start to kiss her on her neck and face, Shreya said

Shreya - Daya please stop it! What if Harshit or Adi comes and see us like this

Daya - I know that Adi and Harshit is sleeping in their room. (said this about to kiss her lips 💋)

Shreya - Daya please stop it, I have make breakfast for you and Harshit.

Daya make a face and said

Daya - Fine but kids go to school 🏫, I will take care of you on that time

Daya went to fresh up and few minutes later Daya and Shreya had their tea. Daya aso

Daya - Shreya we have be safe with di from today

Shreya - I know Daya, don't worry to much about it

Daya - OK! (he had last silp last bit of tea 🍵)

In Jaiya's room, Jai was working on some files which he has to submit it today. Diya was helping Jai in his file works. After few minutes Jai finished his file works. Jai made Diya to sit on the bed and ask

Jai - Diya today is the first day of our baby right?

Diya - Yes Jai! Now let me go I have to help Shreya and Tarika to make breakfast and lunch for the kids

Jai - Diya I will do that

Diya - Jai you know that I can't let you take stress

Jai keep his hand on Diya's belly and said

Jai - When happiness is on the way then why should I take stress and I promise you I wouldn't take stress. (saying this he kiss Diya on the lips 💋 and Diya also response for the kiss, after 5 minutes they separate from the kiss and hug)

Jai - When will I carry our child👶?

Diya - Like you don't know the answer (teasing way)

Jai - I know but I love to hear it from you

Diya keep her hand on Jai's hand on her belly and said

Diya - You have to wait till 9 to 10 months to feel our baby and until our baby is born.

Jai ask in complaining tone

Jai - In your last pregnancy you said that we can feel our baby when you are 6 months pregnant

Diya - It is true Jai!

There were silence for few minutes, Jai said

Jai - Let us go down and help Tarika and Shreya to make breakfast

Diya - OK!

Diya and Jai went down to the kitchen and help Shreya and Tarika to make breakfast and lunch for the kids. After few minutes later Jai and Diya went to the kids room and make them ready for the school 🏫 and make them to eat their breakfast and making them drink their milk, then they take kids to their school 🏫. When Jai and Diya came home, they all had their breakfast chill chatting and after breakfast Abhirika, Dareya and Jaiya went to their room to get ready to go to their duty. Diya while getting ready she was feeling like she was going to vomit so she went to the bathroom and vomited and when she came out of the bathroom, Jai make her to sit on the bed and ask

Jai - Are you OK?

Diya - Yes, just morning sickness

Jai - Diya we are going to the doctor for a check up

Diya - OK!

Then they went down and Jai said to Abhijeet

Jai - Jeet, I am taking Diya to the hospital 🏥 so you guys go to beauro

Abhijeet - Ok bhaiya

Then Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika and Shreya went to beauro and Jaiya went to the hospital 🏥 for Diya's check up. In doctor Nisha's cabin, Jai was waiting for Diya and doctor Nisha too. Nisha and Diya came out of the examiner room and Diya sit beside Jai and Nisha sit in her chair, Jai ask

Jai - Nisha is Diya is fine?

Nisha - No need to worry Jai, I will give some medicines and Diya until your next check up which is next month so please continue the medicine

Diya - OK doctor!

Nisha - Just call me Nisha. I am Jai's school 🏫 friend so please call me by my name

Diya - OK Nisha (said with a smile )

After the check up, Jaiya went to beauro. In the beauro there was no case so everyone was having fun. Suddenly ACP sir said

ACP sir - Everybody please listen I have a important news to say

Diya - What is the news sir?

ACP sir - Tomorrow a new officer 👮 is coming to our team

Jai - Is it a female 👩 or male 👨 officer 👮?

ACP sir - You will come to know tomorrow!

Rest of the day went good like this with fun. In Shetty house 🏡, Daya, Abhijeet were arguing on something and Jai was enjoying the fight and playing games with the kids. The ladies were making coffee for everyone and milkshakes for the kids, when the Diya, Shreya and Tarika finish their work and take coffee and milkshakes to the hall to their husbands and kids! Dareya and Abhirika were making their sons to drink their milkshake and kids went to play in their room. Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhijeet what you and Daya were fighting for?

Abhijeet - We were fighting for that will bhaiya and didi will have a boy 👦 or a girl 👧!

Shreya - Interesting... Di what child you need?

Diya - What ever we get it ok with me and Jai, right?

Jai - Yes, I accept with Diya!

After dinner Jai was giving medicine to Diya and went down to kitchen and bought milk for Diya. Diya said

Diya - Jai not today please

Jai - I am giving this for our baby not for you so without any arguments drink the milk

Diya - Jai the baby is inside me so I have to drink the milk.

Jai - Diya, I know the baby is inside you that is why I am saying to drink the milk please

Diya - OK!

Diya finished the milk in one go and gave the glass to Jai. Jai went to kitchen and wash the glass and went to his room. Diya was happy to have to have Jai as her life partner and who is going to be father of her child. Diya's though got disturbed when Jai sat beside her on the bed and ask

Jai - What my jaan is thinking?

Diya - I am happy to have you as my husband and father of my child

Jai - Same to me too but little bit different is that I am happy that I have you as my life partner and are going to be mother of my child. I love you Diya. (kiss her on her head)

Diya - I love you too Jai. ( kiss him on his cheek)

There was silence for 10 minutes and Diya ask

Diya - Jai you never said about your first day in CID

Jai - I will say it today

 ** _Flashback start_**

Jai was nervous about his job because it was his first day in CID beauro. Jai entered the building 🏢 of the CID beauro, and he entered the room of ACP sir. Then he was introduced Jai to his colleagues and we all became friends soon. The next day, Jai got his first case and Jai handle it well with his colleagues. Everyone was proud of Jai. Then two years later, ACP sir came to know about Abhijeet and Daya and about my past life so after that Salunke sir and ACP sir tried to make me to take some rest from my duty but Jai was stubborn that he would take leave only when it is very important or nessacy. One day Jai didn't come to beauro, everyone thought that Jai would have taken unsolved case so that is why he may come late but till evening Jai didn't come to beauro, now it made everyone to worry because Jai is not answering his phone 📱 calls which he never did before. In the evening ACP sir sent everyone to home soon so that he and Salunke can check on Jai. ACP sir and Salunke sir went to Jai's and knocked at the door 🚪 but there was no answer so tried 2 to 3 times knocking the door 🚪 but still no response. So went to the neighbors house 🏡 who had respect on Jai, Salunke sir rings the bell, a woman 👩 open the door 🚪, ACP sir ask

ACP sir - Geeta, is Jai is in your home?

Geeta - No! Jai is not here. Last night 🌃 Jai came home late and he was very dull and today morning he didn't didn't come out of his home for his work, why I am saying because Jai always use to drop me off to my office but today I waited for 20 minutes but Jai did not come so I went to my office with my husband. Is there any problem?

ACP sir - No! Thanks Geeta.

Now Salunke sir and ACP sir got worried for Jai so they use a spare key 🔑 which Jai gave in case of emergency, when ACP sir and Salunke entered the house 🏡, then ACP sir went to kitchen and Salunke went to Jai's room. When Salunke enter the room and after he saw it made him to worry and called ACP sir, when ACP sir entered the room he got shocked to see Jai was lying on the floor unconscious, so ACP sir helped Salunke sir to put Jai on the bed, while doing this they can feel Jai's body was burning like fire 🔥. Then Salunke sir check Jai's temperature and he said

Salunke - Boss, Jai's fever is very high and I think he has fever for more than 2 to 3 days.

ACP sir - I also think the same and he was dull for pass 2 to 3 days. When were I ask about his dullness he use to say he is fine. (said in angry 😡 but caring angry 😡)

Salunke sir can understand the angry 😡 of ACP because he was also worried for Jai. ACP sir went out of Jai's room and went to kitchen to bring a blow of water and a cloth to keep on Jai's head, when ACP sir came back to the room, he wet the cloth in the water and keep it on Jai's head and said to Salunke to change the cloth for ever 10 minutes and he went to kitchen to make some soup for Jai. After 2 hours later, Jai open his eyes and see he was on the bed and beside him ACP sir and Salunke was sleeping beside him. When Jai try to move he got badly headache, in that moment Salunke sir wake up and see Jai was holding his head. Salunke sir ask in worry tone and hearing Salunke sir voice ACP sir too wake up

Salunke sir - Jai be careful and lie down, you need rest now

Jai without saying anything lie down on the bed because he was not feeling good. Then ACP sir went to kitchen and heat the soup and few minutes later he came to room with a bowls of soup for Jai, Salunke and for himself too. Jai without any argument his have his soup, after having soup Jai said

Jai - Sir please you you both go home

Salunke sir - No Jai, your fever is very high. Someone has to take care of you.

Jai - But sir... (but ACP sir cut him)

ACP sir - Until your are not feeling good you are not coming to the beauro.

Jai - But sir... (ACP sir cut him again)

ACP sir - It is my order (said in order tone).

Jai - OK sir!

ACP sir - Tomorrow morning Freddy will take care of you until you are feeling good and everyday I and Salunke will come and check on you.

Jai just node his head yes. ACP sir went out of the room to call Freddy. Jai immediately said to Salunke sir

Jai - Sir please save me!

Salunke - I can't Jai, when we came here you know, how were you!

Jai - How?

Salunke - You were unconscious on the floor and your body were burning like fire 🔥. Jai what Praduyam, is saying is right so accept his condition

Jai - Ok sir.

The next day, Freddy came to Jai's home and took care of Jai, and ACP sir and Salunke sir use to come everyday but once in a while even the CID team use to come over and chat with Jai. When Jai joined CID back, from that day and till now Jai take care of himself.

 _ **Flashback end**_

In Jaiya's room, Jai had a smile on his face, then Diya ask

Diya - Jai, you liked that attention right?

Jai - Yes, I felt like my dad took care of me.

Diya - Do you remember your parents?

Jai - Yes but Abhijeet and Daya, they never remember their parents because they were very small.

Diya - Do you miss your parents?

Jai - Once in a while, I mostly missed them on Daya and Abhijeet marriage and enagement. I missed then when Adi and Harshit was born. I always miss them.

Diya - Sorry I remembered you your parents!

Jai - Diya it is not your fault, you also were remembering your parents and that is why you asked me.

Diya - Jai, do you remember the day you proposed me?

Jai - How can I forget that day!

 _ **Flashback start**_

It was Saturday evening, there was no case so everyone was having fun, Jai was not in the beauro. Suddenly Diya, Tarika and Shreya's parents were there and trio sisters were confused so Diya ask

Diya - Maa, what are you doing here, is there any problem?

Anjali - No, actually Jai called us here

Shreya - Why?

Anjali - We don't know!

The CID team were confused this. Suddenly lights went off and few seconds later the lights came on and everyone shocked Jai was on his knees and ask

Jai - Diya, today I am going going to say what feeling I have for you. You know my past life because I have told you everything even about my ex girlfriend and how she cheated on me. Diya I don't know how did I fall in love again with you so Diya Gupta will you please marry me and complete my life?

Diya had tears and said

Diya - Mr. Jai Shetty I also love you and I say yes, I will surely marry you and complete our lives and I will never hurt you or never cheat on you and your family.

Jai take a ring 💍 and put in her finger and kiss on the finger. Everyone cheered for Jaiya. Salunke said

Salunke - Now boss, we have a new responsibility and that is Jai and Diya's marriage.

ACP sir - Very true Salunke!

Jai and Diya together - We want a very simple marriage

Everyone - **_WHAT?_** (ask in shock)

Diya - We just need a simple register marriage.

Anjali - Diya but we want your and Jai's marriage to grand you both did for your siblings

Diya - Maa, in Jai's though for me you and papa are there to spend money 💰 for me but for him, he doesn't like to ask his younger brothers because he doesn't wants it.

Abhijeet - Bhaiya you have took care of us very well and when I and Daya had marriage you made special for us but when it comes to your marriage you think about us. Bhai we are going to make your marriage grand if you like it or not we don't care, right Daya?

Daya - Very much true Abhijeet!

After that Jaiya's enagement and marriage went grand like Jai and Diya did for their siblings.

 _ **Flashback end**_

In Jaiya's room, Jaiya was in their past life and Jai said

Jai - Diya I think we have to sleep now

Diya - Let us be like this few minutes more please (ask with puppy eyes)

Jai - OK!

After few minutes later, Diya ask

Diya - Jai, do you remember my first pregnancy?

Jai got shocked and see Diya. Diya can understand he was shocked and said

Diya - Jai, I wish our son was with us now.

Then Diya went to sleep. Jai was in his past life now

 _ **Flashback start**_

After 1 year of Jaiya's marriage, Diya has been vomiting for pass 4 days and Jai was worrying for Diya. Today is the 5th day Diya was vomiting again and Jai was holding her head and hair. Jai was rubbing her back and few seconds later Diya came out of the bathroom and lay on the bed. Jai said

Jai Diya we are going to Nisha to your check up

Diya - OK but first can I take a pregnancy test

Jai - Do as your wish!

Diya did a pregnancy test and it came positive and she said it to Jai. Jai got happy and kiss her on her head and kept his hand ✋ on her stomach and said

Jai - If confirmation we will go to Nisha

Diya - OK!

Jaiya went to the hospital 🏥 and Jai was waiting in Nisha's cabin. After the check up Nisha and Diya came out and sit in their place and Nisha said

Nisha - Congratulations you both are going to have a baby 👶 soon in your life.

Jaiya got happy and went to beauro said

Jaiya - We need your attention please

Salunke - What is it Jai?

Jai - Tonight we have a announcement to make to you all so please come to my house 🏡

Everyone - OK! (they all were confused)

In the evening in Shetty house 🏡, Jaiya were very excited to say the new to everyone. The CID team and Gupta family was in Shetty house 🏡. Kajal ask

Kajal - Come Jai sir, please don't keep more suspicious we can't take it any more

Jai - OK I will say now. Diya you say it!

Diya - I and Jai are going to be parents

Anjali - Really?

Diya - Yes maa.

Tarika - We are happy for you.

Then they chat for half an hour and had their dinner. In Diya's pregnancy, Jai was very happy and fulfill Diya's wishes. Diya was 6 months and for the first time Diya felt a kick in her stomach and on the second kick Jai was keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach and he was happy and when it came to the delivery day, Diya was in hospital 🏥 because Jai was returning from a mission. Nisha wasn't there in the hospital 🏥 and when Jai reach the hospital 🏥 there was worrying face then Jai ask

Jai - Shreya, where is Diya?

Shreya - Di is in delivery room

After half an hour, a Nisha's assistant _ **(Disha)**_ came and said

Disha - Sorry the baby is no more

Jai - Meaning?

Disha - You child is died born

Jai - No, no, you are lying to me

Daya and Abhijeet try to control their brother who was crying 😢 very badly now. Everyone were crying too. After few minutes a nurse came out of the delivery room and give the died baby 👶 boy 👦 to Jai. Jai kiss his son and hugs him and cry for a while. Anyone can not see Jai cry because Jai never cry in front of anyone but today he wanted to cry so everyone let him cry. After few minutes later Diya got conscious and ask for her baby boy but everyone had tears, Jai went inside Diya's room with the died child and show it to Diya and said

Jai - Diya our son is died

Diya - You are lying right?

Anjali - No Diya, what Jai is saying is true

Diya holding her child and kiss her child and cried for a while and Jai was sitting beside Diya and crying too and after a while Diya see her baby and said

Diya - Jai I need to keep a name for our son

Jai said a name in Diya's ear 👂. Diya said the name in the baby's ear 👂. Everyone was sad but they were eager to know the baby's name. Diya said

Diya - We have named him as _ **Rohit Shetty**_!

Everyone just smile . Then Diya said

Diya - I need to get discharge from here please

Jai just see Daya and Abhijeet and Daya said

Daya - I will get the discharge papers

After few minutes later Diya got discharged and everyone went to the grave yard and Jai was about keep fire 🔥 for his son, Diya also hold his hand ✋ and keep the fire 🔥 for their just born baby 👶 boy 👦 Rohit. For few days Jai and Diya were crying in front of their siblings but not in front of each other. The whole CID team were unhappy for what happened with Jaiya. Jaiya always try cheer them all. One day in Gupta family, there was a function and even the Shetty family was their, in Gupta relatives said that Jai is a unlucky man and that was their son Rohit died. After hearing this Jai was upset and was crying in a corner of the house 🏡 where no one can see very him. After Diya came to know what her relatives said about Jai, Diya got angry 😡 and yelled at her relatives and said it was her fault that she can be careless and because of that she lost her child. In the Shetty house house and in Jaiya's room, Diya was crying and hugging Jai and said

Diya - Never think that you are unlucky for me and because of you we lost our son

Jai - OK Diya, please stop crying for me please. You know I can't see you crying

After few seconds Diya stop crying and they started a new life.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Jai lie down on the bed and see Diya was sleeping peacefully and Jai keep his hand ✋ on her stomach and was wishing to get this child just for Diya and went into deep sleep and waiting for the next day.

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 ** _End of 3 flashback chapters, hope you all liked it. In next chapter I may bring a twist so guess the twist! Guess who is the new CID officer 👮?_**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and I will post the next chapter as soon as p**_ **ossible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rajvi fan 123 - Sorry it is not Purvi. You will come to know who is the new CID officer 👮 in the story so to know read this chapter!_**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 ** _Here the _****_story start_**

The next day in Jaiya's room, Jaiya was sleeping. After few minutes later Jai wake up and went to the bathroom and got fresh up and when he comes out of the bathroom, he see that Diya was sleeping in restlessness so Jai sit on the bed and care on Diya's hair and few minutes later Diya went to deep sleep again. Jai have a feeling like something bad is going to happen with his family. Jai went down to the kitchen and see Tarika and Shreya were making tea 🍵 for everyone. Tarika See Jai's teased face of Jai and ask

Tarika - Bhai are you fine?

Jai - Yes, I am fine!

Tarika - Then are you looking teasned?

Jai - Don't know Taru, I feel like something bad is going happen!

Shreya - What you mean bhai?

Jai - I don't know Shreya, I feel like something bad is going happen but I don't know why it is going happen.

Shreya - I think you are taking too of stress so, take this tea 🍵 and go to your room and have tea 🍵 with di, then see how do you forget everything

Jai just smile and take the tea 🍵 to his room and had tea 🍵 with Diya, who was already awake and got fresh up too. Jaiya were having their tea 🍵. In Abhirika room, Abhirika were having their tea 🍵. Abhijeet see Tarika and can say that something is bothering her so he ask

Abhijeet - What is bothering you?

Tarika - Bhai has a bad feeling and that is bothering me!

Abhijeet - What type of bad feeling?

Tarika - I don't know, he said that he is feeling like something bad is going to happen for our family

Abhijeet - I think bhai had a bad dream that is why he is having this kind of feeling

Tarika - I think you are right!

Abhijeet - Let us go down, Shreya and Daya will be down in the kitchen

Tarika - 🆗!

Abhirika went down to the kitchen and see Dareya were making breakfast for everyone. In Jaiya's room, Jai still thinking about his bad feeling. Diya see that Jai was worrying about something so she ask

Diya - Jai, what are you thinking about?

Jai - I have a bad feeling!

Diya - Jai, did you had a bad dream?

Jai - No

There was silence for a while and Jai said

Jai - Diya, let us go to kids room and make them ready for school 🏫

Diya - OK!

Jaiya went to the kids rooms and make them ready for the school 🏫, and four of them went down to the dinner table and Jaiya feed the kids and went to drop the kids in their schools 🏫. When Jaiya returns home and have breakfast with their siblings, while having their breakfast, Dareya and Abhirika noticed that Jai was still thinking about the his bad feeling. After breakfast Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya went to their rooms. In Jaiya's room, Jai was holding head of Diya because she was vomiting, When they came out of the bathroom, Jai gives medicines to Diya and Diya had her medicines. Both got ready for the beauro, Diya while getting ready noticing Jai's actions. Diya ask

Diya - Jai I think you are worrying to much

Jai - Diya my feeling is very strong that something bad is happen with our family.

Diya - Nothing will happen to our family. Now give me your lovely smile 😊

Jai smile 😊, and kiss Diya on her head and on her stomach and said while caring Diya stomach

Jai - Your maa knows how to handle me!

Diya - Jai get up

Jai get up and say

Jai - I am so lucky to have you as my wife and friend and going to be mother of my child.

Diys - Me too. Now can we go to our work

Jai - OK!

Both of them went down and see no one was ready, Jaiya sat on the sofa and were chatting. After 20 minutes later, Dareya and Abhirika came down and see Jai was smiling, they all felt relaxed and the 3 or es went for their duty. In the beauro, Rajvi, Sajal, Vivek, Tasha, Freddy, Salunke sir and ACP sir were in beauro. Vivek, Freddy were arguing about a case and Tasha was enjoying her husband and his friend argument. Sajal was having their coffee and preparing a old case life, Rajvi were chatting about their friends wedding and ACP sir and Salunke sir were waiting for Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya and waiting for the new officer 👮 too! 🔟 minutes later Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya came to the beauty and went to ACP sir's cabin and chatting. Suddenly beauro's door 🚪 open and a lady officer 👮 entered, Sajal, Vivek, Tasha, Freddy and Rajvi she the new officer 👮. The new lady officer 👮 was tall, she wore dark blue shirt, black pant 👖 and a sports shoes and she tied her hair in a ponytail. She entered ACP sir's cabin and said

🆕 officer 👮 - Inspector **_Kavya_** reporting on the duty sir!

In ACP sir's cabin, the officers turn and Jai, Daya and Abhijeet get a shock to see the new lady officer 👮. Abhijeet and Daya get angry 😡 to see the new lady officer 👮 but they did not show it because Jai see them in tear eyes 👀. ACP sir welcomed the new lady officer 👮 and Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya went out of the cabin and Jai said

Jai - Everyone please come here and stand

Rest of the officers obeyed Jai. After few minutes ACP sir, Salunke sir and the 🆕 lady officer 👮 came out of ACP sir's cabin and ACP sir was introducing his brave officers to the new lady officer 👮 as

ACP sir - This is our new lady officer 👮 Kavya and she is a Inspector!

Then Kavya and ACP sir first they went to Rajvi and ACP sir said

ACP sir - This is Rajat and this is Purvi, Rajat is a Senior Inspector and Purvi is Inspector like you.

Then they went to Vivek and Tasha

ACP sir - This is Tasha and this is Vivek, both are Inspectors like you

Then they went to Freddy, but this time Kavya said

Kavya - This is Fredricks sir but everyone call him Freddy! Freddy sir, is scared of ghosts 👻 and his wife.

ACP sir - Not only that, he is Sub - Inspector so it is your wish that if you need to call him sir!

Then they went to Sajal

ACP sir - This is Sachin and this is Kajal. Sachin is a Senior Inspector and Kajal is a Inspector like you!

Then they went to Dr. Salunke

ACP sir -, This is Dr. Salunke and he is a forensic doctor!

Then they went to Abhirika

ACP sir - This is Tarika and he is Abhijeet, Tarika is a forensic doctor too and Abhijeet is your Senior!

Then they went to Dareya

ACP sir - This is Daya and this is Shreya, Shreya is a Inspector and Daya is your Senior!

Then they went to Jaiya

ACP sir - This is Jai and this is Diya, Jai is the most Senior Inspector in my team and Diya and Jai both are your Seniors!

The team said

CID team together - Welcome to the family Kavya! (said with a smile 😊 but Daya and Abhijeet gave a artificial smile 😊)

Jai - Sir I have a meeting with my informer so can I go? (lied)

ACP sir - Yes Jai!

Jai - Thanks (said with a smile 😊)

Then Jai, went out of the beauro and went to bar till night 🌃 he didn't go to the beauro but he went home drunk and slept on the couch because he didn't want to disturb Diya. Diya was worrying that why did Jai go and that also lie to ACP sir. Daya and Abhijeet know were Jai was going so they Jai go! In the evening a case got reported, so everyone try to call Jai, who's mobile 📱 came switch off 📴 then they track Jai's mobile 📱 which came it was in the beauro. Everyone had a fear for Jai but Kavya was having fun. After the case was finished Diya, Dareya and Abhirika went home but couldn't find Jai but the kids were in the home sleeping 💤 and in the kitchen the food 🍲 was ready so they thought Jai was in the house 🏡 but Jai was not in the home 🏡, then Daya went to the beach but couldn't find Jai in the beach, now Daya was scared for his brother. When Daya reached home 🏡, he see that his family was worried for his brother. With difficulty they made Diya to have dinner and made her to sleep. In worrying Abhirika and Dareya went to sleep 💤. Outside the Shetty house 🏡, there was a car 🚗 and inside the car 🚗, Kavya was enjoying the tension of the Shetty family! Kavya said

Kavya - I won't let you to be happy 😊 Jai because you are mine, you are only mine.

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 **Why did Jai went to bar? Why did Abhijeet, Daya and Jai get shocked to see Kavya? Why Kavya is enjoying Shetty family troubles? To know wait for the next chapter of the story!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and I will post the next chapter as soon as p**_ **ossible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aadhrika - You are right! Rest you will come to know in the story so keep reading._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 ** _Here the story start_**

The next day in Diya's room, Diya got up early and was thinking about Jai! In Dareya room, Daya and Shreya couldn't sleep properly because they were thinking about how Harshit came home 🏡, because Jai never use to leave the kids at home alone. In Abhirika room, they were thinking the same! In the hall Jai was still sleeping 💤 on the couch. After minutes later Tarika and Shreya came down and shocked to see Jai was sleeping 💤 on the couch and beside him there was a bottle of beer which is full of alcohol. Immediately Shreya went to her room and called Daya and went to Abhijeet's room to call him. Shreya went to Diya's room and see Diya was thinking and worrying about Jai so she closed the door 🚪 and locked it from outside so that Diya stays in her room. Then she went to the hall and see Daya and Abhijeet were trying to wake up Jai. Shreya and Tarika were confused that did Jai drink alcohol. After 20 minutes Abhijeet bought a glass of water and pour it on Jai, then Jai got up, hold his head because it was hurting a lot and see his brothers angry 😡 face and Tarika and Shreya were confused face, Tarika gave a towel to wipe himself. Daya said in angry 😡

Daya - Shreya go and make salt lemonade for bhai

Shreya went to kitchen and made a salt lemonade for Jai, when she came to the hall and gave the lemonade to Jai. Jai without a word he drinks the salt lemonade and Tarika headache table 💊, Jai take the tablet 💊 without any word. Daya and Abhijeet sit on their knees and ask

Daya and Abhijeet together - Again you started your drinking habit!

Jai - Sorry! I got very upset and that is why I drunk and came home.

Abhijeet - Bhai she doesn't deserve you and she moved on her life, when she is back, you should be strong and handle this situation because it is your life not hers

Daya - Abhijeet is right bhai, you and di are going to have a child! Do you know last night 🌃 di was stubborn that she needs you but when we don't know where are you then how can we bring you back home

Abhijeet - Bhai think twice before doing anything and mostly think about didi who loves you.

Jai - Does she knows that Diya is pregnant?

Abhijeet and Daya -, Not yet!

Jai - Is Diya is sleeping 💤?

Shreya - No, di is awake!

Jai - I will go and see her

Jai went to his room and see Diya was thinking and worrying about him since morning. Tarika and Shreya were still confused about everything right now so they see their husbands for explanation, Daya and Abhijeet get their looks at their wives so Abhijeet called to ACP sir and said

Abhijeet - Sir today can I, Daya, bhaiya, di, Shreya and Tarika take leave for today?

ACP sir - Is everything is fine Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - Yes sir and tomorrow I will tell you and the team everything

ACP sir felt something is very serious and that why the his best officers are taking leave. ACP sir said

ACP sir - 🆗!

Abhijeet - Thank you sir

Abhijeet cut the phone and see Daya and ask

Abhijeet - I think the time has come for us to say the truth of bhaiya's ex-girlfriend!

Daya - I think you are right!

Shreya and Tarika together - What is going on in here and why did bhai came home drunk

Abhijeet and Daya together - I will explain you in the room so wait till the kids go to school 🏫

Tarika and Shreya - OK!

Tarika and Shreya went to kitchen to make breakfast and Daya and Abhijeet went behind them to help them. Jai went to his room and unlocked the door 🚪 and went inside the room and see Diya was coming mplaining or can say worrying about Jai and say all to the child. Diya was sitting on the bed and showing her back on the door 🚪 and talking to her child! Jai just smile 😊 and closed the door 🚪 and lock it and went to the bed kiss Diya on her neck and caring Diya's belly and lay Diya on the bed and start to kiss her on her lips 💋 with his full love and Diya first didn't respond to the kiss because she was in shock that when did Jai come home. After 5 minutes Diya also respond to the kiss, Jai can feel her true and trust love for him so he kiss her on her neck and bit her hard, Diya moan louder when Jai bit her. Jai see Diya and turn and Diya on top of Jai and Diya also bit Jai hard and Jai moan with a smile 😊. Jai was about to unzip her dress but Diya said

Diya - Jai not until our child is born

Jai - Ok

Diya hugs Jai and lay on him and close her eyes 👀 and ask

Diya - Where you last night 🌃?

Jai - I will say you afterwards

Diya can sense something is wrong so let go of the topic. Diya lay beside Jai and Jai's eyes 👀 was looking at Diya's belly and Jai's hand ✋ was on her belly and he was caring it. Now Diya was sure that something is wrong with Jai. Diya - ask

Diya - Baby, is everything is fine?

Jai - I will tell you after the kids go to school 🏫. Diya you won't leave Me and go?

Diya - What made you think that I will leave you and go (ask in shock)

Jai - Nothing, just like that.

Diya let go of the matter and said

Diya - I think we have to go and make the kids ready for school 🏫

Jai - No need Diya, Daya and Abhijeet will make Adi and Harshit ready for school 🏫.

Diya - OK

After an hour later Jaiya went down to have breakfast with their siblings. Jai ask

Jai - How was it to handle your own child and that also making ready for the school 🏫? (Teasing way)

Dareya and Abhirika together - Totally hard!

Abhijeet - Bhai ACP sir accepted for our leave.

Diya - Why we are taking leave today?

Jai - I need to say the truth of my ex-girlfriend

Shreya - Bhaiya just try to forget her

Jai - Wish I could do that if she wasn't here !

Tarika - What do you mean bhai?

Jai - She has come back to spoil my life, my family and everything

Diya - Meaning?

Jai - I will say it after we finish our breakfast

Then they had their breakfast silently and after having breakfast, Jaiya went to their room and in Jaiya's room, after Diya's morning sickness, Jai gave medicine to Diya. Diya had her medicine, Jai ask

Jai - Diya I think you should not come to beauro until our child start to go to school 🏫

Diya - Why? (In shock)

Jai - I don't need to lose our baby for the second time

Diya can see Jai is been disturbed since his ex-girlfriend is back. Down in the kitchen Abhijeet and Daya were helping their wives to clean the kitchen. Tarika and Shreya were thinking abou ** _t Jai's ex-girlfriend and the truth of her_** , they even thought to ask their husband but they remember when were they talk about Jai's ex-gf, Daya and Abhijeet use to get angry 😡!) _**(Diya, Tarika and Shreya don't know that Kavya is Jai's ex-gf because Jai, Abhijeet and Daya never told them her name)** _After cleaning the kitchen Abhijeet went to Jaiya's room and called them down to the hall, Jaiya went to the hall and sat on the couch and Jai said

Jai - You all don't know about my ex-girlfriend's criminal mind, only Daya and Abhijeet know about it next to me.

Diya - Meaning?

Daya - If she needs something she will do anything, even kill anyone

Diya, Tarika and Shreya together - What! (total shock 😲)

Abhijeet - Yes, that is why she has come back here to marry bhaiya.

Diya - Jai please say you are playing a prank with me

Jai - No Diya, I am not playing a prank with you or Tarika and Shreya.

Tarika - Bhai, you said she is married! Then why she has come back to marry you?

Jai - She has divorced her husband and she left her 2 kids with her husband and now she wants to marry me, so that I can be father of her child.

Shreya - You said your ex-gf works, where does she work?

Jai - She works in CID, now she is working with us!

Diya - Who is she?

Jai - Our new officer 👮 _**Inspector Kavya**_

Tarika, Shreya and Diya were in hell totally shock 😲! Jai said

Jai - Diya that is why I asked you to stay home until our child to start to go to school 🏫.

Diya - Why?

Jai - She will try to kill our child! Because of her only our son Rohit was born died

Daya - What do you mean?

Jai - Kavya came to know that I am married to Diya and going to be father of her child, so she gave money to Disha so that she could inject over dosage of the injection 💉 so that Rohit will be born died!

Abhijeet - When did you come to know the truth? (ask in shock)

Jai - After months later, after Rohit died.

Daya - Why you never told us?

Jai - I thought there is no use to say that because Disha was died on that time. On that time I didn't have any evidence to prove that Kavya killed Robin. Sorry guys I never told you the truth.

Diya - Will she kill our this child too?

Jai - Yes and that is why she is here to kill our child but I promise you that this time I will not let that happen again!

Diya - No Jai, I need her to kill our child so that we can catch her red handed.

Jai, Abhirika and Dareya were in shock from Diya because they know how much Diya loves the child she is carrying right now. Dareya and Abhirika support Diya but Jai was not sure and he didn't like the idea of Kavya trying to kill his and Diya's baby. Jai also support the idea of Diya. Tarika ask

Tarika - Bhaiya how did you come to know everything?

Jai - I kept one of my informer on Kavya and she became friend of Kavya and she used to to update me that about what Katya upto!

Daya - What is she next plan?

Jai - Kavya's next plan is to make the old Jai, the Jai when I met her that Jai who loved her. But I am going to act that I have become the old Jai, who she knows! Before all this I have to talk to the whole CID team so that they don't think I am cheating on Diya or any of you and them.

Abhijeet - No need to worry about that bhai, tomorrow morning we are saying the truth to everyone in the beautiful.

Diya - I feel tired so I am going to room

Shreya - OK di!

Jai - I am also going to room and take some time to think about the plans.

Abhirika and Dareya together - OK bhai!

Jaiya went to their room and take rest for a while. In the hall, Daya and Abhijeet were telling their wives about Kavya and Jai's relationship with each other and etc. After few hours later, it was lunch time and Diya and Jai were making lunch. Diya was making a cake for the kids. Jai was two works at a time, he was cutting chilly and onions and stirring rice with tomatoes. Jai was cutting the chilly and accidentally he rubed his eyes 👀 and it started to burn and shout. Diya immediately takes some water and splash it on Jai's face and take a ice and keep it on Jai's eyes 👀. Diya was scolding Jai for doing two works at a time. Abhirika and Dareya came down to see what was going on in the kitchen, after seeing Diya scolding at Jai, Dareya and Abhirika can guess that Jai has done two works at the same time and something went wrong and that is why Diya is scolding at her husband. Jai was keeping the ice on both of the eyes 👀 and after few minutes he washes his eyes 👀 and start to cook again and this time Tarika was helping Jai and Shreya was helping Diya to decorate the cake. After half an hour, lunch was ready and while having lunch, Diya felt like she is going to vomit so she went to her room and Jai went behind her. In Jaiya's room, Diya was vomiting and Jai was holding her head. After few minutes Diya stop vomiting and Jai helped her to sit on the bed and bought a glass of water. Diya some water and Jai ask

Jai - Was it a smell or the taste of the food 🍲?

Diya - It was the smell of the food 🍲. Don't worry about me, I am fine now.

Jai - Do you need me to make anything else to eat?

Diya - No need! Let us go down and continue our lunch.

Jai just nod his head yes and they went down to have their lunch. After lunch Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya were cleaning the kitchen and vessels.

Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya went to their room to take some rest. In Dareya room, Daya said

Daya - I am relaxed that now you know who is bhaiya's ex-girlfriend!

Shreya - Daya we have to forget that Katya. This time we have to be more careful about di and her child. I can't see her sad again.

Daya - Same here too! I wish everything will get well soon with our family

Shreya - Daya, I think you are worrying to much. Everything will get well soon with our family.

Daya just smile 😊 and lay down on the bed and went to sleep soon. Shreya also lay beside Daya and went to sleep soon. In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was lay on the bed and was seeing Facebook on his phone 📱 and Tarika was lay beside Abhijeet and reading a book 📖. Abhijeet see Tarika and ask

Abhijeet - What are you thinking?

Tarika - I am thinking about Kavya

Abhijeet - Why are you thinking about that bitch

Tarika - Abhijeet, remember that she was your brother's ex-girlfriend

Abhijeet - Tarika please do not talk about her to me.

Tarika - OK, sorry 🙏 I remembered your past life with her.

Abhijeet - It is 🆗!

Abhijeet lay on the bed properly and hugs Tarika and sleep and Tarika did the same. In Jaiya room, Jai was hugging Diya from back and ask

Jai - Jaan are you angry 😡 with me?

Diya - No, not at all but I am little bit disappointed that you drink yesterday.

Jai hold his ears 👂 and said

Jai - Sorry meri Jaan. I didn't want to disturb you so that is why I slept on the couch.

Diya - That is OK, but from today you should not hide anything from me and your family. Baby and please do not drink and drive!

Jai - I will never drink and drive again.

There was silence for a while and Jai ask

Jai - Diya, how much you love me?

Diya turn and see Jai into his eyes 👀 and both were lost in that eyes 👀 contact and said

Diya. - I don't know how much I love you, why I am saying this because the moment you came to know that Kavya has killed our Robin,you tried to put Kavya in jail but on that time you didn't have any evidence to prove that she has killed our son. You never told our family that Kavya killed our son till today. Yesterday you did not sleep with me because you thought that it is not good our child. You always care for me and our child since the time you came to know that I am second time pregnant. Jai I only know that I love you so much that I can't or show but I promise you that I will never harm our child, no matter what! You also use to say that our loves sign is our child. It can be that we have lost Rohit but every year we celebrate his birthday with orphanage kids and we try to keep him alive! Never ever ask me that how I love you.

Jai smile 😊 and carry Diya to the bed and kiss Diya on the lips 💋 hard, start to bit her lips 💋. Diya was enjoying her husband's love and care towards her and her child. Diya also respond to the kiss and start to bit Jai's lips 💋. They both apart from the kiss when they need breath, they both were breathing hard. Jai keep his hand on her belly and lightly move her dress up and kiss her stomach and he was caring it. Diya was enjoying the kiss and ask in teasing way

Diya - Jai why are kissing my belly?

Jai understand her teasing and said

Jai - I am not kissing your belly, I am kissing our baby, our love sign.

Diya - Please stop it I am feeling tired so you can kiss our baby after it is born.

Jai pull her dress down and lay beside her and keep his hand ✋ on Diya's belly and Diya keep her head on Jai's chest and sleep, Jai had a smile 😊 and went into sleep. In the evening after kids came home from school 🏫, they did their homework and start to play with Diya and Dareya. Jai was checking the homework, Abhijeet was talking on the phone 📱 with his informer and Tarika was cleaning the kids lunch box. In the night 🌃, in the dinner table all were having their dinner. Harshit aak

Harshit - Will I will get a baby brother or sister?

Diya - You will come to know when the baby is born

Harshit - When will the baby come?

Adi - It will take time to baby to be born!

Harshit - Adi bhai, how do you know this?

Adi - I know it because bade mama told me when I was small

Harshit - I need a only baby brother

Adi - No way, I need only a baby sister

Daya - Why?

Adi - What why?

Harshit - Papa's meaning is why you need only a baby sister!

Adi - I already have a you as my brother and that is why I need a baby sister.

Harshit - But I only need a brother (said stubbornly)

Adi - If we get a baby sister, we can put the clothes we like for her

Harshit - How?

Adi - We can dress her with what ever dress that we can't wear.

Harshit - What do you mean by we can't wear, we can wear anything

Adi - Can you wear a flourk like girls? (ask in frustration)

Harshit - No!

Adi - That is what I am coming to say, if we get a baby sister we can dress her in our liking and she can wear anything. She can wear boys dresses and girls dresses too!

Jaiya,Abhirika and Dareya were having fun of the talk of Adi and Harshit. Jaiya were having more fun of the talk of the kids. After dinner Jaiya were reading a story for the kids and made them sleep, Dareya and Abhirika went to sleep after cleaning the dining room and kitchen. In Jaiya's room, Diya was thinking about her plan for the next day and Jai came to the room with a glass of milk and see Diya was in a deep thought, he knows what she was thinking. Jai keep the glass of milk on the side table and sit on the bed and ask

Jai - Diya, we are going to do this together so don't worry about it

Diya - I am not worrying for that

Jai - Then, what are you worrying about? (ask in a confusing tone)

Diya - I am worrying about you.

Jai - ME! Why are you worry about me?

Diya - You get angry 😡 very soon once in a while, and that is what making me to worry right now

Jai - I promise you that I will not get angry 😡 soon on that stupid Kavya.

Diya - My another fear is will the team will help us?

Jai - We will come to know that on tomorrow. Now have this milk and sleep nicely and don't think about all this stuff. I am going to be with you no matter what! Now all you need to think about is our baby.

Diya just smile 😊 and Jai gives the tablet 💊 and the glass of milk and Diya take her 💊 and drink the milk and went to sleep. Jai went to kitchen and wash the glass and went to his room and Jai hugs Diya and sleep.

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 ** _Will the Cid team will help Jaiya? To know you guys have to wait until for the next chapter!_**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and I will post the next chapter as soon as p**_ **ossible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 ** _This chapter is going to be bold for the Shetty family readers so think twice before_** ** _reading_** ** _it_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

The next day in Jaiya's room, Diya got up early and went to the bathroom and got fresh up. When she came out of the bathroom, she see that Jai was sleeping 💤 restless so Diya went and sit beside sleeping 💤 Jai and was caring his hair for few minutes and when she see Jai was in a deep sleep, Diya got up and went to the kitchen and made a tea 🍵 for herself! Diya sit on the couch and start to have her tea 🍵 and was thinking about something. After an hour later, Jai came down to go to kitchen. Suddenly he see that Diya was sitting on the couch and had a empty cup of tea 🍵. Jai was seeing that Diya was not in this world and she was having some photos in her hand ✋ so he went near Diya and sit beside her on the couch and take the photos and see that and get shocked 😲

 _ **(It was Jai and Kavya's photos, the photos were Jaivya's dates photo and some photos were fake, the fake photos were like Jai was kissing Kavya on her lips 💋 and cheeks and some fake photos were like Jai was making love with each other!)**_

Jai see Diya, who was still not in this world. Jai in fear keep his hand ✋ on Diya and called her in fear

Jai - Diya!

Diya came out of her thoughts and see Jai was in fear of losing her. Diya holds Jai's hand ✋ and just nod her head _**NO!**_ Diya hugs Jai and after few minutes later they separate and Jai start to explain in hurry

Jai - Diya trust me I never slept with her, the photos are fake and I never kissed her and I never even touched her, please trust me please!

Diya can feel Jai seen the photos and that is why he is panicked of losing her. Diya keep her finger on his mouth to shut his mouth and hugs him to comfort him and to make him feel that she is always going to be with him no matter what and don't trust the photos, she only trust him not the photos. After few minutes later they separate and Diya said

Diya - I always trusted you, trust you and will always trust you. No one can separate us! You love me too much that I can't doubt you no matter what happens with you and Kavya. I don't care if you make out with her because it was your past life.

Jai was happy 😊 that Diya trust him, and ask

Jai - Where did you get this photos?

Diya - Someone rang the bell so when I open the door 🚪, no one was there and when I was about to close the door 🚪 I saw a letter on the floor which was in my name and there was no sender name so I picked up the letter and when I opened it and I saw this photos and there was a cd 💿 with it. When I saw the cd 💿, I got sure that it was sent by Kavya.

Jai - What was in the cd 💿?

Diya - I will show it on the beauro.

Jai - OK, do you need anything?

Diya - No, I will make tea 🍵 for you and the rest

Jai - I will help you!

Diya - No need of your help

Jai - Why?

Diya - Few days ago only I got pregnant and that doesn't mean that I can't work so you hide the photos so that the kids don't see it.

Jai - OK!

Jai hide the photos and went to kitchen and hugs Diya from back and kiss her on her back neck and Diya said

Diya - Stop it Jai, if the kids come and see what you are doing with me, then what they will think!

Jai - Don't worry meri jaan, the kids are sleeping 💤. Diya let us make some love, I promise you that I will be gentle with you.

Diya - I don't need to make love until our child is born!

Jai - 🆗! I will go and wake up our brothers and sisters

Diya - That is a great idea, go and wake them up. (said in a teasing way)

Jai thought _**Diya**_ _**meri jaan today I will surely make love with you and you say to make love with you and you will love it.**_ Then he went to Dareya and Abhirika room to wake them up. Abhirika and Dareya went down to the kitchen and take their tea 🍵, Jai was in his room and called to a restaurant and ordered a family table for CID family. After few minutes later Jai came down to the kitchen with a smile 😊. Daya ask

Daya - Why are you smiling 😊?

Jai - Nothing just like that.

Shreya - No, no something is there or else you wouldn't smile like this.

Jai - I am happy that I am going to be parent like you.

Abhijeet - Bhai stop lying to us so tell us the truth

Jai - I have a great plan so rest I will say it in the beauro

Tarika - Bhai please say us now and we won't say to anyone

Diya - Come on guys let Jai will say to us in the beauro

Abhirika and Dareya together - 🆗!

Jai - I and Diya will go to the kids room to make them ready for school 🏫.

Tarika and Shreya - OK

Jaiya went to the kids room and make them ready for the school 🏫. After 30 minutes Jaiya, Adi and Harshit came to the kitchen. The kids have their breakfast and Jaiya went to drop the kids to the school 🏫. When they returned home, they all had their breakfast and cleaned the dining table and the kitchen too and went to their rooms and got ready to go to their duty. In the beauro everyone was in beauro expect for Kavya. Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya went to the ACP sir's cabin and Diya said

Diya - Sir we have a something to say to all the CID members so please call them to the conference room!

So ACP sir called the rest of the officers and told them to go to conference room. Everyone was in the conference room except for Kavya. Jai was about to start the meeting but Salunke interpreted and said

Dr. Salunke - Jai wait let Kavya come

Diya - Sir this meeting is all about Kavya

Rajat - What do you mean ma'am?

Jai - I will tell you the truth

Freddy - What truth sir?

Jai - Like you guys know that I am a love failure and I never told you guys about my ex-girlfriend fully so I am going to say everything about her...

Jai told about his ex-girlfriend and her criminal mind, her name and she is the reason behind Rohit's died! Now she is trying to kill the second child and Diya too, so that she can get married to Jai. Jai show some photos which Jaiya saw in the morning and they all saw cd 💿 too. Jai ask

Jai - So my plan is to be the Jai, the Jai who loved her. Now I am going to say a shocking news!

ACP sir - What is it Jai?

Jai - _**She is cousin sister daughter of DCP sir!**_

Everyone together - What? (total shock 😲)

Diya - Why you did not say this in the first place

Jai - Just few hours ago only I same to know that she is DCP's cousin. So who is with me to put Kavya in jail?

ACP sir - Jai it is impossible to put Kavya in Jai because DCP will save her so you change your plan like you always stay with Diya and make Kavya to feel that you are not her's anymore

Jai 🆗 sir, now who is going to help me to get rid of Kavya?

Everyone together - All of us!

Jai - The most important thing that Kavya should not know that you all know the truth and I am including Diya, Shreya and Tarika! OK?

Everyone together - Yes sir, Jai, bhai!

ACP sir - Now let us start our mission of Kavya out of our lives forever

Then went to their place and started to work. After few hours Kavya come to beauro and she wishes everyone good morning and everyone wished her back with a smile 😊. Kavya went to her table which is opposite to Jai and Diya! Jai was busy with his file work and checking some old files 📁 on his computer 💻 and Diya was doing some corrections on some file works. Kavya was seeing Jai, which all the CID members noticed. After few minutes, Freddy's mobile 📱 rings and he attended the call 📞 and after few seconds, Freddy ended the call and said

Freddy - Jai sir we have a new case

Jai - Come on guys, we have a new case to handle!

In the car 🚗, Jai, Diya, Rajat, Tasha, ACP sir and Freddy in one car 🚗 and in another 🚗, Daya, Abhijeet, Kavya, Sachin, Kajal, Vivek and Panjak. Kavya was feeling frustrated that she was with Daya and Abhijeet car 🚗. In the crime spot, everyone was working but Kavya was keeping an eye on Jai and Diya. After the case was solved and everyone was doing there file work. ACP sir came out of his cabin and said

ACP sir - Everyone go and have your lunch, Jai mainly you come with me and have lunch so that I can keep a an eye on you that you finish your lunch then you sit back in your work

Jai - 🆗 sir!

Everyone went to canteen and sit on the chair and waiting for Dr. Salunke and Tarika. After Dr. Salunke and Tarika came and sit, Tarika was sitting beside Diya and Dr. Salunke keeps sit beside ACP sir. Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Diya are you fine, why i am asking is you look tired

Diya - I am fine, no need to worry about me

Kavya - Diya ma'am are you married? (ask like she doesn't know anything)

Diya - Yeah, I am married to your most senior Jai sir!

Kavya - How many years of your marriage?

Jai - 2 years ago we got married!

Kavya - How many kids do you have?

Diya - One son called Rohit was died born and now we have 2 sons who belongs to the Tarika and Shreya. My and Jai's second child will be born after few months later.

Kavya act like she is feeling bad for Jaiya for losing their son - I am really sorry if I hurt you by asking about your son. Why are you staying with Tarika and Shreya?

Jai - That is because Tarika and Shreya are Diya's younger sisters and Abhijeet and Daya are my younger brothers. Tarika and Abhijeet are married with each other, Daya and Shreya are married with each other and I and Diya are married with each other. That is why we live together in one house 🏡.

Kavya - How many months are you pregnant?

Diya - Just few days ago I got pregnant!

While having lunch, Jai's mobile 📱 rings and Jai attended the call and after few minutes Jai cut the call and said

Jai - We have to go to DCP sir's office after we finish our lunch and even the forensic doctors has to come with us

Dr. Salunke and Tarika - 🆗 Jai, bhai

After lunch their lunch, they all went to DCP sir cabin and sit in on a chair. After few minutes DCP sir came to his office and introduced Kavya as

DCP sir - This is Kavya and she is my niece so from today I need Jai and Diya to train her fully

Jai - That will be great idea sir! (said with a evil smile)

Diya - Yes sir,

The rest of the CID team members noticed a evil smile on Jai's face, Diya, Dareya, ACP sir, Salunke sir, Freddy and Abhirika do not like that smile. After the meeting at DCP sir office, the CID team went to their beauro. In the beauro everyone were finishing their file work which the case they handle on the morning. After they finish their file work, Jai checked everyone file work and submitted the files to ACP sir to signed it. Jai and Diya went to headquarters to submit the file and while returning to beauro, Diya see a pani puri stall and said in a hurry

Diya - Jai, Jai, Jai stop the car 🚗 right now!

Jai stop the car 🚗 immediately and see Diya in worry and ask

Jai - Diya are you OK? Why did you tell me to stop the car 🚗 all of a sudden!

Diya - Relax my baby, I am fine and I told you to stop the car 🚗 because I want to eat pani puri

Jai - Diya you totally scared me and no for pani puri

Diya - Jai it is for our baby, not for me. Our baby is asking for pani puri so please buy a plate of pani puri please (ask with puppy eyes 👀)

Jai just smile 😊 and nod his head yes. Jaiya went to have pani puri. Then they went to the beauro. When Jaiya entered the beauro and immediately Tarika ask

Tarika - Where were you both and what took you both so long to come back from headquarters?

Jai - Tarika relax, we are fine and your loving sister want to have pani puri which was on the roadside so we had a plate of pani puri and that made us little bit late.

Tarika - Di how can you eat pani puri and that also roadside pani puri?

Diya while going to her desk and answering for Tarika question

Diya - Tarika it was not me, it was the baby who wanted pani puri so I and Jai just had 1 plate of pani puri.

Tarika - If you don't know to lie then why are you trying to lie

Diya - I'm saying the truth

All were enjoying Tarika and Diya's fight. Jai ask

Jai - If your both of you fight is finished can I make a announcement to all

ACP sir - What do you need to say Jai?

Jai - I have arranged a dinner for everyone so please try to come for the dinner

Dr. Salunke - Surely we will come for the dinner

Jai - Thanks sir!

Diya - Jai, when did you book a table in a restaurant?

Jai - On the morning!

Shreya - Why you did not say to us?

Jai - I wanted to give you guys a surprise to you all

ACP sir - Let us all go and get our home and get ready for the dinner

All the CID officers went to their house 🏡 and get ready for the dinner. In Rajvi house 🏡, Rajat was ready and reading a newspaper 📰. Rajat waiting for 20 minutes later, and he ask

Rajat - Purvi, when you will come or else we will get late

Purvi - Just wait for for 2 more minutes

After 2 minutes later Purvi came down from the stairs. Rajat see Purvi and got lost in her. She was wearing red saree and had a golden work on it! Purvi ask in teasing way

Purvi - Someone said that we are late and now that person is making us late

Rajat - When you are this much beautiful then I don't care to get late now

Purvi - Rajat we have to go now or else we will get late

Rajat - Before we go to dinner. How I am looking?

Purvi see Rajat, Rajat was wearing purple shirt and black jeans 👖 and said

Purvi - You are looking handsome as always! So can we go to the dinner

Rajat - 🆗!

Rajvi went for the dinner. In Sajal house 🏡, Sachin got ready and make coffee 🍵 for himself and sit on the couch and having his coffee 🍵. Sachin was wearing red color t-shirt 👕 and blue color jeans pant 👖. After few minutes later Kajal came out of her room and Sachin look at Kajal and got lost at her. Kajal was wearing blue color saree. Kajal hugs her husband and kiss him on his cheeks. Sachin hugs Kajal and ask

Sachin - Shall we go to the dinner?

Kajal - Before we go to the dinner, say how I am looking? (teasing way)

Sachin - You look wonderful!

Kajal - Thank you! You look handsome

Sachin - Can we go now?

Kajal - Let us go now!

Sajal went for the dinner. In Vivek and Tasha house 🏡, Tasha was ready for the dinner and ask

Tasha - Vivek, when are you going to ready?

Vivek - I am almost ready

 _ **(Not always girls get late but once in a while even boys also get late)**_

Tasha - You have been saying this almost a hour

Vivek come out of the room and say

Vivek - I am ready, now say how do I look?

Tasha see Vivek, Vivek was wearing gray color shirt and white and black mix color pant 👖. Tasha say

Tasha - You are looking nice

Vivek - Thanks my love and you are looking gorgeous. Come on let us go

Tasha and Vivek went for the dinner. In Kavya house 🏡, Kavya was getting ready for the dinner and say to her friend who is living with her

Kavya - Rose, how do I look?

Rose - You look great.

Kavya - Do you think Jai would like my dress?

Rose - Surely Jai sir will like you in this dress

Kavya was wearing a black and white color gown!

Kavya - Just call him Jai! Thank God you are also coming to the dinner with me.

Rose - How do I look?

Kavya - You look awesome! as usual!

Rose is wearing dark blue shirt 👚 and dark blue jeans pant 👖 and black leather color coat. Rose said

Rose - Let us go now or else we will get late.

Kavya and Rose went to the dinner. In the Shetty house 🏡, in hall Jai, Abhijeet and Daya were waiting for their wives and kids! Jai said to his brothers

Jai - I always think why girls take too much time to get ready.

Daya - Bhai don't say this in front of our wives or else we will be died

Abhijeet - Bhai, Daya is right let us shut our mouth when our wives come down.

Jai - 🆗 my guru! 🙏

After 🔟 minutes later Diya, Tarika, Shreya and the kids came down from the stairs. Daya, Jai and Abhijeet see their wives and got lost in them. Tarika was wearing a green color saree which has pink color work on it, Shreya was wearing a pink color gown and Diya was wearing a black color shirt 👚 and black color pant 👖 and a black coat. Jai, Abhijeet and Daya out of the trace when the kids ask

Adi and Harshit together - How do we look? (innocent way)

Jai - Handsome as always!

Adi was wearing orange color t-shirt 👕 and brown pants 👖 and Harshit was wearing a cream color shirt and jeans pant 👖. Jai said

Jai - Harshit & Adi here is the key 🔑 for the car 🚗, you both go and sit in the car 🚗,we will come in few minutes.

Harshit & Adi - OK bade papa!

The kids went to the car 🚗 and sit inside the car 🚗. Here in the hall, Tarika ask

Tarika - Why you 3 of you looking at us like that?

Jai - When you guys are this much beautiful then how can we take our eyes 👀 out of you 3! (firting way)

Diya - Stop firting with my younger sisters, Jai!

Shreya - Let us go now or else we will get late

Daya - You are right, let us move on

Abhirika and Dareya went out of the house 🏡 and sit inside the car 🚗. Diya was about to go out of the house 🏡 but hold her hand ✋ and stop Diya from going out. Diya ask

Diya - Let us go or else we will get late

Jai - We will go but that I need to give you a gift

Diya - What type of gift?

Jai - Just close your eyes 👀 and stand still

Diya did as Jai said to her. After a few seconds, Jai said

Jai - Now open your eyes 👀

Diya open her eyes 👀 and had tears of happiness and hugs Jai and kiss him on the cheek, Jai also hugs Diya and Jai ask

Jai - How is it do you like it?

Diya - I love this necklace and I love you Jai!

Jai - I always need this smile 😊 24 hours

Diya smiles and ask

Diya - Can we go now or else we will get late

Jai - OK

Jaiya lock the house 🏡 and went to the restaurant. Everyone have arrived at the restaurant and sit down on their chair. Everyone was having fun in the restaurant. After some fun, Jai called the waiter and told him to bring the food 🍲. After the was kept on the table and everyone was surprised to see their favorite food 🍲 were in front of them and they all start to have their dinner with some chatting. After finishing the dinner, when it came to the dessert, Jai said

Jai - We are not going to have our dessert here, we are going to have our dessert somewhere else!

Freddy - Where sir? (impatient way)

Everyone laughs at Freddy and Jai said

Jai - I won't say it but I will show it to you all so go and please sit in the car 🚗.

Everyone went and sit in their cars. After paying for the bills and went and sit in his car 🚗 and they all went to beach. When they reach the beach, it started to rain. All the CID officers wear their raincoat and went to their favorite ice cream shop but Jai was come out of the car 🚗 without a raincoat and he went to the ice cream shop and ordered for everyone, when the order come to the table and everyone start to have their ice cream. Jai was feeling uncomfortable because he was sitting beside Kavya, and Kavya was running her hand ✋ on Jai's pant. Tarika and Purvi see Jai's uncomfortableness and Tarika ask

Tarika - Bhai are you fine?

Jai - Yes, I am fine. (lied)

Harshit - I need to go and sit on bade papa's lap

Shreya - No Harshit, you can't sit on your bade papa's lap so be a good boy and have your ice cream!

Harshit - No, I want to sit on bade papa's lap then only I will have my ice cream. (stubbornness)

Jai - Harshit come to me and have your ice cream

Adi - Even I will also come

Jai - 🆗, come you both

Harshit & Adi sit on Jai's lap and have their ice cream and once in a while they even take Jai's ice cream or even feeding their ice cream to Jai, Jai also take Adi & Harshit ice cream and even feed them too. Jai was feeling good that Kavya was not touching him, Kavya was angry 😡 that she can't make Jai's as hers. After having ice cream, the CID team see outside and get disappointed that the rain didn't stop yet, so wait till the rain stop. _ **(I know what you guys thinking while having a raincoat why are still sitting on the ice cream shop, they sit because they need to have some fun with each other which they rarely get with each other)**_ Everyone was enjoying the kids talk but expect for Kavya. After 20 minutes, everyone was getting bored even the kids too, so Jai told the kids to sit in their places and what everyone expected that happened, Jai went to the beach and sit on a rock, where he always use to sit when he is upset or when he wants to be alone or fight with his family or if he shout at the CID team without any reason or problem. Diya was feeling sad 😞 that she can't do anything to help Jai to forget his pasted life. Diya bought a ice cream and went to the beach and sit beside Jai, Jai see Diya was not wearing her raincoat and she was having a cup of ice cream but he didn't say anything. The CID team was seeing this and Kavya was framing fire 🔥 inside her for Diya! There was silence in between Jaiya and after 5 minutes later, Jai ask

Jai - Diya, why do you trust me this much?

Diya - I trust you because I love you so much

Jai - What if I divorce you and I start to with Kavya?

Diya - I will respect your decision and accept for the divorce

Jai - Jaan I can't live without you even a second. I am sorry I asked you this stupid questions to you. I don't know why I ask those questions to you

Diya - Jai, it is OK, I did not feel bad for the questions you asked?

Jai - Why you did not wear your raincoat?

Diya - To get wet with you!

Jai - What if you get fever?

Diya - I can take care of myself! (teasing way)

Jai - why have you bought a ice cream for second time?

Diya - To have it with you!

Jai hugs Diya and kiss her on the head, Diya also hugs Jai back! Both had the ice cream and Jai said

Jai - Let us get going home

Diya - 🆗 let us go home or else you can get a fever!

Jaiya went to the ice cream shop and the CID team went to their home. In Sajal house 🏡, Kajal sau

Kajal - I loved the dinner plan by Jai sir!

Sachin - Even I also loved it too.

Kajal - Diya ma'am and Jai sir is a wonderful couple 👫

Sachin - Very much true, they are really made for each other. Do you think so?

Kajal - No need to think Sachin, they are really made for each other and most important they don't need to say their problems and I wish they always be happily forever like this

Sachin - I wish the same too! Now let us go to sleep or else we will get late for tomorrow beauro

Kajal - OK

Sajal changed their dress and went to sleep. In Vivek and Tasha house 🏡, Tasha was teasing Vivek by prazing Jai

Tasha - Wow, what a dinner! I wish even you can also do this like Jai sir

Vivek - I can't do like Jai sir because he is perfect in everything

Tasha - Vivek please take me wrong, I was just making fun of you

Vivek - I did not take it wrong! I wish even Rohit was with us

Tasha - Vivek, Jai sir always says that Rohit is always seeing at us

Vivek - Till now I remember that how much Jai sir and Diya ma'am was happy 😃 that they are going have Rohit.

Tasha - Even we were happy 😊 and excited more than them! We really miss you Rohit (crying 😢)

Vivek hugs Tasha and say

Vivek - Tasha stop crying 😢, if Jai sir comes to know that you cried thinking about Rohit, it will hurt Diya ma'am and Jai sir! Do you want to make them sad on this time, that also when Diya ma'am is pregnant again and we are getting a new happiness?

Tasha - No! I can't see them sad again. You are right Vivek, I have to be happy that Diya ma'am is pregnant again and the smile 😊 which Diya ma'am and Jai sir had in the dinner table and the ice cream shop was making me to think that they are trying to move on in their lives.

Vivek - OK. How about we have a child of our own?

Tasha - Not until Diya ma'am child is born

Vivek - 🆗, let us go to sleep or else we will get late tomorrow morning

Tasha just her head yes and both went to sleep. In Rajvi house 🏡, Rajat say

Rajat - What a great dinner and the dessert was amazing!

Purvi - I loved the food 🍲 too.

Rajat - Can I ask you something?

Purvi - Ask!

Rajat - Why did Tarika ask Jai sir was fine?

Purvi - Jai sir was looking uncomfortable with Kavya

Rajat - Jai sir looking uncomfortable because Kavya was keeping her hand ✋ on Jai sir's leg and that is why Jai sir was uncomfortable

Purvi - I totally hate Kavya after hearing what she did with Jai sir

Rajat - I also don't like her too but we have to stick with the plan

Purvi - You are right! I don't want to spoil my mind by talking or thinking about that Kavya so let us go to sleep

Rajat - 🆗!

Rajvi changed their dress and went to sleep. In Kavya house 🏡, Kavya was thinking about what she saw in the beach and how Jai loves Aditya and Harshit. Rose noticing every action of Kavya, so Rose take a recorder pen ✒ and inside that pen ✒ there was a small video camera too, start to record Kavya's plan and Rose ask

Rose - What are you thinking Kavya?

Kavya - I am thinking about how to make Jai as mine forever

Rose - So, what is your plan?

Kavya - My plan is to hurt Diya and her unborn child!

Rose - I don't get your plan so it properly

Kavya - I am going hurt Diya on her stomach that rest of her life that she will never get pregnant again rest of her life

Rose having a fear that Kavya will do anything with Diya so she ask

Rose - What if does not succeed?

Kavya - If that doesn't work then I will hurt Harshit & Aditya

Rose - Why are you going to hurt the Daya sir's and Abhijeet sir's kids? (fear)

Kavya - Jai loves his brothers more than anything and if I hurt Daya and Abhijeet family surely Jai will be mine to save their family, he will surely be mine no matter what!

Rose - Do what ever you want but be careful and good night 🌃

Kavya - Same to you too!

Rose went to her room and locked the door 🚪 and immediately opened her laptop and send the video and audio to Jai! Rose was praying that Jai should see the message on time so that he can do something to save his family. Both Kavya and Rose went to sleep, Kavya with a evil smile and Rose with fear and a hope. In Shetty house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya Shreya make the kids lay on their bed because Adi & Harshit, they fall asleep in the car 🚗. In Abhirika room, after putting Adi in the bed, Tarika came to the room and sit on the bed and Tarika and start to remove her earrings and necklace which she wear for the dinner. Abhijeet came out of the bathroom and sit on the bed. After Tarika change her dress, she come out of the bathroom and sit on the bed. Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhi, why did bhai lie to me

Abhijeet - Meaning?

Tarika - Why do bhai lied to me that when he looked uncomfortable at the ice cream shop

Abhijeet - For your question, there is two ✌ answers

Tarika - What?

Abhijeet - One is Kavya was sitting beside bhai and second is, he did not want to make us tension!

After few minutes there was silence. Abhijeet start to kiss Tarika on the cheeks, he move his kiss to her lips 💋 and Tarika also respond to the kiss with a smile 😊. 5 minutes later both stops kissing and they were breathing heavily and after few minutes they kiss again but with passion and love for each other. Abhijeet start to remove Tarika's dress and Tarika also start to remove Abhijeet's dress, they stop kissing and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Taru, can we have some fun?

Tarika - Yes, but no more kids for us because I can't handle another child with Adi

Abhijeet - Don't worry about that, we won't have any child until di and bhai is born!

Tarika smiles and Abhijeet start to kiss her on her ears 👂 and bit her ears 👂 too. Abhijeet moves down to her breast and remove her inner wear and take her breast in his mouth and start to bit it, Tarika moan and her hands 👐 were moving into Abhijeet's hair. When Abhijeet bit her hard, Tarika's moans get louder and she start to pull Abhijeet's hair. Abhijeet move down and kiss her stomach and went down and removed her inner wear and gets up from the bed and remove his inner wear and lay on the bed, Tarika got on top of him and kiss his chest and kiss his face and lastly kiss him on the lips 💋 and turn and now Abhijeet on top of her and stop kissing and ask

Abhijeet - Taru, are you sure?

Tarika - Yes!

Abhijeet entered inside of her and Abhijeet kiss her breast and hold the another breast and he start to move in and out of her, Tarika moan louder when Abhijeet to move fast in and out of her. After few minutes they finish and Abhijeet lay beside Tarika. They covered them with bedsheet and they hugs each other and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Good night 🌃 sweetheart!

Tarika - Good night 🌃 Abhi

Then both went to their dream land. In Dareya room, Daya was laying on the bed without changing his dress. Shreya came to her room after putting Harshit in his bed and see her husband was laying on the bed without changing his clothes. Shreya say

Shreya - Daya go and change your dress

But was laying on the bed with closed eyes 👀. Shreya again but this time with warning

Shreya - Daya go and change your dress or else I am going to call bhau

But our hero didn't move even a bit so Shreya said

Shreya - 🆗, you stay like this and I am going to call bhaiya.

Daya holds Shreya's hand ✋ and pulls her on the bed. Shreya falls on Daya and Daya was kissing Shreya with full love. Shreya was was not kissing back because she was in total shock and after few minutes, Shreya also kiss Daya back. Daya smile 😊 under his kiss and removed her dress, but Daya was fully dressed and Shreya was in inner wears. Dareya stop kissing for a while and Shreya said

Shreya - Daya this is unfair?

Daya - What? (confused)

Shreya - You removed my gown but you are still fully dressed!

Daya - Then you remove my dress and let have fun with love (naughtiness)

Shreya - 🆗!

Shreya kiss Daya with passion and love. Shreya start to unbotton Daya's shirt and remove his shirt. Shreya kiss Daya's chest and turn, now Daya on top of Shreya! Daya kiss her neck and bit her on the neck and Shreya close her eyes 👀 when Daya bit her neck and kissed the place where he bit. Daya kiss and bit Shreya's lips 💋 Shreya pull his hair when he bit her lips 💋. Daya put his tongue into Shreya's mouth and both mate with each other. After 5 minutes they stop kissing and looked at each other, Shreya remove Daya's belt from the pant and Daya remove her upper inner wear and tease her to the core with his fingers. Shreya moan

Shreya - Daya stop teasing me! (moaning)

Daya take Shreya's breast in his mouth. Shreya moan louder when Daya bit her hard! Daya kiss her stomach and turn, now Shreya top of Daya. Shreya remove Daya's pant and boxer, turn, again Daya top of Shreya and kiss her tights and remove her inner wear and place himself in between her legs and kiss her lips 💋 and entered inside of her and start to move in and out of her. Shreya's tears flow and Daya such her tears and kiss her again but this Daya start to move fast in Shreya. Shreya was moaning continually and after they finish, Daya came out of Shreya and lay beside Shreya. Dareya hugs each other and went to their dreamland! In Jaiya room, Diya was wiping her hair and Jai was changing his dress and come out of the bathroom. Jai sit on the bed and was checking his laptop for any 🆕 message from Rose. **_(Rose is Jai's informer who informes if Kavya has any new plans)_** Jai's laptop got virus so it was not working properly so shut down his laptop and he was seeing Diya, who was dying her hair with a hair dryer. Diya see Jai was seeing her and ask

Diya - Something is on me?

Jai - No!

Diya - Then why are you looking at me like that?

Jai - Just like that

Diya - JAI! (warning tone)

Jai - You were looking damn cute in that dress which you wear for the dinner

Diya - Thanks! Where you fine in the ice cream shop?

Jai - No, Kavya was touching me continually so I was uncomfortable. I loved that you came to the beach with a ice cream in your hand ✋

Diya just smile 😊, and ask

Diya - Baby, can I ask you a question?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - When did you fall in love again?

Jai - I fallen in love again when I first time saw you in the beauro.

Diya - Really!

Jai up from the bed and went to the dressing table and hugs Diya from back and said

Jai - Yes, meri jaan! Now get ready to feel my love for you and our child which you are carrying inside of you

Diya - Jai I don't need to make love until our child is born

Jai carry Diya in his arms and take her to the bed and lay her on the bed and said

Jai - I know why are saying no for making love. You are scared that it can hurt our child, right?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Trust me I will gental inside you and it won't hurt our baby

Diya just smile 😊 and said

Diya - Now I really need to make love with you

Jai smile 😊 and kiss her on her lips 💋 and caring her belly and said

Jai - I wish you had a baby bump so that I can feel our baby.

Diya - Just few more months you can feel our baby

Jai kiss her belly and said

Jai - Don't worry, I tell you that I will gental with your mom

Diya smile 😊. Jai kiss her belly and kiss her lips 💋 hard. Jai kiss her face and Diya was moving her hands 👐 on Jai's back, Jai was moving his hands 👐 all over her body. Jai remove her dress and Diya unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest. Jai kiss and bit her on her neck and moved his kiss to her breast and kiss her breast, when he start to bit her breast, Diya moaning louder in pain and said

Diya - Jai, stop bitting me, it is hurting me

Jai stop bitting her and kiss her where had bit and said

Jai - Sorry!

Diya - It is okay!

Jaiya turn now Diya on top of Jai, Diya kiss his face and kiss and bit Jai's neck. Move down and kiss his chest, slowly move down and remove his pant and his boxers. Jaiya turns now Jai on top of Diya and remove her inner wear and said while teasing her

Jai - Mrs Diya Jai Shetty get ready to bear my love making with you

Diya - I love to bear your love making

Jai place himself in between her legs and kiss her and enter inside her and move in and out of her, Diya was moaning. Jai was getting a little bit fast in her, Diya hold Jai's arms and nails mark made on his shoulder and after they finish. Jai lay beside Diya, she was breathing heavily. Diya hugs Jai, Jai also hugs Diya. Diya ask

Diya - Jai, do you need a boy 👦 baby 👶 or girl 👧 baby 👶?

Jai - My preference is a girl 👧 baby 👶 just like you. For you?

Diya - Anything, I am happy 😊.

Jai - Diya meri jaan I love you

Diya - Jai my baby I love you too

Jai - Why do you always call me baby?

Diya - More than any child and more than our child, you are my first baby and that is why I always call you baby

Jai kiss Diya on her head and Diya kiss Jai on his cheeks and Jai said

Jai - Good night 🌃 meri jaan

Diya - Good night 🌃 baby

Jai keep his hand ✋ on her belly and say

Jai - Good night 🌃 to you too

Jaiya went to their dreamland.

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 **Will Kavya will succeed or fail? Will Kavya will hurt Diya and her child or Adi and Harshit? Will Jai will read the message on time which is sent by Rose? To know you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Guddi Abhirika fan - Thanks for your review and I love when someone support me and my story._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

The next day, in Dareya room Shreya wake up and see Daya was hugging her and sleeping 💤. Shreya carefully removed Daya's hand ✋ and Shreya went to the bathroom. After she got fresh up she came out of the bathroom. For her surprise Daya was awake and he was sitting on the bed. Shreya ask

Shreya - What a surprise, my sleepy husband is already awake on this early morning (teasing way)

Daya get up from the bed and hugs Shreya and kiss her on her head and said

Daya - When my darling wife is awake soon then why can't I wake up in the morning!

Shreya smile 😊. Shreya say

Shreya - I have to go down to the kitchen and make tea 🍵 for everyone so can you leave me

Daya separate from the hug and went to the bathroom to get fresh up. Shreya went down to the kitchen and make tea 🍵 for herself and Daya. 🔟 minutes later, Daya came down and sit on the couch beside Shreya and having his tea 🍵. In Abhirika room, Tarika wake up and see her husband who was in deep sleep with a smile 😊. Then Tarika see herself and start to think about the last night 🌃 and she blushing. After 5 minutes later Tarika feel her ear 👂 are getting a little bit wet, before she can understand anything Abhijeet pull her to the bed and he was on top of her. Abhijeet kiss her on the lips 💋 and move his hands 👐 on her body. Tarika was loving what her husband was doing with her, Abhijeet separate from the kiss because they were out of breath and his hold her breast and tease her with his fingers. Tarika moaning say

Tarika - Abhi, please stop teasing me and I have lots of work so please let me go (moan)

Abhijeet - Not that much easily I let you go. I need to taste your breast a little bit so bear my teasing until I don't finish my job on your body.

Tarika cannot bear Abhijeet's tease so she surrender herself to him. Abhijeet can understand that she has surrendered herself to him so he say

Abhijeet - Don't surrender yourself to me like this or else you know what will happen next

Tarika - Do what ever you want but I don't make me pregnant again or else I will kill you

Abhijeet - Don't worry my love, I won't make you pregnant.

Abhijeet move his eyes to her stomach and keep his hand ✋ on her stomach and say

Abhijeet - I loved the time when you were pregnant. You had a big belly like mom had when she was pregnant with Daya

Tarika - Do you remember your mom?

Abhijeet - Not that much but I do remember that bhai has a 4 albums of mom and dad.

Tarika - That means I can see how was my mother-in-law and father-in-law, how did they look like! (exciting tone)

Abhijeet - The albums are with bhai and he never want to be opened again

Tarika - Why?

Abhijeet - Bhai said that it can hurt us and he says that if some truth is not comes to our family, it is good for our family

Tarika was thinking, _**(why bhai is not showing up the albums?)**_ Abhijeet start to kiss her breast and bit it but he couldn't hear his wife moaning so he keeps his hand ✋ where she doesn't like. Tarika still thinking about the same thing so Abhijeet started to rub her and make her wet but Tarika was not responding to his tease so he started to tease her, Tarika start to feel uncomfortable in her body and see Abhijeet was teasing her. Tarika was about to say something but Abhijeet interpreted her

Abhijeet - I always wish to do this but you never like it to do I never did it with you so today I thought this is a chance for me to do this. If you do not like it I will stop

Tarika - Abhi keep doing what you are doing

Abhijeet was doing it for a while and now he can not bear to stay away from her so control himself he started to kiss s her breast and Tarika was enjoying his love for her. Abhijeet kiss her neck and bit her neck, Tarika moaning louder and say

Tarika - Abhijeet do what ever you want but please go inside of me because I can't bear it anymore

Abhijeet move his hand ✋ to feel her if she was ready for him. Abhijeet say in teasing way

Abhijeet - We are not ready yet so I will tease you more until we are ready (teasing way)

Tarika just close her eyes 👀 and enjoying her husband teasing. Abhijeet move his kiss to her breast and kiss her and bite her hard and tease her. Abhijeet see his wife and kiss her on the lips 💋 and Tarika also responded to the kiss! Abhijeet keeps himself in between her legs and tease her. Tarika was loving her husband's love but she can't bear anymore because she needs him to go inside of her. Abhijeet pushed himself into her and move in and out of her. After they finish. Abhijeet come out of her and lay beside her! After few minutes Tarika get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get fresh up, when she came back see her husband was playing games on the mobile 📱 so she takes his mobile 📱 and said

Tarika - Go and get fresh up!

Abhijeet went to the bathroom to get fresh up. Abhirika went to the hall and see Dareya were talking about the last night 🌃 dinner and ice cream party. In Jaiya room, Diya got up and see Jai was already wake and checking some emails on her laptop. Diya hugs Jai from back and ask

Diya - Good morning baby! What made you to wake up early?

Jai - Good morning meri jaan! ACP sir called and said that he has sent a report to my email 📧 which I have submit to the headquarters today but my laptop got virus so I'm using your laptop.

Diya - 🆗, do what ever you want to do in my laptop. I get fresh up and come. I will bring your tea 🍵 to the room

Jai - No need of that. I will come down and have my tea 🍵 with the family

Diya - 🆗!

After getting fresh up, Diya went down and see Abhirika and Dareya were chatting about something so she went to the kitchen and make tea 🍵 for Abhirika, herself and Jai. After 20 minutes, Jai came down and sit on the single couch with Diya's laptop. Jai suddenly shout

Jai - How can she do this to me?

Daya - What happened bhai?

Jai - Not now Daya! I have a important call to make

Jai went to the room and call someone and ask

Jai - Rose, are you sure about her plans?

Rose - Yes!.

Jai - 🆗 and always keep an eye on her

Rose - OK

Jai - Always keep in touch with me, no matter where I am and keep an eye on her and be careful!

Rose - OK, have a good day to you

Jai - Same to you too, take care and bye

Rose - Bye!

Jai went down to the hall and start to do his work on Diya's laptop and he was also having his tea 🍵. Diya, Abhirika and Dareya waiting for Jai something about his sudden shout and call he made. After few minutes the kids come down to the hall and said

Adi and Harshit - Good morning!

Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya together - Good morning!

Harshit go to Jai and ask

Harshit - What are you doing with bade mom's laptop? Where is your laptop?

Jai - My laptop has got virus so I am using your bade mama's laptop. Why do you both get up early today?

Harshit - We can't sleep anymore!

Adi sit on Diya's lap and ask

Adi - Why you are all awake this much early?

Diya - To make your breakfast and lunch for you and Harshit?

Harshit - Bade papa I want to play on laptop

Jai - Just give me few minutes I will finish my work then you can play with the laptop

After few minutes Jai finished his work and Harshit sit on Jai's lap and start to play on the laptop. Jai was keeping his head on the head rest of the couch and keep an eye on the laptop and time. Adi was playing on Abhijeet's mobile 📱. Daya and Abhijeet were talking about some cases. Trio sisters were making lunch and breakfast for everyone. Diya came to the hall and called everyone to the breakfast. Everyone went to the dinner table except for Jai so Diya went to him and see that Jai was sleeping 💤, so she shut down her laptop and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tarika was feeding Harshit and Shreya was feeling Adi and DUO was packing lunch for the kids. Diya came to the kitchen and said

Diya - Tarika, do not disturb Jai because he is sleeping 💤 and I am feeling uneasy so I am going to my room.

Tarika - 🆗!

Diya went to her room. DUO make the kids to get ready for the school 🏫 and drop them in the school 🏫. When they return, they see Jai was still sleeping 💤, so they went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tarika and Shreya were packing lunch for everyone. DUO went to their wives and ask

DUO - What are you thinking?

Shreya - Daya why you never told that bhai has a photo album of your parents!

Daya - How do you know that?

Tarika - I told her and for me Abhijeet told

Daya see at Abhijeet, who is seeing the floor. Daya nod his head in disappointment and said

Daya - Never mention about the albums in front of bhai

Shreya - Why?

Abhijeet - Bhai does not like to see the album.

Tarika - Why?

DUO - We do not know about that because bhai never let us to see the albums!

Tarika - 🆗 let us leave this topic here and Shreya go and call di for the breakfast and Abhijeet go and wake up bhai for the breakfast.

Abhijeet and Shreya - 🆗!

Shreya went to Diya's room and knocked on the door 🚪 and Diya opened the door 🚪 and said

Diya - Shreya, I don't feel like eating anything so I will skip my breakfast

Shreya - You have to have your breakfast if you like it or not because it is for the baby you have inside you so even try to say a another word or else I will send bhai to bring to down (threatening tone)

Diya - NO, not Jai I will come down to have breakfast. (scared tone)

Shreya - Good! (smiled 😊)

Diya and Shreya went down to the dinner table. In the hall, DUO was trying to wake up their brother. Jai wake up and see his brothers and see the time and ask in sleepy tobe

Jai - Where are the kids?

Daya - They have gone to school 🏫.

Jai - Great. Why you both have come here?

Abhijeet - Tarika is calling you for breakfast

Jai - I'm coming, you two go and have your breakfast

DUO - OK!

DUO went to kitchen and start to have their breakfast. 🔟 minutes later, Jai came and have his breakfast. Then they cleaned the table and kitchen and went to their rooms. In the CID beauro, Sajal, Vivek, Tasha, Rajvi, Freddy and Pankaj was working on some pending work. Jaiya, Dareya and Abhirika came to the beauro and Jai said

Jai - I need everyone in the conference room.

Sachin - Why sir?

Jai - I have a bad news so we have to make some plans

Mystery voices - What plans Jai?

Everyone turns and see ACP sir and Dr. Salunke. Jai say

Jai - Kavya is planning something else to win me

ACP sir - Meaning?

Jai - I can't say but I can only show it to you all so please everyone come to the conference room

All the CID officers go to the conference room and Jai put a video and everyone was shocked to hear the plan of Kavya. Dareya and Abhirika get a fear for their kids. Diya go out of the conference room, now everyone was having a fear of losing their happiness again. After a while Diya came to the conference room and say

Diya - No need to worry about Adi and Harshit because I am going to leave Jai. Because of me, I don't want to you all to get worry about everything so Jai... (got a cut of by Tarika)

Tarika - Do you really love and trust on us?

Diya - What are you asking Tarika, I really do love you all and I really trust you all. (shocked)

Shreya - Diana, are you scared of losing bhai?

Diya - Yes and I don't want you guys to worry about your kids too so that is why I took this decision.

ACP sir - Diya when you love Jai then why are you giving up on him. We worry about you because you a have lost Rohit. Don't worry about Adi and Harshit, it is our responsibility for next 2 months

Jai - Meaning sir?

ACP sir - My meaning is for next 2 months you and Diya are going on a mission as husband and wife so you and Diya no need to worry about us

Jai - But sir Diya is pregnant

ACP sir - I told this to DCP sir but he did not listen a word of me.

Diya - I will accept for the mission.

Jai - But I am not accepting for the mission because you are going to miss your two months of your medical check up

Diya - We can do the check up there.

Tarika - I will talk to Nisha that if you can travel

Jai - Ask her first then I will take decision if Diya can come with me or not

Tarika call Nisha and put the phone on the speaker. Tarika ask

Tarika - Nisha can di go on a mission right now

Nisha - Sure but she has to be careful and take her tablets on time and before going to the mission if she comes here for a check up I will give her some medicine and I will recommend her to a doctor who is my friend and she is also a pregnancy doctor.

Jai - Will she check properly or like you (teasing)

Nisha - No need to worry Jai, she is a good doctor.

Jai - That is good or else I would I kill you and is she beautiful

Everyone see Jai and ask by eyes 👀 ** _"seriously, even that girl you are going to firlt"_**

Nisha - Yes but she is married so be careful

Jai - OK

They ended the call. Diya say

Diya - Now I can go on the mission with you

Jai - She said she needs a last check then only I will accept for the mission with you

Diya - This is unfair Jai.

Jai - I can't risk you in the mission

While arguing both went to the their desk. Rest of the CID officers see them and laugh at them and they also went to work. After few minutes Kavya came to the beauro and wished everyone and they also wished her back. Jai say in angry 😡 tone

Jai - What time is it Kavya?

Kavya - Sir I am just half an hour late

Jai - From tomorrow if you do not come on time, I may suspend you and I do not care if you are DCP sir's relative

Kavya - OK sir!

Jai - Now why are you standing and looking at my face, go and get to work immediately

Everyone liked the way Jai talked to Kavya. Rest of the went like this and in the home to everything went great as usual. The next day, in the hospital 🏥, Jaiya was in holiday so that they can pack their importance things and etc! In Nisha's cabin, Nisha was checking Diya and Jai was waiting outside. Nisha ask

Nisha - Any pain or discomfort?

Diya - Not much expect for the morning sickness and I have started to feel like I am always tired

Nisha - That is ok because it is normal with every pregnant women

Diya just her head _**"yes"**_ with a smile 😊. Both went to the Jai was waiting for them. Diya sit on a chair 💺 beside Jai. Jai ask

Jai - Is Diya fit for the mission?

Nisha - Yes! Diya just to take this medicine on time

Diya - 🆗

Nisha give a small card to Jai and said

Nisha - This is my friend Emma. She is a pregnancy doctor and I have sent a copy of Diya's file. When Diya is two months pregnant, take Diya to this doctor

Jai - 🆗 and thank you!

Nisha - No thanks and sorry in friendship and happy journey to you both and both take care of yourself

Jaiya - We will!

Jaiya went home and pack their things for the mission. In the evening Jaiya went to the beauro with the kids and say goodbye to everyone and then they went for the mission. In the Shetty house 🏡, everyone had their dinner in silent and Daya and Abhijeet make the kids to sleep and Tarika and Shreya cleaned up the kitchen and went to their rooms and sleep.

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Will Kavya will be quite until Jaiya come or she will do something? What is Jai is hiding from his family? To know that you guys have to wait until for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

The next day, in the Shetty house 🏡, Tarika got up early and got fresh up. Then she went to the kitchen and make a tea 🍵 for everyone. After a while Dareya and Abhijeet came down to the kitchen and take their tea 🍵 and sit on the couch. Tarika say

Tarika - I am missing bhaiya and didi alot

Dareya and Abhijeet - We are missing them too.

Shreya - I don't know how I am going to handle Harshit

Tarika - Same with me too!

Suddenly they hear Harshit crying so Daya went to Harshit's room. In Harshit's room, Harshit was crying, Daya pick him up in his hands 👐 and trying to calm Harshit so Daya ask

Daya - Why is my Hars, is crying?

Harshit - I want bade papa!

Daya - Hars, bade papa has gone on a mission for 2 months.

Harshit - Call him

Daya - Your bade papa's mobile 📱 would be switch off 📴 right now.

Harshit - Call him (crying)

Daya - You call him

Daya give his mobile 📱 and Harshit calls to Jai, but Jai's mobile phone 📱 came switch off 📴 so Harshit calls Diya, even her mobile 📱 came switch off 📴. Harshit give Daya's mobile 📱 sadly to Daya. Daya understand his son's disappointment. Daya hugs Harshit and lift his son and went down to the hall. Shreya ask

Shreya - Daya is Hars is okay?

Daya - No, he needs bhai

Shreya - Hars comes to me

Harshit - No!

Shreya - Why?

Harshit - I need to be with papa

Shreya - 🆗!

Adi come down to the hall, seeing Harshit was having silence tears which he was wiping and ask

Adi - Harshit why are you crying?

Harshit - I need bade papa

Adi - I need bade mama too!

Tarika - Come to me Aditya

Adi went to his mom and sit on her lap, Adi hugs Tarika. Adi ask

Adi - Maa, please call bade maa

Harshit - I tried few minutes ago but both phones are switched 📴.

Adi got sad 😞, Abhirika and Dareya got sad 😞, seeing their kids sad 😞. Shreya and Tarika went to kitchen, Abhijeet and Daya were having their sons. Harshit and Adi were playing with their dad! Shreya ask

Shreya - Breakfast is ready

DUO, Adi and Harshit went to dinner table and have their breakfast. After the breakfast, DUO make their sons ready for the school 🏫. Shreya packing the kids lunch, Tarika cleaning the kitchen and dining table! In Harshit's room after making the kids ready for school 🏫, suddenly Daya's mobile 📱 rings and Daya pick up the call while packing Harshit's school 🏫 bag.

Daya - Hello, who is it?

Mystery voice - It is me Daya, how are the kids?

Daya - Di! How are you and bhai? Have you both reached safely?

Diya - Yes we have reached here safely. We are fine. First tell me how are the kids?

Daya - I will give the phone 📱 to him, you can ask yourself. I will go and bring Adi

Diya - 🆗

Daya give his mobile 📱 to Harshit and Daya went to call Adi. Harshit ask

Harshit - Bade maa, where is bade papa?

Diya - Your bade is here, I will give it to him

Diya give her mobile 📱 to Jai, Jai ask

Jai - What is my champ is doing?

Harshit - Getting ready to go to school 🏫. I miss you bade papa

Jai - I miss my Harshit champ too (sad 😞) How made you ready for school 🏫?

Harshit - Papa!

While Harshit and Jai were talking, Adi came to Harshit's room, Harshit gives the mobile 📱 to him. Adi ask

Adi - Bade papa give the phone 📱 to bade maa

Jai give the mobile 📱 to Diya! Diya aak

Diya - Is my Aditya is ready for school 🏫?

Adi - Yes!

Diya - Who made you ready?

Adi - Papa!

Diya - Adi put the mobile 📱 on the speaker and go to the kitchen with Harshit

Both, Adi and Harshit went to the kitchen with mobile phone 📱 speakers on! In the kitchen, Dareya and Abhirika were having coffee 🍵. Adi said

Adi - Bade maa we have reached the kitchen

Diya - Good, all of you listen carefully for what I am going to say

Harshit - OK

Diya - From tomorrow I and Jai cannot any of you

Daya - Why?

Diya - It is rule of the mission and you know about it Daya

Daya - I know that but nothing just it go

Diya - Harshit and Aditya, we could not call you so don't be misbehave with your parents. Don't expect that I and will call, even if we call it will be only about work! When I and Jai return home 🏡, then we can do whatever you guys want to do.

Harshit and Adi - 🆗!

Diya - Now I have to go so bye and love you all

Dareya, Abhirika and kids - We love you both too!

In the hotel 🏩 room, Diya sit on the bed, Jai was unpacking his and Diya needy things. Jai was saying something but Diya was not in this world. When Jai did not get a answer from Diya, he see her and understand her. Jai hugs her and ask

Jai - What is my lovely wife is thinking?

Diya - I am thinking about the kids

Jai - Meaning? (confused)

Diya - I mean how they are going to take care of them.

Jai - Then can take care of them. I am worrying about you

Diya - Why?

Jai - I don't like you are here. That also when you are pregnant.

Diya - Jai, lots of women work even when they are pregnant. Then why can't I?

Jai - I don't want anything to happen to you. I lost my mom and dad. I almost lost my brothers in the car 🚗 accident.

Diya - Jai, Daya and Abhijeet are with you now.

Jai - Diya, you won't understand until you have almost someone whom you really want them to be with you. (Jai realize what he to Diya right now)

Diya - I am going to take a bath 🛀. (hurt tone)

Jai - Diya I am sorry, please forgive me for what I said right now.

Diya - No, it's OK.

Jai - No, it's not OK. Diya I know how much you love Rohit till now. Diya try to understand me. I have lost everything of mine. I can't lose you too that is why I am careful with you.

Diya - I can understand you and your feelings for your family and me too. No need to worry about your family two ✌ months because we are in a mission.

Jai - OKAY!

Diya - Now I am going for bath 🛀 so you see TV 📺! (teasing)

Jai - Not so fast my love. (trying to catch her but she escape)

Diya - Sorry bye

Diya went for her bath and Jai start to watch TV 📺. In the Shetty house 🏡, the kids went to their room and get ready for school 🏫. Abhirika and Dareya went to their kids room and see their child is very sad 😞 for what Diya said in last in the phone 📱! In Harshit's room, Shreya went to Harshit and hugs him, Harshit also hugs Shreya and ssk

Harshit - Maa, is bade maa and bade papa is angry 😡 on me and that is why they took a decision that they would not call us for next 2 months! (innocent)

Shreya - No Hars, your bade maa and bade papa loves you alot. They are in a mission right now and if they use their mobiles 📱 to call us, the bad people will find them and they will hurt your bade maa and bade papa.

Harshit - If the bad people will hurt bade maa, it can hurt the baby inside bade maa right? (total innocent)

Shreya - Yes! (nods her head yes)

Harshit - I need to have a baby sister so that I can play with her and do whatever I want to do with her so I wouldn't call bade maa or bade papa so that the bad people would not hurt them mainly bade maa.

Shreya - Daya looks like our Hars is getting a big boy 👦! (looking at Daya and acting like she is shocked)

Daya - Very true, our Harshit is getting a big boy 👦.

Harshit - Not only a big boy 👦, I am going to be big brother too!

Daya - That is very good, now we have to go to school 🏫 or else we will get late.

Harshit and Daya take Harshit's school 🏫 stuffs and went to the car 🚗. In Aditya room, Adi was hugging his teddy bear which Jaiya gave him on Harshit's 2nd birthday 🎂. Abhijeet sit beside Adi and start to tackle him to make Adi to laugh. After few tackles Adi starts to laugh and tackle back his father! Tarika also join the father and son tackle game, some time later Adi was hugging his parents and ask

Adi - Papa, will they will be alright?

Abhijeet - Yes, they will come back home safe

Adi - Maa, if Rohit was here will he let go of bade maa?

 _ **(Even the kids know that Rohit is no more with them, Jaiya told the truth to the kids because they didn't want to hide anything from them)**_

Tarika - Surely no! First if Rohit was here he would not like your bade maa going on mission and your bade maa wouldn't go leaving Rohit like I don't like to on some conference meetings which is out of town just like that she wouldn't go for her mission.

Adi - Papa, let us get going or else I get late for school 🏫. (happy 😊)

Abhijeet - 🆗! (shocked and happy too)

Adi and Abhijeet went to car 🚗, where Daya and Harshit was waiting for them. After dropping the kids in their school 🏫, DUO came back home and went to their room to get ready for going to beauro. In the beauro everyone was working on a case, Kavya was keeping an eye 👀 on Dareya because her first target was Dareya but Abhijeet see Kavya and follow her eye 👀 contact, Abhijeet got her plans so he started to keep Kavya busy 24 hours so that she can not harm anyone in the Shetty family and CID team members. ACP sir was seeing all this and thought to ask in lunch time. In the lunch break, Kavya went out to have her lunch. Rest of the CID team sit in the canteen and having there lunch. Purvi say

Purvi - Totally missing Jai sir and Diya ma'am

Pankaj - Me too!

ACP sir - We are all missing them. Abhijeet why were you keeping Kavya on continuous work and that also without a break?

Abhijeet - She was going to hurt Shreya and Daya that is why I was keeping her busy so that she can't harm anyone.

Daya - How do you know that she is going to harm me and Shreya?

Abhijeet - She was continually seeing you and Shreya.

ACP sir - Everyone be alart 24 hours if Kavya is with any of us, ok?

Everyone - Yes sir!

After lunch everyone continued their case and the whole day went went like this. In the Shetty house 🏡, kids were playing with their mom and both dad were cooking dinner. Adi ask

Adi - Maa, can we go to amusement park on Saturday and Sunday?

Tarika - Yes we can!

Harshit and Adi - Yyyyaaaayyyy! We are going to amusement park

Tarika and Shreya were enjoying their sons happiness. After dinner in Abhirika room, Abhijeet was doing some file work and Tarika came to room after making the Harshit sleep. Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhijeet can we go to amusement park this weekend?

Abhijeet - We can go on Sunday because I have a work on Saturday

Tarika - OK!

After a while, Abhirika went to sleep. In Dareya room, Daya was having Adi on his shoulder and making Adi to sleep. After a while Shreya put Adi on his bed to sleep. In Dareya room, Daya ask

Daya - What did Aditya ask when I and Abhijeet were cooking?

Shreya - He asked if we could go to amusement Park on weekend!

Daya - OK, we will sleep now so that we can get up early tomorrow

Dareya went to sleep. The next day, everything went great in the morning till evening. In the Shetty house 🏡, Adi and Harshit were doing their homework and Abhirika and Dareya were helping them. After the homework is done, Harshit ask

Harshit - Bade papa hum kal amusement park jayenge na?

Abhijeet - Surely we will go but me, your bade maa and Adi will not come tomorrow so you, Daya and Shreya go to the amusement park.

Shreya - Bhai why three are not coming with us?

Abhijeet - I have a important work so on Sunday only I am 🆓!

Daya - Tarika you?

Tarika - Same with me too

Harshit - Adi bhaiya aap?

Adi - I have a test on Monday so I have to read for the test

Abhijeet - What test?

Adi - English, Science and Maths!

Harshit - 3 test that also in one day. So you are not coming tomorrow with us?

Adi - You three go for the amusement park and on Sunday I, papa and mama will go, right papa?

Abhijeet - Yes, Daya, you, Shreya and Harshit go to amusement park on Sunday we will go.

Daya - 🆗, do as your wish!

Tarika - Come on Shreya we will go and make dinner

Shreya - 🆗 di.

Shreya and Tarika went to the kitchen to make dinner, after dinner they all went to sleep. The next day, Shreya wake up early in the morning and making preparations for amusement park. Tarika also help her in the preparation, In Harshit room, Adi wake up Harshit and help him to get ready. In Daya room, Daya was still sleeping 💤, Abhijeet see Daya still sleeping 💤, beside Daya his mobile 📱, Shreya's mobile 📱 and a alarm ⏰ clock was ringing continously so Abhijeet off the alarms and take Shreya's and Daya's mobiles and keep it save and went to the bathroom and after 5 minutes he came out with a bucket full of water! Abhijeet pour the water on Daya and Daya wake up and see Abhijeet with a bucket, Daya start to chase Abhijeet in the room and both went to hall and there were the kids, Tarika and Shreya see Daya was chasing Abhijeet. After few minutes both stop running and started to laugh looking at each other and everyone joins the DUO. After few minutes, Daya went to room and get ready, then the Shetty family have their breakfast and Dareya and Harshit went to amusement park!

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 ** _Dear friends, readers and writers, I need a little bit help here so if you guys can please help me! Can you guys please say what there will be in a amusement park?_** ** _I have never went to a amusement park that is why I am asking you all for a help so if you guys help me it will be very helpful to write 📝 my next chapter of my and Dayu's story!_**

 ** _From next chapter I will not add Jaiya in next 2 to 3 chapters because I want to write 📝 on the Dareya family and Abhirika family! So have fun reading in next chapter._**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry I can't see my review box updating so whoever reviewed for the story thanks for the reviews and help!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

In the amusement park, Dareya family bought tickets and entered the amusement park. In the amusement park there were a lots of rides, games, food stalls and etc etc... Harshit was very excited to see the amusement park and ask

Harshit - Papa, can we first go to the rollercoaster 🎢 ride?

Shreya - NO, I am not accepting for the rollercoaster 🎢 ride

Harshit - Why maa? L

Shreya - I don't want you to go to rollercoaster 🎢 ride and that is final!

Harshit - Papa!

Daya - We are going to the rollercoaster 🎢 ride first and no more arguments

Harshit - Yyyyaaaayyyy papa you are the best

Shreya didn't like Daya's decision but she has to accept the decision for her son's happiness. So they went to rollercoaster 🎢 ride first, Harshit sit in between Dareya. After the rollercoaster 🎢 ride, they went to the car dash game, Shreya was taking video of Daya and Harshit, Daya and Harshit were playing the cars dashing game and Harshit was enjoying the car 🚗 dash game. Then they went to Shoot the balloon 🎈 game, Harshit ask

Harshit - Maa, you play this game and I and papa will see how you play (teasing)

Shreya - Betting me!

Harshit - Yes, you can not shoot like papa

Shreya - Fine, if I shoot better than your papa, what you will do?

Harshit - I accept that you are best shooter that papa

Shreya - Deal (both shake hands)

Daya was enjoying the mother and son dealing with each other. Shreya ask

Shreya - How many balloons should I shoot?

Harshit - 🔟

Shreya - Now see how I shoot

Shreya shot 5 balloons, the next turn was Daya's. Daya shot 8 balloons. Harshit say

Harshit - I heard that someone said that she is a better shooter than my papa but that person shot only 5 balloon

Shreya - Fine, your papa is a great shooter than me!

Daya comes in between to save Shreya from his son. Daya say

Daya - Hars, stop teasing your maa

Harshit - 🆗 papa

Harshit - Can I try the shooting game?

Daya - No Hars, the gun is heavy!

Harshit - - But I need to try (stubborn)

Shreya - Hars, your papa is right, the gun is very heavy that if you drop it it will hurt you

Harshit - I want to try I want to try (stubbornly)

Shreya - No means no!

Harshit - Fine!

Harshit a ice cream stall and say

Harshit - Maa can I have a ice cream?

Shreya - Yes, here is some money, now go and buy your ice cream

Shreya give some money to Harshit, and Harshit ask

Harshit - Don't you both want have a ice cream?

Dareya - We do not want ice cream so you go and buy

Harshit - OK

Harshit went to buy ice cream. Shreya hugs Daya and say

Shreya - Thanks for saving me from your son

Daya - Our son! If I didn't save you then who will save you

Shreya - Only you can save me from our naughty son

Daya - Let us go and help Hars to pick his ice cream flavors

Dareya went to the ice cream stall and buy a ice cream for Harshit. Dareya family were sitting on a chair and Harshit was enjoying his ice cream. After Harshit finish his ice cream, the Dareya family went to water ride, after the water ride they went to mirror house. After the mirror house, Harshit see a game and ask

Harshit - Papa, can we play that game

Daya - Which game?

Harshit - Rings in the bottles

Daya - 🆗, let us go

Dareya family went to the rings in the bottles game. There was a old man sitting on a stool and was explaining the game to his customers.

The old man - ln this game, you will get only 3 chances. In the 3 chances you have to put the ring on the bottle. Most important thing is you will only get 6 rings! If you put 3 rings in any bottle you are win and you can win a any toy in my store. It is a little bit difficult game but if you win this game you will be very happy 😁

Harshit - Papa please let me try this game

Daya - OK

Harshit try to put the rings on one bottle but he couldn't, Daya tried to put the rings on the bottles but he can only put 2 rings on 2 bottles, lastly Shreya tried and she won the game. Harshit hugs Shreya and say

Harshit - Maa you are the best

Shreya - OK 🆗, don't keep too much ice on me so say which toys you need

Harshit - I need a aeroplane ✈ and a superman

The old man gives Harshit's gifts and Harshit hugs the toys. Then went to horror house, when they come out of the horror house Harshit was little bit scared _**(Harshit is a small boy that is why I show that he is little bit scared)** _ Then went to find the ball game. The Dareya family failed on the game! Harshit say

Harshit - Maa I am very hungry

Shreya - Let us go and eat something

So the Dareya family went to have lunch. Harshit and Shreya were sitting and waiting for Daya. Daya came with a bag. Daya keep the box on the table and sit on the chair. Shreya ask

Shreya - What pizza 🍕 did you buy?

Daya - I bought your and Hars favorite pizza 🍕, some french fries 🍟and a Coca-Cola.

Harshit - What pizza 🍕?

Daya - I bought cheese corn with cheese brush crust.

Harshit - It is my favorite pizza 🍕

Shreya - My favorite too!

Shreya and Harshit was enjoying the pizza 🍕 and Daya was having french fries 🍟, suddenly Daya's mobile 📱 rings and Daya attend the phone call 📞.

Daya - Abhijeet, how are you in the home?

Abhijeet - Fine, how are you there?

Daya - Great! Now having our lunch

Abhijeet - What you guys are having?

Daya - Pizza 🍕, French fries 🍟 and Coca-Cola. What you guys are doing?

Abhijeet - I just finished my work. What pizza 🍕?

Daya - Cheese and corn pizza 🍕. What is Adi doing?

Abhijeet - Still studying for the test. Are you guys having fun?

Daya - We are having fun. We are missing you

Abhijeet - We are missing the fun too but you know work is work. I have to submit the file on the evening.

Adi - Papa I need to talk to Harshit

Both father give their mobile phone to their sons. Adi ask

Adi - How is the amusement park?

Harshit - Awesome bhaiya!

Adi - Are you having fun?

Harshit - Super fun, I have bought a surprise for you

Adi - What surprise?

Harshit - I won't say, I will only show you.

Adi - OK, when we meet home you show me the gift

Tarika - Adi, how are you talking to?

Adi - Harshit!

Tarika - Are they having fun in the amusement park?

Adi - Ask yourself!

Adi give the mobile 📱 to Tarika. Tarika ask

Tarika - Hars are you having fun there?

Harshit - Yes, we are having fun bade maa.

Tarika - Is your maa is with you?

Harshit - Here maa, bade maa wants to you

Harshit gives the mobile 📱 to Shreya. Shreya ask

Shreya - Di how are you managing bhaiya? (teasing)

Tarika - Shree, remember that beside you Daya is there.

Shreya - Di, Daya is not hearing our talking that is why I am teasing you

Tarika - Shree when you come home be careful

Shreya - Tarika first you be careful with Abhijeet bhaiya.

Tarika - First you be careful with Daya!

Shreya - 🆗 bye, have fun

Tarika - Some with you too

Both sisters cut the phone call. Dareya family went to some kids games. Harshit was playing in a pit ball. Dareya were alone so Daya hugs Shreya and Shreya try to take Daya's hand. Daya was hugging her tightly and ask

Daya - What were you saying to Tarika di

Shreya - Did you hear what I and Tarika were talking? (shocked 😲)

Daya - Yes. I heard what you both were talking

Shreya - Daya this is very bad thing you are having

Daya - Because of this bad habit only we got our Harshit (saying this while seeing Harshit)

Shreya - Meaning?

Daya - I heard what you and di were talking

Shreya - DAYA stop this bad habit from now or else I will teach you a lesson

Daya - 🆗 I will stop this from now on. Happy 😊?

Shreya - Yes 😁! First let me go

Daya - Why?

Shreya - If Hars see what you are doing with me,he will tease us

Daya - OK I will let you go

After few minutes, Harshit come to, then they went to the have dinner and went to play some more games and went to home. In the Shetty house 🏡, Abhirika family were playing board game of chess. Dareya family came home and Adi ask

Adi - Now show what surprise you have for me

Harshit show superman toy. Adi hugs Harshit and say

Adi - You are best chota bhaiya I have

Harshit - Same with me too

Both brothers hugs each other and went to Adi room to play with their new toys. Abhirika and Dareya were talking about the fun they had in the amusement park. After some time both mothers go to Adi's room. In Aditya room, both Adi and Harshit were sleeping 💤 with their new toy! Shreya take Harshit and went to Harshit's room, lay Harshit on his bed with his 🆕 toy. Tarika and Shreya went to their room and sleep. The next day, Tarika went to kitchen and make tea 🍵 for herself and Shreya. Shreya came down to the kitchen after few minutes and have tea 🍵. Daya went to Abhijeet's room and poured water on Abhijeet and Abhijeet start to chase Daya. DUO went to the kitchen, Daya hide behind Tarika and Tarika and Shreya see Abhijeet and laugh at him. Abhijeet was fully wet and fully angry 😡 on Daya! Tarika say

Tarika - Abhi, let Daya go because what he did was you did the same with him

Abhijeet - I will take you after bhaiya comes home (while see Daya)

Then Harshit and Adi came to kitchen and see Abhijeet and got who made Abhijeet wet! Dareya help Abhirika to get ready. After breakfast, Abhirika went to amusement park!

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 **In next chapter you will read the Abhirika family in the amusement park!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

In the amusement park, Abhirika family bought the tickets and entered the amusement park. Adi said

Adi - This is amazing!

Abhijeet - Very true, it is amazing

Tarika - This amusement park is going to be fun!

Adi - Maa, can we go to the mirror house first? Hars said that the mirror house is fun and funny too

Tarika - Sure we will go to the mirror house first

Abhirika family went to the mirror house and had lots of fun by making fun of each other. Then they went to the water balloon game. Then they went to the balloon 🎈 shooting game, Tarika say

Tarika - Let us see why is the best shooting, father or son?

Adi - Let us have a twist on this competition!

Abhijeet - What twist Aditya?

Adi - The twist is even maa also have to participate in the competition

Tarika - No, I am not coming for the competition!

Abhijeet - Why?

Tarika - I am not a good aimed

Adi - Maa, even I can't aim good but I am trying, right?

Tarika just nod her head yes. Adi say

Adi - Just like that so you can try like me

Tarika - OK (smile 😊)

Adi - What is the prize for the competition?

Tarika - Your favorite food 🍲 for lunch

Adi - That is a deal.

Abhijeet - How many balloons?

Tarika got his question and said

Tarika - 🔟!

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Abhijeet tried first and he won the competition by shooting 🔟 out of 🔟 balloons. Then Adi tried and he shot 4 balloons, then Tarika tried and she shot 6 balloons. Adi was happy 😃 that his mother tried balloon shooting game. Abhirika went to rollercoaster 🎢 ride. Abhijeet did not like the rollercoaster 🎢 ride because he is scared of heights! Whenever the rollercoaster 🎢 went up, Abhijeet use to close his eyes 👀 and hold Tarika's hand ✋ tightly, Tarika can understand Abhijeet's fear so she was holding tight Abhijeet's hand ✋. After the rollercoaster 🎢 ride, Abhijeet sit on a bench and trying to relax. Adi ask

Adi - Maa, what happened to papa? (worrying)

Tarika - Nothing! You go and play hit the bottle

Adi - Are you both are not coming with me?

Tarika - The game is here so we can keep an eye on you so you go and play

Aditya - ok

Adi went to play hit the bottle. Here Abhijeet was drinking water and relaxing himself, Tarika was worrying for him and ask

Tarika - Abhijeet are you fine?

Abhijeet - Yes, I am fine now. I didn't like the rollercoaster 🎢 ride

Tarika - If you did not like the ride then why did not stop us from going to the rollercoaster 🎢 ride

Abhijeet - In front of Adi's happiness, my fear is nothing

Tarika - OK, do as your wish but be careful

Abhijeet - OK my love!

Abhirika went to the hit the bottle game and see Adi won the game and have two ✌ toys of Pokémon and Oswald. Adi say

Adi - Papa I have won this toys

Abhijeet - WOW, Adi you are great

Adi - Maa can we have ice cream?

Tarika - Sure

Abhirika family went to ice cream stall and bought ice cream and sit on a bench and have their ice cream. After they finish their ice cream, they went to rings in the bottle game, Abhijeet won the game and chose two ✌ barbie dolls toys as his 🆕 bhai's child! Then they played some more games and Tarika say

Tarika - Abhijeet I am very hungry, can we eat something first then we can continue the games and rides in the amusement park

Abhijeet - Adi, what do you say?

Adi - I am also very hungry papa please let us have something to eat

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Abhirika family went to food 🍲 stalls and Tarika and Adi sit on a chair and Abhijeet went to buy some lunch for his wife and son. When Abhijeet returns, Tarika was taking to someone on the phone 📱. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Aditya, who is your maa is talking to?

Adi - Chote maa!

Abhijeet - 🆗. Here I have bought pasta, two ✌ juice, a veg burger 🍔 with extra cheese, a chicken hum, egg and cheese sandwich and fries 🍟.

Adi - Which one is for me? (excited)

Abhijeet - Take whatever you want!

Adi - What juice?

Abhijeet - Pepsi and Mountaindew!

Adi - My favorite

Abhijeet - Today is your day so this day is totally your choice

Adi - I love you papa and you are the best (hugs Abhijeet)

Tarika was hearing the father and son talk and she was talk to her younger sister too. After Tarika ended her call and say

Tarika - Abhi, why have you bought this much to eat?

Abhijeet - We were very hungry so I bought

Tarika - What if remains?

Abhijeet - Tarika you are worrying alot so now just have your lunch and if it remains we will have it for dinner

Tarika - OK

Adi - Papa where did you buy the sandwich?

Abhijeet - From Subway!

Tarika - Adi, which you will have?

Adi - I will have pasta and some fries 🍟 and Pepsi

Abhijeet - Tarika you choose what you need?

Tarika - I will have the burger 🍔

Abhijeet - Then I will have the sandwich with some fries 🍟 and Pepsi

Abhirika family have their lunch and Tarika say

Tarika - Only Mountaindew is remaining so I will carry it with me

Abhijeet - OK! (smile 😃)

Abhirika family went to find the ball game and Tarika won the game! Then they went to pit ball game, Aditya went to play in the pit ball, Abhirika where sitting on a bench and watching Adi play in the pit ball with other children. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What you and Shreya were talking on the phone 📱?

Tarika - Nothing!

Abhijeet - Come on Taru, tell me

Tarika - We were talking about Harshit

Abhijeet - What happened to Harshit? (worrying)

Tarika - No need to worry about him, he is fine! Actually Daya and Hars got into a fight so Shreya called me to ask if there is a solution for the fight

Abhijeet - What is the fight about?

Tarika - Who will take care of bhaiya and didi's child!

Abhirika laughed, Adi came to his parents and ask

Adi - Why you both are laughing like this? (Innocent)

Abhijeet - I will say you when we're going home

Adi - Okay!

Then they went to some other games and have fun then have dinner. Abhirika family went home. In the Shetty house 🏠, when Abhijeet entered the house, Abhirika family see Dareya were running behind Harshit to feed his food, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What is going on here?

Shreya - We are trying to make Hars to have his dinner

Tarika - Hars , why are you making Daya and Shreya to run behind you?

Harshit - I want to see if mama and Papa are fit to handle the new born baby

Abhijeet - We have time til the baby comes home. We all will take care of the new baby when the new baby comes home!

Harshit - Ok bade papa!

Abhijeet - Now go and have your dinner

Harshit goes to Shreya, Shreya feed Harshit. After Shreya finished feeding her son. Adi and Harshit went to Harshit's room to play with their new toys. In the hall, Daya see Abhijeet was holding two Barbie doll toys! Daya ask

Daya - Boss, why are you holding two ✌ barbie doll toys?

Abhijeet - It is for di's child

Daya - 🆗

Shreya - Bhai we do not know that the baby is going to be a girl 👧 or a boy 👦?

Abhijeet - I know that but I wanted to buy a barbie doll for Daya so that he can play with it (teasing)

Daya - Then you also come and join me to play with the dolls (teasing)

Abhijeet - No way I will not play doll doll with you

Daya - Why?

Abhijeet - I am not a kid

Daya - Then I am also not a kid too to play with dolls

Tarika - Both of you stop your fighting with each other

DUO - 🆗

Shreya - Di, how was the amusement park?

Tarika - It was fantastic! I felt like I went to our childhood

Shreya - I felt the same way!

DUO were enjoying their wives talk. They talked for an hour and Tarika and Shreya went to Harshit's room. In Harshit's room, both the kids were sleeping 💤, Tarika take Adi in her arms and Tarika went to Aditya's room and make him sleep comfortably on his bed with his 🆕 toy. Then Shreya and Tarika went to their room and sleep!

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 **In next chapter I am going to skip a week and start the next chapter with weekends so have fun!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

In the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were making breakfast and the kids were helping them. DUO's wives came down to the kitchen and see their husband and sons were making breakfast for everyone in the family. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Daya, any plans for today?

Daya - Not yet!

Suddenly Abhijeet's mobile 📱 rings and Tarika attend the call and keep the mobile 📱 on Abhijeet's ear 👂 so he can talk on his mobile 📱! Afterthe phone call, Daya ask

Daya - Abhi, who called?

Abhijeet - ACP sir!

Harshit - What did dadu say?

Abhijeet - He said that today we are going shopping in 1 hour so he want us to get ready and straightly come to the mall

Abhirika and Dareya family eat their breakfast and got ready and went to the mall. In the mall, the CID team was waiting for Dareya, Abhirika, Kavya and Rose to come. Abhirika and Dareya family came and waiting for Kavya and Rose. After 20 minutes Rose and Kavya come and Rose said

Rose - Sorry we're late

Adi - Why you both came late?

Rose - We got stuck in the traffic and all of sudden my car 🚗 got breakdown and that is why we got late

Shreya - Then how did you both come here?

Kavya - Rose fixed the car 🚗 and we came her!

Tasha - Rose, you know to fix the car 🚗?

Rose - Yes I know

Sachin - How?

Rose - My boyfriend taught me

Kajal - What does your boyfriend do?

Rose - My boyfriend is a photographer 📷

Vivek - What photos do he takes?

Rose - Everything!

Tarika - Does he live?

Rose - Here in Mumbai!

ACP sir - If you are chatting is over can we do some shopping?

All - Yes

Dr. Salunke - Come on let us go

CID team went to a kids dress shop. In the kids dress shop, the CID team went to kids section and Rose ask

Rose - What are we going to do here?

Shreya - We mainly came for shopping because to buy new dresses for bhai and di's child

Kavya - We do not know what child they are going to have

Tarika - We know but we love to shop for them more than us

Kavya - Why?

Kajal - Jai sir and Diya ma'am will not buy any new clothes for the new baby

Rose - Why?

Vivek - Because they do not want anymore dress for their child

Kavya - Then why we're buying for their child

ACP sir - Because to give them a surprise for them when they return from the mission

Rose - Why they do not like to buy new dress for their child?

Dr. Salunke - Because they have their Rohit's clothes and they want to use that clothes

Harshit - But we want them to use new dress for the new baby. And no one is going to use Rohit dress because it only belongs to him

Rose - 🆗!

Then they saw some dress for the new family member which is going to be add soon, Tarika see a orange color with red flowers 💐 designed dress ask

Tarika - Shreya how is this orange color?

Shreya - The color is good but di won't like the design

Tarika - You are right

Abhijeet take a green color dress with two ✌ babies playing design on it and ask

Abhijeet - Daya this would be perfect for the bhai's child

Daya - Yes for extra ask Tarika

Abhijeet - Tarika see this

Tarika see the dress and show her thumbs up 👍 and say

Tarika - I like the design and the color of the dress

Adi - Papa show me

Abhijeet show the dress to Adi, Adi see the dress and show his thumbs up 👍 and say

Aditya - Papa please let us take it please

Abhijeet - Let us take but first let your two ✌ dadu see the dress then we can see that can we buy it or not

Adi - Ok

ACP sir and Dr. Salunke came with a small pant 👖 and t-shirt 👕 and see Abhijeet was having in his hand and see the dress and say

Dr. Salunke - Nice choice Abhijeet

ACP - I love the love color and design on it so let us take it

Rajat - What in your hand sir?

ACP sir - We saw some dress there but we didn't like much but I and Salunke like this dress. Tarika say

Tarika - Show us sir

Dr. Salunke show the pant 👖 and t-shirt 👕. The pant 👖 is a purple color and dark blue t-shirt 👕 and no design on it. Sachin say

Sachin - Sir the colors are very good and it great to see it simple

Dr. Salunke - That is why we took this dress

Then they some more dresses but they didn't like it so they went to the kids shoe 👟 section and Daya see a shoe 👟 and ask the shopkeeper to show the shoe 👟. The shopkeeper gives the shoe 👟 to Daya. Daya ask

Daya - Abhijeet look at this shoe 👟

Abhijeet - Wow this is awesome

Tarika and Shreya and rest of the team members come to their Daya and Abhijeet sir and Shreya ask

Shreya - Bhai what you both are doing here

Abhijeet - Shreya see this shoe 👟.

Abhijeet show the shoe 👟 to Shreya and Tarik a and rest of the team members. The shoe 👟 was in pink color and barbie stickers were stick on it. The ladies loves the shoe 👟 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Can we buy it?

Daya - I am going to buy it and I don't care if anyone like it or not.

Shreya - Before buying first see the price of the shoe 👟

Daya see the price tag and say

Daya - I am going to buy it

ACP sir - How much is the cost of the shoe 👟

Daya - 499!

Tarika - It is 500?

Daya - Yes, so

Shreya - Daya do you think bhai will accept it?

Daya - I don't care if bhai and di will accept it or not but he deserves more than anything because he has lost everything in his life and he has taken care of me and Abhijeet since small age. If he needs something also he always used to think about us so he never buy or even see anything for himself.

There was silence for a while and ACP sir said

ACP - Daya buy the shoes

Daya - Thank you sir! (happy 😊 smiling tone)

Abhijeet see his younger brother happy 😊 face and he also gets happy 😊, Abhijeet feels that this happy 😊 face of him and Daya made Jai more happier than anything. Daya bought the shoes 👟 and matching pair of socks for the shoes. Harshit and Adi buy two ✌ school 🏫 shoes and socks for themselves! The CID separate and boys go to the mens section and girls went to ladies section to select some dresses for themselves and the Aditya and Harshit went to kids section in mens section and Daya and Abhijeet were keeping an eye 👀 on their sons! In the mens section, Abhijeet see a brown color shirt 👚 with red and white color work on it. Abhijeet went into a flashback

 **Flashback start**

Jai joined CID 3 months ago, Jai was living in Mumbai alone in a rented house 🏡! Jai was taking rest because of ACP sir's order because he a bullet near his heart so doctor advised Jai a complete rest for 2 weeks but Jai did not like to take rest but he has to obey ACP sir's orders! Abhijeet and Daya were studying in same college where Jai studied in Pune. It was holiday season for the college so Daya and Abhijeet went to Mumbai and went to Jai's rented house 🏡 and knocked the door 🚪. Jai opened the door 🚪 and shocked 😲 to see his younger brothers were in his house 🏡 door 🚪 steps, Trio brothers hugs and Jai kiss them on their head and ask

Jai - Why you did not tell me that you both are coming to Mumbai

Abhijeet - Bhai please let us come in and then you can how many questions you want!

Jai - Sorry, you both go in I will get your bags

Daya - No need bhai because we have only bought books 📚 from college

Jai - Are you sure? (suspicious tone)

Daya - Yes bhai!

DUO came inside the house 🏡 and sit on chair 💺 and Jai closed the door 🚪 and went into a small kitchen and bring water for DUO and sit on a floor and ask

Jai - Now say why you did not call me before coming here

Daya - We want to give you a surprise to you

Jai - How did your both exams go?

DUO - Great!

Jai - Will you both pass?

DUO - Surely bhai!

Jai - Good

Abhijeet - Bhai why do you have a first aid box on the table

Jai - Just like that (lied)

Abhijeet - Are you lying to us

Jai - No

Daya - Why do I feel like you are lying to us

Jai - Don't you both think that you both go to the guest room

DUO - BHAIYA!

Jai - Both in the guest room and get fresh up and I am going to make lunch

DUO - 🆗!

DUO went to guest room, Jai take the first-aid box and went to his room. After 20 minutes later, DUO came out of the their room and see the kitchen is empty so they went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, Jai was checking his bandage and wearing his t-shirt 👕. DUO came into Jai's room, and see Jai was changing his t-shirt 👕 so they knock the door 🚪 and Jai see his brothers and got little bit scared that his brother didn't see his wound. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Bhai why are you looking us like that

Jai - When you both come here

Daya - While you were changing your t-shirt 👕

Jai relax and went to kitchen and make lunch and rest of the day went good! The next day Trio went to small shopping mall and they went to a dress shop. In the dress shop, Jai see a shirt 👚 and he wants to buy it but after seeing the price of the shirt 👚 he leaves the idea of buying it! Abhijeet see his elder brother seeing the shirt 👚 and thought to buy it but seeing the price and Abhijeet just smile 😊 and bought the shirt 👚 and hide the shirt 👚 in Jai's room cupboard. Jai see the shirt 👚 and ask DUO

Jai - Kaun yea shirt 👚 buy kiya?

Abhijeet - ME!

Jai - Why?

Abhijeet - Bhai you have been wearing this clothes for 2 years and you buy us new clothes but you never buy anything for yourself

Jai - Abhijeet I am happy 😊 want I have and right now you guys have to finish your studies and you both have to get a better job that me so that you can satisfy your needs!

Daya - Then what about your needs?

Jai - Right now my needs to complete your studies and satisfy your needs so that you can live a good life in the future so Abhijeet you have this shirt 👚 because you bought it in your pocket money so you have it

Abhijeet - But...

Jai - No buts or bits, have the shirt 👚 and when you get a job and if I need something I will ask you, OK?

Abhijeet - 🆗

Jai - Daya you?

Daya - 🆗 bhaiya!

Since that day and till now Jai never asked for anything from his younger brothers!

 **Flashback end**

Abhijeet bought the shirt 👚 for Jai. Then the CID team went to have lunch and did some more shopping and went for movie 🎥 called MS Dhoni! After the movie 🎥 the CID family went to have dinner and went to their respective homes and sleep in their rooms!

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Hi friends, readers and writers actually today is my 18th birthday 🎂. The only thing I wish and need is your support in my stories!**_

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakshi - Jaiya will come in next chapter**

 ** _Thanks for the and wishes for my 18th birthdayesterday 🎂!_**

 ** _Happy 😊 Diwali to all the readers, writers and reviewers_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, DUO and their wives were drinking tea 🍵. The kids were sleeping 💤 in their rooms. Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhijeet do you think bhai and di will like the gifts?

Abhijeet - Surely they will love the surprise

Daya - Boss, what if bhai get angry 😡 on us (fear tone)

Shreya - Don't worry Daya, bhai and di will not get angry 😡 I think solo

Abhijeet - Don't worry too much about this topic. Bhai and di will surely accept our surprise

Tarika - Abhijeet is right. Let us all take a chill pill!

Dareya (together) - Okay

Daya - Any plans for today?

Abhijeet - We are going for dinner

Tarika - Which restaurant? (excited)

Abhijeet - First listen to what I am going to say

Tarika - Say fast

Abhijeet - We are going to separate restaurants!

Dareya and Tarika (together) - Meaning? (confused)

Abhijeet - Meaning... We are going to go to the restaurant as separate family

Tarika - Why?

Abhijeet - I have got a information that Alex going to sell very costly drugs to a European customers who is going to buy the drugs so ACP sir said that we have to go to this restaurants (Abhijeet shows the restaurants names and said) with our family with the kids because these restaurants will not allow a couple without a child

Daya - Why?

Abhijeet - I don't know it is the role of the restaurants!

Shreya - 🆗! What is the timing we have to go to our mission?

Abhijeet - 8pm 🕗

Tarika - What is the dress code?

Abhijeet - We have to dress as very rich person

Dareya and Tarika - 🆗!

Shreya - Bhai do we have to tell the kids

Abhijeet - No need to say them

Shreya - Okay!

Shreya - I will go and wake up Harshit

Tarika - No Shreya, we'll wake up kids after we make the breakfast

Shreya - ok

Shreya and Tarika went to the kitchen and make breakfast and our DUO was discussing about the new case. After half an hour, DUO went to their sons room and wake them up. Adi, Harshit and DUO went to the kitchen and DUO make their sons to sit on their chair 💺. Then the Shetty family have their breakfast, after the breakfast Adi and Harshit was playing with their toys, DUO and their wives were making ready for tonight's _**d**_ _ ** _inner_**_ mission. The rest of the went great. In the night 🌃, Shreya was making Harshit ready and Tarika was making Aditya ready for the dinner mission, DUO were getting ready for the dinner mission. DUO and their sons were sitting in the hall and watching TV 📺 because Shreya and Tarika were getting ready for the dinner mission! Tarika and Shreya came down to the hall, DUO see their wife and get surprised to see the dress they were wearing. Tarika was in a white grown and she was wearing a suitable earrings and diamond necklace for her dress and a diamond ring 💍. Shreya was in red and black mixed color grown and she was wearing silver earrings and gold jewelry and a diamond ring 💍. Daya was wearing blue and black suit and he was black 🆒ing glass. Abhijeet was wearing brown pant 👖, dark blue shirt 👚 and he was a grey color coat. Harshit was wearing black and white suit and Adi was wearing yellow color shirt 👚 and black jeans pant 👖. DUO said together

DUO together - Beautiful!

Shreya - Can we go now?

Daya - Sure, why not?

Dareya and Abhirika family in separate cars. Abhirika family went to Hollywood restaurant. In the Hollywood restaurant, Abhirika family entered the restaurant, reception lady ask

Reception lady - Welcome to Hollywood restaurant! Hi, my name is Emma. Are you Mr & Mrs Cyrus?

Abhijeet - Yes it is us

Emma - Can I know your names because I have to confirm the booking of your

Abhijeet - Sure beautiful (flirting) My name is Michael Ray Cyrus

Tarika - My name is Geeta Michael Ray Cyrus and this is our son Aditya Ray Cyrus.

Adi was getting confused that why his parents were changing their names that also all of a sudden! Emma said

Emma - Thank you for your names and your table is number 6 and your table is on the left side of the first window. Please just wait for few seconds our waiter will take you to your table

Tarika/Geeta - Thank you for your help!

Emma - Your welcome ma'am

A waiter comes and the Abhirika/Cyrus family to their table. Abhijeet sitting facing the next table so that he can see Alex and the European buyer. Adi ask

Adi - Papa, why we have changed your and mom's name?

Abhijeet - We will say you when we reach home

Adi - Okay

Waiter - Sir, my name is David and tonight I am going to be your waiter. Here is the menu cards 🎴, take your time and order and here is the bell, if you ring the bell I will come to take your order

Abhijeet/Michael - Okay!

David went to the next table and take orders. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Adi order what ever you want

Adi smile 😊 and see the menu card, Tarika was helping Adi to choose the food 🍲 from the menu card, Abhijeet was continually seeing Alex. Tarika ask

Tarika/Geeta - Michael what will you have?

Abhijeet/Michael - Anything you order for me

Tarika/Geeta - Can I order Chinese veg noodles 🍜 soup for you

Abhijeet/Michael - Sure why not!

Tarika/Geeta - 🆗

Adi - Maa I will have the kids special

Tarika/Geeta - 🆗 Adi

Tarika rings the bell and David came and Tarika say

Tarika/Geeta - I need sweet corn 🌽 vegetable soup, one kids special soup and Chinese veg noodles 🍜 soup

David - 🆗, you order will be here as soon as possible

Tarika/Geeta - Thank you!

After 15 minutes, David came and keep the soups on the table and keeps a gift 🎁 tray and say

David - Actually who ever order kids special soup, we use to give them a gift 🎁 so you can take a gift 🎁 for the tray

Adi takes a gift 🎁 from the gift 🎁 tray and say

Aditya - Thank you for the gift 🎁 uncle

David smiled 😊 and said

David - Your welcome young man!

Then David went off to his work and Abhirika/Cyrus family have their soup. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - The soup is very delicious

Tarika - Really? (surprise)

Abhijeet - Yeah. Here have a some

Adi - Papa, me?

Abhijeet laughs and say

Abhijeet - Even you too Aditya

Adi and Tarika have some soup from Abhijeet's soup and Adi say

Adi - Papa, your soup is really delicious 😋

Tarika - I accept with Adi!

Abhijeet - Adi soup for you?

Adi - IN my soup, there is vegetables, little bit of chicken pieces and a boiled egg but the is cutted into small pieces

Tarika - WOW, that means the soup is very tasty right?

Adi - Yes maa!

Abhijeet - What about your soup Tarika?

Tarika - You know how will sweet corn 🌽 vegetable soup will be

Abhijeet - I know but I need to know how does it taste

Tarika - It taste amazing. It is not too much sweet because it has a little bit of spice

Abhijeet - That is great

Tarika - Abhijeet, we have to order the main course of dinner

Abhijeet - Order what you guys what but mainly order a vegetable salad and fruit salad, I will be right back

Tarika - Where are you going?

Abhijeet - To the rest room

Tarika - Ok

Abhijeet went to the rest room and Tarika and Adi orders for the main course of the dinner. Abhijeet 5 minutes Abhijeet came to the table and sit on his chair 💺! Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Tarika after dinner I will drop you both home because I have some work to do

Tarika - 🆗

After the dinner Abhirika/Cyrus family pay the bill and while leaving the restaurant Adi got some gifts which he won in some games in the restaurant and Abhijeet drop Aditya and Tarika in the home. Before getting down from the car 🚗 Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhijeet what happened, you look even tensed

Abhijeet - There is a change in the plan so that is why I am a little bit tensed. You can Adi stay home and until Shreya and Harshit come don't open the door 🚪 for anyone and until I and Daya come home be safe, you get what I am coming to say?

Tarika - Don't worry about anything everything will just go fine (hugs Abhijeet)

Abhijeet kisses her on her head and drive to a place. In middle of driving Abhijeet messaged someone. In Dareya side, Dareya went to Mexico grill. Dareya entered the restaurant and Daya say to a waiter

Daya - We are Mr & Mrs Jonas and this is our son Harshit Jonas

Harshit was getting confused that why his father is changing their names from Shetty to Jonas! Harshit thought that he will ask his parents afterward when they are settled on their table. Waiter say

Waiter - Hi, welcome to Mexico grill restaurant and my name is Annie and today I am going to be your waiter tonight. Can you please say your and your wife's name please to confirm the booking

Daya - Sure! My wife name is Megan Jonas and my name is Renveer Jonss

Annie - Thank you for confirming me your names. Now please follow me so that I can take you guys to your table

Dareya/Jonas family follow Annie the waiter who was taking them to their table. Jonas/Dareya family settled on their table and Annie go to attend the other table and Harshit ask

Harshit - Papa, why did you change your and maa's name?

Daya - I will say you when we get home. 🆗?

Harshit - 🆗!

Shreya - Hars order whatever you want

Harshit - 🆗 maa (happily)

After a while Dareya family order their dinner. Beside Dareya table Daya's wanted criminal and some drugs sellers were sitting and having their dinner. Daya was continually hearing what they are talking and once in a while Daya use to see them but without their unnoticed!

Daya/Renee - What have you guys ordered?

Shreya/Megan - We have Chicken 🍗 and fish 🐠 grill, plain rice 🌾 and 2 bowls of egg grave!

Daya/Renveer - Both came a plan of finishing my wallet (teasing)

Harshit - You wallet will get finished when we have dessert in our favorite ice cream shop. (innocent)

Daya/Renveer and Shreya/Megan laughed for Harshit's innocently reaction for his father teasing him and Shreya/Megan. Harshit was getting confused that why his parents are laughing with a reason so he ask

Harshit - Why you both laughing?

Shreya/Megan - For what you said to your papa!

Harshit - What is the truth I said and what is funny about it?

Daya/Renveer - Nothing, you can finish my wallet when we are in the ice cream shop

Harshit - Thanks papa!

Both father and son hi-five each other and Harshit hugs Shreya. Annie comes with their order and keep the order on the table and serve them too and said

Annie - Enjoy your dinner and if you guys need anything please call me

Shreya/Megan - Sure

While having dinner, Harshit was struggling to cut the chicken 🍗 piece so see Shreya and ask

Harshit - Maa, cut this

Shreya help Harshit to cut the chicken 🍗 piece and Daya was cutting the fish 🐠 and taking the bones out of it and give it to Harshit and say

Daya - I have taken the bones from the fish 🐠

Harshit - Thanks papa! (happily)

Shreya/Megan - Renveer you're not having anything

Daya/Renveer - Megan, I am going to have the dinner now

Shreya/Megan - 🆗ay

After dinner Harshit and Daya went to the washroom to wash their hands 👐 and Harshit wants to go to the rest room. After few minutes later, and sit down on their place and while Daya paying the bill, his mobile 📱 beeped so he see his mobile 📱 and see there is a message from Abhijeet saying that _**"The party have changed the plans so leave Hars and Shreya at home and come to this address ASAP"**_ Daya say to Harshit

Daya/Renveer - Hars, I have a important work to do so can we go to the ice cream shop tomorrow

Harshit can understand that something is very important work for his family so he say

Harshit - 🆗 papa (smiling 😊)

Daya dropped his wife and son to home and went to the address which Abhijeet has sent to his mobile 📱. On the spot of drugs dealing, Abhijeet was waiting for Daya and when Daya came there and ask

Daya - Any movement from them?

Abhijeet - Not yet! They are waiting for for their boss

After 30 minutes, a car 🚗 came and out of the car 🚗 a man getting out of the car 🚗 and walk towards the drugs dealer who was wearing a mask on his face and the drug dealer ask

Drug dealer - Password

The boss buyer - Golden drugs!

Drug dealer - Good... Have you got my money 💵 ?

The boss buyer - Yes but first I have to see the drugs

Drug dealer - Here see the drugs

Drug dealer gives a suitcase 💼 to the boss buyer. The boss buyer open the suitcase 💼 and the next second the boss buyer was on the ground and from his chest a red color was coming out of his body so the boss buyer touched the red color and see his finger, it was blood! Abhijeet and Daya were shocked 😲 and surprised that the boss is dead and drugs dealer take his suitcase 💼 and the money 💵 trolley bad with him and was about to escape the spot but Abhijeet fire a bullet from his gun 🔫 in to the air and the drug dealer got scared of the sudden bullet sound,so the mask drug dealer see here and there and was about to go but bad luck for the mask drug dealer that he got arrested from Abhijeet and Daya. After the case is solved, DUO went to ice cream shop and bought three cups of their, their wife and their son favorite ice cream and went home. When they entered the home, Tarika and Shreya was having a worrying face. Daya and Abhijeet keep their wife favorite ice cream and Tarika and Shreya turn and see their husband was totally alright. Dareya and Abhirika have their favorite ice cream and Daya and Abhijeet keep their son ice cream inside the refrigerator and went to their rooms and sleep 💤. Like this two ✌ months is passed. After two ✌ months, Abhirika, Adi, Harshit and Dareya were playing in the garden and suddenly Abhijeet's mobile phone 📱 ringing so he attended the call and say

Abhijeet - Hello

Mystery caller - Hello, I am a nurse and my name is Anjali and I am calling from City life hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - Yes, what help can I do?

Anjali - Please come to the city Hospital 🏥 right now

Abhijeet - But why (confused)

Anjali - Your elder brother **_JAI_** is in this hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - What happened to bhaiya? (panicking)

Anjali - I can't say on the phone so please come to city Hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - 🆗, I am coming right now

After the phone call. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Daya, we have to go to a hospital 🏥

Tarika - Why? Is there anything problem?

Abhijeet - Don't ask me anything right now and just get into the car 🚗 with the kids

Tarika, kids and Dareya were confused but did as Abhijeet told them to do. Abhijeet was driving very fast and Daya was continually asking the reason for going to the hospital 🏥 but Abhijeet was not answering Daya's question so everyone was getting worried. When they reached the city hospital 🏥 and Dareya, Tarika and kids see that the whole CID is there on the entrance and now rest of the Shetty family getting a fear. ACP ask

ACP sir - Abhijeet why you called us here?

Abhijeet - I can't explain right now sir so please follow me

The CID team and kids follow Abhijeet and went to reception and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - I need to see nurse Anjali

Receptionist - Anjali someone has come to see you

Anjali came and ask

Anjali - Who is Senior Inspector Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - It is me

Anjali - Follow me

Anjali and CID team went to OT section and see Diya was having a bandage on her head and she was sitting on the chair 💺and crying. The whole CID team was shocked 😲 to see Diya with bandage on her head and the CID team was having a fear for Diya and guessing where is Jai!

 ** _X-X-X-X_**

 **What happened to Jai and where is he? Why Anjali bought CID family to OT section? Why Diya is crying?**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! To know you guys have to wait until the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 _ **Here the story starts**_

Tarika and Shreya went to Diya and sit beside her and hold her hand ✋ very tightly, Diya see her younger sisters and Diya hugs Tarika and stars to cry alot. Anjali gives a box of sandwiches to Abhijeet and say

Anjali - Since last night 🌃 she did not have anything and it is not good for her and her baby she is carrying inside of her.

Abhijeet - We will take care of her and where is my bhaiya?

Anjali - He is inside the OT!

Abhijeet - Why you did not call us last night 🌃?

Anjali - There was no ID proves for them so that is why I couldn't contact you soon

Daya - How did you find Abhijeet's number?

Anjali - I found it from Jai's mobile phone 📱! I have to go for my work so please take of her

ACP sir - Sure and thank you. Can I ask you a question please?

Anjali - Sure

ACP sir - Where did you find them?

Anjali - Come stop a van and throw them in front of the hospital 🏥 and rest of the thing the doctor will say.

Dr Salunke - 🆗 and thank you for your help

Anjali - it is my duty (smile 😊)

Anjali went to her duty. Abhijeet went to Diya and sit in front of Diya on his knees and say

Abhijeet - Di have this sandwich for us

Diya - I am not hungry

ACP sir - Diya, Jai will surely get angry 😡 with you if he comes to know that you don't have anything so have the sandwich.

Diya - 🆗ay!

Diya have the sandwich. After 2 hours, Doctor come out of OT room and Daya see the doctor and ask

Daya - Doctor, how is my bhai? (worrying)

Doctor - Jai's family please follow me

The CID family followed the doctor and went to the doctor's cabin. In the doctor's cabin, doctor told the CID team to sit on the couch and chair 💺. CID team did what doctor said them to do and doctor said

Doctor - Hi my name is Victor Miller and I am the doctor for Jai. Can I know who you guys are?

Abhijeet - I am Abhijeet and I am his young brother and this is Daya and he is the youngest brother of him and me

Victor - Where is your parents?

Daya - We lost our parents when we were small!

Victor - Sorry for your lose.

Daya and Abhijeet (together) - It is 🆗.

ACP sir - Doctor can you please say what happened to Jai?

Victor - Just call me Victor. Jai's health condition is very weak and he has luck and your guys love that is why he has survived.

Dr Salunke - We didn't understand

Victor - Jai has been tortured and for a full 1 month, someone has not given him a drop 💧 of water to drink and they have beaten Jai very badly that for recovery it may take time because last of blood has come out of his have hitted on Jai's head so hard so you all have to be careful with Jai

Aditya and Harshit were not getting what Victor was saying but they were sure that they were talking about Jai only. The kids can understand that something bad has happened with their bade papa. Victor say

Victor - Jai's right leg has a crack but no need worry about it but he should put stress on his right leg and Jai's right hand ✋ has been fractured and that may take time.

Tarika - Abhijeet if you don't mind can I ask a question to Victor (whisper)

Abhijeet - Ask!

Tarika - Victor, is my sister is okay?

Victor - Who is your sister? (confused)

Shreya - Diya is our sister and Jai's wife

Victor - 🆗. I don't know about your sister because I was only checking Jai but I will call the doctor who treated your sister

Victor called the reception and told to send Diya's doctor to his cabin. After 5 minutes, a lady doctor comes to Victor's cabin. Victor ask

Victor - Meera, you attended Diya's case?

Meera - Yes! The moment nurse Anjali call me and said that there is a pregnant woman who is little bit weak so I went to check Diya

Victor - This is Jai and Diya's family. Diya's sisters wants to ask you something

Meera - Please ask

Tarika - Is my di and her child is fine? (worrying)

Meera - No need to worry about the baby because the is perfectly fine and normal but Diya is little bit weak so please take care of her. The good news is your sister is two ✌ months pregnant! (smile 😊)

Tarika and Shreya (together) - Thank you for this good news

Meera - It is 🆗 and please be careful with your sister's health so that her baby can born healthy

Tarika - Sure, we will take care of her

Meera went to her cabin to check up her patients. ACP sir ask

ACP sir - Can we go and see Jai?

Victor - Not until Jai open his eyes 👀 in 48 hours

Dr Salunke - Meaning?

Victor - If Jai does not open his eyes 👀 in next 48 hours, he may go to coma!

Now everyone was having fear in their hearts and praying 🙏 for Jai to recover soon. Kavya was happy 😊 that if Jai did not open his eyes 👀 in 48 hours, he may go to coma. Abhirika and Dareya were in Diya's room, Diya was sleeping 💤 because of the injection 💉 effect. Tarika was sitting on the stool beside Diya's bed and caring Diya's hair, Adi and Harshit was sleeping 💤 on Daya's lap, Shreya was reading a book 📖, Abhijeet was sitting beside Daya and Harshit's legs were on his lap and was thinking about Kavya's next move and Daya was sitting beside Abhijeet and Aditya and Harshit was sleeping 💤 on his lap and Daya was keeping his head on Abhijeet's shoulder and sleeping 💤! At night 🌃, Diya was sitting on the bed and seeing outside the window and thinking about something. Tarika sit beside Diya on the bed and Diya rested her head on Tarika's shoulder and Tarika ask

Tarika - What are you thinking?

Diya - Jai! (without looking at her)

Tarika - What are you thinking about bhai?

Diya see her younger sister and say

Diya - Tarika, Jai will not go to coma right?

Tarika - Yes di, bhai will open his eyes 👀 soon so don't you worry about bhai

Diya - I am not worrying about Jai, I am worried about Abhijeet and Daya

Tarika - Meaning? (confused)

Diya - They can't bear Jai's death because Jai never made Daya or Abhijeet to feel that they don't have parents but if they lose Jai, they may give up in life.

Tarika - Who told you this things? (shocked)

Diya - Do you remember that a day before your and Abhijeet's marriage and Jai was missing?

Tarika - Yeah!

Diya - Jai was in the beauro and he said me this things. Jai till now he is worried about his brothers like I worry for you and Shreya.

Tarika - Di, don't worry bhai will not let his brothers to live a life like that.

Diya - I wish the same!

Shreya, Aditya and Harshit entered the room and say

Adi and Harshit (together) - Bade maa, it is time for dinner

Diya, Shreya and Tarika smile 😊and they have dinner and Diya feed Harshit and Adi. After dinner Diya have her tablets and went to sleep, Tarika take Adi and Harshit home and Shreya check her elder sister sleeping 💤 properly and after confirming that Diya is asleep so Shreya went to Jai's room where Daya was sitting and reading a magazine. In Jai's room, Shreya enters Jai's room and sit beside Daya and ask

Shreya - Any improvement in bhai's health?

Daya - Not yet!

There was silence for a while and Daya ask

Daya - Is di is sleeping?

Shreya - Yes. Did you eat something?

Daya - Not hungry!

Shreya - I knew you would do this that is why I bought this

Daya see Shreya's hand ✋ and see that she was having a tiffin box and in the tiffin box there was Daya's favorite food 🍲, egg rice 🌾 with dhall and potatoe chips. Shreya say

Shreya - Daya have you dinner or else when bhai wakes up, I will say that you did not have your dinner. Daya has a sad smile and without a word he had his dinner. Daya ask while having his dinner

Daya - Did the kids have their dinner?

Shreya - Yes, di fed them their dinner. Daya don't worry about bhai, he will be fine soon.

Daya - I wish the same. Did you have your dinner?

Shreya - Yes.

Daya - Good!

After Daya finish his dinner and Shreya went to Diya's room and sleep on the couch and Daya sleep on the couch in Jai's room. The next day went well. The next day, Abhijeet, Adi, Daya and Harshit was in Jai's room. Adi and Harshit were sitting on the bed and playing with each other! Abhijeet and Daya were keeping an eye on their sons and doing their file works. Suddenly Aditya see his bade papa and see that Jai was moving his left hand ✋ and Adi call Abhijeet

Adi - Papa and chota papa, bade papa is moving his left hand ✋

Abhijeet and Daya see that Jai was coming to conscious, so Daya went to call Victor, Harshit go to call Diya and rest of the CID team. Harshit entered Diya's room and say

Harshit - Maa, bade papa is moving his hand ✋.

Diya - Really? (excited)

Harshit - Yes!

Diya - Tarika, I need to see Jai please (puppy face and eyes 👀 too)

Tarika - Ask ACP sir and Salunke sir first

Diya - Sir

Dr Salunke and ACP sir - Go!

Diya - Thank you so much sir (very much happy 😃)

Diya and the rest of the CID team went to Jai's room. Victor was checking Jai and Jai ask

Jai - When I can get outside of the hospital 🏥

Victor - Soon you try to get recover then you can go home

Jai - Thank you doctor

Victor - Just call me Victor

Jai - 🆗

Then Victor went to his cabin and DUO hugs Jai and say

DUO - You totally scared us

Jai -Sorry! Abhijeet did you get the criminal?

Abhijeet - Yes

Jai - Thanks. Is Diya is 🆗ay?

Daya - Yes

Jai - I want to see her

Dr Salunke - You only need to see her only, not us (teasing)

Jai - I need to make sure that Diya is okay! I want to see you all. Now can I see my wife?

ACP sir - Salunke stop ✋ teasing Jai! Diya go and see Jai

Diya - Jai, are you fine? (having tears but tears of happiness)

Jai - I am fine

Diya - Your two ✌ favorite members of our family is waiting to see you

Jai - I want to see them (Jai knows his favorite members)

Diya - Hars and Adi come here

Adi and Harshit went to Diya and Diya make them to sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - Did you two ✌ be good boys?

Harshit and Aditya (together) - Yes and we have lots of things to say to you and bade maa.

Jai - When I come home, you can say all about everything

Shreya and Tarika (together) - Bhai, don't teach them to keep an eye on your parents

Jai - I will teach that when they are 8 years old

DUO - That means you are going to spoil our sons

Jaiya - Totally yes!

DUO, Tarika and Shreya (together) - Do want ever you want

Jai see Freddy and ask

Jai - Freddy are you happy 😊 that I am fine?

Freddy - Yes sir!

Jai - Sir, can I come to beauro after I come to home?

Everyone - Totally no!

Jai - Why?

ACP sir - You should come to beauro when you are totally all right, it is my order, you get me (ordering tone)

Jai - I will try

ACP sir - JAI!

Jai - I will do as you say, happy 😊?

Everyone - Yes.

Everyone talked with Jai for a while and went to work because CID team got a case. Jaiya was alone in the room and Diya was hugging and crying and Diya say

Diya - I am happy 😊 that you are 🆗ay!

Jai - Diya stop crying and it is not that you are crying and you know that I don't like your crying.

Diya - You scared me Jai

Jai - I am alright baby. Say is our baby is okay inside you?

Diya - Yes, our baby is totally fine.

In the night 🌃, Abhirika came to hospital 🏥 and they have their dinner and Abhijeet and Jai talked about two ✌ months when they were in mission and then they went to sleep. The next day went well but in the night 🌃, Tarika was searching some files and suddenly 4 albums and a three files fell down from cupboard and Tarika see the file which has name of Jai! Tarika take the 4 albums and 3 files and went to her room and Abhijeet see the 4 albums and 3 files and ask

Abhijeet - Taru where did you get this files and albums?

Tarika - From bhai and di's cupboard!

Tarika see Jai's file and get shocked 😲 and Abhijeet see Tarika and ask

Abhijeet - What happened Tarika?

Tarika give the file and Abhijeet also get shocked 😲 and called Dareya and showed them the file and after Dareya reading the file and got shocked 😲 and see Abhirika who was already in shock 😲!

 _ **x-x-x-x**_

 **Why Dareya and Abhirika got shocked 😲 after seeing Jai's file? What is in the file? To know wait for the next chapter!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Guest - Thank you, I will try my best to correct my mistakes**

 **Reya.K - Here is your next chapter**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews!_**

 ** _x-x-x-x_**

 **I am going to add some characters on this chapter and this chapter is going to be bold too so think twice and read!**

 _ **X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Here the story starts**_

Abhirika and Dareya in total shock after reading the file and Daya ask

Daya - Boss, where did you get this file?

Abhijeet - Tarika bought this file from bhai and di's cupboard

Shreya - I don't believe this rubbish

Tarika - I don't believe it too

Abhijeet - I think that we have to clear this stuffs because bhai and di's child is born.

Daya - I accept with Abhijeet but I get it that why bhai never told about this before

Shreya - It can be because he did not want us to know the bitter truth

Abhijeet - I think what Shreya is saying is right! Let us wait till morning then we can ask about this to bhai

Dareya and Tarika agreed and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Let us go to sleep and tomorrow is Saturday so we can drop the kids at school 🏫 because they have picnic tomorrow and by evening they will come back so before they come home 🏡, we have to know the truth about this file

Daya - That's a great idea!

Then Dareya went to their room and sleep and Abhirika keep the files and albums in their cupboard and lock it and Abhirika went to bed to sleep. The next day in the Shetty house 🏡, Abhirika and Dareya families went to school 🏫 and drop the kids there because Harshit and Aditya were having picnic today in their school 🏫. After dropping the kids in the school 🏫 then they went to the hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, in Jai's room, Victor was checking at Jai and giving intrusion to a nurse. Abhirika and Dareya entered the room with a bag and sit on couch and was chatting with Diya and after few minutes Victor and the nurse went out of the room. Jai was looking at his brothers and he can say that his brothers wants to ask something to him so Jai ask

Jai - What is the matter you both want to ask?

Daya and Abhijeet were shocked 😲 that how did their elder brother come to know that they have something to ask! DUO see their wife and Shreya and Tarika noded their head "yes", so Abhijeet take out a old file from the bag and ask

Abhijeet - Bhai what is in this file is true?

Jai got shocked 😲 after seeing the file and ask

Jai - How did you get this file!

Abhijeet - Bhai please do not change the topic and say what is in this file is true or not?

Jai - Yes, yes what's in that file is true. I am not your blood related brother, I am your step brother. My mom and dad lift me to your parents because they thought that I am unlikely because of me, my mom's life was almost gone. Your parents made me as their son and they never made me feel like I am not their son

Daya - Bhai please say the story from first

Mysterious voice - What story Daya?

Jai - Story of Shetty family!

Abhijeet - ACP sir and the rest of you are here

Vivek - Sir are you not happy 😊 that we are here?

Tarika - Abhijeet's meaning is that today is Saturday and last night 🌃 we all went to home very late so we thought you guys would be sleeping 💤, right Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - Yes!

Dr Salunke - Where is Hars and Adi?

Shreya - We left them in the school 🏫 because they are having a picnic

ACP sir - When they will come back?

Tarika - By 5pm 🕔, they will be back!

Diya - Where is Kavya?

Tasha - She said that she has a work to do so she didn't come with us

Jai - Until she is not here it is a very good thing

ACP sir sees Jai's file on Abhijeet's hand ✋ so he ask

ACP sir - Abhijeet what is in your hand ✋?

Jai - It is my biological file!

CID team - Meaning? (confused)

Jai - That is story I am going to say right now. So everyone please sit so that I can start my life story

Everyone sit wherever they can sit. Daya help Jai to sit on his bed and Daya sit beside him. Jai ask

Jai - Abhi give me that bag.

Abhijeet gives the bag to Jai and Jai open the bag and take a album out of the bag and keep it on the bed and keep the bag on the side table. Jai open the album and there was a photo of engagement photo of Jai, Abhijeet and Daya's parents, in the next photo was a groom and the next photo is the bride. The next photo was a married couple 👫 photo and some of reception photos. In the last there was a photo and down the photo there was the couple 👫 name, 💘 Deepak loves 💘 Uma 💘! Daya ask

Daya - Bhai, are they our parents?

Jai - Yes! (having sad tears 😢)

Diya, Tarika and Shreya (together) - They were looking so much beautiful couple 👫

Jai - They are not only beautiful couple 👫 but they were excellent parents too. When I was small I made a decision that I will be same like my parents with kids. (dreaming tone)

Daya - You miss them alot?

Jai - Yes.

Then Jai takes the next album and open the album, there is a photo of Deepak holding Jai in his arms and seeing Jai with love and Jai seeing Deepak and Uma was sitting beside Deepak and holding Jai's fingers. Everyone expect Jai say

Everyone - Aaaawwww, what a adorable baby 👶

Diya - Who is this baby 👶?

Jai - It is me! They were my new parents

Rest of the CID team (together) - Meaning? (confused)

 _ **(The CID team does not know that Jai's parents gave Jai to Abhijeet and Daya's parents)**_

Jai - This is the story I am going to say to you all

 _ **Flashback start**_

In a big bunglo, on the enterains there is a name plate written Deepak Shetty and Uma Shetty.

 _ **Sorry 🙏 to disturbing you guys while reading the story, I need to introduce you all to new characters :-**_

 _ **Deepak Shetty**_ \- Only son of Prakash and Neerja Shetty. Deepak is a rich man but loves to hard working and hard working people too. He is married to Uma who is very poor and works at Deepak's house 🏡. Deepak is a very handsome man but he loves Uma which only his mother knows.

 _ **Uma Shetty**_ \- Uma has two ✌ elder sisters and two ✌ younger sisters. Uma's mother died in last delivery of her daughter. Uma's was a drunk guy who always loves to drink and he always wanted money for drinking alcohol! Uma's two ✌ elder sisters got married and living a happy 😊 life. Uma's two ✌ younger sisters are studying in college which Deepak is paying for them. Uma has a secret crush on Deepak but she always wanted to say to him but afraid that Deepak quit her job and stop paying for her younger sisters college fees which she can't afford it to pay. Uma doesn't take Deepak as granted thing! Uma's father name is Ramu.

 _ **Neerja Shetty - Deepak's mother**_ \- Neerja loves her son alot and she knows every secret of her son because Deepak says everything to her. Helps Deepak to take his own direction and decisions in his life and support her son.

 ** _Prakash Shetty - Deepak's father_** \- Loves his son and less stays home because of his work. Never says no for Deepak. Support his son alot

* * *

 ** _(Important note - After marriage Deepak and Uma stay in a separate house 🏡, but near Deepak parents. It is Deepak wish that he wants to live with his family alone in a separate house 🏡. So Deepak bought a house 🏡, in his and Uma's name)_**

 _ **X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Enjoy the story, here the story continues**_

It was Friday morning and inside the house 🏡, Uma and Deepak are married for two ✌ months. Deepak and Uma were a happy 😃 couple 👫. Deepak was sitting on sofa and checking a file, and Uma was making breakfast for Deepak and herself. Both were happy 😊 that they got married with each other. Uma came out of the kitchen and sit beside Deepak and keep her head on his shoulder and Deepak ask

Deepak - What is it meri jaan?

Uma - Nothing. The breakfast is almost ready so I thought I will help you in some work

Deepak - No need but I need only one thing as your help

Uma - What? (excited)

Deepak - Just love me that is my biggest help

Uma - Shut up! (blushing)

Deepak - I love you Uma

Uma - I love you Deepak too

Deepak - When we can have our own baby 👶?

Uma - Not until one year

Deepak - Why? (making a face)

Uma - I want to enjoy our relationship so no baby 👶 until 1 year of our anniversary

Deepak - 🆗 meri jaan

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings so Deepak open the door 🚪 and see his cousins with their new born baby 👶 who is sleeping 💤 and the baby 👶 was in a bag. Deepak say

Deepak - Come in Neha and Suraj

Suraj - No Deepak, we are not here to sit and talk

Deepak was confused and Uma came to the door 🚪 and ask

Uma - Why? (confused)

Neha - We want to get rid of this baby 👶! (seeing the sleeping 💤 baby 👶)

Uma and Deepak - But why? (total shocked 😲)

Suraj - The stupid burden thing almost took my Neha's life so we thought sell it or give the burden baby 👶 to someone who would like to keep it for few days or weeks or months or years.

Uma - Have you guys gone mad, the baby 👶 is your

Neha - Uma you never talk to us because you are a street garage to us and our family and so Deepak do you want the child or shall I sell it

Uma whisper something in Deepak's ear 👂 and Deepak sau

Deepak - We will take the baby 👶 but from today we are not relation with each other and you guys will never be my baby's 👶 relatives

Neha and Suraj see Uma in a angry 😡 eyes 👀 and Deepak say

Deepak - It is my decision to not make you as my and my family's relatives so no need to see at Uma because she only said that we should have the child

Neha - Do want ever you want with your new baby 👶 and your new family.

Neha was about to touch the baby 👶 but Deepak stop her and take the new born baby 👶 in his arms and say

Deepak - From this moment, this baby 👶 is mine and Uma and you guys have no rights to touch my baby 👶.

Suraj and Neha (together) - Fine, suffer with the baby 👶

Uma - We will be happy 😃 with our new baby 👶

Neha and Suraj went from there and Deepak close the door 🚪 very carefully so that his new family member should not wake up. Deepak keep the 🆕 baby 👶 on his lap and Uma ask

Uma - Why did you say them that they are not our relatives anymore

Deepak - I do not want to talk about them from now on so call maa and papa and say that we are coming there with a surprise for them

Uma - 🆗

Uma called her mother-in-law and said that she and Deepak are coming there. After the phone call, Deepak gave the new baby 👶 to Uma and Deepak went to his room and bought a soft towel and wrapped the towel on the baby 👶. They went to Deepak's parents house 🏡, Deepak rings the bell, after few minutes Neerja open the door 🚪 and was shocked 😲 and surprised to see Deepak and Uma with a just born baby 👶. Deepak enter inside the house 🏡 and Prakash was also shocked 😲 to see his son with a baby 👶. Deepak went to his childhood room and put the baby 👶 in the cradle and came down to the hall and Prakash ask

Prakash - - Who's child?

Deepak - From today the child is mine

Neerja - Where did you get the child from?

Deepak - Suraj and Neha's child! They did not want the baby anymore so they were going to sell the baby.

Neerja and Prakash - What? (totally shocked 😲)

Deepak and Uma told everything and Deepak ask

Deepak - If you guys don't like to have the baby 👶, I will leave it to a orphanage

Prakash - What you and Uma want?

Deepak - We want to have the baby 👶

Neerja - Is the baby 👶 is boy 👦 or girl 👧?

Uma - We do not know

Suddenly the baby started to cry so I'm a went to Deepak's childhood room and bought the baby down and said

Uma - Baby 👶 wetted the diaper so we have to buy a diaper as soon as possible.

Deepak - I will go and buy it then we will go to a shopping for our new family member.

Neerja - First you buy diapers

Deepak went to baby 👶 store 🏪 and bought two ✌ packets of diapers and he went to his parents home and when he entered the house 🏡, and see that his 🆕 baby 👶 was crying a lot so he gives the diapers to Uma and after Uma changes the diaper and Deepak was holding his 🆕 baby 👶 in his arms and looking his baby 👶 and Uma was holding her baby's fingers. Prakash takes his camera 📷 and take this moment as photo. Prakash ask

Prakash - Is it a grandson or granddaughter?

Uma - It is a boy 👦!

Neerja - Congratulations Prakash we have a grandson

 _ **Flashback end**_

Jai - This is how I got new parents and new family.

ACP sir - What is your real family name?

Jai - Kavya sir name is my sir name. My real sir name is Krishna! So can we continue the story

Dr. Salunke - Continue the story.

Jai turn the next page and see a photo of Jai's name ceremony. Daya ask

Daya - What does this photo mean?

Jai - It was my name ceremony.

Diya - Please say us this story

Jai - This story started when after I came to my new family

 _ **Flashback start**_

After the new baby 👶 boy 👦 is part of Shetty family. Prakash ask

Prakash - Did they keep any name for the baby 👶?

Deepak - No papa, they were calling him a burden!

Neerja - So what is the name you are going to name my grandson?

Deepak - I don't know but I am sure that Uma will have a great sweet name for my son. Uma any name for our son?

Uma - I have a name in my mind but I don't know if you guys will like it

Neerja - Then say my grandson's name (excited)

Prakash and Deepak - Not now!

Uma and Neerja - Why? (confused)

Deepak - We will name him after two ✌ days

Uma - Why?

Deepak - I want my son's name ceremony very grand and everyone should remember my son's name ceremony

Neerja - 🆗 then let us start our work right now. I and Uma will cook for everyone (excited)

Deepak - I will call everyone

Prakash - I will call the decoraters and decorate your house 🏡.

Deepak - That is a awesome idea but who will take care of my son

Uma - I will take care of our son

Neerja - I will help you too in taking care of our family member

Prakash - Great. Let us start our work of welcoming our 🆕 family member

After two ✌ days, which was Sunday morning and all Shetty relatives and friends were there in Deepak and Uma's house 🏡, Deepak also called the baby's real parents and family. The baby's real family is very jealous to see how the Shetty family accepted their child. Uma and Neerja were making ready of the baby 👶 and Deepak and Prakash were welcoming the guests and suddenly pandip ji say

Pandip ji - Please bring the child before the special timing is gone

Everyone was confused about what pandip ji said. Deepak say

Deepak - I will go and get Uma and maa

Prakash - 🆗

Deepak went to his room and see his wife and mother were pampering the baby 👶. Deepak say

Deepak - Let us go down and keep a name for my son

Uma - Correction, our son

Deepak - Our son, now let us go

Neerja give the baby 👶 to Deepak and went to hall and after 2 minutes Deepak and Uma come down with a small baby 👶 and everyone is shocked 😲 to see the baby 👶. Uma and Deepak sit across pandip ji and. pandip ji ask

Pandip ji - What is the name of the baby 👶 you want to keep?

Uma - _**Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty**_

After the name ceremony, Shetty family's relatives and friends were eager to meet Jai. Uma has been worrying after seeing Suraj, Neha and their family there but she tries to ignore so that she can take care of Jai. Deepak made a announcement that how did Jai come into his family that also a different story but he didn't say anything about Jai's real parents and family. Uma was happy the way Deepak said their son's story. Suddenly Jai starts to cry so Uma takes Jai to her room and Neerja went to kitchen and take a small bowl full of milk and spoon too, Neerja went to Uma's room and give the bowl of milk and spoon to Uma, Uma was very careful while feeding Jai. After half an hour later, Uma, Neerja and Jai come down and everyone was pampering Jai and giving gifts 🎁 to Jai which Jai was loving and he was having a continuous smile 😃 on his face. The Shetty family was enjoying Jai's happy smile 😃. After 2 hours, Uma and Neerja was serving lunch for everyone and Jai was playing with his new toys in the hall on the couch, the Shetty family was continually keeping an eye on Jai. Suddenly Jai start to cry alot so Uma went to see why Jai was crying 😭, Uma was surprised to see the guests and hugs them and she was having a happy tears. Uma takes Jai in her hands 👐 and say

Uma - Kavita and Shilpa, I am so much happy 😃 to see you two here

Kavita and Shilpa - We too

Deepak was confused that with whom Uma was talking so he ask

Deepak - Uma, which is it?

Uma - It my younger sisters, Kavita and Shilpa

Deepak - 🆗. I and maa will take care of the guests so you talk to your sisters

Uma - Thanks Deepak (happy 😃)

After everyone left the Shetty house 🏡, Uma was very happy 😃 and lucky to have a husband like Deepak and a son like Jai. Like this live was going on.

 _ **Flashback end**_

ACP sir - Your parents loved you alot, right?

Jai - More than anything

Freddy - What is the next photo?

Jai see the next photo, the next photo is Jai's room, some photos were Jai was new dresses and some photos were Jai with toys and Jai's etc etc... CID team was happy 😃 to know their most Senior's past life. Jai takes the next album and say in excitement

Jai - Who is ready to see your Abhijeet sir as baby 👶? (childish and exciting tone)

CID team - All of us!

Jai open the album and the first photo in Abhijeet's album is Shetty family and Jai was holding a just born baby 👶 of Abhijeet. The next page, they see Jai was hugging Uma and both mother and son were having tears, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Bhai, why were you and maa were crying?

Jai - Actually I was angry 😡 on our parents

Sachin - Why sir?

Jai - After hearing the truth of me and my past life. I was scared that I wouldn't get the same care and love for me before they came to know that maa is pregnant!

Tarika - I accept with bhai because I felt the same way when I came to know that maa was pregnant with Shreya so I can understand you bhai.

Shreya - What, di is this true? (shocked 😲 and surprised)

Diya - Totally very much yes!

The CID family laughed 😄 after seeing Shreya's making face 😖 and Tarika say

Tarika - Bhai, I think you have to take rest or else you may get a back pain

Jai - Tara please do not worry about my back pain and if I need rest and my back hurts I will surely lay down on the bed

Dr. Salunke - Boss, what a improvement in Jai

ACP sir - You are right Salunke.

Freddy - Sir please say the next story please

Jai - 🆗, here the next story starts

Flashback starts

It was Saturday morning and Deepak was working on his office file works, Uma went to hospital 🏥 because she was vomiting past 4 days so Deepak said her go to hospital 🏥 and Jai is 2 years old now and he was playing with his toy gun 🔫 which his grandparents bought him from Delhi. After an hour later, Deepak and Jai were playing and suddenly Jai ask

Jai - Papa - Where is maa?

Deepak - She has gone to hospital 🏥

Jai - Why?

Deepak - She has been vomiting for pass 4 days so I told her to go to the hospital 🏥

Jai - Why she didn't take me with her?

Deepak - Kids are not allowed in the hospital 🏥

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Deepak open the door 🚪 and see his wife was thinking something, Deepak keep his hand ✋ on Uma's shoulder and Uma comes out of her thinking and Deepak ask

Deepak - Any problem? (very serious)

Uma - I will say you afterwards when we are alone

Deepak - 🆗. First come inside the house 🏡

Uma - I will go and make lunch. Where is Jai?

Jai - Maa, I am right here

Deepak and Uma see Jai and smile 😊, Jai was in apron and was wearing a white chef hat. Jai say

Jai - Today I am going to help maa to cook food 🍲

Uma - Sure why not, Chef Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty

Jai and Uma went to kitchen to make lunch and Deepak close the door 🚪 and sit on the couch and was thinking about Uma. After half an hour Uma calls Deepak for lunch. After lunch, Uma was putting Jai to sleep and after she confirmed that Jai was sleeping 💤, she went to her room where here husband was waiting for her. When Uma entered her room, Deepak see her and say

Deepak - Close the door 🚪 and lock it

Uma did as Deepak say to her. Deepak hugs her from back and start to kiss her neck and move his hands 👐 on his stomach and Uma was bitting her lips 💋 so that she shouldn't moan. Deepak lifted her and take her to the bed and lay Uma on the bed, Deepak climbed on top of her and started to kiss her on her lips 💋 with love and passion and Uma responded with same. They broke the kiss and breathing heavy and Deepak say

Deepak - I love you Uma (breathing heavy)

Uma - I love you too Deepak (breathing heavy)

Deepak kiss her face and smiling 😊. When Deepak was kissing her ears 👂, he removed her earrings and keep it on the side table. They turned and Uma start to kiss Deepak on his face and when she reached his neck, she bit his neck and while she was bitting his neck, he was moaning in pleasure and she kissed where she bit him and the turn and kiss her neck and bit her neck and kissed her where he bit her. Deepak removed her saree and her inner wears and start to kiss her breast and tease her too. Uma was moaning and moving her hands 👐 into his hair. Uma say

Uma - Deepak please stop teasing me and we can't have this when Jai is home

Deepak - Don't worry about Jai because he is sleeping 💤. I love tease you and I love to tease you while I am kissing and bitting your breast so enjoy my love.

Uma just smiled 😊 and Deepak start to get a little bit rough with her and Uma moaning louder. Uma say

Uma - Deepak please enter inside me

Deepak smile 😊 and remove his dress and kiss her and entered inside of her. After they making love, Deepak lay beside Uma and ask

Deepak - Now say what is troubling you?

Uma - I am worrying about Jai

Deepak - Why? (confused)

Uma - We have to take care of Jai more

Deepak - Meaning? (totally confused)

Uma - _**I AM PREGNANT!**_

Deepak - What? (totally shocked 😲)

Uma - Yes I am pregnant

Deepak - Stop making joking Uma

Uma - I am not joking . I'm serious

Deepak - How many months are you?

Uma - Since the day I started vomiting, I got pregnant.

Deepak - We have to take a decision soon

Uma - What decision? (confused)

Deepak - We have to say Jai the truth.

Uma - What truth?

Deepak - We have to say him that he's not our biological child and we going to have a child of our own but we will love him more.

Uma - No, we are not saying the truth that Jai is not our own son

Deepak - I do not want Jai to the truth by someone else

Uma - 🆗, I will say the truth

Deepak - Good.

At night 🌃 after dinner, Jai was playing with toy aeroplane ✈ in his room. Uma and Deepak came to Jai's room and Uma say

Uma - Jai, why you are not sleeping 💤?

Jai - Not sleepy yet. What brings you and papa here?

Deepak - We need to talk to you

Jai - What?

Uma see Deepak, Deepak node his head "yes" and then Uma see Jai and say

Uma - Sit on the bed because I have to say something important to you

Jai sit on the bed and Uma sit beside Jai and Deepak sit on the floor in front of Jai. Uma say

Uma - Jai, I have and your papa want to say you something to you

Jai - What?

Uma - Jai, I and your papa are not your parents

Jai - Meaning? (confused)

Deepak - We are not your real parents

Jai was still confused so Uma say

Uma - Jai, we are not your biological family. Your real family did not want you so they were about to sell you but I and Deepak adopted you! We are saying this because we don't want you know this truth from someone else. Now that I am going to be a mother for another baby 👶, which is going to be your brother or sister.

Jai was very quite and Deepak was seeing his son. Jai get up and say which hell shocked 😲 for Uma and Deepak

Jai - When I have to pack my bag and when are you going to leave me in a orphanage?

Deepak - Jai, what rubbish are you talking and why we would leave you in a orphanage

Jai - Because you two are going to have your own child and that means you guys are nothing to me

Uma - Jai, you are my first baby 👶 then only my own

Jai - That won't take time to change

Uma - Nothing will change with us and we are not leaving you in a orphanage because we can't live without you since the time you became a part of Shetty family.

Jai - Really? (scared)

Uma sit down on her knees and ssy

Uma -Yes! We will never leave you at any point. Even if I and your papa die, we are always with you and always beside you, holding you hands 👐 very tightly.

Jai - Sorry maa, I said like that because I was very scared that I will lose you and papa

Uma - We are always with you. I love you Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty

Jai - I love you to Uma Deepak Chandrashekhar Shetty. (teasing)

Both mother and son hug and Deepak take a photo memory.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Jai - How was the story?

CID team - Awesome

Dr. Salunke - Jai, can I ask you a question❓

Jai - Ask sir!

Dr. Salunke - Was your father was a flirter?

Jai - Yes but maa never had a problem with that

Dr. Salunke - Now I understand why you and Abhijeet flirting with every girl 👧

Jai - I started flirting when I was 4 years old and Abhijeet started when he was 13 years old but Daya never even tried to see a girl 👧 but I always have a doubt that how did Daya proposed to Shreya?

Abhijeet - I have the same question here too (teasing)

Daya - Bhai, stop teasing me (childish)

Jai - 🆗 🆗, I'm sorry 🙏

Purvi - Jai sir show the next photo

Jai show some photos of and there was a photo of Jai was sitting beside Uma and holding just born Abhijeet

Rajat - Jai sir what happened when Abhijeet sir was born?

Jai - I will say that

 ** _Flashback start_**

The year was 1968 and day was 21 July and it was Sunday, it was evening, Jai was doing his maths homework in his room, Deepak was helping Jai and Uma was in her room taking rest. Jai say

Jai - I finished my maths homework

Deepak - That's very good. Is there any other homework pending or to do?

Jai - Nope! Papa can I ask you something?

Deepak - Ask!

Jai - When will my baby 👶 brother or sister will come?

Deepak - Just wait for 4 more days then you can play with your new brother or sister

Jai - 🆗, and when will dadi and dadu will come home?

Deepak - 2 weeks later

Jai - Why so late?

Deepak - Your dadu has a meeting and some other work there

Jai - 🆗, now I'm going to play puzzle game

Deepak - 🆗,have fun and I am going to my room

Deepak went to his room and see Uma was reading a book 📖. Deepak sit on the bed and hugs Uma and ask

Deepak - What is our baby is doing inside you? (keeping on hand ✋ on her belly)

Uma - I think our baby is sleeping 💤 so be quite

Deepak - 🆗ay!

Uma - Jai finished his maths homework?

Deepak - Yes and now he is playing puzzle

Uma - Which puzzle?

Deepak - 200 pieces!

Uma - 🆗

Uma keeps her head on Deepak's shoulder and close her eyes 👀. Deepak rest his head on headrest and close his eyes 👀. After 2 hours later, Uma wakes up suddenly and was holding her stomach and Deepak wake up and see his wife and ask

Deepak - Uma, are you fine? (worrying)

Uma - Deepak, I think aaahhh we have to go to the hospital 🏥 right now

Deepak - 🆗

Deepak helps Uma and makes her to sit in the car 🚗 and Deepak went to Jai's room, pick up sleeping 💤 Jai and went to car 🚗 and lay Jai on the back seat of the car 🚗. Uma say

Uma - Deepak please aaahhh drive the car 🚗 to the hospital 🏥 fast aaahhh please

Deepak drives the car 🚗 as fast as possible to reach the hospital 🏥. Suddenly Deepak stop the car 🚗 because there was traffic 🚥. Deepak was very tensed and was praying to clear the traffic 🚥 soon, Uma say

Uma - Aaaahhhh Deepak the pain aaaahhhh is increasing alot aaahhh (crying in pain)

Deepak - Uma I know you can't bear the pain, please bear the pain for few minutes. We are almost near the hospital 🏥 (teased and worrying 😓)

When the traffic 🚥 light turns green, Deepak starts his car 🚗 and was ready to drive fast, when the vehicle in front of Deepak'a car 🚗 move, Deepak increased his car 🚗 speed and drive to hospital 🏥. After 🔟 minutes Deepak's car 🚗 reached life care hospital 🏥. Deepak came out of the car 🚗 and called a nurse while helping Uma to get out of the car 🚗. Nurse see Uma and immediately bought a wheelchair for Uma and take Uma to deliver room. Deepak pick up Jai and went to deliver section and was waiting outside of the delivery room. After 🔟 minutes Jai wake up and see, he was sleeping 💤 on Deepak's chest. Jai see Deepak's face and Jai can say that his father was worry about something so Jai his surroundings and get shocked 😲 at he was in hospital 🏥 and Uma was not with them so Jai ask

Jai - Papa, where's maa?

Deepak - Don't worry Jai, Uma is fine and she is going to be mother for your brother or sister

Jai - When did we come here?

Deepak - 🔟 minutes ago and you were sleeping 💤.

Suddenly Jai see a nurse coming out of delivery room with a small baby 👶 in her arms. Nurse came to Deepak and Jai and say

Nurse - Congratulations Mr Shetty, your wife has given birth to a baby 👶 boy 👦. Here is your son! (gives the baby 👶 boy 👦 to Deepak)

Deepak takes his son and sit on the chair 💺 and Jai sit beside Deepak. Deepak kiss his 🆕 family member on his head and give the 🆕 baby 👶 boy 👦 back to nurse. Deepak ask

Deepak - When I should see my wife?

Nurse - I will call you.

Deepak - Thank you

Nurse went off, after few minutes the same nurse came and said

Nurse - Mr Shetty, you can go and see your wife and your son

Deepak - Thank you

Deepak called his parents and said the good news to his parents. Deepak and Jai went to Uma's room. Jai and Deepak enter the room and Jai went to cradle where his brother was looking at him. Deepak sit on a stool and caring Uma's hair and called

Deepak - Uma (softly)

Uma open her eyes 👀 and smile 😊 weakly. Deepak kiss on Uma's head and say

Deepak - Thank you for giving me another son

Uma - We had a boy 👦?

Deepak - Yes, our Jai is elder brother for his baby 👶 brother!

Uma - I want to see Jai

Deepak - He is standing there

Uma see and smile 😊, Jai was holding the little baby's hand ✋ and play with it. Uma called

Uma - Jai come here to me

Jai went to Uma and Deepak help Jai to sit on the bed beside Uma and Deepak went to the baby's cradle and take his son and give him to Uma and Jai say

Jai - Maa even I want to hold him

Uma give the 🆕 baby 👶 boy 👦 to Jai and she was holding Jai so that Jai can hold his brother carefully. The baby 👶 smiles 😊 while Jai was playing with him. Deepak and Uma was very happy 😃 to see their elder son was mature enough to understand some things and they were happy 😊 that now Jai is a elder brother for their own son. Jai ask

Jai - Maa you know what I am going to call my brother

Uma - What?

Jai - I am going to call him Abhijeet and as short I will call him Jeet

Deepak - Why Jeet?

Jai - If I call him Jeet, he will win everything on this world 🌏

Deepak - Just like you

Jai - More than me

Uma - Then name your brother with your lucky name

Jai - We will say it together. 🆗?

Deepak and Uma - 🆗 boss!

They named the 🆕 baby 👶 boy 👦 as Abhijeet Shetty

 _ **Flashback end**_

Jai - So, how was Abhijeet's story?

CID team - Excellent

ACP sir - It is time for lunch so Jai after lunch we can continue the story

Jai - 🆗 sir

CID team went to canteen expect Shetty family members. Jai lay down on the bed, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Bhai, I am very blessed to have you as my elder brother and best friend

Jai - Same for me too. Sorry 🙏 I never told you guys the truth that I am not your biological brother.

Daya - We do not care if you are our biological brother or not but what hurted us was that you didn't say about yourself. We felt like you didn't trust us.

Jai - I trust you all alot and because of you two ✌ only I am living in this world 🌏.

Tarika - Bhai please do not talk like this after now on

Jai - 🆗 Tara!

A nurse enter Jai's room and keep Jai's lunch on the table and went off. Jai started to make face after seeing his lunch. Trio sister went to canteen to have lunch with others, DUO were trying to make their elder brother to eat his lunch. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Have half of the food 🍲 and we will have the rest, right Daya?

Daya - Don't add me in with you so you have the rest of the food 🍲.

Abhijeet - DAYA! (angry 😡)

Daya - I will have with you.

Jai - I have the food 🍲 with only one condition

DUO - What?

Jai - You guys have to feed me (childish)

DUO smile 😊 and start to feed their elder brother, like Jai use to do when they were kids and went they get hurt, Jai also feed his younger brothers too. After lunch, Jai's nurse came and give some medicines to Jai and Jai without any argument he had his medicines. After the nurse leaves, Freddy ask

Freddy - How was your lunch sir?

Jai - Have my dinner tonight you will come to know how was my lunch! (teasing)

Dr. Salunke - Leave the teasing Jai and continue the story.

Jai - 🆗.

Jai shows Abhijeet's full album and take Daya's album from the bag and opened it. The first photo was the Shetty family with baby 👶 Daya. Shreya say

Shreya - Daya is so much cute

Jai - He will be cute for you because he is your husband (teasing)

Dareya were blushing 😳 and Diya say

Diya - Jai stop teasing them

Jai turn the next page and there was a photo of Abhijeet and Jai were making fun of Uma and Deepak was supporting his sons. Some photos were Uma's before delivery photos. The next photo was Jai was holding a 🆕 born baby 👶 boy 👦 and Abhijeet was caring the baby's head. Kajal say

Kajal - Jai please say this story

Jai - Here we go for another story

Flashback start

It was 1970, it was December 11th and it was Friday. Jai and Abhijeet came home 🏡 by Jai's cycle after school 🏫. Deepak was in office 🏢 in a important meeting, Prakash and Neerja was taking care of the kids and Uma too. Uma was watching TV 📺 with mother-in-law and father-in-law. Jai enter the house 🏡 and wish his mom and his grandparents and he went to his room. Abhijeet entered the house 🏡 and see his mother and hugs her and started to cry. Neerja, Uma and Prakash was worrying and wondering why Abhijeet is crying. Neerja ask

Neerja - Abhijeet why are you crying?

Abhijeet - Bhai is very angry 😡 on me

Uma - Why?

Suddenly they here Jai's angry 😡 voice saying

Jai - Jeet if you ever think that I am going to save you this time but I am not (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - I am sorry 🙏 for what I did on the road

Jai - Not until our family takes a decision for you stupidity act which you always do and I have to save you from principal ma'am. Now go and change your uniform (angry 😡)

Abhijeet goes to his room and Jai go to kitchen and after 20 minutes Jai comes out of the kitchen and went to Abhijeet's room to help Abhijeet to change his uniform. After 🔟 minutes Jai and Abhijeet came down and went to kitchen to have their Maggie 🍜 and a glass of milk. After they finish their eating, Jai washing the bowls and glasses and Abhijeet was continually saying sorry but Jai was not ready to forgive him. After washing the bowls and glasses, Jai was about to go to his room and Abhijeet's room to bring their bags but suddenly Uma ask

Uma - Jai what happened?

Jai - I will come and say!

Jai went to Abhijeet's and his rooms to bring bags. After coming down, Jai give Abhijeet's bag to Abhijeet and Jai sit on the sofa and started doing his homework and Abhijeet sadly 😞 sit on other side of the sofa and was doing his homework. Uma ask

Uma - Jai, what did Abhijeet do that you are angry 😡 him like this?

Jai - Your loving son start to betting Aditya and Ramesh! (teasing)

Neerja - Why Abhijeet? (shocked 😲)

Abhijeet - They were making fun of bhai's shooting

Jai - For that you will fight with them? (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - I can't bear if someone tease you and your shooting skills

Jai - How many times I have told you that you put it in one ear 👂 and out of other ear 👂.

Abhijeet - You are best shooter in the school 🏫 till now so I cannot bear if someone tease you

Suddenly a mystery voice say

Mystery voice - Jai forgive Abhijeet for what he did

Jai - NO!

Mystery voice - Why?

Jai - Papa stop supporting Jeet for his mistakes

Deepak - Uma and maa and papa look who is saying that stop supporting his younger brother. Jai you support your Abhijeet even if he makes a mistake and forgive him soon.

Abhijeet went to his brother and holding his ears 👂 and say

Abhijeet - Very sorry bhaiya and I will never do anything this again so please forgive me please (crying 😢)

Jai - Come to me and I am also sorry for scolding at you (hugs Abhijeet)

Abhijeet hugs Jai and went to do his homework. After 1 hour later, Abhijeet and Jai finish their homework and went to play in the garden. Prakash and Neerja went to see their grandchildren play safely. Deepak sit beside Uma and caring her belly and ask

Deepak - What is the timing for the delivery?

Uma - Tonight 8pm 🕗!

Deepak - Do you want to go to the hospital 🏥 right now?

Uma - No. When I get my labor pain, we can go to the hospital 🏥

Deepak - 🆗! What is our baby 👶 is doing?

Uma - Our baby 👶 has been kicking me for past 2 hours but now our baby is sleeping 💤 I think so

On 8pm 🕗, Uma was making dinner and Deepak was helping Uma. Suddenly Uma holds her belly and say

Uma - Deepak - I think time that we go to the hospital 🏥

Deepak - 🆗

Deepak off the stove and take Uma to the car 🚗 and make her to sit inside the car 🚗 and he went to the garden and said

Deepak - Maa, papa, Abhijeet and Jai we have to go to the hospital 🏥 right now

Rest of the family get into the car 🚗 and went to hospital 🏥. After 🔟 they've reached the hospital 🏥 and a doctor take Uma to deliver room. After 20 minutes, the doctor came out of the delivery room and said

Doctor - Congratulations your wife has given birth to a boy 👦!

Deepak - Thank you doctor, can I see my wife and my child?

Doctor - Sure but a nurse will call you

After 20 minutes a nurse called the Shetty family. After Shetty family entered the room and see a cradle and inside the cradle our hero was sleeping 💤 with a cute smile 😆. The next week after our hero was born the Shetty family keep name ceremony for the 🆕 baby 👶 boy 👦 and Abhijeet and Jai named the 🆕 baby 👶 as _ **Dayanand Chandrashekhar Shetty!**_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Jai - This is the end of three Shetty brothers stories.

ACP sir and Dr. Salunke (together) - Amazing stories!

Diya - Tara it is 4:15, I think you guys should move on and go and pick up the kids from school 🏫

Shreya and Tarika - Oh shit we forgot about the kids

Jai - Go right now

Dareya and Abhirika went to pick up the kids, rest of the CID team went their homes 🏡. Rest of the went good

 _ **X-X-X-X**_

 ** _In next chapter, you can read that Jai has come home 🏡 and started going to beauro. You can also see Kavya's torture she is going to do Jai. Keep waiting for the next chapter!_**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake, typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Muskan - Sorry 🙏, I can't write 📝 on Diya, Tarika and Shreya because Shetty Brothers are step brothers and that is why I wrote that.**

 **Guest - I write 📝 for my happiness 😃, it gives me peace of mind for me and I do care for my readers and reviewers and for your kind information if you think writing a story is easy then please write 📝 a story**

 **Guest 2 - Yes I am senseless writer and I write 📝 horrible and ridiculous story too, then why are you reading my story. I know that I don't know anything about doctor stuff, I write 📝 what I know about doctors stuff.**

 **Dear guest please 🙏 write me your names if you wish so that I can reply to you easily! Enjoy reading the story**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

After 2 months later, Jai returned home soon and was going to beauro. Diya is 4 months pregnant. Dareya and Abhirika take care of their brother and sister which Jaiya doesn't like to much because they feel like the kids are not getting any attention! Harshit and Adi get extra pampered by Jaiya. In the Shetty house 🏠, it was 6am 🕕 in the morning. Jai was doing some file work and having his tea 🍵 in his room, Diya was sitting on the bed and playing games on Jai's mobile phone 📱, Diya ask

Diya - Jai, when do you have the next appointment with the doctor?

Jai - Next month, why?

Diya - Just need to know! From next month I can't come to beauro and I will get bored there alone.

Jai - Don't worry about that because ACP sir send some of your friends (teasing)

Diya - 6 more months to go see our baby (caring her stomach)

Jai see her and close his files and locks the door 🚪 and sit beside her on the bed. Jai keep his hand ✋ on her stomach and say

Jai - We have to wait until my angel is born

Diya - I need a boy 👦 like you

Jai - I just need a little angel girl 👧, just like you!

Diya - Let us wait and see, what God is going to give us.

Jai - Diya I love you very much

Diya - I love you too Jai baby

Jai kiss Diya on her lips 💋 and caring her belly. After 🔟 minutes they apart from kissing and breathing heavy and Jai say

Jai - I thank the God for not harming you while we were in the mission.

Diya - Jai please forget the mission

Jai - As you say meri jaan!

Diya - I will go and make breakfast

Jai - I will help you

Jaiya went to the kitchen and start to make breakfast, after 30 minutes Dareya and Abhirika came down and take their tea 🍵 and Daya ask

Daya - Bhai how is your headache?

Jai - Better now.

Abhijeet - Good

Jai - I think you both are worrying about me alot

Abhijeet - We worry about you because your health is still weak but you don't worry about it.

Jai - I don't worry about it because I love to work so I don't care if I am weak.

Daya - Until the your child is born, you are staying with di

Jai - DAYA!

Daya - Sorry, do as your wish but please give some time to di

Jai - 🆗 meri papa

Suddenly two hands 👐 hugs Jaiya and Jaiya lifted the kids and kiss them on their cheeks and say

Jaiya - Good morning

Harshit and Adi (together) - Good morning bade papa and bade maa!

Dareya and Abhirika - No good morning for us

Aditya and Harshit (together) - Good morning to you guys too

Abhirika and Dareya - Good morning

Shreya - Harshit please come to me

Harshit - Why? (innocent)

Daya - Your bade maa is having a baby inside of her so... (got cut off by Diya)

Diya - Daya, I am fine so don't worry to much!

Adi - I'm very hungry, can I get my breakfast

Jai - Sure.

The Shetty family went to dining room and have their breakfast and Dareya make the kids ready for school 🏫, Abhirika were cleaning the dining room, washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen and Jaiya were getting ready for beauro. After dropping the kids at the school 🏫, Jaiya went to DCP sir's office 🏢 for a important meeting. In the beauro, Dareya and Abhijeet entered the beauro and see that everyone was there except for Jaiya and ACP sir, so everyone was working but Kavya was playing on her computer 💻. DUO went to records room and Shreya went to Purvi's desk to discuss about yesterday's case. After 2 hours later Jaiya and ACP sir came inside the beauro, everyone was surprised to see Jai was having a banage on his right hand ✋ but they wishes them and Jaiya and ACP sir went to ACP sir's cabin, after half an hour later Jaiya come out of ACP sir's cabin and went to their desk and started to do their file works. DUO went to ACP sir's cabin with two ✌ to three files and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Sir what happened with DCP sir? (fear)

ACP sir - Chitrole is alive but Jai almost got fired

Daya - Why?

ACP sir - Jai bet Chitrole very badly

DUO - What? (totally shocked 😲)

ACP sir - Chitrole came to know our plans to get rid of Kavya and he called us to warn that if anyone one of us hurt Kavya by any way, he will take us out of CID. Jai is still angry 😡 so be careful with him

DUO - 🆗. Sir is DCP sir is alive?

ACP sir - Yes!

DUO came out of ACP sir's cabin and went to Jai desk and close Jai's files and Jai see them in anger 😡 but DUO didn't care, Daya say

Daya - Let us go to canteen Abhijeet

DUO went to canteen and after 5 minutes Jai went to canteen, Diya was happy 😊 that DUO can handle Jai more than her. In the canteen, Jai sit in between DUO and drinking his strong coffee 🍵 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Why did you bet DCP sir?

Jai - He sent Diya and ACP sir out of his cabin and he said that I have to divorce Diya and marry Kavya and if I do what he says he will give me promotion and I have to leave you two ✌ so I got very angry 😡 that I started to bet him. ACP sir didn't come time to save DCP, I would have killed him today and I don't care if I go to jail too.

Suddenly a girl 👧 voice say in anger

Mystery girl 👧 - How dare you bet my uncle (angry 😡)

Shetty brothers didn't turn because they know who is it. Jai say without looking at the girl 👧

Jai - Get out of here Kavya before I transfer you and your idiotic attitude from here

Kavya - Jai I bet you that I will make you mine and take you from your brothers and family.

Jai - I also remember you that I am married and I am going father of Diya's child so forget that I am going to be your. I loved you because you were my real family's relative but you used me for your police job and for two ✌ years you wasted my time and now you left your loving husband and kids for me because you want me now because you cannot see me happiness 😃 than you life. You want me because I can give you my child and what is the guarantee that I will be happy 😊 with you and what is the guarantee that you will not betray me again and what is the guarantee that you will not use my child against me. You killed my Rohit but if you again kill my and Daya's this child, I will not spare you. If you ever try to hurt my family and my CID team, I will not spare you or your family so stay away from my family and CID family.

Jai finish his coffee 🍵 and went inside the beauro and DUO see Kavya and say

DUO - Be careful with my bhaiya! (teasing)

DUO went inside the beauro and Kavya see DUO going inside the beauro with Jai and say

Kavya - Jai I will not spare you or your family and your CID family and for your mistakes your child pay for it.

When Kavya entered the inside the beauro and see that Jai was checking some files on Diya desk and Diya was talking to Freddy and helping him on his file mistakes. Kavya ssy

Kavya - Diya your will die this time also (low tone that no one can hear her)

Suddenly Daya's phone 📱 rings and Daya answere the call and after the phone 📱 call, Daya say

Daya - Jai, we have got a 🆕 case.

Jai - Let us go, Diya you and Freddy you two stay here

Freddy and Diya - 🆗!

All went to crime spot expect Diya and Freddy. In the lunch break, everyone was having lunch, Jaiya was sitting beside each other, Kavya was getting more angry 😡 after seeing Jaiya. Suddenly Diya felt like she is going to vomit so she went to the restroom and Tarika follow her sister. In the girls 👧 restroom, Diya was vomiting and Tarika was holding her head. After few minutes Diya wipe her face with tissue and Tarika ask

Tarika - Food 🍲 or smell?

Diya - Both!

Tarika - Who's food 🍲?

Diya - Kajal and Sachin but please do not say to them

Tarika - 🆗!

Tarika and Diya came to canteen and sit on their place and Jai ask

Jai - Are you fine? (worrying)

Diya - Fine!

Jai - Good.

ACP sir - Jai take her to the resting room

Jai - 🆗 sir

Jai take Diya to resting room and lay Diya on the bed and ask

Jai - Just take rest for a while

Diya - Jai, I am fine

Jai - You look weak so take rest and if you need something just call us

Diya - 🆗

Jai came out of the room and Shreya and Purvi was there and Jai say

Jai - Purvi stay with Diya

Purvi - 🆗 sir!

Jai - Come on Shreya, we have to finish this case.

Shreya and Jai went to finish the case, Purvi went to Diya to take care of Diya. After half an hour later, Diya and Purvi came to beauro get involved with the case soon. In the night 🌃. It's 7pm ⏰, Harshit and Aditya were in the beauro and playing with Freddy and Purvi. At 8:30pm the case was finish and everyone went to restaurant and and have dinner. In the Shetty house 🏠, Abhirika room, Abhijeet was playing with Adi with his toys and Tarika was setting the bed. Adi ask

Adi - Maa, can I sleep with you?

Tarika - Sure.

After few minutes later, Abhirika make Aditya to sleep 💤 and Tarika ask

Tarika - What happened to bhai?

Abhijeet - Meaning (confused)

Tarika - His right hand ✋

Abhijeet everything to Tarika and she was shocked 😲 and ask

Tarika - Any fracture?

Abhijeet - No so relax and let us sleep

Tarika - 🆗

After half an hour later, Abhirika went to sleep. In the Dareya's room, Daya came to room after making Harshit sleep and Shreya ask

Shreya - What happened to bhai in the morning?

Daya said everything and Shreya say

Shreya - I love the way bhai gave her warning

Daya - I like to but I am scared that what she will do next

Shreya - Daya please stop worrying because we are with bhai

Daya - Shreya will not quite so we have to be alart with Kavya.

Shreya - Let us sleep now.

Suddenly Dareya here a voice and they smile 😊

Mystery voice - Can I sleep with you two two?

Daya - Come here Hars.

Harshit went to Daya and Daya helped Harshit to get on the bed and Dareya hugs Harshit and sleep. In the Jaiya, Diya was putting night 🌃 cream on her body and Jai was looking at Diya and ask

Jai - Are you angry 😡 on me?

Diya - No baby (smile 😊)

Jai - Why?

Diya - I felt like what you did with DCP and Kavya

Jai was quite and Diya sit on the bed beside Jai and adk

Diya - Jai, can you please do me a favor

Jai - No!

Jai went out of the room and Diya was sad 😞 sitting on the bed. After 5 minutes Jai came to the room with a bowl of ice cream and sit on the floor and show the bowl of ice cream to Diya and Diya see Jai in surprise and ask

Diya - How do you know that I am going to ask this(while having ice cream)

Jai - Don't know you and I have seen lots of pregnancy so I know what you need.

Diya - You are best! Here a spoon full of ice cream

Jai - Thanks.

After 20 minutes, Diya say

Diya - I will wash this and come

Jai - 🆗

In the kitchen, Diya was washing the bowl and suddenly two ✌ hands 👐 hugs her and say

Mystery voice - When will you learn to order me?

Diya - Never Jai baby! Ask me what you want?

Jai - I can't wait to hold our baby 👶.

Diya - You have to wait like me

Jai - Diya try to be with Kavya anymore

Diya - 🆗

Jai - Come let us sleep and I don't want my baby to be restless after our baby is born

Diya - 🆗, let us go up to our room and sleep my 🆕 up coming papa. (teasing)

Jai lifted Diya and went to their room and Jaiya sleep.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What Kavya is planning? Can Jai keep his family and CID family save? To know wait for next chapter!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, in Jaiya's room, Jai wake up suddenly and see Diya and then went to Dareya and Abhirika room to check on them. Then after seeing Tarika and Shreya were not in their room so he went to kitchen and get relief and relax. Shreya see Jai and ask

Shreya - Bhai are you 🆗?

Jai - Yes, why are you asking?

Shreya - You are sweating alot

Tarika - Bhai, did you get a bad dream?

Jai - Yes, I got very bad dream that you all dying because of me and I can't save any of you.

Shreya - Bhai it is just a bad dream so forget it.

Jai - As your order, my princess 👸

Shreya and Tarika (together) - Bhai you are totally funny (laughing)

Jai - What is for breakfast?

Tarika - Vegetable sandwiches with salt and pepper and orange juice

Jai - For lunch?

Shreya - Biryani and cucumber rita

Tarika - What biryani?

Shreya - Vegetable less oil biryani

Tarika and Jai (together) - That is great

Suddenly Jai get a call from ACP sir so attended the call. After the call Shreya ask

Shreya - Who called you?

Jai - ACP sir!

Tarika - Why?

Jai - 🆕 CID officer 👮 in our team

Tarika and Shreya (together) - Boy 👦 or girl 👧?

Jai - Don't know. I am waiting to see the 🆕 officer 👮

Tarika - Why?

Jai - If it is a girl 👧, I will flirt with her and make your didi jealous

Shreya - Di will not bother if you flirt with any other girl 👧!

Jai - Why? (confused)

Shreya - Diya di, knows you more than us

Jai - But not more than my brothers

Suddenly they hear a mystery voice

Mystery voice - That is very true

Jai, Tarika and Shreya turns and see Diya was standing and Jai ask

Jai - When did you wake up?

Diya - Few minutes ago and what you guys were talking?

Shreya - 🆕 officer 👮 in our beauro!

Diya - Is it a girl 👧 or boy 👦? (excited)

Jai - I don't know yet! Come and sit here. (showing her a chair 💺)

Diya sit on the chair 💺 and ask

Diya - Can I help you in anything?

Jai - Sure.

Diya - What work? (excited)

 _ **(None of the family members let Diya to do any work so Diya get frustrated 😤 and show her anger on Jai or on her games, she is playing in Jai's mobile 📱 and laptops of her and Jai's. Now Jai is worried that Diya's shouldn't harm herself on frustration 😤),**_ Jai went to kitchen and bought two ✌ carrots, one onion, a packet of beans and three tomatoes 🍅. Jai keep the vegetables on the table and say

Jai - Help me to cut this vegetables

Diya - 🆗 but you cut the onion because I hate them (happily 😃)

Jai - 🆗

Jaiya cut the vegetables, Tarika and Shreya were making breakfast and lunch too. After 30 minutes DUO came down to the kitchen and ask

DUO - What time ⌚? (sleepy)

Jai - 6:45 and you both go and wake up the kids

DUO - 🆗

DUO went to their room and wake up their son and make them ready for school 🏫. After 15 minutes Harshit, Aditya and DUO came to the kitchen and have their breakfast. After breakfast, DUO leave the kids in the school 🏫. After coming home 🏡, DUO went to their room and got ready. In Jaiya's room, Jai was still worrying about the bad dream. Diya see Jai and ask

Diya - Jai what happened? (worrying)

Jai - Just a bad dream but don't you worry about it

Diya - Are you sure?

Jai - Yes, meri jaan. Now just think who is our 🆕 CID family member

Then Jaiya got ready and rest of the Shetty family went to the their second home 🏡 which is called CID! In the CID beauro, everyone was having fun and pulling legs of each other. ACP sir and Dr. Salunke was enjoying the fun from from ACP sir's cabin. Suddenly door 🚪 open and a handsome man 👨 entered the beauro and went to ACP sir's cabin. After 30 minutes later, Jai makes everyone to stand as their wish and he stands in between Kavya and Diya. ACP sir, Dr. Salunke and 🆕 officer 👮 came out of the cabin. Diya, Tarika and Shreya got shocked 😲 and gets irritated after seeing the 🆕 CID officer 👮 and ACP sir say

ACP sir - This is our 🆕 CID officer 👮, Inspector _**Rahul**_ and had been working for CID for pass 6 years. Come on Rahul I will introduce you to my team.

ACP sir - This is Jai and he is your most senior in my team and he takes his and everyone's work very seriously so be careful with him on the working time with Jai.

Jai - Hi, you look a year elder to me so you can call me just Jai! Welcome to CID family and team! (smiling 😃)

Rahul - No, I will call you sir because you are my most senior and I will call all my seniors as sir and ma'am only and I love your sharp shooting skills and I would like to learn your breaking doors 🚪 and thank you sir!

Jai - Breaking doors 🚪 is my secret weapon so I can't teach you that.

ACP sir - This is Diya and she is your last senior and she takes her work seriously just like Jai so be careful with her too!

Rahul - Sure I will be careful with her (teasing)

Diya - Welcome to CID team! (irritated)

Rahul - Thank you Diya ma'am (teasing)

Jai see Diya and see Rahul and again see Diya's irritated face and thought to ask Diya afterwards.

ACP sir - This is Kavya and she is your junior and she is inspector like you and just joined few months ago.

Kavya - Welcome to CID team sir

ACP sir - This is Abhijeet, he is second senior. He is a sharp shooter like Jai

Abhijeet - Welcome to the team!

ACP sir This is Daya and he is your third senior, be careful when Daya comes to your home 🏡 or else say bye bye 👋 for your doors 🚪

Daya - Welcome to the CID family and team! Don't worry about your door 🚪 because I won't break it (smiling 😊)

ACP sir - This is Shreya and she is your little bit of senior to you but she is a inspector, like you

Shreya - Welcome to the CID (irritated)

ACP sir - This is Tarika and she is a forensic doctor and she is assistant to our great Dr. Salunke

Tarika - Welcome to CID (irritated)

ACP sir - This is Freddy and he is your junior but he has been working here for pass 18 years for us. Please don't talk to Fredrick about ghost 👻 and wife because he scare for only this two ✌ things.

Freddy - Welcome to CID sir and you can call me Freddy

Rahul - You can call me Rahul and thank you

ACP sir - This is Dr. Salunke and he is our forensic expert. Be careful he talks with laash (teasing)

Dr. Salunke - Welcome to CID family!

ACP sir - This is Vivek and he is your junior

Vivek - Welcome to CID team sir

ACP sir - This is Kajal and she is your senior junior type for you

Kajal - Glad to see you sir and welcome to CID

ACP sir - This is Tasha and she is same like Kajal for you

Tasha - Welcome to CID team sir

ACP sir - This is Sachin and your senior in your inspector

Sachin - Welcome to CID Rahul

ACP sir - This is Rajat and he is just like Sachin

Rajat - Welcome to our CID family and team

ACP sir - Last but not least this is Purvi and she is a inspect and she is like Kajal and,, Tasha for you

Purvi - Welcome to CID sir

Rahul - Thank you all for wishing me and I will work as hard as possible.

ACP sir - Great. Now everyone get into your work

Jai, Abhijeet and Daya see Diya, Tarika and Shreya's tension face so take them to the records room and Jai ask

Jai - Are you unhappy with the 🆕 CID officer 👮?

Trio sisters - Yes and we hate him

Daya - Why?

Diya - He was my ex-boyfriend

Shetty brothers (together) - What? (total shocked 😲)

Tarika - Yes, Rahul is the Diya di's ex-gf!

Diya - His plan is tomorrow he will call everyone to his house 🏡, for a get-together

Jai - Diya stop worrying I am there for you no matter what

Diya - Really?

Abhirika and Dareya went out of the record room and Jai lock the door 🚪 and said

Jai - Yes. I am always there for you.

Diya - I love you Jai baby

Jai - I love you too meri jaan! Come on let's go and do our work

Diya - 🆗

Jaiya came out of the records room and both went to their work. On the lunch break, everyone were eating their lunch and Rahul ask

Rahul - Diya ma'am, I heard that you are married to Jai sir, is that true? (innocent)

Diya - Yes

Rahul - Jai sir you are lucky to have Diya ma'am as your wife

Jai - That is very true and it's very rare to get a wife like Diya (side hug Diya)

Rahul - Why very rare sir? (confused)

Jai - Diya is more than my wife, she is my best friend in CID next to my brother's. Diya loves who I am and she support me and my family when I am on a mission. She married me after she came to know that I and my brothers are orphanage. I flirt with every girl 👧 I see but Diya never use to say a word for my flirting with girls 👧

Rahul - WOW, that is great! What does your brothers do?

Jai - They are CID senior inspector officers 👮, in our beauro

Rahul - I do not get you sir

Jai - Tarika and Shreya's husbands are my brothers!

Rahul - Daya sir and Abhijeet sir are your brothers? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes!

Rahul - That is awesome my meaning is three brothers are working in same beauro and married with 2 CID cops and a forensic doctor, right?

Shetty brothers (together) - Yes! (smiling 😁)

Rahul - I have a important thing to say to you all

ACP sir - Say

Rahul - I have small party 🎉 in my house 🏡 so if you guys can please come for the party 🎉

Freddy - We will surely come (happily 😃)

Sachin - What is the timing for the party 🎉?

Rahul - 6pm 🕕

Diya - I am sorry to say this but I am not coming because I have some work to do so please forgive me Rahul

While everyone was going inside the beauro and Rahul pulled Diya in a room and shut her mouth 👄 with his hand ✋ and ask

Rahul - Why are you doing this to me?

Diya - Rahul please let me go

Rahul - No, I am going to have fun with you (evil smile)

Diya -Rahul no, don't do it

Rahul - Why are you scared that your husband will come to know

Diya - Rahul, I am second time pregnant with Jai's child and I can't loose this child or else, Jai can't bear it anymore

Rahul - Meaning? (confused)

Diya - I and Jai lost our son Rohit because of Kavya and now she is not letting us to live. Rahul please try to understand me. I love you even now too but that love is a friendship love not that love like you think. I love Jai and I can't cheat him or else he will give up in life which his brothers don't want to! Jai has lost everything in his life, please try to understand me. (begging 🙏 and crying 😢 in front of him)

Rahul - Diya, I am sorry for what I was thinking to do. Please do not cry 😢, I can't see you like this. Can you please forgive me? Can we be friends? (wiping her tears)

Diya - Yes, we can be friends! (smiling 😊)

Rahul - Come on let us go

Rahul and both get shocked 😲 to see Jai there. Rahul say

Rahul - Jai sir... (cut by Jai)

Jai - I heard everything. Don't worry, I understand you and thank you for understanding Diya and my problem.

Rahul - So can we be friends?

Jai - Totally yes! (smiling 😁)

Diya - Can we go inside the beauro?

Rahul and Jai (together) - Let's go

Rahul and Jaiya went inside the beauro. Rest of the day went great! Next day in Rahul house 🏡, the party 🎉 was going great and Diya also came to the party 🎉. Rahul announced that Diya, Tarika and Shreya were his college friends! Diya was in kitchen and Rahul was there too sitting on the chair 💺 and Rahul ask

Rahul - How many months of your pregnancy?

Diya - 4 months and from next month I won't come to CID

Rahul - When will join CID again?

Diya - When my child starts to go to school 🏫

Rahul - Poor of you, you will get bored in the home 🏡, right?

Diya - Yeah. Where is Saraswathi?

Rahul - She dumped me and married with Dev

Diya - I am sorry.

Rahul - It is 🆗. What baby 👶 you and Jai want?

Diya - Anything!

Rahul - I am sorry for your loss, I mean Rohit

Diya - It is 🆗, I and Jai think that Rohit is with us all the time.

Rahul - That's great news to hear from you. How many years of marriage?

Diya - Two ✌ years now.

Rahul - Why Kavya hates you this much that she killed Rohit?

Diya - Kavya was Jai's ex-gf and now she wants Jai back. Kavya can't see me and Jai living a happy life!

Rahul - Come on let us go and enjoy the party 🎉.

Diya and Rahul went to party 🎉 and enjoy with others. Suddenly Diya got a phone call from unknown number so she went to attend the call, Jai see Diya was talking to someone in the phone 📱and she was scared he went to Diya and ask

Jai - Are you OK?

Diya - No, I am scared for you

Jai - Meaning? (confused)

Diya - It is a black mailing call and he said that he is going kill you. Jai I am scared

Jai -Don't be because we are CID officers 👮 so we don't know when we will die! Stop taking unwanted stress, it is not good for you and the baby. (caring her stomach)

Diya hugs Jai. After the party 🎉, everyone was having dinner and ladies were serving for everyone and Diya and Jai were feeding the kids. Shreya see her sister tension and ask

Shreya - Di, are you fine?

Diya - Yes (lying)

Shreya - Lying to me

Diya - I am not lying (little bit angry)

Jai - Shreya, please not now

Shreya - 🆗 bhai

After dinner, kids were playing in the garden with Rahul's dogs 🐶 and Kavya went home because she was having a work. Diya was till tensed so ACP sir ask

ACP - Diya are you fine?

Diya - No!

Rahul - Why?

Diya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - I will hear you guys a voice recording

Jai takes Diya's mobile 📱 and on the voice recorder

 **Voice recording - Hello Diya. I am going to kill your loving husband very soon and I will kill him before your child is born. If you want to see your husband alive then abortion your child or else say bye bye to your Jai. Have a great pregnancy!**

 _ **Call end**_

Everyone was shocked 😲 and ACP sir say

ACP sir - I feel like I have heard the voice before

Daya - Where sir?

ACP sir - I heard this voice in jail and he's a inspector

Abhijeet - What is his name?

ACP sir - His name is Vikas and his full name is Vikas Krishnan

Jai - Sir please say the last name again

ACP sir Vikas Krishnan. What happened Jai?

Jai - He is Kavya's younger brother and he was a criminal when I used to date with Kavya

Tarika - How do you know that he is a criminal?

Jai - I have arrested him for raping 4 month year old baby and he killed his own child. He was in jail for 2 years only and got escape from jail and till now I am searching him.

Suddenly the CID team hear Adi and Harshit crying 😭 and see that both the kids were coming to Jai and Jai lifted them and keep them on his lap and Adi and Harshit hugs Jai and crying 😭. Now Jai was having a fear for his sons.

 _ **(Aditya and Harshit are not like Jai and Diya's sons but for Dareya and Abhirika they make their kids as Jaiya's kids so that Jaiya do not miss Rohit)**_

Jai ask

Jai - Why my champs are crying 😭? (worrying)

Adi and Harshit didn't answer but crying 😭 alot and keeping their head on Jai's chest and holding Jai's t-shirt 👕 very tightly. Now it is worrying everyone else too, Jai was rubbing Harshit and Adi's back to calm them down. Adi say

Adi - Bade papa, please don't leave us and go (crying 😢)

Jai - Where will I go and why would I go? (confused and worrying)

Harshit - Please leave us like Rohit did (crying 😢)

Everyone was shocked 😲 for what Harshit said right now. Jai say

Jai - I will never leave you both. I am always with you two.

Harshit and Aditya - Really? (scared)

Jai - Yes! (hugging them)

Harshit say something that it shocked 😲 everyone but it mostly it shocked 😲 Jaiya, Dareya and Abhirika

Harshit - Bade papa, I don't want a little baby sister 👧 or brother 👦 because of the baby you can die and I don't want to lose you. (crying 😭 and hugging Jai very tightly)

Shreya - **_Harshit Dayu Shetty_** , what are you saying (got cut by Jai)

Jai - Shreya not now. I will take care of them

Shreya - But bhai (again got cut by Jai)

Jai - Shreya please accept it for me and let us go home 🏡. Daya drive the car 🚗. Rahul so sorry, we got get going right now and thank you for inviting us for the party 🎉.

Rahul - It is 🆗. Thank you for coming for the party 🎉. Bye 👋 have a safe drive to home.

Jai carrying the both the kids on his shoulders and say

Jai - Thanks and bye 👋 for the rest

CID team - Bye 👋

Jai - Sir, tomorrow we won't be able to come to beauro so if a case is reported please call us

ACP sir - 🆗 Jai!

Shetty family sit in the car 🚗, Jai in the back seat with the kids, Diya on the passenger seat, Daya on the driver seat, Abhijeet beside Jai and kids and Tarika and Shreya in the last back seat. The Shetty family drive to their home 🏡. When the Shetty family reached their house 🏠, Jaiya, Dareya and Abhirika went to their respective rooms, Harshit and Adi was sleeping 💤 on Jai's shoulders so Diya careful take Adi from Jai and change his dress and lay him on the bed, Jai carefully changed Harshit's dress and lay him on the bed. Diya changed her dress and she was removing her jewelery. Jai changed his dress and when he come out of the bathroom and see Diya was thinking something. Jai hugs Diya from back and ask

Jai - Diya what are you thinking?

Diya - Hars and Adi was very happy 😁 to have a baby brother 👦 or sister 👧 but suddenly what happened to them that they are saying that they don't need a little baby 👶 sister 👧 or brother 👦?

Jai - Diya, again you are taking stress, giving stress for yourself and our child

Diya - Jai, I can't lose you

Jai - I need our baby and I know that you also want to have our baby (keeping his hand ✋ on Diya's belly)

Diya - What about you?

Jai - Nothing will happen to me and I won't let anything to happen to our baby too, this is my promise to you and our baby. Hars and Adi are scared of something and that is why I told ACP sir that we are not coming to beauro tomorrow.

Diya - Jai everything will be fine soon, right? (confirming)

Jai - Yes, just trust me. I will fix everything as soon as possible! Come on let us go and sleep

Diya - 🆗

Jai make Diya to sleep and came out of the room and make a phone 📱 call 📞 to Rose and say

Jai - Get out of Kavya's house 🏡 as soon as possible and delete all your fake identities. You can go back to Delhi and from Monday you can join as inspector Destiny there. Don't worry about your home 🏡 and etc because I have arranged everything there and have a safe flight to Delhi

Destiny - 🆗 sir, thank you for your training and congratulations for your new baby

Jai - Thank you. Just remember that no evidence should be lift in your room. Sell the car 🚗! Just leave a note for Kavya saying that your parents are in Delhi and they are searching for you so sorry 🙏, for not informing you. (smiling 😊)

Destiny - 🆗 sir. Have a happy life 😃 for you and your family and friends too

Jai - Same to you too! Good night 🌃

Destiny - Good night 🌃 Jai sir!

Jai ended his call and say to himself

Jai - Kavya get ready for war, I won't spare you and your family!

Jai went to his room and sleep. The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, Jai wake up and see the kids and Diya were sleeping 💤. Jai smile 😊and went to fresh up and went to kitchen and see Dareya were sitting on the couch and thinking. Jai can understand what his brother and his wife is thinking so Jai went to kitchen and make a strong coffee 🍵 for himself and Dareya! Jai sit on down on the floor and keep the hot coffee 🍵 on Daya's hand ✋ and Daya react very quickly and hold his coffee 🍵 and Shreya take her coffee 🍵 and Jai ask

Jai - Did you both sleep or not?

Shreya - No bhai

Jai - Why?

Daya - We couldn't sleep.

Jai - Still thinking why Hars said like that?

Dareya - Yes!

Jai - Hars did not mean that for what he said last night 🌃 in Rahul's and he was very scared about something.

Shreya - How do you say?

Jai - Easy, before they went to the garden they were totally fine but suddenly they said that they didn't want to have little baby sister or brother after they came out of the garden. So something happened in the garden that we have to ask to Aditya and Harshit! Today the kids are not going to the school 🏫.

Dareya - 🆗

Jai - Everything will be fine soon so don't take tension

Suddenly they hear Adi and Harshit crying 😭 so Jai and Dareya went to Jai's room and Jai take Adi and Daya take Harshit and came out of room because Diya was sleeping 💤. Jai and Daya make the kids to calm down and Harshit came to Jai and Jai say

Jai - Today you both are not going to school 🏫 and full day I and your bade maa are going to stay full day with you

Adi and Harshit (together) - Really?

Jai - Yeah!

Aditya and Harshit (together) - YYYYAAAAYYYY, we love you bade papa (hugs Jai)

Jai - I love both of you too (kiss them on their head)

Dareya were happy 😊 to see the kids happy 😊. After 2 hours later the Shetty family were having breakfast, after the breakfast the kids were playing in the garden and Jaiya was keeping an eye 👀 on the kids. Dareya and Abhirika were talking about random things. Jaiya and the kids came in the home and kids were sitting on Diya's lap and Jai ask

Jai - Hars, Adi what happened in the garden last night 🌃 and why all of a sudden you both don't want a little baby sister or brother

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Aditya and Harshit will tell the truth? How will Jaiya, Dareya and Abhirika will react for the truth? To know wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muskan - Sorry 🙏, I don't know! Please check beside the story name**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai take his mobile 📱without anyone noticing and start to record their conversation, Adi and Harshit look at each other and Harshit say

Harshit - We told you why we do not want to have a little baby brother or sister.

Jai - Don't hide anything to me!

Adi - We are not hiding anything bade papa

Jai - Are you both scared that we will only take care of the new baby after it is born?

Adi and Harshit were shocked 😲 that how did their bade papa can guess everything very easily. Jai ask

Jai - Yes or no? (very softly)

Adi and Harshit see that each other and see Diya and hug her very tightly and say

Adi and Harshit (together) - Yes! (scared)

Everyone is shocked 😲 to here it, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Why you both were scared and what made you both to think that we will only take care of the new baby after the baby is born? (little bit angry 😡)

Jai - Jeet not now. Can you both say why you felt like that?

Adi - Kavya aunty told us that having a baby brother or sister will take our attention and you guys will only take care of the baby! (hugging Diya as tight as possible in fear)

Diya hugs the kids and say

Diya - We will love you both even after the 🆕 baby is born. We will give attendance to the new baby for 6 months because we have take of baby carefully so that the baby doesn't get ill.

Adi and Harshit - Really? (innocent)

Diya - Yes. If no one is taking care of you both, I am always and will be there for you two no matter what!

Aditya and Harshit (together) - Sorry bade maa and sorry bade papa (holding their ears 👂)

Jai sit beside Diya and hugs the kids and Jaiya say

Jaiya - It is 🆗.

Jai - Say sorry to mommy and papa

Harshit - Why?

Diya - For hurting them

Aditya - When did we hurt mommy and papa?

Jaiya - For saying that you both don't want to have a little baby brother or sister

Harshit and Aditya went to their parents and say

Harshit and Aditya (together) - Sorry papa and maa (sweetly)

Dareya and Abhirika hugs their son and say

Abhirika and Dareya - We forgive you. (hug their son)

Harshit and Adi - Let us go out right now but only we not bade papa and bade maa

Dareya and Abhirika - 🆗 my master! (teasing)

Jai - Why not me and Diya?

Harshit - Just like that

Jai - 🆗.

Abhirika and Dareya went out with their son and Jaiya were alone in the home. Jai ask

Jai - Diya, if you can please make me a coffee 🍵

Diya - 🆗

Diya went to kitchen and making coffee 🍵 for Jai and herself. Jai lock the main door 🚪 and went to kitchen and hugs Diya from back and kiss her on the neck and Diya was moaning, Jai was turning a little bit wild and start to bite her neck, Diya turn and kiss him on his lips 💋 and Jai was kissing her wild and he off the stove and keep a lit on the milk vessel and carry Diya to the room and lock the door 🚪, while doing all this Jaiya were still kissing. Jai takes Diya toward the bed and lay her on the bed and brake the kiss and both were breathing very heavy and Jai kiss her neck and ask

Jai - Can we? (still kissing her neck)

Diya - No please, Jai try to understand me! (moaning)

Jai - Why no?

Diya - You know why and if you start to make love, you get harder and I am scared it can hurt our baby

Jai - 🆗 I won't make love with you until our angel is born. After our child is born, you are so dead in my hands 👐 (teasing and lay beside her)

Diya - Jai will you come to the hospital 🏥 next week

Jai - Sure. Why you want to take me with you?

Diya - I want to show you a surprise

Jai - What surprise? (excited)

Diya - You will come to know in my next ultrasound for me

Jai - Meaning (confused)

 ** _(Jai never went to a ultrasound before but he had heard about it so he can't understand Diya's meaning)_**

Diya - You will come to know next week

Jai - 🆗.

Jai kiss her neck and his hand ✋ pull her saree aside and caring her stomach with love. Diya close her eyes 👀 and enjoying the love of her husband. Jai was kissing her stomach and keep his head on her belly and ask

Jai - Can our angel hear us?

Diya - Jai, for your kind information we do not know what child we are going to get so stop saying angel.

Jai - I have a feeling like we are going to have a baby girl 👧

Diya - I need a boy 👦

Jai - Let us wait and see!

Diya - I think our baby can hear us. You know better than me so you say

Jai - Our baby can hear us when you are 6 month pregnant

Diya - You are very bad to read 📖 pregnancy books 📚 (hitting him on his arm)

Jai - Thanks for the appreciation! ** _(just like Shinchan)_**

Diya - I am not appreciating you for reading 📖 pregnancy books 📚!

Jai lay beside her and hugs her and sleep very soon because he was very tired and sleepy. Diya was caring his hair with love. After 30 minutes Diya also sleep on the bed. After an hour later, Diya wake up and see Jai was hugging her and sleeping 💤, Diya just smile 😊 and kiss on Jai's cheek and then his lips 💋, Jai also responses to the kiss and lay on top of her and he kiss her with full love and passion, Diya move her hands 👐 into his hair and kissing. After 🔟 minutes, they break the kiss and breathing heavy and Jaiya turn now Diya on top of Jai, Jai ask

Jai - How did you love me?

Diya - You were my dream man 👨, and that is how I loved you, loving you and always love you.

Jai - Your dream man 👨, meaning?

Diya - The first time I saw your photo on the newspaper 📰, I started feeling a love for you. Then I thought if I marry, I will only you or who is like you. See my luck I got married with you and soon we are going to be parents. (happily 😃)

Jai - I am also lucky to have you as my wife and best friend. The first time I saw you I felt like I am loving in love with you again. I had a fever that you will cheat and use me like Kavya did but I was wrong and you provided me wrong that not all girls 👧 are same. I am happy that I got you in my life, thank you Diya for coming into my life and thank you for everything.

Jai hug Diya. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I feel like I'm getting hungry so can you please do lunch!

Jai - Say what you and baby need to eat for lunch?

Diya - We want sweet corn 🌽 vegetable soup, egg cheese pasta which is your signature dish and green grape 🍇 juice

Jai - 🆗, what for dessert?

Diya - I have a surprise for you in dessert (teasing)

Jai - What is surprised for dessert? (excited)

Diya - I won't say but show you after lunch

Jai - DIYA! (making face)

Diya - After lunch only. First make lunch then only dessert

Jai - 🆗! First get up from me so that I can make lunch for you and our baby

Diya - Oops sorry Jai baby!

Diya get up from Jai and sit on the bed, Jai kiss her on her head and went to kitchen to make lunch. Diya went to kitchen and sit on dinner table, play on Jai's laptop. Jai see Diya and smile 😊, and thinking about his brothers and his family so he call Abhijeet, after 2 rings Abhijeet answer his phone 📱 and Jai ask

Jai - What are you doing?

Abhijeet - Having ice cream 🍦!

Jai - What flavor?

Abhijeet - Pista, bubble gum and mango

Jai - Who is having what?

Abhijeet - Tarika ji having mango, I am pista and Adi is having bubble gum. What are you doing?

Jai - Making lunch and Diya is having a surprise for me but she is not saying it. Do you know?

Abhijeet - No

Jai - Is Daya with you?

Abhijeet - No, Daya and his family went somewhere else

Jai - Where?

Abhijeet - Don't know

Jai - Had lunch?

Abhijeet - Yes. We had charts like pani puri, sev puri and bhel puri.

Jai - Where?

Abhijeet - Our regular spot, near beach.

Jai - When coming home 🏡?

Abhijeet - When Adi say

Jai - 🆗, have fun and be careful

Abhijeet - 🆗, bye

Jai - Bye Jeet!

Jai cut the call and see Diya, who is reading a crime novel. Jai called Diya two times but no response from her so he keeps the stove in the small and take Diya's book and Diya see Jai with anger 😠, and say

Diya - Jai give me the book

Jai - 🆗 but why are you reading this (showing the crime novel)

Diya - Getting bored and you were talking to Abhijeet so I thought to read a book. You know that I have only crime, mystery, suspence and murder novels 📚, I love to read this types of books 📚.

Jai - Do as your wishes. Pasta is almost ready so if you can please set the table for me

Diya - 🆗

Diya set up the table and Jaiya had their favorite lunch with a movie, called _**Chennai Express!**_ After lunch, Diya went to kitchen and bought a plate with a lit on top of it which was confusing Jai. Jai ask

Jai - What's in?

Diya take the lid and Jai was shocked 😲 to see his favorite chocolate 🍫 cream cake 🎂 with chocolate 🍫 and strawberry 🍓 topping. Jai ask

Jai - Bought or made?

Diya - Made in home

Jai - Thank you Diya, thank you for your surprise. Thank you for making this cake 🎂 for me (hugging her)

Diya - How do you know I made it? (shock and surprise)

 _ **(Diya never told anyone that she bake cakes and cookies for everyone since childhood, only Shreya and Tarika know what that Diya bake cookies and cakes)**_

Jai - Only you can bake cakes and cookies!

Diya - How do you know that? (shocked 😲)

Jai - After Shreya joined CID two weeks later Shreya bought cookies and she said she made it but that cookies were almost burned so after you came home 🏡 from your mission, again Shreya a cookies but that time it was very delicious so while going inside the beauro I heard you and Shreya were talking and that is how I came to know that you bake cookies and cakes.

Diya - You did not tell to anyone right?

Jai - I did not tell to anyone, not even to Jeet and Daya! Now give me the cake 🎂 please

Diya - Here but remember only 2 🍰 pieces because the cake 🎂 is for our family too

Jai - 🆗

Jaiya had cake 🎂 and keep the rest in the refrigerator. After 2 hours later, Abhirika and Dareya family came back home 🏡 and rest of the day went good. For a week everything went fantastic in the Shetty house 🏠 and CID beauro too because Kavya was in a meeting with DCP. The next week in Jaiya's room, Jaiya were getting ready and Diya ask

Diya - When is your check up?

Jai - Before you.

Diya - I am coming with you to see your doctor

Jai - 🆗

Jaiya got ready and went to kitchen and have breakfast with Dareya and Abhirika. Kids are in school 🏫, after breakfast Jaiya, Abhirika and Dareya went to their cars 🚗 and Jaiya in a separate car 🚗 and Abhirika and Dareya were in separate car 🚗,Dareya and Abhirika went to beauro and Jaiya went to hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Jaiya were waiting for their turn, after 15 minutes later, Jai's doctor call Jai so Jaiya went to the doctor's cabin and Vineet _**(Jai's doctor name)**_ say

Vineet - Jai, please lay on the examine table

Jai did as Vineet say and after his check up, Jai was sitting beside Diya and Vineet ask

Vineet - Jai do you feel any I anywhere in your body?

Jai - No and I am not hiding anything to you!

Vineet - Good then Jai you are fit and fine

Diya - Vineet should Jai continue his tablets 💊?

Vineet - No need!

Jaiya - Thank you Vineet

Vineet - It is my duty

Jaiya smile 😊 and waiting for Nisha to call Diya. When Jaiya entered Nisha's cabin, Nisha say

Nisha - Please sit and Jai did you missed me a lot Jai?

Jai - NO!

Nisha - I missed you alot for 2 months (sadly 😞)

Jai - Then don't miss me too much so that you don't make mistakes while my wife Diya is here for her check up! (teasing)

Nisha - OK! Diya how are you and your baby?

Diya - Fine and my morning sickness is stopped last month on 17th!

Nisha - That's good and now can we do the ultrasound? Are you both ready to see your baby?

Diya - Yes (excited)

Jai - Will it hurt Diya and my baby?

Nisha - No. Now both follow me

Jaiya follow Nisha and they went to a mini room where all the ultrasound things were there! Nisha say

Nisha - Diya please lay down on the bed

Diya did as Nisha say and lift up her t-shirt 👕 little bit, Jai was holding Diya's hand ✋ very tightly and Nisha ask

Nisha - Are you both ready?

Jaiya (together) - Yes!

Nisha - Diya this gel is little bit cold so please bear it

Diya - 🆗

Diya close her eyes 👀 when Nisha put the gel on her stomach and Jai holds Diya hand ✋ as tight as possible. Nisha say

Nisha - Both see the monitor

Jaiya see the monitor first time Jaiya see their child and Diya was having happy tears 😂, Jai was also having happy tears 😂, Nisha see Jaiya and feel happy 😊 for them. Nisha see something beside the baby so check out what is it and say

Nisha - Jai, you and your family died (happily 😃)

Jai - Meaning? (scared)

Diya - Nisha is my child is alright? (fearing)

Nisha - Yes, the kids are fine but Jai buy two ✌ cradles

Jaiya - Why? (confused)

Nisha - You both are going to have twins (happily 😁)

Jai - You are playing with us right?

Nisha - No, see the monitor for yourself

Jaiya see the monitor and they get very much happy 😃 to see another baby. Nisha ask

Nisha - Need to know the gender of the babies?

Jaiya - No, not until they are born!

Nisha - 🆗

Diya - Nisha please give me a photo of my kids

Nisha - 🆗!

Nisha wipe out the gel from Diya's stomach and Jaiya and Nisha sit on the chairs 💺 and Nisha say

Nisha - Congratulations Diya, you are 5 months now and here I have changed some tablets 💊

Diya - Thanks Nisha

Jai - Thank you for the good news you gave us

Jaiya in the car 🚗 and they were very happy 😃, Diya was continually keeping her hand ✋ on her stomach and looking outside of the window and Jai was driving to beauro. When they reach the beauro, Jai take a bag and Jaiya went inside the beauro and for their surprise Kavya and DCP sir was there. All the CID officers 👮 were there, Jai went to ACP sir's cabin and told him to come out and Jai say ignoring that DCP sir was there and say

Jai - I and Diya have a great sweet news to say you all

DCP sir - What is it? (teasing)

Jai - Before I say please take sweet then I will say

Everyone get confused but do as Jai, and Jaiya take blessings of their ACP sir, Salunke sir and DCP sir and Jai say

Jai - I and Diya are going to parents for twin babies!

DCP and Kavya almost spit their sweet after hearing the news. Rest of the CID team were congratulating Jaiya's. DCP sir ask

DCP sir - Is it a boy 👦 or a girl 👧?

Jai - After the my children are born, I will send you a invitation card to your home 🏡 and office 🏢! (teasing)

DCP sir and Kavya went out of the CID beauro. Tarika ask

Tarika - Do you have the photo of the babies? (excited)

Jai - Here

Jai give two ✌ photos and everyone see the pictures and say

Everyone - Aaaawwww, they are so tiny!

Tarika and Shreya - Di, if Aditya and Harshit see this they will sure nag you rest of your pregnancy

Diya - Nothing will happen like that.

Daya and Abhijeet - They will surely nag you

Diya - No, I and Jai know them better than you four

Jai was feeling happy 😊 to see his family happy 😃, ACP ask

ACP sir - Feeling happy now?

Jai - Very much sir! Now I miss my parents right now, if they were here they would be even more happier 😁 than you all

Dr. Salunke - We know Jai!

Trio see still see Diya and DUO and Tarika and Shreya was still arguing so ACP sir

ACP sir - Stop fighting and now Diya, from tomorrow you are not coming to beauro and everyday, some of our team members will come and take care of you expect Kavya! I don't need any argument on this because it is my order so be quite

Diya was quite and everyone went to work and rest of the day went perfectly good. In the night 🌃, in the Shetty house 🏠, Harshit and Adi were sitting on Diya's lap and Jai show the kids the photos and say

Jai - This is your babies 👶 brothers or sisters

Harshit- Meaning?

Diya - Meaning, you are going to have two ✌ babies in the home soon

Adi - Really? (surprise)

Shreya - Yes!

Adi - Is the babies are boys or girls?

Daya - We will come to know after they are born

Adi - But for Hars we came to know before he was born, when chote maa was 5 months.

Now Dareya can't say anything, and Abhirika and Jaiya laugh 😄 at Dareya, Harshit was not getting anything so he was quit. Harshit ask

Harshit - What is so funny? Bade maa please tell me joke please (very innocently)

Diya - When you were inside your mom, we came to know that your a boy 👦 and now Adi what's to know if the babies inside is a boys or girls. Now we know if the babies are boys or girls so your mommy and papa can't answer Adi's question

Harshit - Papa, you always say something and get into troubles very quickly and easily

Now everyone laughs 😂, Harshit went to Daya and say

Harshit - Be careful next time

Daya get up and statue his son and say

Daya - Yes boss and sir! (like he use to say to ACP sir)

Everyone laughing 😂 and Daya hugs his son and the Shetty family went to have dinner. After dinner, they all went to sleep. After few days later, all the CID members including Diya were in Kavya's house 🏡 and everyone was shocked 😲 to see Kavya was crying 😭 and Jai was sleeping 💤 on the bed of Kavya. Kavya's dress 👗 was torn and Jai was drunk very badly. Kavya say

Kavya - _ **Senior Inspector Jai raped me, Diya your husband raped me!**_ (crying 😭)

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Did Jai really rape Kavya? Kavya is acting like she got raped or is she really raped by Jai? To know the truth wait for the next chapter of the story!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Madhu - Some parents would like to know the gender of their child, before the child is born and some doctors ask 🆕 parents permission if they want to know their child's gender!**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters on this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai wake up and see Kavya was crying 😭, then he see the whole CID team was there even Diya too, Jai's head pain was killing him so he can't understand anything. Jai see himself and get shocked 😲 because he was not wearing any clothes except his boxers and see Kavya and get even more shocked 😲! Jai see CID and see Diya and ask

Jai - Where I am?

Diya - Your in Kavya's house 🏡 and you are in her room and you were sleeping 💤 on her bed. Now Kavya is saying that you were totally drunk and raped her

Jai - This is not true, you are lying to me

Abhijeet - We are not lying to you!

Jai - This is not true, I can't remember anything.

ACP sir - Jai, did you drink alcohol last night 🌃?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Jai get dressed and go inside the car 🚗.

Jai did as Diya say, Kavya was shocked 😲, Diya say

Diya - Kavya, I know Jai better than you and that Jai will never touch any girl 👧 without my permission. He only flirt with every girl 👧, because I allowed him. You can't use Jai again, and I will not let that happen again with my husband and don't make a fake rape in front of me and the rest of the team.

Kavya - Your husband raped me and your are saying that I am lying (angry 😡)

Diya - I don't believe you, not because you are Jai's ex-gf. I don't believe you because I hate you! Let us go!

CID team went to their cars 🚗, CID team went to beauro expect the Shetty family! Shetty family came home 🏡, Dareya and Abhirika went to their respective room and Diya went to her room and Jai follow her to his room and say

Jai - Diya I did not know that how I went to Kavya's house 🏡! Diya trust me please, I am not lying to you.

Diya - Jai I am your wife and your are going be a father of our second kids and I trust you! I truly trust you with my whole heartedly and I know that you can't sleep with any other girls 👧, and making love with some other girls 👧 is never in your though! You use to say but not do it.

Jai - Thank you Diya, thank you for trusting me. But how do you know that Kavya was lying?

Diya - Easy, actually your choice CID officer 👮 Rose or Destiny whatever her name is, accidentally she left the secret camera and secret microphone 🎤 in Kavya's room. Yesterday, before I was going to have my dinner, I heard Kavya's planning to ruin you and all your work you have done for the CID and our family.

Jai - Thank God, you didn't trust her! I got a fear that you will leave me and go like Rohit did

Diya - Jai I know how much you love Rohit and I know how much you love and miss Rohit! You never use cry in front of me or the family but I know how much you miss him more than me. Why did you drink alcohol last night 🌃?

Jai - I was angry 😡 on myself

Diya - Why?

Jai - I yelled at you last night 🌃.

Diya - Jai, you got angry 😡 on me for being careless and that is why you yelled at me

Jai - Yes and I was angry 😡 on Kavya and I showed it on you and I am sorry 🙏 that I told that I wish you were not pregnant

Diya kiss Jai on his cheek and lips 💋 and hugs Jai and say

Diya - It is not your fault, I know that you that you want the baby more than me. You can't show your anger on the kids or our family so you showed it on me so I didn't take it seriously so don't say sorry to me! How much did you drink?

Jai - More than 4 bottles, I think so

Diya - What happened last night 🌃 with Kavya?

Jai - I don't remember anything so don't ask me.

Diya - Are you going to the beauro?

Jai - No, I head is aching alot so I am going to take leave if possible.

Diya - Do as your wish!

Jai - Thanks! (smile 😊)

Jai went to kitchen and see his brothers were getting ready to go to beauro. Jai say

Jai - Where's my mobile phone 📱?

Daya - Here!

Daya give Jai's mobile phone 📱 to his elder brother and say

Daya - We are going to beauro. If you need something just call us or message us

Jai - 🆗! Tara, where's the head pain tablet 💊?

Tarika - I kept it on the first aid box and have only one tablet 💊

Jai - 🆗

Shreya - We have cooked the breakfast and lunch 🍲 and if you are having it please heat it in the microwave

Jai - 🆗

Tarika - First you and di, have your breakfast and then both have your tablets 💊

Jai - Yes boss! (salute her)

Dareya and Abhirika laughs 😄 and both couples went to their job. Jai locked the door 🚪 and called ACP sir and said that he is not coming to the beauro for two ✌ days and Dareya and Abhirika were coming to the beauro. Jai went to kitchen and take some breakfast for his wife and heat it in the microwave and take headache medication and breakfast, went to his room. In the Jaiya room, Diya was playing on Jai's laptop. Jai came inside the room and sat on the bed and keep a plate on the bed and say

Jai - Diya please have the breakfast and have your medications. I am not going to beauro for two ✌ days. I am going to sleep now so good night 🌃 to you

Diya - First have your breakfast and don't have headache tablet 💊 without having any thing or else it may cause you problems and pain

Jai - I have had it without any food 🍲 when I was small so don't worry about me.

Diya - I will call ACP sir and say everything.

Jai - Diya, I am not hungry so please let me sleep.

Diya - Jai, I mean it!

Jai - Same with me too. Diya we are not having this argument right now please so do as I say please

Diya - NO! (stubbornly)

Jai - Fine, do as your wishes (irritated and angry 😡)

Diya - 🆗.

Jai did not take the headache tablet 💊 and lay on the bed and try to sleep but it was impossible for him. Time to time, he see if Diya had her breakfast and her tablets 💊. Diya was angry 😡 and was sitting on the balcony swing and seeing outside. Jai try to ignore Diya but his heart was not accepting it so he take the plate and went to balcony and sit on the floor in front of Diya. Diya was still looking outside. Jai called Diya four times but she was not in mood of listening to Jai. Jai say

Jai - Darling please have your breakfast for our babies (softly)

Diya - NO! (stubborn)

Jai - OK. Can I also join you in the swing?

Diya - No!

Jai - Why?

Diya - I don't need you here so get lost (angry 😡)

Jai - 🆗. I will get lost from here but before I get lost please have your breakfast

Diya - No and never! I won't have any thing until you eat something

Jai keep the plate on a side table. Jai get up and sit on the bed and looking at Diya and getting restless every second. After 20 minutes, Jai lay on the bed and close his eyes 👀. After 2 minutes, Jai open his eyes 👀 and sit on the bed and see Diya was not touching her food 🍲 so Jai got up and went to Diya and lifted her from swing and Jai sit on the swing and make Diya to sit on his lap and Jai hugs her from back and say

Jai - Sorry 🙏 darling, please have your food 🍲

Diya - First you and then me (stubborn)

Jai - Jaan, I am not hungry so please have your food 🍲 for our babies and me (caring her stomach)

Diya - No. I won't have food 🍲 until you have

Jai - 🆗, I will have! Now please give me the plate, I will go reheat the food 🍲 (give up)

Diya - I will go. (happily 😁)

Diya went to kitchen and reheat the food 🍲 and after 🔟 minutes Diya came to balcony and sit on Jai's lap and Jai see her and smile 😊 and say

Jai - You won again

Diya - I am your wife then I have to win like you in everything

Jai - Not when you are pregnant

Diya - 🆗 baby. Here, please feed me please (puppy 🐶 eyes 👀)

Jai smile 😊 and feed his wife and even Diya feed Jai. After having their breakfast, Diya went to kitchen and clean up the plate and wash it and keep it on it's place and make two ✌ cups of strong coffee 🍵 for Jai and herself. When Diya entered the room and see Jai was seeing outside of the balcony and Diya ask

Diya - What are you looking at?

Jai - Nothing! Diya please give me your tablets 💊 and mine too and balm

Diya give the coffee 🍵 to Jai and say

Diya - No need of balm or headache tablet 💊. Just have this coffee 🍵 and I will have my medicines myself.

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan!

Diya take her medicines and Jaiya's have their coffee 🍵. After having their coffee 🍵, Jai went to sleep 💤 on the bed and Diya lay beside Jai and say

Diya - Have a great sleep (kiss him on his head)

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan! (smile 😊 and kiss her on her head and cheek)

Jai sleep immediately because of tiredness and Diya hugs Jai and rest her head on Jai's chest and falls asleep soon. After 3 hours, Diya got up and see the clock 🕒, which showed 11am 🕚, then Diya see Jai and smile 😊! Jai was still sleeping 💤 and he was hugging Diya. Diya removed Jai's hands 👐 from her and she went to kitchen drink little bit of water and went to hall and started to watch TV 📺 in low volume so that Jai doesn't wake up. Half an hour later, Diya was watching TV 📺 and having cut fruits 🍌🍇🍓🍉🍏🍎🍈🍊🍍🍒 and vegetables mix salad with tomato 🍅 juice. Suddenly Diya feel a hand ✋ was side hugging her, Diya keeps her head on Jai's chest and ask

Diya - When did you wake up?

Jai - Few minutes ago. When did my beautiful, loving wife wake up?

Diya - Half an hour ago and how is your headache?

Jai - Better than before. Why are you having fruits and vegetables mix salad?

Diya - Food 🍲 craving! Suddenly, I felt like I needed to have fruits and vegetables mix salad

Jai - Salt or sugar?

Diya - Both!

Jai - Are you fine with the taste?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - Sure?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - What Tara has done for lunch?

Diya - Abhijeet's and Harshit's favorite

Jai - What?

Diya - Guess! (teasing)

Jai - Please say please (puppy 🐶 eyes 👀)

Diya - She made chicken 🍗 vegetables rice 🍚, fried fish 🐟 and cucumber, carrot and tomato 🍅 raita!

Jai - Raita one or three? (confused)

Diya - One!

Jai - Thank God, she did not do onion raita

Diya - Why?

Jai - I don't like it

Diya - Same with me too! (high five ✋ with Jai)

Jai - I am going to take a shower

Diya - Now, before eating lunch?

Jai - Yes! I feel uncomfortable without taking bath

Diya - Why? My meaning is you never use to feel uncomfortable without bath

Jai - Since I came from Kavya's house 🏡, I wanted to take bath

Diya - 🆗, have fun while taking bath

Jai just smile 😊, and went to his room to take bath. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya came to her room and hear water from bathroom. Diya smile 😊 and sit on the swing and start to do file work, which Jai has bought to home. After half an hour later, Diya hear Jai calling her from bathroom so Diya ask

Diya - What happened Jai?

Jai - Diya, I forgot to take towel so can you give me towel?

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to cupboard and take a towel and knock the bathroom door 🚪 and say

Diya - Jai open the door 🚪 and here is the towel

Jai open the door 🚪 and hold her hand ✋ and pulled her inside the bathroom and Diya was shocked. Jai kiss her on her lips 💋 and kiss her neck and bite her neck, Diya ask

Diya - Jai what are you doing?

Jai - Romance with my love and wife (kissing her neck)

Diya - Jai please let me go. I am getting wet

Jai - NO! I want to love you

Diya - Jai, first take shower

Jai - I took bath. Need to love you

Diya - Did you forget what I said

Jai - NO. Don't worry I won't go inside you. I just need to be with you which I missed in your last pregnancy

Diya - Jai do you feel guilty about our son Rohit

Jai - Yes, because of me Rohit died

Diya - Jai stop your idiotic thinking. It is not your fault that our Rohit died born to us. Now finish your shower so we can clear this topic today

Jai - 🆗

Diya - Again if you do this, I will surely kill you

Jai - Doing what? (innocent and teasing)

Diya - After your shower I will say it

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - I will go and get you a fresh towel

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan!

Diya kiss Jai on his cheeks and head and went out of the bathroom. After 20 minutes later, Diya give towel to Jai. After 🔟 minutes, Jai came out of the bathroom, Diya give Jai's dress to Jai and Diya went to balcony and doing her remaining work. Jai came to balcony with pants 👖 and hugs Diya and rest his chin on her shoulder and Diya smile 😊 and ask

Diya - Where is your t-shirt 👕?

Jai - How do you know that I haven't wear my t-shirt 👕

Diya - I know it! Now say

Jai - Just like that.

Diya - Jai, I need to talk to very important thing so please come inside

Jai - 🆗 (getting her important thing to talk)

Jaiya went inside their room and sit on the bed. Diya ask

Diya - Jai do you still think that because of you our Rohit died?

Jai - Yes!

Suddenly Jaiya hear a shocking voices

Mystery voices - Bhaiya, what are you saying! (shocked 😲 and angry 😡)

Jai - What are you guys doing here? Why you guys are home 🏡 so soon? (surprised and shocked 😲)

Mystery voice - Don't change the topic

Jai - Abhijeet, answer my question first

Abhijeet - We got home 🏡 soon because we have a bad news for you

Jai - What news?

Daya - Kavya spoiled your life and career

Jaiya - Meaning? (confused)

Shreya - Come with us

Dareya, Abhirika and Jaiya went to hall and Abhijeet on the TV 📺 and keep news channel and after hearing the news Jaiya got shocked 😲 and suddenly Jai fainted and rest of the family members got shocked 😲 and panicked. On the same time, someone rings the door 🚪 bell so Shreya went to open the door 🚪. Shreya opened the door 🚪 and get confused to see some people was on the door 🚪 step and Shreya ask

Shreya - Who are you?

People - We are Kavya's family members and we are here to talk to Jai

Daya came to door 🚪 step and ask in angrr

Daya - What brings you here? (angry 😡)

Kavya's mother - We want to talk to Jai! (angry 😡)

Daya - I do not want any of you seeing my elder brother

Kavya's brother - Why Daya? (teasing)

Daya - Stay away from my brother and his family, Vikas!

Vikas - I will you do if I don't?

Abhijeet - Daya we have to take bhai to hospital 🏥

Daya - Why? (panicking)

Tarika - Bhai's pulse is dropping. He is not breathing properly

Daya - Thank you for spoiling my brother's life and career. Now get out of the way. (hatefull tone)

Dareya went inside the house 🏡 and Daya carry Jai and came out of house 🏡 and keep Jai on the back seat of car 🚗 and rest of the Shetty family get inside the car 🚗 expect Abhijeet. Abhijeet went to Kavya's family and say

Abhijeet - If any thing happens to my brother, I won't spare any of you. I am not warning you! I don't care even if I go to jail too, I mean all this things. (hatefull and angry 😡)

Kavya's family started having a fear in their bodies. Daya sau

Daya - Abhi come fast we have to take bhai to hospital 🏥 as soon as possible

Abhijeet went to the car 🚗 and sit on the passenger side of the car 🚗, beside Daya. The Shetty family went to hospital 🏥 as soon as possible, while going to hospital 🏥 Abhijeet called ACP sir and told everything and ACP sir told

ACPsir - We will be there ASAP!

In the hospital 🏥, Jai was taken to emergency room and Vineet was checking on Jai and outside the room, DUO were very much worried for Jai and trio sisters were worried for DUO and Jai but most about DUO. CID team came to hospital 🏥, and went to emergency room and see DUO and trio sisters were sitting on the chair 💺. ACP sir can see his two ✌ brave CID cops were scared, scared for a life which they need the most. Which life, took care of them and never cared for himself. DUO were incomplete without Jai. DUO's straight is Jai. CID team went to DUO and trio sisters and ACP sir caring both his (sons + brave officers 👮) hair and DUO see their (father + boss) and hugs ACP sir and crying 😭 like small kids. Rest of the CID team were feeling bad and worried for DUO and Jai. After 30 minutes later, Vineet came out of the emergency room and Dr. Salunke ask

Dr. Salunke - Hello, my name is Salunke. How is Jai?

Vineet - I am happy 😊 to meet you sir, my name is Vineet. Jai is better now but he should not get anymore shock or else it is not good for his health! (very seriously)

Diya - What do you mean? (confused)

Vineet - Jai got heart attack and he almost got critical but his luck, he did not get critical.

Tarika - Will bhai will be alright soon?

Vineet - Yes but be careful that he doesn't get any attack again.

Purvi - Can we see Jai sir?

Vineet - Sure, but the nurse will call you.

Dr. Salunke - Thank you Vineet!

Vineet - It is my duty sir. If you guys need anything please call me

Diya - Thanks Vineet

Vineet smile 😊 and went to check other patients. DUO were still crying 😭 and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - I am not going to spare Kavya and her family

Daya - What are going to do? (still crying 😢)

Abhijeet - I am going to kill them!

Everyone were not shock because they expected this reaction of Abhijeet. Daya say

Daya - Boss please think twice and then talk. Our bhai has got heart attack right now and you just heard what Vineet said and even after this you want our bhai to die!

Abhijeet - DAYA!

Daya - What Daya, Abhijeet! Think about bhai and his health, this is the second time he has got heart attack

ACP sir - What do you say Daya?

Daya - This happened when after bhai's breakup with Kavya

 _ **(Flashback start)**_

After Kavya and Jai's breakup, Jai started to drink alcohol. Almost everyday Jai use to drink. DUO were worried about their elder brother. Daya was still studying in school 🏫 and Abhijeet just started his college and Jai was in police academy and he was doing night 🌃 shift work in night 🌃 college and school 🏫 in Delhi. DUO were in Pune and Jai was in Delhi. Jai came to Pune for 2 months training so he was living in police academy, Jai use to go see his brothers in weekend. It was Saturday morning, Jai came to a rented house 🏡 were his brothers and living. Jai knock the door 🚪 and 17 years old boy 👦 open the door 🚪 and say

Boy - Abhi see who is here (excited and happy 😊)

Abhijeet - Daya please go and study for the test, which I am going to keep

Daya - 🆗 (making face)

Daya went to his room and Abhijeet came to entrance and hugs Jai and say

Abhijeet - I missed you a lot

Jai - I missed you both. How is your college life and is Daya is going to school 🏫 properly?

Abhijeet - Daya's board exams is almost near. My college life is awesome. Everyone ask about you.

Jai - When is Daya's exams?

Abhijeet - Two ✌ months later. How is your training going?

Jai - Better, missing you both a lot. Here is the monthly salary of college and school 🏫. (giving some money) Did you give the rent?

Abhijeet - Yes. Do you still drink? (hesitate)

Jai - Yes! I will try to stop this habit as soon as possible, I promise you.

Abhijeet - 🆗. Any 🆕 friends?

Jai - Yes. Ganesh and Jackson.

Daya - Bhaiya please do something to eat, I am very hungry. Abhijeet's cooking is killing me everyday

Jai - 🆗, I will cook.

After the breakfast, Daya was lying on Jai's lap and getting pampering for Jai and Jai was reading Daya's books 📚 and correct the spelling mistakes. Abhijeet has gone to library and get some books 📚. After Abhijeet came home, and seeing both his elder and his younger brothers were sleeping 💤. Daya was hugging and sleeping 💤 on Jai's chest and Jai was sitting on the bed and sleeping 💤, keeping his head on the head rest. In the evening, Jai was cooking lunch and making Daya to read for his test which he and Abhijeet is going to give after lunch. Suddenly Jai started feeling pain on his chest so he tries to ignore but the pain was unbearable so he went to his room and went to bathroom and check himself if there was any hurt or swelling on his chest but for his surprise there was nothing so Jai thought it can be because of training and pressure he is taking. After lunch, Jai feeling the same pain and he started sweating a lot and Abhijeet notice this and ask

Abhijeet - Bhaiya are you 🆗?

Jai - I do not know. My chest is paining alot since 2 hours.

Daya - It can be because your training, my meaning is boxing

Jai - No Daya. I did not do boxing for a week because of training.

Abhijeet - Bhai do you need to go to the hospital 🏥? (worrying)

Jai - No need Abhijeet.

Jai got up and was cleaning the table and washing the vessels and etc. Suddenly Jai's chest pain is getting worst so Jai hold his chest and sit on his knees. Daya came to kitchen and got scared to see Jai like that so he immediately went to Jai and shout out

Daya - Abhijeet come here fast!

Abhijeet - What happened Daya?

Abhijeet see Jai and went to Jai and ask

Abhijeet - Bhai, what is doing to you? (panicking)

Jai - Jeet, I think I have to go to the hospital 🏥 (holding his chest)

Daya - I will go and get a auto

Abhijeet - 🆗

After 2 minutes, Daya came back and say

Daya - Abhi let us go, I have bought auto

Abhijeet - 🆗. Daya help me. Bhai come on try to get up

DUO helped Jai to get up and they went down and auto man helped them and immediately went to hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, DUO were waiting in the waiting room. After 20 minutes a doctor came out of the emergency room and ask

Doctor - Who is Jai's relatives?

Abhijeet - It is us!

Doctor - Hi, my name is Anna. Is your parents are here?

Daya - We do not have parents. My name is Daya and his name is Abhijeet! We are younger brothers of Jai. How is bhai?

Anna - First you both come to my cabin

Anna and DUO went to the Anna's cabin. In the Anna's cabin, Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - How is my bhaiya?

Anna - He is fine now. Does your brother drink alcohol?

Daya - Yes but once in a while!

Anna - Can you both make him stop

DUO - Sure!

Abhijeet - What happened to bhaiya?

Anna - He got heart attack but now he is fine. Because of stress, he got heart attack.

Daya - When we can we take bhai home 🏡?

Anna - When he wakes up.

Duo - Thank you!

In the night 🌃, in the Shetty Brothers house 🏡, Jai was checking Daya's test and Abhijeet was making dinner and Daya was playing with his teddy bear 🐻, which Jai bought for his 13th birthday 🎂! After dinner, Jai make Daya to sleep 💤 and Jai went to kitchen, Jai open the refrigerator and take something from refrigerator and went to his room! In the Jai's room, Jai Jai open his cupboard and take a glass and keep the glass and the thing, which he has bought from the refrigerator. Abhijeet open the door 🚪 of Jai's room and say

Abhijeet - Bhai, you said you will stop this habit

Jai - Why are you not sleeping 💤?

Abhijeet - I was doing my project. Bhai please stop drinking this stupid alcohol. Just forget her and move on in your life! You always promise us but you always do this.

Jai - What you want me to do?

Abhijeet - Now, throw this alcohol. Bhai please think about Daya, he is just 17, if he learns this, then what will happen. If you really care and love us, please stop drinking alcohol and move on in life please

Jai - 🆗 Jeet, I will stop drinking alcohol.

Abhijeet - How can I trust you?

Jai take the alcohol bottle and went to bathroom and poured all the alcohol into the toilet 🚽! Jai came out of the bathroom and ask

Jai - Happy 😊?

Abhijeet - Very much happy 😃😁. Thanks bhai!

Jai - Now go and sleep?

Abhijeet - 🆗, good night 🌃 (smile 😊)

Jai - Good night 🌃! (smile 😊)

Abhijeet went to Daya's room and sleep on his bed. In the Jai's room, Jai takes a photo from his pant 👖 pocket _**(Kavya and Jai together and a photo of Shetty Brothers and Kavya)** _ and say

Jai - You spoiled my life and my brothers life too! I hate you Kavya Krishnan, I will never accept you in my life. This is a brotherhood promise to my brothers and my family!

Jai tour the photos and went to sleep!

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

Daya - Bhai only drinks when he is hurt or if he's upset. Since Kavya came back he again started to drink alcohol!

ACP sir - Now I understand why he always drunk while he was upset!

Abhijeet - Bhai hated girls 👧 but Diya didi, changed bhai and his thoughts of girls 👧. We do not want that same bhai, which we had after Kavya's breakup!

Daya - Now bhai has a fear 😱 that he and di will lose this child too.

ACP sir - We will not let this happen again.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Jai will be fine? How Kavya spoiled, Jai's career and life? What did they see on the TV 📺 that Jai got heart attack? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Madhu - I am not Mr. Writer, I am Miss. Writer! Sorry 🙏 but I can't delete that chapter or else I may get stuck in my story. I love to write 📝 my story in way and my liking. I know that knowing gender of a baby 👶 before the baby 👶 is born and I know it is a crime so I am sorry 🙏!_**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters on this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the hospital 🏥, CID team was there expect Kavya and her family. Jai got second time heart attack. DUO were very angry 😡 on Kavya and her family. Diya was having fear for her kids, she's carrying inside her and her husband. ACP and Salunke sir were scared about DUO and Jai. A nurse came out of Jai's room and say

Nurse - Patient is coming to conscious. You all may go and see. I will go and call the doctor Vineet

CID team went inside Jai's room. In Jai's room, Jai was having oxygen mask. Vineet came and checked Jai and say

Vineet - You guys can take Jai home 🏡 but remember what I said

Abhijeet - OK and thank you.

Vineet - I will make the discharge papers 📄 ready for you

ACP sir - 🆗 Vineet! (smile 😊)

Vineet went out of the room. The CID team see Jai weak smiling 😊 and try to sit on the bed but immediately ACP sir stop Jai and strictly say

ACP sir - Jai lay down on the bed and don't dare to take the oxygen mask (strictly and order tone)

Jai - Sir trust me, I did not rape Kavya. What they are showing on the TV 📺 is a lie! Now Kavya won and she spoiled my life and career for rest of my life. No one will trust me! Tomorrow I will come to beauro and give my resignation letter.

ACP sir - Shut up your mouth 👄 and if you dare give your resignation letter, I won't accept it. You are my best officer 👮, I can't afford to lose you and best son for me. After Nakul's died, you were there for me no matter what!

Jai - I felt like you needed someone so I was with you.

ACP sir - Just like that now you need our help to prove that you are innocent.

Jai - Non of you can save me because DCP will surely take me out of CID.

Rajat - We won't let that happen. CID is incomplete without you.

Rahul - Jai, you said that you will teach me how to a good and role model for our team members and other team members too!

Jai - You can learn that from Abhijeet and Daya too.

Rahul - But they learnt that from you.

Daya - Bhai please do not give up so soon. We are there for you

Dr. Salunke - Jai if you resign CID. Who can save me from Abhijeet in the forensic lab. Pradyuman can't handle Abhijeet when he is in forensic lab so I need your help in this matter. How can you think that we won't trust you. Jai you always been there for everyone, now it is time for us to repay it by now we have to be there for you.

Jai - Salunke sir, if you need repay me then accept my resignation letter and do not worry about Abhijeet, he will behave will from today in forensic lab and it's my promise to you! Jeet, I need to go home 🏡

Abhijeet - I will check with Vineet and we can go home 🏡

After 30 minutes, Shetty family went to their home 🏡 and CID team went to CID beauro. CID team members were in conference room and were discussing about Jai. Dr. Salunke ask

Dr. Salunke - Boss, we have to support Jai. We have to prove that Jai is innocent and he did not rape Kavya!

Freddy - Yes sir. I can't see Jai sir like this

Kajal - No only you sir, we can't also see Jai sir like this.

Dr. Salunke - Pradyuman say something

ACP - First let me call Abhijeet to check on Jai's condition

Dr. Salunke - 🆗

ACP sir called Abhijeet and keep the mobile 📱 on the speaker 🔊, after 4 rings Abhijeet attended the call 📞 and say

Abhijeet - Hello sir!

ACP sir - Abhijeet, how is Jai?

Abhijeet - He is in his gym room since we came home 🏡. He has been punching 👊 the boxing bag very badly in anger. He has locked the gym room from inside!

ACP - Did he have anything after you guys went home 🏡?

Abhijeet - Not yet!

ACP - What about Diya?

Abhijeet - Didi had her lunch and her medicines!

ACP - 🆗. I will send Freddy to school 🏫, to bring the kids home 🏡. At the night 🌃, we are coming there. What is the news Jai was telling in the hospital 🏥?

Abhijeet - On the TV 📺 sir, then you will understand the rest

CID team members follow ACP and Tasha on the TV 📺 and they were shocked 😲 to see the news! On the TV 📺, the news channel was showing Jai's photo and a news reporter say

🆕s reporter - CID Senior inspector Jai raped one of his colleague who is working with him in CID and the lady who got raped is Inspector Kavya. Now, we are here with Kavya and Kavya's family! Dear Kavya please say how Senior Inspector Jai rape you

Kavya - Jai sir was totally drunk. Jai sir forced me to have make love with him. Jai sir said that his wife is 5 months pregnant so he can't make love with her and he said that he is going to take revenge for leaving him and married someone else. Most importantly he said that because of me, his son, Rohit was died born and I have used him for my career and life. He also said that he is cheating on his wife and family, he only loves me!

News reporter - Did you and Senior Inspector Jai had any relationship in your past life?

Kavya - Yes! We were best friends and lovers but he broke up with me because he wanted to flirt with all the girls 👧 he see and sleep with those girls 👧 and make them pregnant!

🆕s reporter - Who is Senior Inspector Jai's wife?

Kavya - Diya, Senior Inspector Diya!

In the CID beauro, everyone is totally shock 😲 and Freddy say

Freddy - How can she lie this much.

Purvi - No one will ever lie this much. Jai sir loves Diya ma'am alot (angry 😡)

Sachin - Jai sir will never sleep with all girls 👧 he see. Jai sir will never cheat on Diya ma'am!

Suddenly the CID team hear a mystery voice

Mystery voice - How are you sure that your Jai sir will not cheat or rape on any girl 👧?

CID team turn and see DCP sir was there and ACP sir say

ACP - I know Jai very well that you, Jai will never cheat on Diya or rape Kavya. We trust Jai, not Kavya.

DCP - I don't care about Jai and here give this to Jai (giving a letter ✉)

ACP - 🆗 (taking the letter ✉)

DCP went out of the beauro and then see TV 📺. In the TV 📺

🆕s reporter - Now we're going to talk to Kavya's family.

The news reporter goes to Kavya's father and ask

News reporter - What do you say sir, my meaning is what the police should do with Jai?

Kavya's father **_(Ashok)_** \- They have to take Jai out of CID.

Kavya's mother ( **Riya** ) - Jai's family should be ashamed to have Jai in their family! (angry 😡)

Vikas - The senior police officers should punish Jai and take him out of the CID.

ACP sir off the TV 📺 and say

ACP - Freddy go and pick up the kids from school 🏫 at 3pm 🕒

Freddy - 🆗 sir!

ACP - Now let us get back to work. In the night 🌃, we are going to see Jai

CID team - 🆗 sir!

On 2:30pm Freddy went to school 🏫 and pick up the kids and drop them at Shetty house 🏡. At the Shetty house 🏠, Jai was watching the news continuously, Diya was feeding the kids, Abhirika and Dareya were making tea 🍵 and milkshakes. After 20 mins Dareya and Abhirika came to hall and Shreya give the tea 🍵 but Jai refused to drink the tea 🍵 so Shreya did not force him and changing all types of 🆕s channels. In all the 🆕s channels only Jai and Kavya's news was coming, trio sisters and duo were getting angry 😡 to hear and see the 🆕s. Shreya ask

Shreya - Bhai do you want anything to eat?

Jai - No Shreya! (still changing the news channels)

Abhijeet take the TV 📺 remote from Jai and off the TV 📺 and say

Abhijeet - Shreya go and get something to eat for bhai (strictly)

Shreya - 🆗 bhaiya

Shreya went to kitchen and bought a bowl full of pasta 🍜. Kids went to their room to sleep 💤 and in the hall, Jai was arguing with Abhijeet. After 15 minutes later, Abhijeet win the argument and Abhijeet feed Jai, Jai was still angry 😡 on Abhijeet but he has the pasta with angry 😡 face! Trio sisters and Daya were enjoying the argument. After Jai finish his pasta, Tarika made Jai to drink his tea 🍵 and have his medicine. Jaiya's, Abhirika and Dareya went to their room and sleep! At 6pm 🕕, the Shetty family went to beach for walking 🚶. Everyone was seeing Jai like Jai was criminal but Jai did not care, even a bit and walking 🚶 with Diya. Some old people 👴 👵, came and shout at Jai. Jai went to his place where he needs aloneness and where get his aloneness. Jai sit on the sand and lay down on Diya's lap, hugs her and close his eyes 👀. Dareya and Abhirika were playing in the water with Adi and Harshit. Diya was caring Jai's hair and seeing her siblings playing in the water with their children. Jai ask

Jai - Diya, can we go for a walk along, just only us

Diya - 🆗 baby!

Jaiya said to Abhirika and Dareya that they are going on a small walk and they will come back soon. Jaiya were walking 🚶 and holding each other hands 👐. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I am happy 😊 to have you as my friend and husband

Jai just smile 😊, and Jai ask

Jai - Diya do you think that I would cheat you and our babies?

Diya - Never!

Jai - From tomorrow I can't go to beauro. I am to get mad because of that

Diya - Nothing will happen like that, Kavya can't win this game. And trust me everything will be fine very soon

Jai - You know how to handle me very well now a days (teasing)

Diya - Jai please don't listen what others are saying about you and Kavya. I believe you, our family believes you and our team believes you that you were drunk but not rape Kavya. I know that now also you Kavya. So don't worry what they are showing on TV 📺

Jai - Jaan it is very much true that I love Kavya till now. Since the day I saw you I started loving you more than Kavya. I am happy 😊 that my family and team is believing me that I did not make love with Kavya! My most happiness is you trust and believe me! (kiss her on her head)

Jaiya were walking 🚶 for a while and Diya see a pani puri stall and ask

Diya - Jai can you buy me a plate of pani puri please

Jai - No and never! You ask Tarika.

Diya - Please baby

Jai - No means no!

Diya - Fine (make sad 😞 face)

Jaiya walk little bit more and Jai say

Jai - Let us sit down for few minutes

Diya - 🆗!

Jaiya sit on sand and Jai keep his head on her lap and seeing her face and say

Jai - Sorry 🙏 meri jaan

Diya - Why? (confused)

Jai - For saying no for pani puri. You ask Tara, if she says 🆗, I will buy pani puri more than one plate!

Diya - 🆗. (smile 😊)

Jai turns, facing her stomach and caring her stomach and say

Jai - Because of me even our babies are getting bad names

Diya - Shut up your mouth 👄 Jai, never say like that again. Kavya is using you again for her job and she is trying to spoil our lives. Our babies will be very much proud that their father is facing the world even after what people are talking behind his back. If my parents was here they would also support you.

Jai - Diya are you happy 😊 with me?

Diya - Very much happy 😃 with you

Jai - Can you do me a favor? (caring her stomach)

Diya - What?

Jai - Please give me a girl 👧 baby. I want to teach my angel about this world 🌏 and everything I know. (caring her stomach and kissing her stomach)

Diya - 🆗. Wait for 5 more months so we can know what babies I am having inside me.

Jai - Diya, I have already thought a names for our babies

Diya - What names? (excited)

Jai - Not now.

Diya - This is cheating

Jai laughs and say

Jai - Let us go back

Diya - 🆗

Jaiya got up and they went where their rest of the family. In the side of Dareya and Abhirika family, Daya was laying on the sand, Adi and Harshit were making a sand house 🏡, Shreya was helping Adi and Harshit to make a sand house 🏡. Abhirika were sitting on a rock and talking. Jaiya came, Jai lay beside Daya and Diya went to Abhirika and Diya asj

Diya - Tara can we have pani puri? (hesitating)

Tarika - OK!

Diya - Thank you Taru (hugging Tarika)

Abhijeet - Let us go home 🏡. Bhai, Daya get up let us go

Jai and Daya wake up and everyone went to pani puri stall and the Shetty family have 3 plates of pani puri, kids has only two ✌ plates! In the night 🌃, in the Shetty house 🏠, Trio sisters were talking about what to make for dinner. Trio brothers were playing video games with the kids. Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings so Jai open the door 🚪 and was supposed to see the CID team and welcome them in. Everyone sit and chatting, so Rahul ask

Rahul - Diya were did you and Jai sir went for honeymoon? (teasing)

Everyone started to laugh 😄 and Jaiya was embarrassed, Harshit say

Harshit - Badi papa and Badi maa did not have honeymoon

Rahul - Meaning? (confused)

Tarika - Bhai and di went to honeymoon but next moment DCP sir called and bhai and di went to missions (laughing 😂)

Rahul - Really Diya? (surprise 😲)

Diya - Yes! (embarrassed 😳)

Aditya - Can we have dinner, I am very hungry

Dr. Salunke and Freddy (together) - ME too!

Everyone went to have dinner. After dinner, Jaiya make the kids to sleep and when Jaiya sit on sofa, ACP sir give the letter ✉ to Jai and say

ACP sir - Jai here DCP gave this letter ✉ (giving the letter ✉)

Jai take the letter ✉ and ACP sir say

ACP - Think and say!

Jai open the letter ✉ and see that he is suspended from CID for raping Kavya! Jai see ACP sir and say

Jai - From tomorrow I am coming back to my duty!

ACP - Thats my best officer 👮! See Salunke I told you Jai will surely will come tomorrow (proudly)

Dr. Salunke - I accept that Jai is a super cop 👮 in our team.

The CID team talked for a while and after everyone left home 🏡, in Abhirika room, Abhijeet was reading a magazine and Tarika ask

Tarika - Do you think bhai can handle the matter?

Abhijeet - Sure. He is not a cat like Kavya! Everything will be fine soon and we have to be in bhai's side no matter what

Tarika lay on the bed and off the lights and say

Tarika - You are right, now let us sleep

Abhirika went to sleep, in Dareya room, Dareya were laying on the bed and Shreya was keeping her head on Daya's chest and Daya was caring her hair and say

Shreya - I am happy 😊 that bhai took the right decision

Daya - ME too! We have to be more careful now

Shreya - Why? (confused)

Daya - Kavya's family is here and we don't what her family will do next so we have to be careful now with them. Let us sleep, it is getting latr

Shreya - 🆗

Dareya sleep in hugging each other. In Jaiya room, Jai was doing his file work and Diya was setting the bed. After 15 minutes Jai finish his work and see Diya, Diya was sitting on dressing chair 💺 and applying her night 🌃 cream on her hands 👐. Jai hugs Diya and kisses her neck and ssy

Jai - I love the smell of the night 🌃 cream

Diya - Really baby? (teasing)

Jai - Yes meri jaan. Can't wait to taste you after pregnancy

Diya blushing 😳 and say

Diya - Let us sleep 💤!

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan

Jai lifted her and went to the bed and lay her on the bed and both sleep

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In the next chapter, you guys will read, Jaiya's honeymoon story and Jai joining CID again! Diya talking about Rohit to Jai!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters on this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in Shetty house 🏡, in Jaiya's room, Jai got up very early, see time ⌚, it was 3am 🕒 and see Diya sleeping 💤 and smile 😊 and went to bathroom to get fresh up and get dressed in jogging dress and went to beach and started his jogging for 1 hour and Jai went to gym club where Jai goes regularly with his little brothers and Diya. After 2 hours of gym and Jai went to home. When Jai entered the house 🏡, he see the clock 🕒, which was showing 6am 🕕. Jai went to his room and see Diya was still sleeping 💤 so he went to take bath! After talking bath, Jai went to kitchen and started to cook breakfast and lunch and making tea 🍵 too! After 🔟 minutes, Shreya and Tarika came down to kitchen and see Jai was in kitchen and he was boiling eggs for breakfast. Shreya ask

Shreya - Bhai when did you wake up?

Jai - 3am 🕒!

Tarika - Why so soon?

Jai - I want to get into my old routine when I was alone.

Tarika - Good idea but be careful with your health

Jai - Don't worry Tara, I will be totally fine. Here is your morning tea 🍵

Jai give tea 🍵 to Tarika and Shreya and said

Jai - If Jeet and Daya come down, give them their tea 🍵 and I am going to my room to wake up your sister

Tarika and Shreya (together) - 🆗!

Jai - Don't put the bread 🍞 in the toaster now, when the kids come you guys put the bread 🍞 in the toaster

Shreya - OK humara bhaiya!

Jai went to his room. In Jaiya room, Jai sit on the bed and caring Diya's head and kiss her on her head. Diya wake up and see her husband and smile 😊 and ask

Diya - When did you get up? You are looking very fresh

Jai - At 3am 🕒 I got up, then went for jogging for an hour and 2 hours for gym. Just finished the cooking for breakfast and lunch, that is why I look fresh!

Diya - That's means my old boss and role model is coming back to me and CID (proudly)

Jai - Yes! I am going to be the old Jai!

Diya see her stomach and say

Diya - See I told you, your papa is going to be super busy again so now I have a doubt that will he give time for us and our family. (caring her stomach)

Jai - Baby teri maa say bol that I will give time for the family! (caring Diya's stomach and holding Diya's hand ✋ which is on her stomach)

Diya - Jai, let me go

Jai - No!

Diya - Why?

Jai - You said that I wouldn't give time for our kids and our family so take that word back

Diya - No way, I have said the truth to our babies! (teasing)

Jai - Really?

Diya - Totally yes!

Jai - 🆗 I will show if I didn't give time then how could you get pregnant

Diya - What are you going to do? (little bit scared)

Jai - I will show you not say!

Diya - Jai NO, I don't need it! (getting his point of him)

Jai - It's too late jaan

Jai kiss her on the lips 💋, Diya also responses to the kiss and after 🔟 minutes Jaiya separate from the kiss and Jai ask

Jai - Now say, will you take it back or not?

Diya - Yes I do or else you will not let me go. I love you Jai baby! (hugging)

Jai - Good and I love you too Diya meri second jaan (hugging her tightly)

Diya - Who is your first jaan?

Jai - My family and CID team! I will get ready for beauro but mostly my brothers!

Diya - 🆗!

Jai got ready and went to kitchen and say

Jai - Tara, I have a work so I am going to beauro. I'm going to DIG's office 🏢 and ask him help! Say Abhijeet to leave the kids to the school 🏫 and after breakfast you guys come to beauro. I am not hungry so don't worry about me

Tarika - 🆗 bhai and be careful

Jai - 🆗! Bye 👋

Tarika and Shreya - Bye bhaiya 👋!

Jai went to headquarters and meet DIG and said the whole truth about him and Kavya and DIG say

DIG ( _ **Ramesh**_ ) - 🆗 from today you can join CID

Jai - Thank you sir and sir please do not say to DCP sir that I came here (smiling 😊)

DIG - Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Here take this letter ✉!

Jai - Thank you sir! (accepting the letter ✉ and smiling 😊)

Jai leaves the headquarters and went to CID beauro. In the Shetty house 🏠, DUO came to kitchen and ask

DUO - Where is bhaiya?

Diya - Gone to beauro

Daya - Without us?

Tarika - Bhai has gone to meet DIG and went to beauro

Abhijeet - Did he have his breakfast?

Diya - NO! Now listen to me, don't call your brother because he is not going to pick up the phone 📱 so you guys get ready and and go to beauro

Abhijeet - 🆗 di

After 1:30 hours later, in the CID beauro, Jai was finishing his team members work. Everyone entered the beauro and was very happy 😃 to see Jai in the beauro. ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman - Welcome back to CID Jai

Jai see the CID team and say

Jai - Senior Inspector Jai reporting on the duty sir! (salute)

ACP - I am happy 😊 that you took the right decision

Jai - Same with me too!

DUO - But not us?

Sachin - Why sir?

Abhijeet - Jai bhai missed his breakfast

Dr. Salunke - Jai, is this true?

Jai - Yes but after 20 minutes the canteen will open, then I will go to canteen and have something

Daya - Sure?

Jai - Yes meri baap (🙏)

ACP Pradyuman - Good! Now I have a meeting with you all so go to the conference room right now

Rest of the CID team - 🆗 sir!

The CID team went to conference room and ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman - Now we have a idea of what DCP and Kavya and her family can do so from today I need Tarika and some of you have to be with Diya when we're in the beauro. Salunke don't worry for your assistant because I have got a letter ✉ that you will have a 🆕 assistant today!

Dr. Salunke - 🆗 boss and thanks!

ACP Pradyuman - Everyone be careful with Kavya and her family! Let us get into work right now

After coming out of the conference room, Tarika and Rahul went to Shetty house 🏡. In forensic lab, Dr. Salunke sir a 🆕 boy 👦 assistant call _**Rajeev**_! At 🔟am 🕙, in the CID beauro, DCP and Kavya entered the beauro and shocked 😲 to see Jai was working on his computer 💻, Kavya and DCP got very angry 😡 and DCP sir ask

DCP - Jai, what are you doing here?

Jai - My job and work! I got a letter ✉ from DIG and He called me and said I can join CID from today! DIG canceled my suspension. Here is a letter ✉ for you from DIG sir. (giving the letter ✉ to DCP sir)

DCP sir read the letter ✉ and say

DCP - 🆗 from today you can join CID!

Kavya was shocked 😲 for what DCP said and DCP went out of CID beauro. In the CID beauro, Jai clap 👏 his hands 👐 and say

Jai - In this game I won too so we are equal. I warned you before to stay away from my family. You can't win me Kavya! You joined CID when I was in training but till now you are still in Inspector but I am your boss meaning Senior Inspector. You cheated me for your career and life and you insulted me for marrying Diya and being a father for her child 👶. If you hate me show it on me, not on Diya or her child 👶. You left your husband and kids for me but I can't do that with Diya because I love her more than you! From tomorrow come soon to beauro or else I will suspend you, I believe you get me! Now everyone get into your work

Everyone smile 😊 and went to continue their work. In the Shetty house 🏠, Diya was seeing a cooking show which is her favorite show and she was having cookies 🍪 with apple 🍎 juice. Suddenly Diya hear the main door 🚪 so Diya take her gun 🔫 and go beside the door 🚪 and Tarika and Rahul enter the house 🏡 and see the TV 📺 was on and see behind the door 🚪 and find Diya. Diya also get relax and say

Diya - You guys totally scared me

Tarika and Rahul - Sorry!

Diya - It's 🆗. Need cookie 🍪?

Rahul and Tarika - Totally yes for us.

Rahul - How is the babies and you?

Diya - Good. Jai just called me few minutes ago and said that Kavya and DCP had a great shock 😲 that Jai was in beauro! Tarika why you came home 🏡 soon?

Tarika - ACP sir's order and from today I am going to be with you 24 hours.

Diya - that's great

Rahul - Diya please say about your honeymoon please

Diya - 🆗!

 _ **Flashback start**_

Jaiya is married for 2 months, after two ✌ days of Jaiya's marriage, Jai went to a mission because only he can go because he only knows the case. After a month later Jai returns home 🏡 with fracture right hand ✋. In Dareya room, Abhirika and Dareya were talking something. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - We have to send bhai and didi to their honeymoon no matter what! It is been two ✌ months of bhai and didi marriage

Diya - But how can we send them?

Abhijeet - ACP sir can help us with this

Tarika - How?

Abhijeet - I will call ACP sir and say everything to him and next day ACP sir will order bhai and di to go to their honeymoon. So how is my plan?

Dareya and Tarika - Great.

Abhijeet - I will call now ACP sir and say everything

Abhijeet called ACP sir and said everything to ACP sir and ACP sir said

ACP Pradyuman - I am with you.

Abhijeet - Thank you sir

Suddenly they hear Adi was crying 😭 so Abhirika and Dareya went to Adi's room and see Jai was holding Adi in his arms and Diya was feeding a glass of water and Diya ask **(I don't know how 1 year old boy 👦 talk so bear me and bear it)**

Diya - Enough?

Adi see Jai and then Diya say

Adi - Enough!

Jai - Good.

Abhirika were happy 😊 to have their elder sister and brother with them. Diya see Abhirika and Dareya and ask

Diya - What you both couples 👫 are looking? (teasing)

Tarika - We are happy 😊 to have you and bhai with us (hugging)

Adi see Tarika hugging Diya and start to cry 😭, Tarika ask

Tarika - Aditya, why are you crying 😭?

Adi - Bade maa and bade papa only belongs to me! (crying 😢)

Everyone smile 😊 and Jai say

Jai - Adi, we only belong to you only! (wiping his tears 😢)

Adi - Why maa hug bade maa?

Diya - Your maa is my younger sister.

Adi - Then where is my younger sister?

Jai - Adi, you were born alone but if you need a younger sister or brother go and ask your chote maa and chote papa for baby 👶 brother 👦 or sister 👧! (teasing)

Dareya were shocked 😲 and Daya say

Daya - Bhaiya please shut up your mouth 👄! Why are you teaching this to Adi

Jai - What I'm teaching to Adi (very innocently)

Adi went to Dareya and ask

Adi - When will I have a baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother 👦? (innocently)

Shreya - When right time comes you will get

Adi - 🆗! (happily 😃)

Daya - Ask your bade papa for a baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother 👦 for you (teasing)

Adi - When you are here then why I have to ask them

Abhijeet - Do you really need this Daya (laughing 😄)

Shreya, Jaiya and Abhirika were laughing 😂 and Daya was embarrassed! Jai say

Jai - Come on Adi, let us get ready to go to your dadi and dadu's house 🏡

Adi - 🆗 bade papa!

Adi and Jai went to bathroom. After 1 hour later, Adi and Jai came to kitchen and have their breakfast, Abhijeet feed Adi. After the breakfast the Shetty family went to trio sisters parents house 🏡 and leave Adi with his grandparents and three couples 👫 went to their duty! In the beauro, everyone was working on computer 💻 except for Abhirika and Dareya and even Dr. Salunke was also there because they were in ACP sir's cabin. In ACP sir cabin, Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Sir bhaiya and didi are not accepting for the honeymoon so please help us

ACP Pradyuman - Don't worry Abhijeet, I will handle them. I and Salunke have already bought two ✌ honeymoon tickets for them

Daya - How many days?

Dr. Salunke - Not days

Tarika - Then? (confused)

Dr. Salunke - One full month!

Abhijeet - Wow that is awesome. For a month di and bhai holiday from work. One big responsibility is that we have to take care of Adi 24 hours!

Tarika - We can handle him easily so don't worry

Abhijeet - I am worrying that will he accept

Daya - Surely he will accept for happiness of his bade papa and bade maa.

Abhijeet - For extra I will ask him

Shreya - No need

Tarika - Why?

Shreya - I talked to him about this and he said it is 🆗 with him

ACP Pradyuman - That's good then now let us make success for our mission

Dr. Salunke - Let us go now!

Old duo, Abhirika and Dareya came out of the cabin and ACP told everyone to sut in front of him. Everyone bought chairs 💺 and sit and ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman - Jai and Diya, you both are not coming to beauro from tomorrow

Jaiya - Why sir? (shocked +surprised 😲)

Dr. Salunke - How many months have been for your marriage?

Jai - 2 months ago!

ACP Pradyuman - When will you both will go to your honeymoon?

Jaiya - When we get time or never!

Freddy - Why never?

Diya - We have Aditya to take care and surely he will not accept for it!

Abhijeet - What if he accepts?

Jai - What did you four do?

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - Nothing!

Jai - Say it right now or else you will be died! DAYA! (warning)

Daya - We want you two ✌ to go to honeymoon

Diya - Why?

Abhijeet - You sent us on 4th day of our marriage and it been two ✌ months but you guys are not planning or letting plan for your honeymoon! (making face 😔)

Jai - 🆗, what do you want us to do?

Purvi - We want you both to go to your honeymoon

Diya - 🆗, we will only go for 5 days

Dr. Salunke - NO!

Diya - Why?

ACP Pradyuman - I and Salunke have bought tickets for one month to Goa!

Jai - But sir... (got cut by ACP sir)

ACP Pradyuman - It is my order! Who is with me?

Rest of the CID team - All of us!

Jaiya - When to go?

ACP Pradyuman - Tomorrow morning by car 🚗!

Jai - 🆗! Now can we continue our work?

Dr. Salunke - No!

Diya - Why?

ACP Pradyuman - Go and pack your bag for your honeymoon

Jaiya - 🆗 sir, we will do as your order!

Jaiya went home 🏡 and star to pack their things. After packing, Jai called his mother-in-law and say that he and Diya are going to honeymoon so until they come back, take care of Adi and his family! In the night 🌃, on the dining table, the Shetty family was having dinner, Jai was feeding Adi and Jai ask

Jai - Which car 🚗 can I and Diya take?

Shreya - The 🆕 car 🚗 which you bought last week!

Jai - 🆗!

Daya - Bhai I have a great sweet news for you, didi and Adi

Jai - What?

Daya - Shreya are you going to say or me?

Shreya - You say it

Diya - Someone please say the good news

Daya - I am going to be papa soon!

Adi can't understand what Daya said right now and Jai ask

Jai - When did you come to know? (shocked 😲)

Shreya - After you and di went home 🏡 from beauro!

Jai - Do you really want us to go?

Dareya and Abhirika (together) _- **YES!** (st_ubbornly)

Jai - Fine!

Adi - Papa what did chote papa say?

Abhijeet - Your chote papa is going to be papa soon

Adi - Meaning? (confused)

Tarika - Soon you will have a baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother 👦!

Adi - Really? (excited)

Dareya - Yes! (happily 😃)

Adi - When can we see my brother or sister?

Diya - After 🔟 months!

Adi - Why 🔟 months? (innocently)

Jai - Don't you need want your sibling to grow

Adi - I need and I will wait for my baby 👶 sis 👧 or brother 👦!

Tarika - That's my very good boy 👦

Jai - I feel tired so good night 🌃!

After dinner, Abhirika, Jaiya and Dareya went to their room and sleep 💤! The next day, in the Shetty house 🏠, Jaiya got ready to go to Goa. Jaiya gave some instructions to Abhirika and Dareya and went to Diya's parents and take blessing of them and Jaiya went to ACP sir and Dr. Salunke and take their blessing and started their journey to Goa and by evening Jaiya reached Goa and checked in their room and Diya called ACP sir, her mother and her sister and said that they have reached Goa. Jaiya were staying in a hotel 🏩 called **Sea view!** After the phone 📱 call, Jai hugs Diya from back and say

Jai - The room is very beautiful just like you

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes. The balcony is very addictive

Diya - Why?

Jai - We can see the sea and beach. I love this room

Diya - Me too! Jai please take rest because you are very tired

Jai - You also join me in the bed

Jai carry Diya and lay her on the bed and and lay beside her and Diya hold her husband's shirt 👚 and sleep 💤 very soon and Jai also sleep 💤 soon. In the Shetty house 🏠, Dareya and Abhirika were happy 😊 that at last their elder brother and sister are in their honeymoon for a month! In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was checking a file and Tarika was making Adi to sleep 💤. After confirming that Adi is sleeping 💤 and Tarika say

Tarika - I am so much happy 😊 that di is on her honeymoon.

Abhijeet - Same with me too! I am happy 😊 that Daya is going to be a father soon! Yesterday morning we were teasing him and now we have good news that Shreya going to be a mother soon!

Tarika - Very true! Aditya is very much happy 😃 and excited to see his younger brother or sister!

Abhijeet - Same thing I felt for Daya (dreaming)

Tarika - Meaning? (confused)

Abhijeet - I felt the same way when I came to know that I am going to be a elder brother for Daya! Bhaiya was more happier 😁 than me. The whole school 🏫 knew that we are going to be elder brothers.

Tarika - Abhijeet I have seen bhaiya with lots of medals so what that medals belongs to?

Abhijeet - Since childhood bhai loves gun 🔫 so maa and papa put bhai in a gun 🔫 shooting school 🏫!

Tarika - What was the age when bhai joined the gun 🔫 shooting school 🏫?

Abhijeet - 2 years old!

Tarika - So soon. Didi joined her gun 🔫 shooting school 🏫 when she was 4 years old! I will go and start cooking for dinner

Abhijeet - I will also help you with dinner

Tarika - 🆗!

Abhirika went to kitchen to make dinner. In Dareya room, Daya just finished taking bath and he was getting dressed. Shreya was sleeping 💤! After getting dressed Daya went to his bed and caring Shreya's head and kiss her on the head and say

Daya - Shreya get up, it is 7pm ⏰!

Shreya turns and hug Daya and keep her head on his lap and say

Shreya - 5 more minutes Daya please

Daya smile 😊 and say

Daya - 🆗 my love!

After -5 minutes, Dareya went to kitchen and have a cup of coffee 🍵 with Abhirika. Tarika asj

Tarika - Shreya how do you feel?

Shreya - Better now!

Dareya and Abhirika started to talk about random things. In the hotel 🏩, in Jaiya'a room, Jai was still sleeping 💤 and Diya seeing TV 📺. After 20 minutes later, Diya feel two ✌ hands 👐 were hugging her from back and kissing her neck and Diya ask

Diya - Baby when did you wake up?

Jai - Just now jaan! Any plans for today?

Diya - No, let us take rest today from tomorrow we will go for beaches

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan!

Diya - Jai stop kissing me on the neck

Jai - Why? Can't you control your body

Diya - Jai, you know my weakness is you and your kissing and you know that if I start I can't stop until we finish making love. (moaning)

Jai - Tonight I will surely make love with you.

Diya - I am very excited and happy 😁 that Daya and Shreya are going to be parents

Jai - Next year we will be parents.

Diya - So 1 year age difference for Shetty kids. I need a boy 👦 only just like you

Jai - I want a girl 👧 only just like you!

Diya - Let us see after a year, what we get a baby 👶 boy 👦 or baby 👶 girl 👧

Jai - Jaan let us go to restaurant because I am feeling hungry

Diya - 🆗, give me 5 minutes, I will be back

Jai - 🆗 jaan!

After 5 minutes Diya got ready, Jaiya went to restaurant and Jaiya were seeing the menu card 🎴 and Jai ask

Jai - What are you going to order?

Diya - I don't know, you order because you have come to Goa three times so you will better than me

Jai - 🆗!

Waiter - What would you have sir?

Jai - We will have two ✌ mushroom 🍄 soups and balchao with shrimps and canja de galinha!

Waiter - 🆗 sir. Do you need wine 🍷 or beer 🍻?

Jai - I will have a beer 🍻. For my wife just bring carrot juice

Waiter - 🆗 sir!

After the waiter was gone, Diya ask

Diya - Do you really want to drink beer 🍻 here?

Jai - Yes and I will drink only little.

Diya - Do as your wish!

Jai - Thanks!

After the soups, beer 🍻 and carrot juice was kept on the table. Jaiya have their soups and Diya say

Diya - I love this soup and the carrot juice too!

Jai - I would like the dinner too. (while having his beer 🍻)

Diya - Why?

Jai - I have ordered the special items of here.

After the food 🍲 was served and Jai bought another glass of beer 🍻. While having dinner, Diya say

Diya - I love the dinner too! Jai you are the best

Jai - Same with you too! Diya can I have one more beer 🍻? (hesitate)

Diya - No! Jai you can only have two ✌ beers 🍻 a day

Jai - 🆗 jaan!

After dinner, Jaiya went to their room. In the Jaiya's room, Jai kiss Diya and lifted her and lay her on the bed and kiss her on the lips 💋 and then they made love with each other. The next day, Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 💤 on his chest so make her to sleep 💤 on the bed and carefully keeps Diya's head on the pillow. Jai went to balcony and sit there for a while. Then Jai went to take bath 🛀! When Jai was dressing and wake up and see Jai and ask

Diya - What time is it? (sleepy 😪)

Jai - 9am 🕘!

Diya - Where are you going?

Jai - Nowhere

Diya - Then why are you getting dressed so soon

Jai - Just like that. Get fresh up we can go and have dinner

Diya - Let us have breakfast in our room

Jai - 🆗! (kiss Diya on her head and lips 💋)

Jai called the reception and ordered for breakfast. After Jaiya have their breakfast, Jaiya went to beaches and went to boating to see dolphins 🐬! While seeing dolphins 🐬, suddenly Jai mobile 📱 rings so Jai attended the call 📞 immediately because DCP sir was calling. After the phone 📱 call Jai said

Jai - Bhai please take the boat to the beach immediately!

Diya - Why Jai?

Jai - We got a secret mission

Diya - 🆗 let us go!

When Jaiya in the room, Jai say

Jai - Diya jaan I am sorry

Diya - It's not your fault! Let us go! I can understand your anger on DCP sir so try to not to show it on him!

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya check out of the hotel 🏩 and Jaiya went back Mumbai! In the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were making lunch, Tarika and Shreya were taking care of Aditya. Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings so Tarika open the door 🚪 and get shocked 😲 to see Jaiya and Tarika ask

Tarika - What you both are doing here?

Jai - We got a secret mission so we have to go right now (while going to his room)

Tarika - Didi!

Diya - DCP called us and say we have to go to the secret right now so please don't argue with us please!

Shreya - When will you both will return home 🏡?

Diya - As soon as possible!

Jaiya got ready and started to go to the secret mission.

 **Flashback end**

Diya - End of my and Jai's honeymoon story!

Rahul - DCP sir is so bad that he spoiled your honeymoon.

Tarika - Very true. 🆗, I will go heat up the lunch for us

Rahul and Diya - 🆗!

In the night 🌃, in Jaiya's room, Jai was working on his laptop and Diya was sitting on the bed and reading a book 📖 of horror! Jai finished his work and sit on the bed and pressing Diya's foot and Diya react immediately and ask

Diya - What are you doing?

Jai - You were saying that you legs are part of paining so I thought of pressing your foot

Diya - Jai, what will kids will think when they see you pressing my foot

Jai - Nothing they will think and don't worry about anyone in the house 🏡 because everyone is sleeping 💤.

Diya - Jai, I need to talk to you very important thing

Jai - What? (serious)

Diya - I need to talk about Rohit

Jai - Say!

Diya - Jai our Rohit is always with us, right?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Jai don't think that because of you our son Rohit is died! It can be that I could have been done some mistakes that we lost our son

Jai - Nothing is your fault, it is my fault that we lost our son Rohit

Diya - Meaning? (confused)

Jai - By mistake I sent Kavya a invitation card for her and her family for our engagement and wedding. She challenged me that she will spoil our marriage but I handled it some way! Abhijeet and Daya does not know that Kavya and her family was in engagement and wedding because I didn't tell them. Diya I am sorry 🙏 I hide lots of things for you and our family because I did not want you guys to take tension for me! (crying 😢)

Diya - Jai it's never your fault. Please stop crying 😢 (wiping his tears 😢) Just promise me one thing

Jai - What?

Diya - You will only remember about good things happened in your past life. You will never blame yourself for our son Rohit's died. You will always will share your problems with us!

Jai - I promise you Diya!

Diya - Come on let us go to sleep

Jai - 🆗 jaan!

Jaiya started to sleep 💤 soon.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next chapter, you guys will read Daya's first day in CID! Diya will be six months pregnant! Kavya's evil plans will be very dangerous! To know the evil plans wait for the next chapter which I will post on next Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	23. Chapter 23

**LS - My next story on Dareya only! If you wish and need, I can add you in the story too! Can I add you or not?**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some character on this chapter and I am going to give a twist on this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the Shetty house 🏠, it was 6am 🕕 and Jai came home 🏡 from his jogging and gym. Jai see the calendar 📅 and say

Jai - From today I have to be extra careful with Diya. Diya's sixth month of pregnancy has started from today. From today Kavya's plans even be more dangerous than before!

Jai went to his room and see Diya was sitting on swing and having her tea 🍵, Jai just smile 😊 and went to bathroom to take a hot shower. After 20 minutes later, Jai out of the bathroom and see Diya was playing a game on his laptop so Jai ask

Jai - What game?

Diya - Wedding dash game!

Jai - Diya if you finished your game can you please listen 👂 to me (serious)

Diya - Just wait for 5 minutes please

Jai - 🆗! When did you wake up?

Diya - 4am 🕓! (still playing on his laptop)

Jai - Why so soon? (sit on the floor in front of Diya)

Diya - Can't sleep! Yes, I have finished the level (happily 😊) Now say what you need to talk to me? (asking Jai while seeing Jai)

Jai - First switch off my laptop and give it to me

Diya - 🆗 baby!

Diya did as Jai said to her and give the laptop to Jai, Jai went inside the room and keeps his laptop in his laptop bag 💼! Diya get up from the swing and went to Jai and hugs him from back and ask

Diya - What you need to tell me?

Jai take her hands 👐 and turn and carry Diya and Jai sit on the swing and make Diya to sit on his lap and Jai keeps his hand ✋ on Diya's stomach and see her in her eyes 👀 and Diya ask

Diya - What is it baby?

Jai - Diya from today you have to be extra careful, do you get me what I am coming to say?

Diya - Yes, I can understand! Don't worry about our babies and me

Jai - I have to worry until our babies are born because from today Kavya's plans will be very dangerous (caring her stomach)

Diya - Jai stop worrying about me and our babies because I can take care of myself! Remember that I am also a CID officer 👮! (holding his hand ✋ and caring her stomach)

Jai - Thank you Diya for understanding me! Where is my favorite morning kiss?

Diya kiss Jai on his lips 💋 and Jai also responded back and after 🔟 minutes later, Jaiya break from the kiss and hug each other and Jai say

Jai - I have a shocking news for our family

Diya - What?

Jai - After I come back from leaving the kids from school 🏫!

Diya - Is someone is coming to our house 🏡?

Jai - I will say after I come home 🏡

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Diya get up from me, I will go and make breakfast and lunch ready

Diya - Let me also help you please (puppy 🐶 eyes 👀)

Jai - 🆗, come on meri jaan!

Diya - Thank you baby (happy 😃)

Jaiya went to kitchen and make breakfast and lunch, after 15 minutes, Abhirika and Dareya came to kitchen and have their tea 🍵. Jai say

Jai - I have a news to say

Abhijeet - What?

Jai - I will say it after the kids go to school 🏫

Daya - 🆗!

After 20 minutes later, kids got up and Jaiya make them ready for school 🏫 and make them to eat their breakfast and after Jai leaving the kids in the school 🏫, Jai came to home 🏡 and Daya ask

Daya - What is the news?

Jai - Two ✌ very important news!

Abhijeet - What news?

Jai - Tarika from today be extra careful with Diya

Tarika - 🆗 bhaiya

Jai - Our cousin is coming

Abhijeet - Who?

Jai - Our cousin sister

Daya - Who?

Jai - _**Naina**_!

DUO - Why is she coming here? (shocked 😲)

Jai - To meet us

Diya - Who is Naina? (Diya does not know who is Naina)

Abhijeet - She is bhai's lover

Diya - Jai how many more girlfriends do you have?

Daya - Didi it is a one side love

Diya - Meaning? (confused)

Abhijeet - Bhai never know that Naina is a loving bhai!

Shreya - When did you come to know? (ask Jai)

Jai - On my wedding day! I hope that she is moved on in her life

Tarika - I do not think so

Abhijeet - Why?

Tarika - She loves bhai. I heard that she is not going to spare didi for marrying bhai. We have to be careful with this Naina too!

Daya - When is she is coming?

Jai - Today evening!

DUO - Time ⌚?

Jai - 7pm ⏰!

Shreya - We will try to come soon

Jai - No need of coming soon because I am going to pick her up from airport so I told her to stay in a hotel 🏩, until I pick her up from the hotel 🏩

Tarika - That's a great idea

Jai - I know so let us get going to beauro because we're already late

Dareya and Abhijeet (together) - 🆗!

Trio couple 👫 went to their room and in Jaiya room, Jai say

Jai - Diya please be careful with Naina and Kavya from today

Diya - Jai I am not a baby so stop worrying like this and relax yourself or else it is not good for your health

Jai - 🆗 but please always remember what I said to you

Diya - 🆗

Jai sit on his knees and caring her stomach and say

Jai - Babies please do not give to much trouble to your maa, your papa aaj will come soon to home 🏡

Diya - First you go to work then only you can think of coming home 🏡 soon

Jai - Bye 👋 meri lovely babies (kiss her stomach)

Jai get up and kiss Diya on her head and ask

Jai - When is the check up with Nisha?

Diya - Tomorrow morning! Are you going to come with me?

Jai - Totally yes. 🆗 take care of yourself and Tarika and our babies too, I have to move on to beauro so bye 👋 jaan

Diya - Bye 👋 Jai and have a great day

Jai - Same to you too!

Jai went to beauro with Dareya and Abhijeet. In the CID beauro, everyone was working on their pending work on their computer 💻. Jai was keeping an eye on Kavya and Kavya was working on her computer 💻 and planning an evil plan. Suddenly Jai's mobile phone 📱 rings and Jai immediately attend the call after 4 rings. Jai say

Jai - How are you Naina?

 _ **Naina**_ \- I am great! Where are you?

Jai - In beauro and you?

Naina - Going to airport. When I reach Mumbai airport I will send you a message and give you a call

Jai - 🆗! Have a safe flight

Naina - Thanks Jai! Bye 👋

Jai - Bye 👋!

On the lunch time, Abhijeet call 📞 Tarika and ask

Abhijeet - What's my lovely wife is doing?

Tarika - Lunch!

Abhijeet - What's for lunch?

Tarika - Pasta with carrot juice

Abhijeet - My favorite lunch

Tarika - I know. How's bhai?

Abhijeet - He is fine and how is didi?

Tarika - Just food 🍲 craving!

Abhijeet - Tarika, how about we have a second child 👶 of our own

Tarika - No Abhijeet, we have Adi and I am happy 😊 with our son and I don't need another child 👶 for us! (blushing 😳) 🆗 Abhijeet I will talk to you later because I have to serve lunch for didi so bye

Abhijeet - 🆗, bye!

In the canteen, everyone was having lunch and making fun of each other. Suddenly Jai got a call from his informer so he came out of canteen. While Jai was talking to his informer, suddenly Jai hears Kavya's voice so he cut his call and keep his mobile 📱 in silent 📳 mode and on his voice recorder in his mobile phone 📱! Jai got very shocked 😲 to hear what Kavya was talking to her caller! When Kavya finished her call, when she went to canteen with a evil smile, Jai hide beside a wall and crying 😭 silently. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai wipe his tears 😢 and went to canteen and continue his lunch with upset mode. DUO and old duo see their elder brother, Jai and they can say that elder brother, Jai was disturbed by something so they thought to ask after lunch break! After the lunch break, in the CID beauro, everyone was working but Jai was upset and he was sitting on his chair 💺 and his eyes 👀 was closed and every 5 minutes he gets up from his chair 💺 and he was sweating very badly! ACP Pradyuman sir called DUO to his cabin, Dr. Salunke sir was already in ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - What is problem with Jai?

DUO - We don't know sir. In the morning he was happy 😊!

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, Abhijeet call Jai in the cabin

Abhijeet - 🆗 sir!

Abhijeet went to Jai's desk and give a glass of water and Jai drinks the water in one sip and Jai say

Jai - I am coming, you go

Abhijeet - 🆗 bhai!

Abhijeet went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and after 2 ✌ minutes later, Jai went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and sit on the chair 💺 and say

Jai - Jeet close the door 🚪 and lock it!

Abhijeet closed the door 🚪 and locked it and Jai say

Jai - I am not going to spare Naina and Kavya

Daya - Why? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Naina is coming here to spoil my and Diya's life.

Abhijeet - Meaning? (confused)

Jai - Naina is here for Kavya

Old duo and duo (together) - Meaning? (confused)

Jai - Naina's school 🏫 friend is Kavya and Naina and Kavya are planning to spoil my life and divorcing me from Diya!

Old duo (together) - How did you come to know and where did you come to know?

Jai - Parking area in our beauro! I have recorded what they have talked. Here play ▶ it! (gives his mobile phone 📱 to Daya)

Daya take Jai's mobile phone 📱 and play ▶ the recording!

 **The recording, Kavya's voice - Hi, how are you Naina and have you reached Mumbai?**

 **Naina - Not yet! But I will come soon and I am fine! I am waiting for my revenge on Diya! When can I start our plans?**

 **Kavya - Three days later because I need to know how is her kids**

 **Naina - What do you mean by kids? (confused)**

 **Kavya - Diya is pregnant with twins! Can you do me a favor?**

 **Naina - What favor?**

 **Kavya - Can you make Nisha to say you what babies does Diya's is having?**

 **Naina - 🆗, I will try that! Anything else?**

 **Kavya - Not now, after three days. Jai and his family shouldn't come to know about our plans so be careful!**

 **Naina - Don't worry about our plans because I will be totally careful with our plans and no one will come to know that we're friends! If Jai is divorced with Diya, you can marry Jai!**

 **Kavya - What about that stupidity and idiotics of Daya, Abhijeet Dr. Salunke and ACP Pradyuman?**

 **Naina - Don't worry about them! Jai will surely listen to me if he gets divorced with that bitch and witch of Diya. I am just waiting for Jai to be your and we both can have fun with him and have his kids**

 **Kavya - I am waiting for that day (happily 😊) 🆗, I will get going or else Jai will get a doubt on me so bye**

 **Naina - 🆗, bye and take care of yourself**

 **Kavya - Same to you too!**

 **Naina - Kavya wait, can I ask you something?**

 **Kavya - Ask!**

 **Naina - Can I kill Diya?**

 **Kavya - Surely, totally yes for me!**

 **Naina - Before her delivery or after her delivery?**

 **Kavya - As much as possible before her delivery so that it can be easier for us to use our plans on Jai! If the babies are born, we will just kill them and we will prove that the babies were died born again, so what do you think and say? (evil smile)**

 **Naina - Fantastic idea Kavya! 🆗, bye!**

 **Kavya - Bye to you too!**

 **After Kavya cut her call and say**

 **Kavya - Diya get ready to suffer a painful life after 3 days later. Soon Jai will be mine and rest of your life, I am going to make you that you can't be a mother for any men ! This time also your babies will be born died or I will kill your babies, like Rohit so get again ready to burn your babies by your hands 👐! I will take Jai far away from you and his family and this CID team too!**

The recording got ended and everyone was very angry 😡 with Naina and Kavya! Jai was having tear and say

Jai - I do not want to lose this kids or else Diya may lose her hopes of being a mother

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai let us go to my house 🏡 and talk about this matter

Jai - 🆗 sir

Old duo and trio Shetty Brothers came out of the ACP sir's and ACP Pradyuman sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Rajat we are going to my house 🏡 so please take care of here and if any case reports call me! You and Sachin are responsible for the beauro today

Sachin and Rajat - 🆗 sir!

Trio Shetty Brothers and old duo went to ACP Pradyuman sir's house 🏡! ACP Pradyuman sir rings his bell and his servant called (Jagjeet) open the door 🚪 and ask

Jagjeet - Sahab this much soon?

ACP Pradyuman sir - Not too much work so came soon and with me Salunke, Jai, Abhijeet and Daya also has come with me

Jagjeet - 🆗 sahab, I will go and get coffee 🍵, in your study room

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗! Get us very strong coffee 🍵 for us

Jagjeet - 🆗 sahab!

Jagjeet went to kitchen to make coffee 🍵 and old duo and trio Shetty Brothers went to study room and sit on chair 💺 and Jai sit on floor! After 🔟 minutes later, Jagjeet came to study room and keep coffee 🍵 tray on the study table and ACP Pradyuman sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jagjeet, we don't want anyone to disturbing us so don't let anyone in this room

Jagjeet - 🆗 sahab!

After Jagjeet left the room by closing the door 🚪 behind him, Jai lock the door 🚪 from inside. Jai sit down on the floor, between his younger brothers and have his strong coffee 🍵 and ACP sir ask

ACP sir - Jai what is your next plan?

Jai - I do not know and I don't want Diya to lose her kids. She has already lost Rohit, I don't want her to lose this babies I or else she may go into depression and she may even lose the hopes of being a mother.

Dr. Salunke - Pradyuman we have forgotten the main thing

ACP sir - What?

Dr. Salunke - We have to inform to Tarika about this matter right now

Abhijeet - Don't worry about that Salunke sir, I will tell her everything about this matter!

Old duo - 🆗!

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai any back up plan?

Jai - I have fixed some small video 📹 cameras in the house 🏡 and no one can find it, only I know where is the video 📹 cameras are! I kept that video 📹 cameras when I came to know that Kavya came to our beauro!

ACP Pradyuman sir - Great job Jai!

Dr. Salunke - Who is going to say to Shreya?

Daya - I will tell her the matter when we reach the beauro!

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗!

Jai - I am not going to pick up Naina from hotel 🏩

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai don't do this mistake or else she's going to have a doubt that we came to know the truth!

Daya - Bhai, sir is right, you go and pick her up from the hotel 🏩

Jai - 🆗! I will do as you guys say. If she hurts Diya, I surely won't spare her and her best friend Kavya!

ACP Pradyuman sir - JAI!

Jai - Fine, I will be quite until the right time comes for us, happy 😊? (making face 😔)

Old duo and duo (together) - Totally happy 😃!

Jai - Great. I am going to beauro so bye 👋

DUO - Let us join too! Bye 👋 sir

Old duo (together) - Bye 👋! Have fun and be careful too

Trio Shetty Brothers - 🆗 and thank you sir! Bye 👋 sir

Trio Shetty Brothers went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, everyone was! making fun each other and Vivek ask

Vivek - Jai sir why did you and Abhijeet and Daya sir, went to ACP sir's house 🏡?

Jai - Secret meeting! (very seriously)

Freddy - What secret sir?

Abhijeet - We can't say it to anyone

Daya - Not even to our seniors and juniors too!

Shreya - Bhai, it is time ⌚ for you to go to pick up Naina

Jai - Yes you are right so come on I will drop everyone in their house 🏡, then I will go and meet and pick up Naina!

CID team members went to their cars 🚗 and they all drop each other and last Jai dropped his siblings and went to hotel 🏩 called **Airport Hotel 🏩**! In the airport hotel 🏩, Jai went to reception and ask

Jai - Is miss Naina staying here?

Receptionist - Let me check sir

Jai - 🆗

After 2 minutes later, the receptionist said

Receptionist - Yes, miss Naina is staying in our hotel 🏩

Jai - Room number 🔢 please

Receptionist - The room number 🔢 is 24, the room is on second floor

Jai - Thank you! (smile 😊)

Jai went up to second floor by stairs. On the second floor, Jai went to Naina's room and knock the door 🚪 and from inside Naina ask

Naina - Who is it?

Jai thought to play a prank with Naina so Jai change his voice and say

Jai - Ma'am, I have bought tea 🍵 for you

Naina - I never ordered anything

Jai - But ma'am we order from your room so please take your order

Naina - What rubbish! When I didn't order anything then why should I take the order. (angrily 😡)

Jai - Ma'am please take your order or else I will be fired from my job! (begging and almost crying 😢)

Naina open the door 🚪 and shocked and surprised 😲 to see Jai and Naina ask

Naina - Are you the waiter? (shocked 😲)

Jai - NO, I am a CID Senior Inspector Officer 👮! (normal voice)

Naina - Nice drama, Jai the drama king !

Jai - Yes, that is me the great

Naina - Late again to pick me up? (fake angry 😠 and made face 😔)

Jai - Sorry 🙏 meri maa, I got some work to do and I got stuck in traffic 🚥 and you know how is Mumbai's traffic 🚥 so I got late. Now can I get my hug?

Naina - Sure (hug Jai)

Jai also hug Naina. After they separated from the hug and Jai ask

Jai - No calling me inside your room or is your plain to make me stand here and chat

Naina - Oohh sorry, come in Jai!

Jai - Thanks!

Both went inside the room and Jai close the door 🚪, Jai on the couch and Naina sit on the bed and they chatted for a while. Jai say

Jai - I think we should go home 🏡 or else Diya will worry about you

Naina - 🆗!

Naina pack her bag and Jai called the reception and told that Naina is checking out and also help Naina in packing her bag! After 🔟 minutes later, Jai take Naina's bags and went to reception and Jai payed the bill and they went to Shetty house 🏡! In the Shetty house 🏠, everyone was playing game of word building. DUO, Tarika and Shreya were worrying about Jai. Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Adi and Harshit open the door 🚪 and hugs Jai and ask

Adi and Harshit (together) - Why late?

Jai - Sorry, I got late. We have 🆕 guest to our house 🏡!

Harshit - Who bade papa?

Jai - Your cousin aunt!

Adi and Harshit (together) - Who? (confused)

Naina - It is me!

Harshit - Who are you?

Jai - She is Naina, she is your cousin aunt and she is my cousin younger sister

Adi - Age difference?

Jai - One year of age difference for me and Naina

Harshit - Like bade maa and maa, right? (innocent)

Diya - Yeah! Come on in Naina

Naina came inside the house 🏡 and see the house 🏡 and say

Naina - Lovely house 🏡

Jai - I know and I say thanks to three main ladies in my life and house 🏡!

Trio sisters (together) - Please stop praising us

Trio Shetty Brothers (together) - We are saying the truth!

Tarika - 🆗, I think we should have our dinner and didi should also have her tablets 💊 on time ⌚ so Naina and bhai go to your room and get fresh up. Aditya and Harshit go and show the guest room for aunt Naina!

Aditya and Harshit (together) - 🆗!

Adi and Harshit take Naina to room and Jaiya went to their room. In Jaiya room, Jai took a shower and was looking for a dress for him, in the cupboard but he could not find one so Jai called Diya and ask

Jai - Diya, where is my track pant 👖 and t-shirt 👕?

Diya - Let me see!

While Diya was seeing in the cupboard for Jai's dress, Jai was hugging her from back and kissing her neck and keeping his hands 👐 on her belly and say

Jai - Your is bigger than usual. I love that you are pregnant

Diya - Stop what are you doing (moaning)

Jai - Why?

Diya - What if somebody see us like this

Jai - I have locked the door 🚪 so no need to worry meri jaan!

Diya got Jai's dress and give it to him and say

Diya - I am going down to help my sisters

Jai - No need to help them. Diya we rarely get time to spend with each other. After our babies will be born, I am sure that you will only be with our babies not me (making face 😔)

Diya - Baby, I am also your first then only rest.

Diya hugs Jai and suddenly felt something inside her stomach and Diya say

Diya - Aahh!

Jai - Diya are you fine? (worrying)

Diya - Yes Jai. It is our babies

Jai - What is it Diya? (worrying)

Diya - Our babies started to move inside me (happily 😃)

Jai - You can feel the kick of our babies

Diya - Yes! Keep your hand ✋ on my belly

Jai keeps his hand ✋ on her belly and feels the kick of his babies and see Diya and Diya smiles 😊 and ask

Diya - What are you looking at me?

Jai - My third mother of my life

Diya - Meaning? (confused)

Jai sit on his knees and caring her belly and say

Jai - My first mother was my mom, it can be true that my mother did not give birth to me but she took care of me more than her own kids, second mother is my brothers and my third mother is you! You are completing my life with our love sign which is our babies. Diya I am lucky to have you as my wife and mother of my kids. I am most luckiest man that I have a perfect family in my life.

Diya - Same with me too Jai. I'm luckiest women to have you as my husband and father of my kids.

Jai - Diya please promise me that you will never leave me alone and go, no matter what ever happens

Diya - Jai why would I leave you and go? You're my life and I can't live without you. What is the matter Jai?

Jai - Diya first you sit on the bed then I will explain everything to you detail

Diya sit on the bed and Jai sit beside her on the bed and say

Jai - Diya, Naina is Kavya's best friend and she is here because she wants to kill our children which you are caring right now. (caring her belly) Believe me I didn't know that Naina is Kavya's friend, if I knew I wouldn't accept her to come here and stay with us.

Diya - Jai baby relax. Nothing will happen to our babies and I won't let anything bad to happen with our babies! Now I understand why Daya, Shreya, Tarika and Abhijeet were having a worrying about Naina coming to our house 🏡 after they came home. Jai whatever happens with our babies or if they make that I can't get pregnant again, it is 🆗 with me because we have a plan to adopt a child 👶 for us in the future. It is not necessary that only our own child should call me maa, even an adopted child 👶 can also call me maa. Jai please do not give stress for your health, I can't afford to lose you. If I lose you, Tarika and Shreya can lose their husband and Adi and Harshit can lose their father which I don't want to happen. Jai what ever happens in our lives, we'll pass it together not alone. Do you understand what I am coming to say?

Jai - Yeah, I get you! I'm thankful to God that I have a intelligent wife as my life partner.

Diya - Good, now get ready soon, I am feeling very hungry and you, you can't keep our babies hungry for long time or else I will get angry 😡 on you which I don't want

Jai - Give me five minutes, I am almost ready then we will have dinner with our family and you can feed our babies (caring her belly)

Jai went to bathroom and got dressed. After 5 minutes later, Jai came out of the bathroom and Jaiya went to dinning table and have their food 🍲. After dinner, Jai, Tarika and Shreya were cleaning up the dining table and kitchen, DUO, Aditya, Harshit, Diya and Naina were in the hall talking and kids were sitting beside Diya and playing on their father's mobile phone 📱 and asking random questions to Diya! After Jai, Tarika and Shreya finish their job and sit down on the couch. Jai beside Diya and having Harshit on his lap and ask

Jai - Naina how many days are you going stay here with us?

Naina - Until your baby is born and after the name ceremony I will leave for home 🏡

Jai - 🆗!

Suddenly Diya said aahh and Tarika ask

Tarika - Di are you fine? (worrying)

Diya - Yeah, it's just the moment of the baby

Shreya - Your meaning is that the babies started to kick (excited)

Diya - Yeah! Now stop getting too much excited

Shreya - Fine! (making face 😔)

Everyone laughs 😄 at Shreya for making face 😔. Naina ask

Naina - Diya how many months now?

Diya - From today six months started. Any plans in your life, my meaning is marriage?

Naina - Not yet sure about marriage but sure about getting a 🆕 laptop from online!

Jai - Naina you are going to be 33 now and next year 34, so get married soon or else no boys 👦 for you rest of your life.

Naina - Let me see what I have in my life! Daya you never told about your first day in your CID beauro so please say it today

Daya - Bhaiya you say

Jai - 🆗

Harshit - What story? (innocent)

Diya - Your father's first day in CID

Adi and Harshit (together) - We want to hear the story too (excited)

Jai - 🆗, listen 👂 to the story carefully

Harshit and Aditya (together) - 🆗 bade papa (smiling 😊)

 **Flashback start**

In the Shetty rented house 🏡, Jai and Abhijeet were living in a same house 🏡! It was 6am 🕕 on the morning and Jai and Abhijeet returned home from their jogging and gym. Abhijeet was laying on couch with close eyes 👀 and Jai came out of the kitchen while drinking a glass of water and say

Jai - Jeet get up and get ready for beauro or else we'll get late for beauro!

Abhijeet - 🆗 bhaiya. How is your leg pain?

Jai - Fine and now go and get ready as soon as possible!

Abhijeet went to his room to get ready for the CID beauro and Jai also went to his room to get ready for CID beauro! After 🔟 minutes, Jai came out of his room and went to kitchen to make breakfast for Abhijeet and himself! After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet came out of his room and went to kitchen and see his bade bhaiya was cooking breakfast! Abhijeet went Jai and hugs his bade bhaiya, Jai just smile 😊 and ask

Jai - What my Jeet need now?

Abhijeet - You bhaiya!

Jai - I am always with you and always going to be with you.

Abhijeet - You are missing Daya right?

Jai - Yeah but we will meet him next week

Abhijeet - How?

Jai - I have gave holiday letters ✉ to ACP sir so that we can get holiday and we can go and see Daya in police training, happy 😊?

Abhijeet - Very much, thanks bhaiya (happily 😃)

Jai - Now sit on your chair 💺so that we can have our breakfast

Abhijeet - 🆗 bhai

Abhijeet sit on his chair 💺 and Jai serve breakfast 🍳 for his chote bhaiya and serve for himself and sit on his chair 💺and both brothers have their breakfast. After half an hour later, both brothers and clean the kitchen and dining table and both brothers went to their beauro! In the CID beauro, everyone was working on their computer 💻. On 8am 🕗, suddenly the beauro's door 🚪 and a young handsome man 👨 enter the beauro and straightly went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and after 30 minutes later, ACP and the handsome man 👨 came out of ACP sir's cabin and ACP introduce as

ACP Pradyuman sir - This is our 🆕 officer 👮, **Sub-inspector _Daya_** and Jai you are going to train Daya

Jai - Yes sir

ACP sir - Daya, this is Jai and he is your senior and rest Jai will introduce you and he is going to train you so be careful with him because he is very strict with his training so be careful, Jai please let him be alive after his training

Jai - Sure sir! Hi Daya

 **Daya** \- Hi sir!

Jai - This is Abhijeet and he is likely you so be happy 😊 but he is little bit senior to you, this is Diya and she is senior, this is Asha and she is like you so be happy 😊, this is Dr. Salunke and he is our forensic doctor so be careful with him and last but not least this is Fredrick but you can call him Freddy and he is scared of ghost 👻 and his wife! Now you know everyone so be happy 😊 and rest I will teach you when you get a case.

Daya - 🆗 sir

ACP Pradyuman sir - JAI! (warning)

Jai - 🆗 sir, this is my second youngest brother Daya! I warn everyone that Daya is very sensitive and emotional so be careful with his feelings.

Daya - Bhai stop embarrassing me in front of everyone (embarrassed 😳)

Jai - What I am saying the truth.

Everyone laughed 😄 at Jai and ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr Salunke sir was enjoying the fun! Jai say

Jai - Come on Daya and Abhijeet, come with me and let us go to shooting range because I want to know how much do you get your target 🎯! Diya you also join us

DUO and Diya - 🆗

Trio Shetty Brothers and Diya went to shooting range! After an hour later, came inside the beauro and Diya say

Diya - Jai again cheated on shooting range

Jai - Jeet and Daya did I cheat?

DUO - No, you never cheated on your shooting compition (supporting Jai)

Jai - See!

Diya - This is unfair, I won so I need my treat, no matter what

Jai - What treat?

Diya - Ice cream 🍦!

Jai - 🆗 fine with me. Listen everyone, I have arranged a small party 🎉 in my house 🏡 so please come for the party 🎉

Freddy - Sir, are you going to cook?

Jai - Yeah! Don't worry I won't let Abhijeet to cook

Dr. Salunke - Then we are coming

ACP Pradyuman sir - Great so tonight's plan is having dinner with Jai and his brothers and ice cream 🍦 parlor!

Suddenly Jai's mobile phone 📱 rings and Jai attend it immediately and after the phone call, Jai say

Jai - 🆕 case to handle

ACP Pradyuman sir - Let us go and Daya you also join us

Daya - Yes sir!

The CID team went to crime spot. By evening the case got solved and the CID team were having their lunch. ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Great job Daya! You are working very hard and good on your first day and first case

Daya - Thank you sir

Dr. Salunke - Jai your training is awesome. No one can say that your training your officers 👮

Asha - Meaning sir (confused)

Dr. Salunke - Jai's training is like if someone see Jai that Jai is training you all they would say that Jai is not training you, you guys get trained all by yourself

ACP Pradyuman sir - I accept with Salunke

Diya - ME too!

Jai - How do you accept it Diya (teasing)

Diya - Remember that you trained me sir! (teasing)

Jai - Diya please stop calling me sir or else I won't be your friend

Diya - 🆗 🆗 sorry 🙏 meri baap, please forgive me

Jai - 🆗 but this is the last time

Diya - Yes boss!

Everyone laugh 😄 at Diya. At the Shetty Brothers house 🏠, at 7pm ⏰, Jai was making dinner and DUO were chatting and helping Jai too! Daya ask

Daya - Bhai can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Daya - Are you loving Diya ma'am? (hesitate)

Jai - Yes and no

Abhijeet - Meaning? (confused)

Jai - My heart says I love her a lot but my mind is not ready to accepting the truth of love! Now I don't know what to do

Daya - Say your feeling to Diya ma'am

Jai - Not easy

Abhijeet - Why?

Jai - She had a love failure like me and she is trying to come out of it! Now you both go your room and get ready for the party 🎉

DUO - 🆗 bade bhaiya! (childish)

Jai smile 😊 and finish his cooking job. At 8pm 🕗, all the CID members were in Shetty Brothers house 🏡, and having fun. At 9pm 🕘, everyone have dinner and all went to ice cream shop 🍦🍧🍨 near beach! At 11pm 🕚, in the Shetty Brothers house 🏠, in Jai's room, Jai was setting his bed and lay on the bed and try to sleep 💤. 🔟 minutes later, someone knocks the door 🚪 so Jai say

Jai - The door 🚪 is open so come in Jeet and Daya

DUO came in and Jai say

Jai - Come and sleep

DUO - Are you sure? (innocent)

Jai - Come to me and lay on the bed

DUO went to Jai and lay beside him and trio brothers sleep 💤 very soon.

 **Flashback end**

Jai - How was the story?

Harshit - Great

Naina - Daya your first day in your job was fun

Daya - Yeah and I had lost of fun

Tarika - 🆗, let us go and sleep

Shreya - Di, what is the timing you have to go to Nisha?

Diya - Tomorrow 8am 🕗!

Jai - Let us go and sleep. Naina will be tired too because of traveling so bye 👋 and good night 🌃 and sweet dreams to you all. Come on Diya!

Rest of the family members - Good night 🌃

Everyone went to their room to sleep 💤. The next day, Jaiya were in Nisha's cabin, after the check up, Jai say

Jai - Nisha I need your help

Nisha - What help Jai?

Jai - If someone comes in name of Naina or saying any of my family members name and if she/he ask what gender of the babies is Diya is having so please don't say

Nisha - 🆗! Welcome to sixth month of pregnancy and from today you guys have to be extra careful

Diya - 🆗.

Nisha - Bye 👋

Jaiya - Bye 👋!

After three days later, it was night 🌃 in the Shetty house 🏠, everyone was seeing a movie expect Jaiya and Naina, Jaiya was in terrace! On the terrace, Jaiya were watching the moon 🌙, Naina was looking at Jaiya in angrily 😠 and Jai say

Jai - What a beautiful moon 🌙 just like you

Diya - Nice ice Jai

Jai - I am not keeping ice I am saying the truth!

Diya - Really?

Jai - Very true meri jaan!

Naina to herself - Now I will start my plan of revenge (low tone)

Naina went to kitchen without anyone noticing her and bought a blow full of oil and pour the oil on the floor near the stairs. Naina say

Naina - Now let me see how do you and your babies escape from this Diya

Naina went to hall and see movie with rest of the family members! After an hour later, Diya was running 🏃 and Jai was trying to catch her but suddenly Diya legs got slipped on the oil and was about to fall

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next weekend I can't post the next chapter of this story because I am going to write 📝 a 🆕 story for Daya sir's birthday 🎂 so please bare it please and forgive 🙏 me please! Will Jai hold Diya on time or will Diya will fall on the stairs, to know that you guys have to wait until for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guest 05 - Here is your wish has come true, here is the next chapter and second wish has come true too! I made a little bit of difference in your wish so please bear it and I hope you will like it**

 **LS - Thank you for accepting my request. Please say what role you need and age and name you need to keep in the story**

 **Guest - DUO check and search for their son's shoes 👟 and check their school bag. Tarika and Shreya prepare their son's and rest of the family members lunch and recheck rest of all the stuff, one in a while Jaiya exchange the role too! Dareya and Abhirika can even do their pending files work too or make plans for any case solving solution!**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

When Diya was about to fall, immediately Abhijeet hold Diya and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Di be careful. Bhai please don't come here

Jai stay where he was and come near the stairs, bend down and touch the floor and say

Jai - Abhijeet take Diya to my room and make her to wash her feet

Abhijeet and Diya (together) - Why? (confused)

Jai - Naina has started her plan, for now on we also have to be prepared for anything

Abhijeet - 🆗 bhai

Jai - I will clean the floor and Diya say in your room

Diya - 🆗 Jai and be careful

Abhijeet take Diya to her room and Jai went to kitchen and take a wet cloth and came to hall and say

Jai - No one is coming up until I came down

All - 🆗 (confused)

Jai - Adi and Harshit mainly you both shouldn't come up

Aditya and Harshit (together) - 🆗 bade papa!

Jai went up stairs and clean the oil with the wet cloth and soap water. After 30 minutes later, Jai came down to kitchen and cleaned the soapy wet cloth and put it in washing machine and came to hall and say

Jai - Now you guys can go upstairs. I am going to my room to sleep so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams to all

All - Good night 🌃 and same to you too!

Jai went to his room and see Abhijeet and Diya were talking about beauro stuffs. Jai ask

Jai - What you both are chatting?

Abhijeet - Nothing much just Freddy jokes and last two ✌ cases

Jai - Jeet I need your help

Abhijeet - What help?

Jai - I am going to Pune for a week

Diya - What work Jai?

Jai - Old case from Pune, which is unfinished so going to finish that case

Diya - 🆗!

Abhijeet - I will go to my room and sleep. Good night 🌃 bhai and di and have a great sweet dreams. Bhai don't try I will take care of di

Jai - Thanks Abhijeet

Jaiya - Good night 🌃 to you too and sweet dreams!

Abhijeet went to his room. In Jaiya room, Jai was packing his travel bag and Diya ask

Diya - Is it necessary to go?

Jai - Yes! I will try to come home 🏡 ASAP!

Diya - What are you doing is unfair

Jai - Diya jaan, I will be back soon

Diya - When are you leaving?

Jai - Tomorrow evening. Did you wash your legs?

Diya - Yeah. Jai a week without you is very hard for me

Jai - Me too. Thank God I finished my packing

Diya - Can't you get someone else to go on this trip?

Jai - Nope, now let us have some fun

Diya - Nope!

Jai - Why? (confused)

Diya - You know why! am going to sleep now so good night 🌃

Jai - 🆗! I am going to Naina and talk with her (teasing)

Diya - You wouldn't dare do that (warning)

Jai - Surely I would do that, if you like it or not too (teasing)

Diya - 🆗 then from today stay away from me and our babies too

Jai - Diya you can't do that to me

Diya - I can so go ahead and stay with your ex-girlfriend and that Naina too and stay away from me (little bit angry)

Jai - Fine

Jai went out of the room and after 🔟 minutes later, Jai came to his room and see Diya was in balcony and she was sitting on the swing and complaining something to her unborn babies, Jai sit on the bed and listen 👂 to her complaints

Diya - Babies, what your papa is doing is very unfair. He knows that I am having you two ✌ inside me and now he is going to Pune and leaving us with that stupid womans 👩 called Naina and Kavya. I have a fear that like I and your papa lost Rohit, we can't afford to lose you two ✌! I want to say a thing to you but do you both never say this to your papa or else he will get very sad 😞, I want you two ✌ should be born normally and for that even if I die also he should live his life because I know your papa. If anything happens anything to me, you two ✌ have to take care of your papa. Your father has seen lots of things in his life. In my whole life I never seen a guy like your papa because when we lost your elder brother Rohit, he bought Rohit to me and said me that your brother is dead, do you kids know we still want our Rohit to come back to us but it is impossible for that to happen. Now I can't lose you too but I can only pray for you and wish you two ✌ should be with me and your papa. Your papa has seen a lot in his life, after he has lost his parents when he was in very young age and he has taken care of his brothers alot that now he need time and rest to start his 🆕 life of being a father to you!

Suddenly Diya felt a hand ✋ on her shoulder and Diya see back and find Jai and ask

Diya - When did you come to our room?

Jai - When you started to talk with our babies

Diya - Did you hear everything? (fear)

Jai - Yes! Diya, I am always with you no matter what and never leave me in this world 🌏 I go away from me

Diya - Jai I can't even think of that. I know you need someone support for you. I will never leave you

Jai - Since when did you get very positive with our babies, which I did not know this many months?

Diya - The day I came to know that I am pregnant with your baby again!

Jai - Do you want me to go to Pune or not?

Diya - You go and have fun

Jai - Thank you meri jaan! Let us go and sleep

Diya - 🆗 baby!

Jaiya went to their bed and sleep. In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was reading 📖 a story book for Adi and Harshit and Tarika was setting her hair. After 15 minutes later, kids were sleeping 💤 on Abhijeet and Abhirika take the kids and make them to sleep 💤 in their own room. In Abhirika room, Abhirika laying on their bed and Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhijeet, while we were seeing movie and suddenly bhai said that to not to go to upstairs

Abhijeet - Naina started her plans

Tarika - How do you know that?

Abhijeet - Didi was about to fall from top stairs because Naina

Tarika - How do you know and is didi is fine?

Abhijeet - Yes, didi is fine. Naina poured oil near the stairs and rest you can understand the story

Tarika - I will never leave that Kavya and Naina when I have a chance

Abhijeet - Me too but we have to wait for the right time and chance

Tarika - I hate to wait for long time (make a face 😔)

Abhijeet - I have a important thing to say to you

Tarika - What?

Abhijeet - Bhai is going to Pune for a week so you understand what I am coming to say

Tarika - Yeah I can. You just relax and don't worry about anything about here when you are at beauro

Abhijeet - 🆗 my love!

Abhirika went to sleep 💤. In Naina room, Naina was angry 😡 and was laying on the bed, talking to herself

Naina (herself) - How did this Diya escape from my oil plan. No problem, I have few more months to take my revenge on Diya!

Suddenly Naina's phone 📱 rings so Naina see the caller 🆔 and attend the call 📞

Naina - Hi Kavya

Kavya - What happened to Diya? (eagerly)

Naina - Plan got failed. Making 🆕 plan

Kavya - I have a great news for you

Naina - What?

Kavya - Jai is going to Pune for a week so you can understand what I am coming to say

Naina - When is Jai leaving?

Kavya - Tomorrow evening

Naina - Thanks for the information! Now that Diya will be hospital 🏥 after she lost her babies

Kavya - Waiting eagerly for that news!

Naina - 🆗 bye, I have to make plans for Diya so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Kavya - All the best 👍 for your plans and good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Both ended the call. Next day in the kitchen, trio Shetty Brothers were making breakfast and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Bhai when are you leaving for Pune?

Jai - Today evening

Daya - Why are you going to Pune?

Jai - For unfinished cases

Daya - How many cases?

Jai - 6 cases!

Abhijeet - You are going to finish 6 cases in a week? (shock 😲)

Jai - Yes Jeet! Jeet do you remember what I said last night 🌃?

Abhijeet - Yes and don't worry about didi. I and can Daya can take care of di with our wife, what do you say Daya?

Daya - Yeah bhai, we can handle di so you relax and finish your work in Pune.

Jai - Who is going to keep an eye on Naina?

Daya - ME!

Jai - Are you sure?

Daya - Yes bhai so don't worry

Jai - Jeet help him and Daya remember that she should not come to know that we know her and Kavya's friendship and plan, do you get me, Daya?

Daya - Yeah bhai!

Abhijeet - Are you going to our orphanage?

Jai - I don't know. I think I will try to go

Daya - What timing of flight?

Jai - 7:30pm! Now let's go and wake up our wife

Trio Shetty Brothers went to their respective room and wake up their wife. Then Abhirika and Dareya went to their son's room and wake them up and make them ready for school 🏫! In the kitchen, Jaiya serve the breakfast. Dareya and Abhirika family came to kitchen and Abhijeet and Daya feed their son. After 🔟 minutes later, Naina came to kitchen and have her breakfast, Naina ask

Naina - Who cooked the breakfast today?

Daya - We!

Naina - Who we?

Abhijeet - Me, Daya and Jai bhaiya!

Naina - Abhijeet when did you started to cook? (shock 😲)

Abhijeet - When bhai started going to beauro! When I was in Mumbai alone when bhai started going to mission leaving me alone home 🏡!

Naina - What did you cook? (teasing)

Abhijeet - Omlate 🍳 and apple 🍎 juice!

Naina - Who teached you cooking?

Abhijeet - Tarika!

Naina - Poor of you Tarika

Tarika - Why?

Naina - You got trouble to teach Abhijeet to cook and have his cooked foods

Tarika - Abhijeet was bad at first but now he is good

Naina - But not like Jai

Abhijeet - Very well true!

Jai - I have something to say

Shreya - What?

Jai - I am going to Pune for a week! I have a flight on evening so you guys have fun

Diya - We will and you also have fun in Pune!

Harshit - Papa, why bade papa is going to Pune?

Daya - For work

Aditya - What case?

Abhijeet - We totally don't know so bhai you say

Jai - I am going to Pune because to solve 6 unfinished cases. Now can we go to school 🏫 Aditya and Harshit!

Jai and Duo's sons went to school 🏫. After Jai returned home 🏡 and went to his room and hug Diya from back and ask

Jai - Are you sure, I can go to Pune?

Diya - Yes! Now go to beauro

Jai - 🆗 meri jaan!

Jai got ready then Dareya, Jai and Abhijeet went to beauro! In the Shetty house 🏠, in Jaiya room, Jai was checking his packing list 📃 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai did you take your shaving kit?

Jai - Yes! Diya I have something to say to you

Diya - I know what are you going to say so please do not worry about me and I can take care of myself

Jai - My wife got very intelligent

Diya hugs Jai and say

Diya - When my husband is you, who is very intelligent then I have to be intelligent like you!

Jai - Good! Now I have to get going so bye

Diya - Bye 👋!

Jai sit on his knees and caring her belly and kiss her belly and say

Jai - Papa going for mission for a week so you both don't trouble your maa, when I come home 🏡 so you can do anything so be good for a week please

Diya felt a kick and Diya say

Diya - They are 🆗 with your request

Jai - I know. I love you babies

Jai stand and hug Diya and Jai say

Jai - I love you Diya meri jaan!

Diya - I love you baby!

Jaiya separate from the hug and Diya say

Diya - Be careful

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - Time for you to go

Jai - Let's go down

Jaiya went down and Shetty family wish Jai. Jai went to airport! In the Shetty house 🏠, everyone had their dinner and went to sleep 💤!

 **X-** **X-X-X**

 **Tomorrow at 12am 🕛 I will post the Daya sir's birthday 🎂 gift 🎁 story! What is Naina's plan going to be for a week? To know that you guys have to wait!**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	25. Chapter 25

**LS - 🆗, I accept for your wishes. Do you need the story in chapters or one shot? Do you need Diya getting pregnant again? 🙏 Please help me in title name please 🙏! Can we be friends? Are you in ff and if you're in ff please send me a message in my pm.**

 **Guest 05 - Your wish will come true in next chapter so please patiently wait for the next chapter and I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, DUO wake up soon and make breakfast. Abhijeet phone rings and Daya attendees the call 📞

Daya - Hello Daya speaking,who is there?

Caller - Your bade bhai, Jai Shetty!

Daya keeps the phone on speaker 🔊 and ask

Daya - Have you reached Pune safely?

Jai - Yes. Is Diya is 🆗?

Daya - Yes, didi is fine. What are you doing?

Jai - Nothing much. Thinking should I go and have my breakfast or not!

Abhijeet - Bhai we warn you so please have your breakfast

Jai - 🆗! What is Naina is doing?

Abhijeet - She is sleeping 💤 right now and last night 🌃 she did not do anything

Jai - Good. What breakfast are you doing?

Abhijeet - Carrot juice, bread 🍞 toast with butter and boiled eggs

Jai - What for lunch?

Daya - Chappati or bread 🍞 or poori with vegetables grave

Jai - What are you guys going to keep?

Abhijeet - Poori!

Jai - 🆗 bye, I will go have my breakfast and go to police station

DUO - 🆗 bye!

Jai and DUO ended their call and DUO went to their room and wake up their wife and then wake up their kids and make them ready for school 🏫. Shreya went to Diya's room and see Diya was sleeping 💤 hugging Jai's photo. Shreya sit on the bed and wake up Diya. Diya keep her head on Shreya's lap and Diya ask

Diya - What time? (sleepy)

Shreya - 7:45am!

Diya - Are the kids awake? (sleepy)

Shreya - Yes. Di get up and get fresh up and let us go to have our breakfast

Diya - Is Naina is awake? (sleepy)

Shreya - Nope! Are you going to wake up now?

Diya - Yeah. Can you do me a favor!

Shreya - What?

Diya - Can you please not wake up Naina

Shreya - 🆗

Diya keeps her head on pillow again and say

Diya - Thank you!

Shreya - Come down as soon as possible

Diya - 🆗

After 🔟 minutes later, Diya came to kitchen and have breakfast with her family without Naina. After having breakfast, Shreya left the kids at school 🏫. After Shreya came home and went to kitchen and have her tea 🍵 with her husband. Dareya and Abhijeet went to beauro after they got ready! In the Shetty house 🏠, it was 🔟am 🕙 and Naina wake up and have her breakfast in kitchen. Tarika and Diya were seeing comedy show of Kapil Sharma on TV 📺. Naina came to hall and sit beside Tarika and ask

Naina - Are you guys having any plans for going out today?

Tarika - Nope!

Naina - hhhhmmmm. Have you guys bought 🆕 dresses for 🆕 babies?

Diya - We have already done that.

Naina - Diya, what are you going to name the your babies?

Diya - Don't know but I and Jai are sure that everyone will like the names we are going name my babies.

Naina - What you are going to name them?

Diya - That's secret so you have to wait until name ceremony

Naina - 🆗. I have to make a call to my friend so you guys have fun

Diya - Same to you too.

Naina went to her room and Tarika see Diya and ask

Tarika - What's your going to do with her?

Diya - Nothing!

Tarika - Don't hide anything from me

Diya - Tara I want Jai to have this babies so that he can be happy 😊. Taru Jai has been in pain a lot and I do not want him to have more pain in his life. We had our parents to take care of us and they have always been with us, no matter what but for Abhijeet and Daya only Jai was supporting his brothers since childhood and Jai's happiness is his brother's happiness. Tarika can you do me a favor and promise?

Tarika - What?

Diya - If anything happens to me can you guys be with Jai and support him

Tarika - Di please do not talk like this (little angry)

Diya - Please Tara!

Tarika - We are always there for you and bhai so please do not talk like this

Diya - 🆗. Tara I am going to my room so if you need any help please let me know

Tarika - 🆗!

Diya went to her room and open her cupboard and take two ✌ small photo frames of her and Jai's wedding group photo in which all the CID members, Shetty family and her parents were very happy 😃, and her first pregnancy photo in which Jai was standing hugging Diya and his right hand ✋ on her 7 months belly and Diya was holding his left hand ✋, keeping her another hand ✋ on her belly and resting her head on Jai chest and Jaiya was very happy 😃! Diya see Jai and smile 😊 and caring Jai's picture and say to herself

Diya (herself) - Jai I promise you that you will be very much happy 😃 with our babies and that's my promise to you and your your happiness I will do anything

Diya keep the photo frames inside her cupboard. Diya's phone rings so Diya attend the call 📞 with a big smile 😊 after seeing the caller 🆔

Diya - Hi, Jai

Jai - Hi, how is my lovely wife and babies?

Diya - We are totally fine. You will live more than 💯 years!

Jai - Why? (confused)

Diya - I was just thinking about you right now and you called me

Jai - Is everything is fine there?

Diya - Yeah, everything is fine here! How about your work in Pune?

Jai - Better I can say because there is no much lead to finish a case but I hope I will finish my cases soon and come back home very soon

Diya - Are you going to your orphanage?

Jai - I don't know but if I have time, I will try to go. What our babies are doing?

Diya - They are quite so I think they are sleeping 💤 right now

Jai - When is the check up with Nisha?

Diya - 4 days later and the check up can be on the morning or evening, I think so

Jai - Why it can be in evening and 4 days later?

Diya - Nisha has gone to Gujarat for a emergency surgery delivery so you can understand the rest

Jai - 🆗. Be careful while you are with Naina and take care of yourself

Diya - Same to you too and I will be careful with Naina so bye and have fun

Jaiya ended their call and Diya went to kitchen and help Tarika to make lunch. In the evening in the Shetty house 🏠, everyone was having fun of playing UNO cards except Shreya because she was making a surprise snack for everyone, Abhijeet was keeping an eye on Naina. It was turn for Harshit, Harshit was sitting on Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet was teaching him how to play the UNO game and Adi was sitting on Daya's lap. When Shreya came to hall with a tray and keep the tray on the side table and ask

Shreya - Who is going to win?

Daya - I think Harshit or Aditya

After 5 minutes later, Harshit won the UNO game and Adi say

Adi - Papa you can't do this to me

Abhijeet - What did I do? (confused)

Adi - You made Harshit to win and make me lose and you cheated on the game too

Daya - Don't worry Adi in next game you will win

Harshit - Papa this is unfair because I am your one and only son and you are saying that you will make me lose

Abhijeet - Hars, your papa can't win when I am with you so don't worry

Daya - Boss this is unfair that you always win and I always lose (making face 😔)

Everyone laugh 😄 at Daya making face 😔 and Shreya ask

Shreya - Don't you both kids don't my surprise snack?

Adi and Harshit (together) - What is the surprise snack? (excitement)

Shreya - **Corn 🌽 cheese nuggets with your favorite chocolate 🍫 milkshake**

Harshit and Adi (together) - Our favorite snacks! (happy 😊)

Harshit - Maa please give me one nugget

Shreya - I will give but it is very hot right now that it can burn your tongue so play an another game so that the nuggets can get little bit cold

Adi - 🆗 but this time I will only win this game

Harshit - Let us see bade bhaiya!

Adi - Challenge?

Harshit - Challenge is accepted by me! If I win, what can I get?

Adi - You can eat my share of cheese corn 🌽 nuggets

Harshit - 🆗

Adi - Before we start to play the game, I have one rule

Diya - What?

Adi - No one is going to help me or Hars on this game, is the 🆗 with you Harshit?

Harshit - Yes

Aditya - 🆗 then let's start the game

Adi and Harshit play a match in UNO game and Aditya wins the match and the Shetty family have their snacks and Adi feed Harshit, like this 3 days went well. On the 4 day, at 3pm 🕒 in the Shetty house 🏠, Tarika got a call from her friend who was in Chennai. Tarika attended the call 📞

Tarika - Hi _**Neha**_ , how are you?

Neha - I am not good or happy with my husband

Tarika - Why, what happened?

Neha - Tarika I think my husband has a affair with his 🆕 friend, who is called Sarah

Tarika - Did you ask your husband about this?

Neha - No and I don't want to know it so I am taking a divorce

Tarika - Please don't take any bad decisions and I am coming to Delhi as soon as possible so don't do anything stupid

Neha - 🆗!

Tarika ended the call and went to her room and started to pack her clothes in a bag and then suddenly she got remembered about her elder sister so Tarika went to Diya's room and see Diya was reading a movie story book of **Finding Nemo**! Tarika sit beside her sister and hug Diya and Diya ask

Diya - Do you need anything?

Tarika - Yeah

Diya - What?

Tarika - I am going to Chennai for few days and I am worried about you

Diya - Tara I will be fine so you go to Chennai. Why are you going to Chennai?

Tarika - My friend Neha is having a doubt that her husband is having a affair with his 🆕 friend and now she is going to take a divorce so can I go?

Diya - Sure but be very careful

Tarika - 🆗 and thank you

Diya - Anything for you and Shreya, now go and pack your bag so you can go to Chennai. I love you Tara!

Tarika - I love you very much did! Be careful with Naina

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - What am I going to do with Adi?

Diya - No need to worry about him because I, Naina and Shreya are here, we will take care of him

Tarika - 🆗!

Diya - Are you going say this news to Abhijeet?

Tarika - Yeah, why?

Diya - What are you waiting for for a good time ⌚, call him right now!

Tarika - I will call Abhijeet and say that I am going to Chennai

Tarika called Abhijeet, in the CID beauro there was a case and Abhijeet's mobile phone 📱 rings and Abhijeet attend the call 📞 without seeing the caller 🆔 and ask

Abhijeet - Who is it?

Tarika - Me, Tarika your wife

Abhijeet - What you need and everything is fine at home?

Tarika - Everything is fine here but I have a bad news for you

Abhijeet - What?

Tarika - I am going to Chennai for few days

Abhijeet - Why?

Tarika - Neha is almost getting divorce with a wrong decision so I am going to help her so can I go? (hope)

Abhijeet - Did you ask didi?

Tarika - Diya didi said I can go

Abhijeet - 🆗, I will book a flight ticket for you

Diya take Tarika's mobile phone 📱 and say

Diya - No need Abhijeet, I have booked her to Chennai and she has leave now because a hour later she has to catch a flight

Abhijeet - Thanks di

Diya - No thank you and no sorry between us because we're a family so it's part of family work so send off your wife happily to the airport

Abhijeet - 🆗, bye

Diya - Bye!

Abhijeet and Diya ended the call and in the Shetty house 🏠 in the Diya room, Tarika ask

Tarika - Di when is Nisha's appointment?

Diya - At 4pm 🕓!

Tarika - Who is going to take you to the hospital 🏥?

Diya - Alone! Don't worry about me, I will be just fine and after your reached Chennai and Neha's house 🏡 please make sure that you make a call for Abhijeet or me

Tarika - 🆗

Diya - Let's go and I will help you in packing

Tarika and Diya went to Tarika room, Diya help Tarika in packing and after 🔟 minutes later Abhijeet came home and Tarika up Tarika to drop her off in the airport. In the car 🚗 Abhijeet was instructing his wife about some divorce cases and giving solutions to the case too! Tarika was getting bored so she thought a naughty plan. While Abhijeet was driving the car 🚗 and suddenly he started to feel uncomfortable because Tarika was touching him on his leg and move her hand ✋ up and down slowly, Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Tarika ji, please take your hand ✋ of me because I am driving the car 🚗 (uncomfortable)

Tarika - Why my husband, Senior Inspector Abhijeet can't handle this while you are driving me to the airport (teasing)

Abhijeet getting her tease and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - 🆗 then if you need this more than your friend's life, we can make love because I also getting turned on and I also need to make love with you but if you need to go to Chennai and save your friend's marriage life and now the decision is yours, you need me, your husband or your friend's marriage life?

Tarika - My friend's marriage life so take me to the airport

Abhijeet - For that first you have to take your hand ✋ from my leg

Tarika take her hand ✋ immediately and after 15 minutes later Abhirika reached the airport. Tarika get out of the car 🚗 and say

Tarika - Abhijeet please take care of yourself, our family, Adi and mainly Diya didi. Please be sure and careful that Naina and Kavya stays away from di! Main thing today at 4pm 🕓 please send Shreya to the hospital 🏥 or home 🏡 because di has a check up with Nisha

Abhijeet - 🆗, I will send Shreya to hospital 🏥 or home 🏡 and don't worry about di, I will take care of her and don't worry about Aditya because Diya di is in home so it's easy for me to take care of him. Naina or Kavya will not go to near Diya didi and that is my promise to you! Hope you have a safe trip to Chennai and when you come back home 🏡, I need to hear a good news from you about your friend's marriage life!

Tarika - Sure and bye 👋

Abhijeet - Bye 👋 my sweetheart wife!

Tarika went inside the airport and Abhijeet went to CID beauro. In the Shetty house 🏠, Diya came out of the kitchen with the a bowl full of ice cream 🍧 and Naina came to hall and see Diya was alone so Naina ask

Naina - Where is your younger sister?

Diya - Gone to Chennai

Naina - Why? (confused)

Diya - Her friend's marriage life is in trouble so I told her to go to Chennai!

Naina - When will Tarika will return home?

Diya - As soon as possible!

Naina - 🆗, I have a work so bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋!

Diya - Naina I am going to hospital 🏥 in few minutes so be careful with the kids

Naina - 🆗!

At 4pm 🕓, Naina was in the Shetty house 🏠, and called Kavya and say

Naina - We have got a great news (excited)

Kavya - What? (confused)

Naina - Tarika has gone to Chennai and I and Diya are alone in the house 🏡 and more good is news than today Diya has a appointment with Nisha at 4pm 🕓, I think Diya will go alone to the hospital 🏥

Kavya - You have given me a fantastic news, Jai is in Pune, Tarika has gone to Chennai and rest Shetty family is in beauro so I getting a great idea

Naina - What?

Kavya - Today I'm going to do like, I am having a informer who is a truck 🚚 driver so I am going to use him for our plan

Naina - What is your plan?

Kavya - Today Diya's babies last day or for Diya only last day or for both, for Diya and her babies last day! My plan is to send my informer to make a accident with Diya's car 🚗 and it is going to show like the was in totally accident not on proper planned one and after the accident, my informer will die by heart attack, how is my plan?

Naina - Great but how can your informer can get a heart attack, my meaning is how can we show the truck 🚚 driver has only got a heart attack without we get into problems

Kavya - No need to worry about that because my informer drinks alcohol a lot and he has no family or friends and his doctor says he can only live for few more days if he doesn't stop drinking alcohol so now a days he is always drunk so we can use our plan on him. My informer will get shocked 😲 and he will get heart attack and die on the spot!

Naina - Awesome. I have to go so bye and be careful with our plan

Kavya - Don't worry we will win this time and plan. Bye!

Naina and Kavya ended the call. At 3:45pm in the Shetty house 🏠, Diya was getting ready for going to hospital 🏥. Diya was continually trying for Shreya or Abhijeet or Daya but her bad luck none was answering her calls. Diya went to hall and see Naina was seeing TV 📺 and having creamy cupcake which Tarika made in the morning and Diya say

Diya - Naina I am going to hospital 🏥 for my monthly check up so I will be back home ASAP

Naina - I will come with you

Diya - No need, the hospital 🏥 is near our house 🏡 so you don't worry about me. Bye 👋

Naina - Bye 👋!

Diya left the house 🏡 and sit inside the car 🚗 and went to hospital 🏥. In the Shetty house 🏠, Naina call Kavya and say

Naina - Start your plan

Kavya - 🆗! Is someone is with her?

Naina - Nope, Diya is alone!

Kavya and Naina ended the call and Kavya immediately called her informer but her bad luck Abhijeet was hearing her, Kavya say

Kavya - Where are you?

Kavya's informer ( _ **Dev**_ ) - In the bar

Kavya - Immediately go this address which I am going to send by message

Dev - 🆗 ma'am!

Dev and Kavya ended the call and Kavya send the address and photo of Diya to Dev and message him **"Kill her"** and say to herself

Kavya - Jai get ready for losing your babies again or your wife or both because I have planned to kill your family

Abhijeet got a fear in his heart and he immediately hide behind a wall, so that Kavya shouldn't see him and Kavya went to beauro. Abhijeet immediately call Diya but Diya forgot her mobile phone 📱 in the house 🏡, so Abhijeet called Dareya but there phones 📱 were switched off 📴 so Abhijeet send a message to Dareya as **"When you see this message please immediately call me because didi's and bhaiya's babies lives are in danger"!** Abhijeet immediately went to his car 🚗 and try to hospital 🏥 as soon as possible so that he can save his bade bhaiya's family. Suddenly Abhijeet mobile 📱 rings and Abhijeet attend the call 📞 without seeing the caller 🆔 and say

Abhijeet - Daya come to hospital 🏥 with Shreya as soon as possible because Kavya and Naina have made a plan to kill didi

Caller - Jeet what are you saying is true?

Abhijeet - _**Bhaiya**_! (shocked 😲)

Jai - Jeet, is everything is fine there?

Abhijeet - Yes, everything is fine here

Jai - Abhijeet say me the truth (little angry and panicking)

Abhijeet said the truth to Jai and Jai say

Jai - I am coming back to Mumbai today

Abhijeet - Your cases?

Jai - I have finished my cases so don't worry. Bye

Jai ended the call and Abhijeet got stuck in a traffic jam so Abhijeet was getting tensed. In the hospital 🏥, Diya was in Nisha's cabin, Nisha say

Nisha - Great for now you are 6 months pregnant and just four months to go then you and Jai are going to be 🆕 parents

Diya - Nisha is everything is fine with the babies?

Nisha - Yeah!

Diya - Can I have a normal delivery? (hesitate and little bit fear)

Nisha - Yes and this time I am going to deliver your babies so you can be relaxed and happy 😊! Don't hesitate to ask any questions to me

Diya - Thank you Nisha! Bye 👋

Nisha - Bye 👋 and have a great day

Diya - Same to you too!

Diya came out of the Nisha's cabin, she felt like something bad is going to be happen! Diya bought some medicine and sit inside her car 🚗. In the Abhijeet car 🚗, Abhijeet was worrying about Diya every minute of pasting and still the traffic jam was not clear, after 🔟 minutes the traffic jam got cleared and Abhijeet immediately went to hospital 🏥 but he could not find Diya so went to Nisha's cabin and ask

Abhijeet - Nisha where is Diya didi?

Nisha - Diya went to home just few minutes ago

Abhijeet - Who came with didi?

Nisha - Alone, what happened Abhijeet, is everything is fine?

Abhijeet - I have to leave now so bye 👋

Abhijeet went to his car 🚗 and went to his house 🏡. Nisha was getting worried about Diya and her babies now! On the road, the road was almost empty and only some vicheals were on the road. Dev see Diya's car 🚗 and he see his mobile phone 📱 and see the picture of Diya and see Diya and he started his truck 🚚 and he was coming in opposite direction of the road, Diya did not give to much attention to the truck 🚚,but Abhijeet see the truck 🚚 which was coming from opposite side of the road so he takes a short cut of the road to save Diya. When Diya came to 4 side direction road, suddenly Diya see the truck 🚚 which was coming toher so Diya immediately try to take a turn but suddenly Diya hear a crushing sound and see and get shock 😲 because Abhijeet's car 🚗 getting accident with Dev's truck 🚚! Then Dev get down from his truck 🚚 and ran away from there and immediately Diya get down out of the car 🚗 and went to Abhijeet's car 🚗 and when Diya opened the car door and see Abhijeet, Abhijeet was bleeding ever badly and his close eyes 👀, Diya was getting panicked and try to wake up Abhijeet but Abhijeet was not responding to her. Some people came to the accident spot and one guy say

A man 👨 - Some call for ambulance 🚑

Someone call for the ambulance 🚑, Diya was bitterly crying 😭 and holding Abhijeet, and Diya takes a water bottle from Abhijeet's car 🚗 and put some water on Abhijeet's face but there was no response from Abhijeet. After 5 minutes later a ambulance 🚑 came to the accident spot and take Abhijeet and Diya to the hospital 🏥. When ambulance 🚑 reached the hospital 🏥 some ward boys came and take Abhijeet to OT ward and Diya was crying 😭 very badly. After 15 minutes later suddenly Abhijeet's mobile 📱 rings and Diya check the caller 🆔 and attend the call 📞 and hear Daya's voice

Daya - What is the matter Abhijeet?

Diya - Daya please come to the hospital 🏥 immediately please (crying 😢)

Daya - Why, what happened Abhijeet? (panicking)

Diya - Just some to the hospital 🏥, I am very scared

Daya - 🆗, we are coming right thrrr

In the CID beauro, ACP sir

ACP sir - What happened to Abhijeet? (worried)

Daya - Don't know sir but didi is crying 😭 very badly and her is shivering very much and she is saying to come to the hospital 🏥

ACP sir - Then let us go!

The CID team went to hospital 🏥. In the hospital 🏥, Diya was still crying 😭 and Nisha was beside her, when the CID team to the OT ward and shocked 😲 to see Diya's dress was fully blood of Abhijeet. Nisha see the CID team and say

Nisha - Abhijeet is in OT for past 45 minutes

Shreya sit beside Diya and hug her sister and rest started to wait for the doctor to come out of the OT and Freddy was praying 🙏 to idol God of Ganesha. After one and a half hours later, someone come to OT ward and tap Freddy shoulder and Freddy turns and happy 😊 to see that person and Freddy ask

Freddy - Jai sir, how do you know we are here

Jai - I tracked Abhijeet's mobile phone 📱 and where rest?

Freddy - I will take you sir

Freddy and Jai went where the CID team was. Jai see Diya first and see her crying 😭, it was hurting him so much so tap on Shreya's shoulder and signal her to sit with Daya and that also without making any noise, Shreya did as Jai signal to her. Jai sit beside Diya and hug her and aay

Jai - Everything will be just fine very soon

Diya - Abhijeet try to save me, in that this accident happened

Diya hug Jai and cry 😭 and Jai say

Jai - Diya nothing will happen to Abhijeet, now please stop crying 😭 like this, what will Abhijeet will think when he sees you like this and it is not good for your health

Diya - Jai what will I answer for Tarika when she comes back from Chennai

Jai - She will understand everything

Diya - It is all my fault, I should have waited for Shreya to come home to pick me up, if I have waited for Shreya, nothing have been happened like this

Shreya - Stop your rubbish talking, it is not your fault so stop blaming yourself for this accident

Daya - Didi nothing will happen to Abhijeet so please do not blame yourself

Jai - Diya it's not your fault for Abhijeet's accident and you go home with Shreya because kids will be alone with Naina

Diya - I don't want to go home and I won't go home until I see Abhijeet and that's my final decision

Jai - 🆗 stay here! Shreya you go to home

Shreya - 🆗 bhai

Shreya went to home with Kajal and Tasha. After 1 hour later a doctor came out of the OT ward and Jai ask

Jai - Doctor how is my little brother?

Doctor - Your brother survived but he has got lots of injuries and his both legs have got fracture and his both hands 👐 has fracture too. His wounds will surely take some time to heal and most important he could not put stress on his legs and rest he is absolutely fine!

Jai - Thank you doctor! Can I see my brother?

Doctor - Sure but nurse will call you when your brother is coming to conscious

Dr. Salunke - Thank you doctor

Doctor - It is 🆗!

Doctor went off, after half an hour later, nurse came and said

Nurse - You can all can go and see the patient

Vivek - Thank you

In Abhijeet's ward, doctor was checking him and say

Doctor - Don't worry you will fine very soon

Abhijeet - Thanks

CID team entered Abhijeet's ward and Jai hug Abhijeet and aay

Jai - I am happy 😊 you are alright

Abhijeet - Is didi is fine?

Jai - See by yourself

Abhijeet see Diya, Diya was standing behind everyone and seeing at the ground. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Di, how many titles are there?

Diya still seeing the ground and say

Diya - Who knows but on my side it 6 titles

Abhijeet - Di why are you not looking at me?

Diya - Because of me you are in the hospital 🏥

Abhijeet - That's not true and it is not your fault for my accident and I am saying the truth so stop feeling guilty that because of you, I got this accident! Someone else is the reason behind this accident so you feel relieved and relaxed and happy 😊 too. Don't worry about Tarika because I will take care of her in different way so now can I get a hug from you please?

Diya came to Abhijeet and hug him and cry. Abhijeet can understand her fear so let her to cry. After 5 minutes later Diya separate from the hug and ask

Diya - Who is the reason behind this accident?

Jai - Diya we will talk about this later so now you can go home with Daya and I will stay with Abhijeet

Sachin - Sir, you came only few hours ago

Jai - Don't worry about me, you guys go home

ACP sir - 🆗, both brothers have fun!

Jai and Abhijeet (together) - Sure sir!

Everyone went to their house 🏡. Jai and Abhijeet talked about what happened when Jai was in Pune! Then Jai feed Abhijeet his dinner and make him sleep, Jai also have his dinner and sleep because he was very tired.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next chapter you guys will read how Jai takes care of Abhijeet.**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest 05 - Here is wish chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **LS - I am fine! Sorry 🙏 I can't add you on this story but I promise you that I will add you in my next story which will be all your wishes come true so I hope you understand me and please do not take me wrong that I can't add you in this story**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in the hospital 🏥, it was 7am ⏰ and in the Abhijeet ward, both brothers were sleeping 💤, Jai wake up and see his little brother was sleeping 💤 because of the medicine effect. Jai got fresh up and went to canteen and bought a cup of coffee 🍵 for himself and went to Abhijeet's ward. In the Abhijeet ward, Jai was sitting on sofa, reading newspaper 📰 and having his coffee 🍵. At 8am 🕗 Abhijeet wake up and see his bade bhaiya was doing something on the newspaper 📰 so Abhijeet asj

Abhijeet - Good morning bhaiya and what are you doing on the newspaper 📰?

Jai - Good morning Jeet and nothing much just doing a crossword while I am going to finish! Did you sleep well?

Abhijeet - Yeah, you?

Jai - Fine I can say because can't sleep properly because of continuous back pain

Abhijeet - Any injuries on your back?

Jai - Nope! Don't worry about me. What you need for breakfast?

Abhijeet - Take me home

Jai - 🆗 but after kids go to school 🏫

Abhijeet - Thanks bhai (happily 😊)

Jai - Anything for you and Daya! Now say what you need for breakfast?

Abhijeet - You are asking like you are going to buy that breakfast and feed me

Jai - I am doing my work which is called as big brother and either of the way we are going to have only what they give for us (teasing)

Abhijeet - What do you mean by us? (confused)

Jai - I am sure you are not going to eat fully of your breakfast so I am going to eat the remaining of your half breakfast so that I can take you home as your wish

Abhijeet - No need to eat my remaining breakfast

Jai - Why?

Abhijeet - I will have my breakfast fully because I am very hungry

Jai - Let's see what you do with your breakfast

Abhijeet - Are you going to beauro today?

Jai - I am going stay home to take care of you and Diya, don't worry about my work because I have got my permission letter for leave and I told Daya to come and pick us up if possible

Abhijeet - Did ACP sir accept for your leave?

Jai - He said 🆗 for my leave

Abhijeet - That's great. That means we can have fun like old days

Jai - Yes. I will go and talk to the doctor about your discharge

Abhijeet - 🆗

Jai went to the doctor who was treating Abhijeet. In the doctor cabin

Jai - Excuse me doctor can I come in?

Doctor - Come on in Jai, please sit

Jai - Thanks!

Jai sit on the chair 💺 and doctor ask

Doctor - What brings you here to my cabin?

Jai - Dr. Ashok, can I take Abhijeet home today?

Ashok - Jai, Abhijeet is still weak and how will take care of him?

Jai - I will take care of him

Ashok - 🆗 you can take Abhijeet home but you have to be very careful with him because his wounds are still fresh

Jai - Thank you Ashok

Ashok - Remember what I said to you and I will prepare the discharge paperwork

Jai - Thanks

Jai went to Abhijeet ward and say

Jai - We are going home soon

Abhijeet - Really? (surprise)

Jai - Yeah! After breakfast we are going home

Abhijeet - Thanks bhaiya

At 8:45am Abhijeet and Jai were talking about the cases which Jai handled in Pune, suddenly a nurse came in and keep a tray of food and went out of the room. Jai helped Abhijeet to sit properly and feed him, his breakfast. For Jai's surprise Abhijeet ate his breakfast fully and Jai say

Jai - I am happy that you ate your breakfast fully

Abhijeet - What are you going to eat now? (teasing)

Jai - When we reach home, I will have it

Abhijeet - Why so late?

Jai - I am not hungry right now so I will have my breakfast later. I will go talk to Ashok for your discharge and do not move from the bed

Abhijeet - 🆗

Jai went to Ashok cabin and had a conversation about Abhijeet health and medicines and Jai went to front desk and sign the discharge papers 📄 and Jai went to Abhijeet ward. In the Abhijeet ward, Abhijeet was getting bored and waiting for Jai to come back, when Jai came inside his ward and said

Jai - We can go home but Ashok told that he is going make you unconscious and we are taking you home by ambulance 🚑

Abhijeet - 🆗

Jai - Abhijeet come let me help you in your dress

Jai help Abhijeet to change his clothes. After Jai and Abhijeet came home, Jai makes sure that Abhijeet is sleeping 💤 and came out of Abhijeet room and make a call for Daya and inform Daya that they have reached home and Jai went to his room and see Diya was in balcony. Diya was sitting on swing and reading a book and having a cup of coffee 🍵. Jai went to take a shower, when Jai comes out of the bathroom and see Diya was still reading the book and Jai can say that something is disturbing his wife a lot so Jai wear his dress and went to balcony and take the book from Diya and sit on the floor and ask

Jai - What is bothering you?

Diya - Nothing!

Jai - Diya stop lying to me. Say what is bothering you

Diya - Because of me Abhijeet got this accident (crying 😢)

Jai - It is not true Diya, Abhijeet is fine now and trust me Jeet will be fine very soon and stop blaming yourself for the accident (wiping her tears 😢)

Diya - Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - Who is behind this accident? (hesitate)

Jai - Kavya and Naina!

Diya - How do you know that? (shock 😲)

Jai - Easy, they can only do this type of dirty plans

Diya - Jai I have a fear now for our kids. Will our babies be born properly fine without any problems?

Jai - Yes, our babies will be born totally fine and for few days I am going to be with Abhijeet only until Tarika comes back home

Diya - 🆗 and I always there for you if you need anything

Jai - I need only one thing from you

Diya - What?

Jai - Always be alart when you are alone or you are with Naina and Kavya.

Diya - Sorry I was careless yesterday

Jai - It is not your fault. What did you guys have for breakfast?

Diya - Bread 🍞, cucumber juice and omelet!

Jai - 🆗, I will go and have my breakfast and then I will prepare for the lunch

Diya - I will give you company. Jai if Abhijeet wake up, how will we come to know?

Jai - Ashok has given a strong injection 💉 for sleeping 💤 so Jeet will not wake up until I finish making lunch.

Jaiya went to kitchen and Jai have his late breakfast while talking to Diya about her visit to Nisha and a week without him. While Jai was washing vessels, Diya ask

Diya - Jai why you bought Abhijeet home very soon?

Jai - I don't want Abhijeet to stay in hospital 🏥 and he asked me if he could come home. I asked Ashok if I could take Jeet home and he said 🆗 and he said that someone has to be Jeet 24 hours so I am taking leave until Tarika's comes home 🏡! Why Tarika has gone to Chennai?

Diya - Her friend was thinking about divorce her husband for misunderstanding each other

Jai - I don't get you (confused)

Diya - Tarika's friend is thinking that her husband is cheating on her by having a affair with his 🆕 friend

Jai - Did she ask her husband about this?

Diya - Nope and took a decision of divorcing her husband

Jai - What did Nisha say?

Diya - She said that my sixth month of pregnancy has started and four months to go to see our babies

Jai - Did you ask my question to her?

Diya - She said she is going to be in this delivery

Jai - Great! I will start to cook lunch now

Diya - I will help you too please

Jai - 🆗 jaan!

After Jaiya finish making lunch, Jai went to his younger brother Abhijeet's room and see his younger brother was still sleeping 💤 so Jai started to clean up Abhijeet room. After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet wake up and see Jai was setting up the cupboard. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Bhai, when did we come home?

Jai - Few hours ago and you were sleeping 💤 nicely

Abhijeet - Did you have your breakfast?

Jai - Yeah and I cooked the lunch too if you need just ask me

Abhijeet - Where is didi?

Jai - In the hall, again reading her crime novel

Abhijeet - Bhai, I think you have to stay with didi

Jai - Abhijeet, Diya can understand me so right now you need me until Tarika is back from Chennai and I will take care of Diya too so don't worry too much about Diya, do you get me?

Abhijeet - Yeah!

Jai - Good I will spend equal time with you and Diya but little bit more with you

Abhijeet - Bhai can I remind you one thing

Jai - What?

Abhijeet - Diya didi is pregnant with two ✌ lives, which is called as twins and which is your babies!

Jai - 🆗 🆗 I can understand your meaning. Diya gave me permission to do what I want so right now I'm taking care of you more than Diya

Abhijeet - Do whatever you want (give up)

Jai - Thank you! Do you need anything to eat?

Abhijeet - Nope, not hungry enough right now. Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Abhijeet - Where's Naina?

Jai - Don't know, didn't see her since we came home

Abhijeet - Did you ask didi?

Jai - Nope!

Abhijeet - Why?

Jai - She is stressed out about the accident. I do not want to stress her more by asking about Naina. I told Daya to track Naina's mobile phone 📱 so that I can keep a track of her and Kavya

Abhijeet - 🆗! Bhai I want to talk to Tarika

Jai - 🆗!

Jai call Tarika, after 3 rings Tarika attend the call 📞 and ask

Tarika - Bhai, where are you? (panicking)

Jai - Tarika relax. I am at home with your husband and didi. Here Abhijeet wants to talk to you

Jai keeps the phone 📱 on speaker 🔊, keep the phone 📱 on Abhijeet's bed and Jai went to hall and in the Abhijeet room, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Tarika, how are you?

Tarika - I am fine. How are you?

Abhijeet - Better now. Just came back home few hours ago and how is your friend's marriage life problem? Tarika please don't be angry 😡 on Diya didi because it is not her fault that I got this accident

Tarika - Not so good here! Why you came back home very soon from hospital 🏥? I will never get angry 😡 on my sweet and lovely Diya didi because I know her since my childhood so don't worry. Shreya told me about your accident

Abhijeet - Getting bored and irritated in the hospital 🏥 so I told bhai and he bought me home without any argument

Tarika - How is didi?

Abhijeet - Still blaming herself for the accident. The plan was made by Naina and Kavya to finish everything

Tarika - That's so ridiculous. How can they do this to bhaiya and didi!

Abhijeet - Like I said before, they hate bhai got married your didi

Tarika - Aren't they happy 😊 that they killed didi and bhai's Rohit and now they need to kill bhai and didi's second babies too, doesn't Kavya has a heart of a mother

Abhijeet - Like I told you before Tarika, Kavya has 3 kids and her husband is a very loving and caring person and he is very rich but it is her lose that she left him and came back for bhaiya.

Tarika - Where does Kavya's husband live?

Abhijeet - I don't know correctly but I think he is living in America with his 3 kids after he got divorced with Kavya. Why did you ask me this question❓

Tarika - I thought if her husband was here or in India, we can go and talk to him about Kavya and her evil plans

Abhijeet - Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet Shetty, do not do anything like that or else we'll get into trouble and bhai may be in jail which I don't want

Tarika - What kind of trouble?

Abhijeet - Kavya may take a charge on us that we saw her husband and gave false information to her husband

Tarika - Do you think Kavya's husband will accept the truth of his wife?

Abhijeet - Totally no, I think so!

Tarika - I have to go so bye and please be careful

Abhijeet - 🆗, you also be careful and take care of yourself and bye!

Tarika ended the call with a smile 😊 of relaxation. In the hall, Jaiya were watching TV 📺 and Jai ask

Jai - Are you hungry?

Diya - No. Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask jaan!

Diya - Have you thought names for our babies?

Jai - Yeah

Diya - What? (excitement)

Jai - After our babies were born I will say

Diya - Why not now?

Jai - I won't say their names but I will say their cute little names

Diya - Say!

Jai - If we get a girls 👧, I will call the elder one as _**Pari**_ and second one as _**Princess **_!

Diya felt a kick and smile 😊, Jai ask

Jai - Why are you smiling 😊 like this?

Diya - I think the babies love your cute names for them

Jai - How do you say that? (confused)

Diya - They are starting to move again

Jai - Hi babies. Are you happy 😊 papa home soon? (caring Diya's belly)

Diya felt another kick and say

Diya - They are very much happy 😃 that you came back home soon

Jai - ME too! Diya do you like the cute names?

Diya - I love the cute little names

Jai - This time I am sure that we are going have daughters

Diya - How do you say that, we are going to have daughters?

Jai - Easy, after I said the cute little names, our babies kicked inside you and that means we are going to have daughters

Diya - Let us see after our babies born are we going to have girls or boys or 1 girl 👧 and 1 boy 👦!

Jai - Are you hungry?

Diya - Nope!

Jai - 🆗, if you are hungry can you please serve yourself please? (hesitate)

Diya - Sure and never hesitate to say anything to me. Now go and take care of Abhijeet

Jai - Thank you jaan! (happily 😃)

Diya - Anything for you baby (smile 😊)

Jai kiss Diya on her lips, cheeks and head and went to Abhijeet's room. In the Abhijeet room, Abhijeet was sitting on the bed and thinking about what Tarika said in the mobile 📱. Jai came into Abhijeet room and see his younger brother and ask

Jai - What are you thinking?

Abhijeet - You!

Jai - What are you thinking about me?

Abhijeet - Bhai, can we take transfer and go back to Pune or do you know where is Kavya's husband live or do you have her husband's mobile phone number 📱 or his house 🏡 phone number 🔢?

Jai - Jeet what are you and Tarika are thinking to do?

Abhijeet - Call Kavya's husband and say him the truth of Kavya.

Jai - I do not want to go back to Pune and I do have Kavya husband's mobile phone 📱 number 🔢but I don't want to say anything to him about Kavya because he has moved on in his life and taking care of his 3 kids and adopted a baby girl 👧 with his 🆕 wife. I do want to disturb his family life.

Abhijeet - WOW, I can't believe that he got married with another woman 👩 very soon

Jai - Abhijeet, he is also like us and he wanted a proper mother for his sons! Kavya never took care of him or his sons. She only used him for jealosusing me and for making love.

Abhijeet - How do you know this much? (shocked 😲)It o

Jai - _**Ajay**_ told me about this!

 **(Sorry to disturb while reading the story, Ajay is Kavya's ex-husband! Now you guys can continue to read the story and enjoy reading and imagine it)**

Abhijeet - When?

Jai - When Kavya came to our beauro and Ajay came to meet me at the bar and told me everything about the plans which Kavya made for Rohit to kill and now this babies to kill too.

Abhijeet - Did Ajay got any evidence to prove that she made this plans?

Jai - Nope because Kavya and Naina destroyed every inch of the evidence

Abhijeet - I can't believe that they have this much of criminal mind. I can't believe that Kavya had that much guts to come to your engagement and wedding

Jai - Jeet I called her for the engagement and wedding (fear)

Abhijeet - Why you did not say us?

Jai - I was scared to say to you and Daya that I called Kavya and her family for my engagement and wedding. Abhijeet I am really sorry 🙏 that I hide this big matter from you and Daya

Abhijeet - Don't worry, we forgive you for what you did! Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Abhijeet - I am very hungry, can I get something to eat and you have to feed me!

Jai - I will bring the lunch for you and if you say or not say I am going to feed you (smiling 😊)

Jai went to kitchen and after few minutes later, Jai came to room and sit on the bed to feed Abhijeet. Abhijeet started making face 😔 after seeing the food 🍲 and say

Abhijeet - Bhai please I don't want to have this to eat

Jai - Just eat what I have made (strictly)

Abhijeet - 🆗

Jai can't see his younger brother sad 😞 and say

Jai - After you get well soon, I will take only you to 5 star 🌟 hotel 🏩 for dinner

Abhijeet - Really?

Jai - Yeah

Abhijeet - 🆗, I will get well soon then

Jai smile 😊 after seeing his brother happy 😊 and feed him lunch and like this for a month went on. Jai was totally with his family and taking care of Abhijeet and Diya! A month later, Tarika came home from Chennai with a good news and Tarika say

Tarika - Neha and her husband is living a great life together

Abhijeet - That's a great news

Naina and Kavya never made a plan because Jai was continually with his wife and family too. When Diya was 8 months pregnant, Abhijeet got totally fine. Now Abhijeet can walk 🚶 and run but Jai never let him to take stress on Abhijeet! Once in a while, Jai use to go out for CID or some other work but he always just say Daya or Tarika or Shreya to take care of Abhijeet and Diya. Once in a while, Shetty family use to go out to have dinner with the CID team, or go to beach for a walk or shopping with the kids and CID team. Naina and Kavya always use to feel jealous and hate fulness for Shetty family! One day in the Shetty house 🏠, it was Saturday evening, at 7pm ⏰, Diya was playing with the kids, Jai and Abhijeet was starting to go to beauro and he was doing his file work, DUO were arguing about something about a case, Naina was in Kavya house 🏡 and Tarika and Shreya were making tea 🍵 and milkshake in the kitchen. Tarika and Shreya came out of the kitchen and Tarika say

Tarika - Abhijeet why you always fighting with your younger brother, Daya?

Abhijeet - Daya is last month case was a suicide but I say it is a crime so that is why we're arguing

Jai - Jeet and Daya please be quiet so that I can finish this work soon

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Jai went and opened the door 🚪 and get shocked 😲 to see the visitor and Jai say

Jai - Tum? (surprised and shocked 😲)

DUO see the door 🚪 and get surprised and shocked 😲 too

 **X-** **X-X-X**

 **Why Shetty Brothers got surprised and shocked 😲 to see the visitor?** **Who was on the door 🚪 to know that you guys have to wait until for the next chapter. Guest 05, hope you liked this chapter**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	27. Chapter 27

**LS - Thanks for understanding me! Do you want your character married? If you are married character can I keep like Jai made you married first then Jaiya got married? How years of marriage between your and Jaiya, do you have kids and how many kids do you need if you have? You can also choose the gender of your child 👶 and name too! If you're a married character, what should your should be, my meaning is do you want your husband to be CID cop 👮 or something else and if he's a CID cop 👮, should he has to be a senior inspector or a junior ior inspector? Do you want to be a senior inspector or junior inspector? Do you want to stay with Shetty family in Shetty house 🏡 or separate house? I know that I am asking lots of questions to you so please try to understand me that I ask this type of questions because I want your story as best as possible so I think you can understand my situation!**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Merry Christmas 🎄 to all my readers, silent readers, writers and my friends too, and I wish to merry Christmas 🎄 to your family and friends too!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

On the doorstep of Shetty house 🏡 there was a visitor and Shetty Brothers get surprised and shocked 😲 to see the visitor. Jai say

Jai - _**Ajay**_ tum? (surprised and shocked 😲)

 **Ajay** \- Hi 👋 Jai! Can I come inside your house 🏡?

Jai - Sure, please come in

Jai make space and Ajay and his sons enter the Shetty house 🏠 and say

Ajay - Hi 👋 Abhijeet and Daya!

DUO - Hi 👋! How are you Ajay?

Trio sisters were confused about Ajay. Ajay say

Ajay - I am totally very much happy 😃 and you guys say how are you three of you?

Shetty Brothers (together) - We are fine!

Ajay - Jai is Naina is here?

Jai - Nope! I think she has gone to see your ex-wife

Ajay - Excellent! When will she come back?

Jai - We do not know! What brings here? When did you come back to Mumbai?

Ajay - Today morning at 11am 🕚 I came here. My sons wanted to see their mother and you and your family

Jai - Did you guys see your ex-wife?

Ajay - No because she didn't want to see anyone from us

Tarika - Sorry to interput you but can we know who he is?

Abhijeet - Tarika this is Ajay. He is Kavya's ex-husband! This is Ajay's sons, this is **_Nakul , _**_**Ram**_ and _**Kapil.**_

Trio sisters (together) - Hi 👋, Nakul, Ram and Kapil

 **Nakul, Ram** and **Kapil** (together) - Hi 👋, aunties!

Kapil - Papa I need to use restroom 🚽 immediately please

Abhijeet - Adi take Kapil to your room and show him your restroom 🚽

Aditya - 🆗 papa!

Adi take Kapil to his room so that Kapil can use his restroom 🚽! In the hall, Jai say

Jai - Ajay, Nakul and Ram please sit on the couch, Tarika go and make a cup of coffee 🍵 for Ajay and Shreya make chocolate 🍫 milkshakes for the kids

Tarika and Shreya (together) - 🆗 bhai

Ajay - Jai we do not need anything

Jai - I don't want to hear anything and you have came to my house 🏡 first time so you have to have something

Ajay - 🆗! (smiles 😊)

Tarika and Shreya went to kitchen to make coffee 🍵 for Ajay and chocolate 🍫 milkshakes for Ajay's kids. In the hall, Jai sit beside Diya and having Harshit on his lap. Ajay ask

Ajay - How is your life going on Jai?

Jai - Great. How is your life is going on with 🆕 wife and your 🆕 daughter? What is your daughter's name?

Ajay - My daughter's name is Sarah! I and my wife are getting well along with each other and everything too. How many months is Diya pregnant?

Jai - Ask yourself! Don't worry you and your family can be free with my family

Ajay - Thanks Jai! Diya how months pregnant are you now? (seeing Diya)

Diya - 8 months now!

Ajay - Just two months away for your delivery.

5 minutes later, Adi and Kapil came to hall and Adi between DUO and started playing on Abhijeet's mobile phone 📱 and Harshit also joined Adi with Daya's mobile phone 📱. Nakul, Ram and Kapil were getting bored so they were sitting quietly beside their father! Jai ask

Jai - Nakul, Ram and Kapil what standard are you studying?

Nakul - 7th standard

Ram - 4th standard

Kapil - 3rd standard

Daya - What is your guys favorite subject?

Nakul - History and Science

Ram - Maths!

Kapil - English and Maths

Harshit went to Ram and say

Harshit - Ram bhaiya you and I have the same taste of subject so hi-five ✋

Ram see his father and Ajay just smiled 😊 and nodes his head "yes", Ram smiles 😊 and hi-five ✋ with Harshit. Ram ask

Ram - What is your name? (smiling 😊)

Harshit - Harshit! How do you know my bade papa?

Ram - Who is your bade papa? (confused)

Harshit - I have two ✌ bade papas, my first bade papa is Jai bade papa which is my and Adi's favorite and loving bade papa and my second bade papa is Abhijeet bade papa!

Ram - So you mean mama

Harshit - Mama? (confused)

Ram - We call father's big brother as mama

Harshit - Oohh...! Didn't you mother come with you? (innocent)

Ram - My mom is taking care of my younger sister

Harshit - What age is she?

Nakul - She is not age

Harshit - Meaning? (confused)

Kapil - She is just 9 and a half months old

Harshit - Meaning? (confused)

Adi - Their baby 👶 sis 👧 is 9 months old and after few days later she will be 🔟 months old baby 👶!

Harshit - Now I get your meaning of 9 and a half old. Where do you live?

Kapil - In America. What game are you playing on your dad's mobile 📱?

Harshit - Candy 🍬 crush saga!

Kapil - It's my favorite game. What your bother is playing in his father's mobile 📱?

Harshit - Criminal case or sniper's shots, I think so.

Adi - I am playing criminal case!

Nakul - Do you have video games 🎮?

Adi - Yeah but we play that once in a while only. What is your favorite sport?

Nakul - Basketball 🏀 and Cricket!

Ram - Soccer and Baseball !

Kapil - Hockey and ice hockey!

Diya - What is the difference between ice and normal hockey game?

Kapil - On normal hockey we play it on the normal ground but for ice hockey we need ice to skate on and it is very dangerous to skate on the ice!

Jai - Ajay, how do you leave for ice hockey?

Ajay - He likes ice hockey so I accepted for it!

Abhijeet - What is your wife's name?

Ajay - Nancy, she's a christian and she was my best friend in college time in Chicago.

Jai - Having a great time and life with Nancy! (teasing)

Ajay - Yes. Having a great time and life with Nancy and her daughter! I am very happy 😃 that I got divorced with Kavya or else today I surely I would be in jail

Harshit - Why you would be in jail because of Kavya auntie? (innocent)

Jai - Hars and Adi why don't you both take Ram, Kapil and Nakul to your room and play with video games 🎮 or with your toys

Harshit and Adi (together) - 🆗 bade papa!

DUO sons and Ajay sons went to Adi room to play with video games 🎮. Jai ask

Jai - Have you lost your mind that you are saying that in front of the kids

Ajay - What she did for my sons were unfair and I just I to be sure that she never back into my and my sons life and that is why I moved to America. I don't know how many lives she is going to spoil. Sorry Jai and Diya that I could not help you guys to save Rohit, if I knew that Kavya that much plans to a shatter a happy 😃 family before I should have stopped her from doing that and I could have saved Rohit too and save a family from sadness 😞 that which they did not deserve to be sad 😞! Diya can you please forgive 🙏 me for not saving your son (crying 😢)

Shetty family (together) - It was not your fault so forget about it now!

Diya - It's not your fault for what Kavya did to me and Jai and my family too.

Tarika and Shreya came out of the kitchen with a tray and Shreya ask

Shreya - Where is the kids?

Daya - They are in Harshit or Aditya's room

Shreya - I will this milkshakes to them. The kids mostly should be in Adi in Adi's room

Shreya - 🆗, I will go and give this glass of milkshake to them

Daya - 🆗!

Shreya went to Adi and see the kids were playing with video games 🎮! Shreya knocked on the door 🚪 and kids see Shreya and Harshit ask

Harshit - What brings you here maa?

Shreya - I have bought chocolate 🍫 milkshakes for you all. Here take the glass

DUO and Ajay sons take a glass of chocolate 🍫 milkshake and the kids drink the chocolate 🍫 milkshake in one go and Ajay sons say

Ajay sons (together) - Awesome chocolate 🍫 milkshake! We never had a chocolate 🍫 milkshake like this. We wish that we could have this chocolate 🍫 milkshake daily

Shreya - Don't worry about chocolate 🍫 milkshake recipe, I will give you to you and your papa too

Ajay sons - Thanks Shreya auntie! (hugs Shreya)

Shreya also hugs them back and say

Shreya - Now let me go so that I can give you the chocolate 🍫.milkshake recipe

Ajay sons leave Shreya. Shreya writes 📝 the chocolate 🍫 milkshake recipe and give the recipe to Ajay sons and Ajay sons say

Ajay sons, Nakul, Ram and Kapil (together) - Thank you for the recipe Shreya auntie!

Shreya - No problem and have fun kids. I will go so you kids have fun with your video games 🎮

DUO and Ajay sons (together) - Bye 👋 and have fun with others in the hall

Shreya - Sure!

Shreya went to kitchen with a smile 😊 and clean up the glasses and went to hall and sit on the floor beside Tarika with a smile 😊 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Why are you smiling 😊 like this?

Shreya - Nakul, Ram and Kapil like our chocolate 🍫 milkshake

Ajay - WOW! I can't believe that my sons that they drank chocolate 🍫 milk shake.

Shreya - Meaning? (confused)

Ajay - They hate chocolate 🍫 milkshake and making it to drink is like everyday war for me and my sons. Shreya if you don't mind can you give me the chocolate 🍫 milkshake recipe please

DUO's wife - Sure but you have to ask our didi because she's the one who created this recipe is our sister (teasing)

Ajay - Diya please give me the recipe please

Diya - Jai!

Jai - Daya and Abhijeet

DUO - Let's give bhai or else he will cry 😢 very soon

Jai - Give it Diya

Diya - Give the recipe of the our chocolate 🍫 milkshake to Ajay

Duo's wife (together) - 🆗 didi!

Shreya write 📝 the recipe of chocolate 🍫 milkshake and give it to Ajay! Ajay say

Ajay - Thank you for the recipe of chocolate 🍫 milkshake. What are you guys are going have for dinner?

Shreya - Chapatti, daal, vegetable fried rice 🌾, fruits salad, carrot juice and mango pickle

Ajay - Can Diya can have pickles?

Diya - What did I do to you that you are spoiling my one and only one food 🍲 happiness

Jai - She can have mango pickles but little bit only

Ajay - Tarika, how do you accept for the pickles?

Tarika - If I say no also she is going to have it so it is bhai's work to control it

Jai - Ajay why don't you and your sons have dinner with us?

Ajay - What if Naina comes home while we are having dinner?

Jai - Don't worry about Naina because she's going to stay in Kavya's house 🏡

Ajay - How do you know that? (confused)

Jai - I got a message from her just few seconds ago that she is going to stay in Kavya's house 🏡! Now say!

Ajay - I have to ask my sons. I will go and ask them right now before they plan something else for dinner. Where is Nakul, Ram and Kapil are?

Shreya - In Adi's room

Ajay - Where is his room?

Abhijeet - Upstairs 3 room on the left side

Ajay - Thank you for the help dude!

Ajay went to Adi's room and after 🔟 minutes later, Ajay came to hall with a winner smile 😊 on his face and say

Ajay - They said 🆗 for the dinner with you guys and now I can have a dinner with you

Trio sisters - We will make dinner right now

Jai - Diya stay here, I will help them! I don't want a argument with you please

Diya - Do as your wish (make face 😔)

Jai - Thanks for understanding me jaan!

Jai and DUO wives went to kitchen and make dinner. After an hour later, Tarika say

Tarika - I will get the kids and the dinner is ready

Ajay and rest went to dinner table and kids also join them and have dinner. After dinner Ajay say

Ajay - Thanks Jai for the dinner and I will move on and I am going to stay here for 4 months so if you need anything please give me a call

Jai - Sure my friend and be careful with your ex-wife and have fun with your life and your family too

Ajay sons (together) - Bye 👋

Duo's son - Bye 👋 and see you soon

Ajay - Diya need a good news soon

Diya - Sure

Ajay and his sons (together) - Bye 👋

Shetty family (together) - Bye 👋!

Shetty family went to their room and sleep 💤!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hope you guys had fun in this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Merry Christmas 🎄 to all my readers, silent readers, writers and my friends too, and I wish to merry Christmas 🎄 to your family and friends too!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	28. Chapter 28

**LS - It is 🆗 because you are my BFF! My name is V. Noopur Krishna but if you need you can call me Diya! Hope and pray 🙏 for your mobile phone 📱 get fixed very soon. Can you please tell me a title name for our story please! I hope and believe that you do not mind if I say our story. Can you try to pm me? Important note for you that I may make little bit of changes in our story but your wishes will come true as my order. I make changes because no one should say that I have copied this story so I hope you understand me.**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in the Shetty house 🏠, it was Sunday and it was 8am 🕗 and Shetty family was still sleeping 💤 except the Aditya and Harshit. Adi and Harshit woke up at 7am ⏰ and were playing in the hall without making noise so that Abhirika, Dareya and Jaiya didn't get up. Naina didn't come home since last night 🌃! In the hall, Adi and Harshit were playing board game of snake 🐍 and ladder! Harshit say

Harshit - Bhaiya, can we have something to eat? I slightly feel like I am getting hungry

Adi - You are right and I am also feeling a bit hungry. I have three packs of lays, can we have that?

Harshit - Yeah! (happily 😃)

Adi when to his room and take tree packs of lays and went to hall and sit on the couch and beside Harshit and bothers started to have lays. After 15 minutes later, Jaiya came down to hall and see Duo's sons were having something but they did not know what they were having. Jaiya went to kids and sit on the couch and beside Duo's sons and Jaiya ask

Jaiya (together) - Where did you get that packet of lays?

Duo's sons (together) - When did you both wake up? (shocked 😲)

Jaiya (together) - Few minutes ago. When did you both wake up?

Adi - An hour ago. I kept this three packets of lays in my room so that I can have it when no one's in the home or if I am very hungry. We were very hungry so we were having this three packets of lays!

Diya - Still feeling hungry?

DUO's sons (together) - Yes!

Jai - I will go and make breakfast for us

Diya - I will help you

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya went to kitchen to make breakfast. 🔟 minutes later, Abhirika and Dareya came to hall and see their sons were playing with the board game and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - When did you both get up?

Harshit - 7am ⏰!

Daya - 🆗ay

Tarika - I will go and make breakfast ready

Shreya - I am coming with you

Tarika and Shreya went to kitchen and surprise to see Jaiya and Tarika ask

Tarika - When did you wake up?

Jaiya (together) - Few minutes ago!

Shreya - Didi are you fine? (worrying)

Diya - Yeah, I am fine. Why are you asking?

Shreya - You looking so tired and sleepy too!

Jai see Diya and told Diya

Jai - Go to room, I will be there in our room in half an hour with our breakfast

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to her room. In the kitchen Tarika and Shreya were helping Jai with the breakfast and Tarika ask

Tarika - Bhai, did didi sleep 💤 properly?

Jai - Nope! She was turning continuously and she said she can't sleep 💤 so she ate three bowls of ice cream in anger

Tarika - Why you did not stop her?

Jai - I did not want to stop her because she was angry 😡 and if I try to stop her from eating ice cream, I was scared that she shouldn't hurt herself

Shreya - Are you scared of Diya didi's anger? (teasing)

Jai - No, I am scared that she shouldn't hurt herself. 🆗 I will go to my room

Tarika and Shreya (together) - 🆗 bhaiya!

Jai went to hall and say

Jai - Breakfast is ready. I am going to my room, if you guys need anything just give me a message or come to my room. Mostly give me a message because Diya didn't sleep 💤 properly whole night 🌃 so I hope you guys can understand me

Duo's sons and DUO (together) - 🆗!

Jai - Thanks for understanding me and good

Jai went to his room with his and his wife's breakfast. In Jaiya room, Diya was sitting on the bed, supporting her back with pillow. Jai keeps the plates side of the table and sit on the bed and ask

Jai - Feeling tired?

Diya - Nope, I am fine.

Jai - Just wait for two ✌ more months then you can be free from this pregnancy

Diya - Jai, I never felt like this when I had Rohit.

Jai - Diya don't think anything. Here let's have our breakfast

Jai take the plate and give it to Diya and said

Jai - I will be right back in 2 minutes

Diya - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and Daya ask

Daya - What you need bhaiya?

Jai - Apple 🍎 juice!

Shreya give 2 glasses of apple 🍎 juice to Jai and Jai say

Jai - Thanks Shree! (smile 😊)

Jai went to his room. In the Jaiya room, Diya was having her breakfast and Jai came inside the room and say

Jai - I am happy 😊 you started having your breakfast

Diya - Sorry baby, I try to control it but my hunger win

Jai - I am happy 😊 your having your breakfast without me

Jai sit on the bed and started to have breakfast and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, are you coming tomorrow to Nisha?

Jai - Yeah!

Diya - Thanks baby! (smiling 😊)

Jai - Anything for you and our babies

Diya - Jai, what are you going to name our kids?

Jai - Not now! (teasing)

Diya - Jai please say please

Jai - I won't say the name but I will give you a clue and you find the names for our babies

Diya - Give the clue please

Jai - Two ✌ woman 👩 or man 👨, who won my heart and inspired me a lot! Think about this clue until I get a glass of water for you for your medicines and I will wash the plates and glasses too!

Diya - 🆗!

Jai takes the plates and glasses went to the kitchen and Diya was thinking about the clue which Jai gave her to find out for her kids name! In the kitchen, Jai came to with a smile 😊, which was confusing everyone in the kitchen, Jai was washing the plates and glasses and Adi ask

Adi - Bade papa, why are you smiling 😊 like this?

Jai - Nothing, just like that!

Abhijeet - There is a reason behind your smile 😊, now say it

Jai - Nothing I am saying the truth

Shreya - BHAI!

Jai - Fine, I gave a small clue to Diya

Harshit - What type of clue?

Jai - To figure out the names of the babies

DUO (together) - Say us the we will try to figure it out

Jai - 🆗! Two ✌ woman 👩 or man , who won my heart and inspired me a lot!

Daya - Say who is it

Jai - Guess or wait for the name ceremony (teasing)

Abhijeet - I am going to wait until the name ceremony (give up)

Daya - Me too!

Jai - 🆗 and rest of you try to guess the names or wait until name ceremony

Duo's wives and sons (together) - We will try to figure it out soon

Jai - 🆗, all the best 👍 for your thinking and I hope you guys get the names soon. I am going to my room so have fun

Jai take a glass of water and went to his room. In Jaiya room, Diya was thinking about the clue and when Jai inside his room and close the door 🚪 and ask

Jai - Got the answer for my clue?

Diya - Nope, still thinking!

Jai - Don't think too much now. You look very tired so you have your medicines and sleep

Diya - 🆗!

Jai take Diya's medicines and give it to Diya with the glass of water. Diya takes her medicines and lay beside Jai cares Diya's hair until she sleep 💤! Jai was thinking and getting worried about Naina so he called Naina, after 4 rings Naina attendees the call 📞 and Jai say

Jai - Hello Naina

Naina - Yeah Jai, say!

Jai - Where are you and why you didn't call me or anyone since last night 🌃?

Naina - Sorry I couldn't call you because my cell phone 📱 battery was died and my cell phone 📱 suddenly got switched off 📴 and now only my mobile phone 📱 got switched on and I was about to call you but you called me back

Jai - 🆗, can't you call from your friend's mobile phone 📱?

Naina - My friend doesn't have any mobile phone

Jai - 🆗, she should have a telephone from that you can called me

Naina - Her telephone is not working because she did not pay the bill for the telephone !

Jai - When are you coming home?

Naina - Jai I am thinking to shift with my friend,my meaning is that from today I am going to stay with my friend

Jai - Ask your parents first and then call me back with your decision! (stickly)

Naina - 🆗 Jai!

Jai ended the call and see Diya with a smile 😊 and kiss her on her head and care her belly and kiss her belly and Jai went to hall. In the hall, Abhirika and Dareya were trying to guess the names and Jai came to hall and sit on the floor with a big smiling 😊 face, Dareya and Abhirika see Jai and ask

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - Bhai, why are you smiling 😊 like this?

Jai - Aditya and Harshit go to garden and play but be careful

Duo's sons (together) - 🆗!

Adi and Harshit went to garden to play. In the hall, DUO ask

DUO (together) - Why did you send them to garden? (confused)

Jai - I think Naina is going to leave the house 🏡 today

Dareya and Abhirika (together) - Why and what do you mean? (shocked 😲)

Jai - My plan is working perfectly! Naina is going to stay with Kavya for until Diya gives birth and after the babies are here in our house 🏡, Naina and Kavya will try to kill the babies if they didn't succeed in hospital 🏥 and I will have all the prove that Kavya and Naina had tried to kill my and Diya's babies

Daya - Are you sure this will surely happen?

Jai - 200% sure!

Abhijeet - 🆗, do as your wishes but be careful

Jai - 🆗 Jwet Jeet!

Tarika - Is didi is sleeping 💤?

Jai - Yeah!

Suddenly Jai's mobile phone 📱 rings and Jai attendees the call 📞 and keep it in the speaker 🔊 and Jai say

Jai - Say Naina!

Naina - My parents said that I can stay in my friend's house 🏡 (excited)

Jai - 🆗. Should I have to pick you up from your friend's house 🏡 and drop in your friend's house 🏡?

Naina - No need to worry about that. You stay with Diya and your family. I am coming back home in half an hour

Jai - 🆗ay!

Naina - So bye Jai

Jai - Bye!

Jai ended the call immediately and see Abhirika and Dareya. Dareya and Abhirika were in total shock 😲 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Is she really leaving our house 🏡? (shocked 😲)

Daya - I have the same question❓ (shocked 😲)

Tarika and Shreya (together) - Someone please pitch us! (shocked 😲)

Jai - What you had is true and Jeet and Daya pitch you wife lightly

DUO dud as their bade bhaiya said. Tarika and Shreya say

Tarika and Shreya (together) - It is hurting me that means that she is going out of our house 🏡!

Jai - From now on we have to very extra careful because Naina and Kavya are living together so I hope what I am coming to say

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - Yeah bhaiya, we got what you want to say

Jai - Great! I am going to my room and Tarika and Shreya forget about finding the names for the babies because you guys can't find it easily so forget about it and say this to your son too! (teasing)

Tarika and Shreya (together) - 🆗!

After they getting Jai's teasing meaning Tarika and Shreya say

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We will surely find the names for your babies

Shetty Brothers laughing at DUO wife and Jai went to his room. In Jaiya room, Jai came inside the room and lock the door 🚪 and Jai sit on his bed and do some file work for 20 minutes and went to sleep 💤. In the hall, Abhirika and Dareya were talking about case and random things. DUO's son were playing hide and sike in the garden and inside the house 🏡 too! 🔟 minutes later, Naina came to Shetty house 🏡 and pack her stuffs and came to hall and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Where are you going with your bag 💼? (innocent)

Naina - Don't you guys know that I am going to stay with my friend, didn't Jai say this to you? (shocked 😲)

Daya - Nope bhaiya did not say anything to us.

Naina - 🆗! Where's Jai and Diya?

Tarika - Bhai and didi should be sleeping 💤

Naina - Why?

Shreya - Didi couldn't sleep properly last night 🌃 so bhaiya couldn't sleep to because of he was worried about Diya didi so now both should be sleeping 💤 right now

Naina - 🆗, see you guys later and if you need anything just call me

Abhijeet - Sure

Naina - Bye 👋

Duo's sons came inside the Shetty house 🏠 from garden and Adi ask

Adi - Naina auntie were are you going? (innocent)

Naina - I'm going to stay with my friend from today

Harshit - When will come back home? (innocent)

Naina - Whenever you guys want, just make a call or text me then next moment I will be here

Adi and Harshit (together) - Really?

Naina - Yeah! Bye 👋 for now

Duo's son, Aditya and Harshit (together) - Bye 👋!

Abhijeet - Naina do I want me to drop you at your friend's house 🏡?

Naina - No. I will go by taxi 🚕 which I brought with me so bye 👋 everyone

Dareya and Abhirika family (together) - Bye 👋!

Naina went to Kavya's house 🏡 by taxi 🚕! In the Shetty house 🏠, DUO were very happy 😊 that Naina is living with Kavya anymore. DUO's sons were playing with their toys in the garden and Tarika say

Tarika - I am very much happy 😊 that Naina is not in our house 🏡

Abhijeet and Dareya (together) - We are happy 😊 too!

Tarika - Now I can take care of didi without any tension

Shreya - I accept with you

DUO - We too!

Shreya - I am going to have tea 🍵, does anyone want tea 🍵

DUO (together) - We want tea 🍵!

Tarika - Shreya I will join you in making tea 🍵

Shreya - 🆗!

Tarika - Abhijeet do you think bhai would be awake?

Abhijeet - Nope, he would surely be sleeping 💤 because he was looking very tired and sleepy

Tarika - 🆗!

Duo's wife went to kitchen to make tea 🍵. In the hall, kids came to DUO and both father and son were talking about school 🏫 and everything. 🔟 minutes later, Tarika and Shreya came with tea 🍵 and sit on the couch give tea 🍵 to their husband and they also have tea 🍵. Harshit ask

Harshit - Papa, will I get a baby sister or a brother?

Daya - I have no idea about it

Adi - How did you know that I was going to have a little brother? (teasing)

Daya - We did not know that we are going to have Harshit

Harshit and Adi (together) - Meaning? (confused)

Abhijeet - Your bade papa said it for fun that a boy 👦 will be born but none of know that what bhaiya said will come true, my meaning is we got Harshit

Shreya - Hars, why did you ask that question❓

Harshit - My friend Manisha said that having a younger sister is a trouble

Shreya - What type of trouble?

Harshit - She said that having a little sister will take attention and care from us. The baby will get more attention more than me and Adi and Manisha said that you will be over protective for the babies and forget about us

Abhijeet - Hars come to me

Harshit went to Abhijeet. Abhijeet make Harshit to sit on Abhijeet's lap! Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Hars, we always love you and Aditya the same. What your friend Manisha said may be true but we will only take care of the babies for 1 year because the babies will be very small and the babies will need help and care. Our love and care, trust for you both with never change even if you guys want too because you both are our first precious gift, time and life for us and no one can ever take our love and care from you and Adi. Do you get what I am coming to say?

Harshit - Yes bade papa. I love you and our family (hugs Abhijeet)

Adi - ME too! (hugs Daya)

DUO (together) - We love you both the same too! (hugs Aditya and Harshit)

Duo's wife smile 😊 and sit beside their husband and hug them! Tarika and Shreya say

Tarika and Shreya (together) - I am happy 😊 that I am part of this family!

Harshit - Hey, how about we take this as a selfie so what do you guys say

Dareya and Abhirika family (together) - We like the idea of the selfie

Adi - What about bade papa and bade maa?

Shreya - Please do not think to wake up because they are very tired so they are sleeping 💤 so let them sleep

Adi - Bade maa and bade papa never use to sleep 💤 on this time

Daya - They couldn't sleep properly last night 🌃 so they are sleeping 💤 now

Adi - Hars, we should not wake them up so after our little sister or brother is born, we will take 🆕 family pic

Harshit - 🆗! Bade papa give me your mobile phone 📱 to me

Abhijeet - Here! (gives his mobile phone 📱)

Harshit gives the mobile phone 📱 to Tarika and say

Harshit - Bade mss maa take a nice picture of us

Tarika - 🆗ay! (smiling 😊)

Tarika take a Abhirika and Dareya together family photo! Adi say

Aditya - Maa now lets post it on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, what do you say papa?

Abhijeet - 🆗

Tarika post the picture on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Shreya say

Shreya - Tarika I think we should cook lunch

Adi - Can we order lunch from a restaurant

Tarika - No Adi for three years we are having home food 🍲 but once in a while we can have restaurant food 🍲!

Harshit - Why we can't have restaurant food 🍲?

Tarika - The small babies can't eat restaurants food 🍲 until they get teeth so we can have it after they get their teeth

Harshit - 🆗!

Tarika and Shreya went to kitchen and started to make lunch. In the hall, DUO and their sons were playing with video games 🎮. After an hour later, Tarika and Shreya came to hall and join their husband and son in video games 🎮! In the Jaiya room, Jaiya was still sleeping 💤, suddenly Jai's mobile phone 📱 rings so Jai wake up and see the caller 🆔 and keep the phone 📱 on silent 📳 and see Diya. Diya was sleeping 💤 little restless, Jai can understand her restlessness so Jai keeps his hands 👐 on her belly and kiss her belly and say

Jai - Babies please wait for two ✌ more months then you both will be in this world 🌏 and 🆕 family members of Shetty family

Jai see his wife, Diya was having a smile 😊 on her face! Jai smile 😊 and went to bathroom and get fresh up and went to hall and see his family was playing video games 🎮 so Jai sit down on the floor and ask

Jai - Is Naina is gone from the house 🏡?

Abhijeet - Yeah and when did you wake up?

Jai - Few minutes ago. Diya is still sleeping 💤

Daya - Joining the video game 🎮?

Jai - Sure

After 40 minutes later, Jai felt someone beside him and Jai see Diya and smile 😊 and ask

Jai - How are you now jaan?

Diya - Better!

Shreya - Didi are you hungry?

Diya - Yeah.

Tarika - Let us eat our lunch

DUO - 🆗!

Shetty family have their lunch and rest of the day went great. After a week later, all the CID team members were in Shetty house 🏡 for a get to gather even Naina was there too. After dinner, Rahul ask

Rahul - Diya do you still do your baking stuff? (teasing)

Diya - Yeah! But once in a while only. How do you still remember my baking skills?

Rahul - Easy, Tara and Shree can't bake cakes 🎂. I still remember that the first time Tara and Shree tried to bake cookies 🍪 without you but at last they burned it fully that we had to throw it in the trash bin so that no one gets food poisoning (laughing 😁)

Everyone started to laugh 😁 too at Tarika and Shreya. Daya ask

Daya - Really? (surprised)

Rahul and Diya (together) - Totally yeah! (still laughing 😂)

Diya - I will get the dessert for you guys

Tarika - Let me also help you

Diya - 🆗!

Diya and Tarika went to kitchen and arranging bowls and Tarika ask

Tarika - Di when is your next appointment with Nisha?

Diya - She said she will call me or Jai for the next appointment with her! Taru go and get the kids from Harshit room

Tarika - 🆗!

Tarika went to Harshit room to bring the kids to hall. Diya say

Diya - Shit, I need 5 more bowls for the cake 🎂 ice cream

Diya see the top shelf there was 5 bowls so she takes a stool and stand on the stool and try to take the bowls! Jai and DUO wasn't in the hall so Kavya and Naina see Tarika going upstairs so Kavya think this was her good time for revenge and say

Kavya - I have to make a call so I will be back soon

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗

Kavya went to kitchen and see Diya was standing on the stool so Kavya got a plan. Kavya went to Diya and pushed the stool and hide immediately under the table and Diya was holding the top shelf. In the hall, Jai came to hall and ask

Jai - Where's Diya?

Freddy - Kitchen!

Jai - 🆗, where is Kavya?

Dr. Salunke - She wanted to make a call so went that way

Jai see the direction and got a bad feeling so Jai went to kitchen.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter of this story, which will be post tomorrow! Will Diya fall or will Jai will save her from falling? Will Kavya will get busted? To know that keep waiting for next chapter which is going to be end of this story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rapunzel l 313 - Thanks for your review princess 👸!**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews!**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Happy 😃 🆕 Year 2017 to all of Fanfiction readers, writers 📝, silent reader and writers and reviews! Have a great year this year!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai went to kitchen and get shocked 😲 to see Diya and Diya was about to fall because her hands 👐 were slipping. Diya was about to fall but Jai hold Diya on time and fall on the floor, Jai on the floor and Diya on top of Jai! Kavya see this and got very angry 😠 and came out of the table without Diya and Jai's notice and went to hall. Diya got up and helped Jai to get up and and ask

Jai - What are you doing in the kitchen? (calm but low shouting)

Diya - Came here to get dessert for all (fear)

Jai - Do you remember and have any brains that you are pregnant right now (angry 😡 and low shouting)

Diya - Sorry Jai!

Tarika came to kitchen and see Jaiya and ask

Tarika - Bhai, do you need anything?

Jai - No Tarika! I am very disappointed at you Diya

Jai went to hall and say

Jai - Sir, I have to meet one of my informer and I have to meet the informer very urgent and some urgent work so I have to go so bye 👋

Rahul - Jai sir, have some dessert and go

Jai - I don't want dessert so guys have it. Abhijeet, today I may not come back home so lock the door 🚪 properly

Abhijeet - 🆗! Be careful and drive your bike safely

Jai - Say this to your Diya didi to be careful and safely for next two ✌ months then after the babies are born she can do anything as her wish (coldly)

Jai went to out of the house 🏡 with his bike key 🔑. In the Shetty house 🏠, everyone got that Jai was angry 😡 on Diya. Kavya say

Kavya - I have to leave for my house 🏡 because my mom said that I have to come home by 🔟:30pm so bye 👋

Kavya went off and Naina say

Naina - I have to move on too so bye 👋

Naina also went off. In the kitchen, Tarika ask

Tarika - What did you do now that Jai is angry 😡 on you?

Diya said everything to Tarika and Tarika say

Tarika - Didi, have you got mad, can't you call anyone else to take the bowls from top self or can't you wait until I get back. Di, bhaiya was already stressed out about you (angry 😡)

Diya - Sorry Tarika!

Tarika - Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to bhaiya and let leave this topic here

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika and Diya make the dessert and keep it in the bowls and went to hall and give the dessert to the team and sit on their place and have their dessert quitely and ACP sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Diya, what happened be between you and Jai?

Diya - Nothing!

Dr. Salunke - Then why Jai went of the house 🏡 in anger?

Tarika see Diya and said everything to CID team and ACP Pradyuman sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Diya what did was wrong

Diya - Sorry sir, I didn't mean to hurt Jai

Daya - I will call bhaiya

ACP Pradyuman sir - No use, he won't pick up our calls until morning

Shreya - Now what we have to do?

Abhijeet - We have to wait until morning. Sir I think you all have to go home and don't worry about bhaiya because he will surely come back home tomorrow morning

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, tomorrow morning if you Jai's home give me a call

Daya - 🆗 sir!

The CID team members (together) - Bye 👋!

Dareya, Abhirika family and Diya (together) - Bye 👋!

CID team went to their house 🏡! In the Shetty house 🏠, Tarika say

Tarika - Aditya and Harshit go to your room and sleep 💤

Aditya and Harshit (together) - 🆗, bye 👋 and good night 🌃

Abhirika, Dareya and Diya (together) - Bye 👋 and good night 🌃!

Duo's kids went to their room and sleep 💤! In the hall, Diya say

Diya - I am going to my room

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - 🆗

Diya went to her room. Abhirika and Dareya went to their room and try to sleep 💤. In Jaiya room, Diya was laying on the bed and crying 😭 for 2 hours and half an hour and sleep 💤. Jai was in beach and he was drinking alcohol and sleep 💤 in the beach. The next day on the beach, Jai was wake up and see this mobile phone 📱, Jai see the time, it was 5:🔟am. Jai got up and went to his house 🏡. In the Shetty house 🏠, Jai entered the house 🏡 with a bottle of alcohol and lay on the couch and sleep 💤 because Jai was very tired and sleepy 😪! At 7am ⏰, Tarika and Shreya came to Hall and were disappointed to see Jai was drunk again so Tarika went to her room and wake up Abhijeet and say

Tarika - Abhijeet wake up before the kids and help us

Abhijeet - In what? (sleepy 😪)

Tarika - Bhaiya has come home drunk again

Abhijeet - WHAT? (shocked 😲)

Tarika - I will wake up Daya and you go down to hall

Abhijeet - 🆗

Tarika went to Dareya room to wake up Daya and Abhijeet went to hall and say

Abhijeet - Shreya get a lemonade for bhaiya

Shreya - 🆗 bhaiya!

Shreya went to kitchen and make lemonade and in the hall, Daya came to hall and get disappointed to see Jai totally drunk. Abhijeet try to wake up Jai but Jai wasn't getting up so Daya bought a glass of water and pour the water on Jai's face and t-shirt 👕 and sit beside Abhijeet and wake up Jai. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai wake up with a heavy heart and unbearable headache and see his brothers and their wife and get that they are disappointed and little bit angry 😡 on him. Daya ask

Daya - Give me the bottle of alcohol

Jai give the bottle to Daya and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Where were you last night 🌃?

Jai - Went to see my informer then went to catch a very wanted criminals, then went to disco bar and went to beach to be alone and I did not know when I went to sleep 💤 there

Shreya - Bhaiya when you came home?

Jai - I don't know but when I wake up on the beach, it was 5:🔟am

Tarika - Here is a lemonade for you

Jai - Jeet do I have to drink this?

Abhirika (together) - Yes!

Jai - 🆗, fine! Taru give me the lemonade because I don't have any other options for not drinking that

Tarika give the glass to Jai, Jai closed his eyes 👀 and drink the lemonade fully and say

Jai - I hate the lemonade

Daya - Then don't drink alcohol again so that again you will not have lemonade (teasing)

Jai - I will try that from today and now! What Diya is doing?

Tarika - Must be sleeping 💤 I think so

Jai - 🆗, I will go and check on Diya

Abhirika and Dareya (together) - 🆗ay!

Jai went to his room and see Diya and get hurt. Diya was sitting on the swing and she was restless. Jai lock the door 🚪 and went to balcony and sit on floor in front of Diya! Jai holds Diya's hands 👐 and ask

Jai - Diya jaan when did you wake up?

Diya - Jai, when did you come back home?

Jai - First answer my question!

Diya - I couldn't sleep properly because I hurt you very much and I am sorry for what I did to you

Jai - Diya, I was scared that you will get hurt and I was scared that Kavya will hurt you and our babies and that's why I got angry 😡 on you. Diya you are very precious to me (crying 😢)

Diya - Jai please do not cry please, you know that I can't see you cry

Jai - 🆗, I won't cry (wiping his tears 😢) Diya please get up

Diya got up and Jai sit on the swing and make Diya sit on his lap and Jai kiss Diya on her lips 💋 and Diya also responded back with a passion. 20 minutes later, Jaiya separate from the kiss and breathing heavy and Jai kiss Diya on her neck and Diya say

Diya - Jai please stop it or else someone will come

Jai - No one will ever come because I have locked the door 🚪 so enjoy it my love! Diya I am so sorry for shouting at you last night 🌃!

Diya - Jai what you did was right and if I was in your place I would do the same thing.

Jai - Thanks for understanding me Diya jaan! I am sorry because I got drunk last night 🌃 because I got angry 😡 on you so please forgive 🙏 me please 🙏!

Diya - It's 🆗 Jai!

Jai - Diya why you did not sleep 💤 well?

Diya - I couldn't sleep 💤 properly because you were not with me

Jai - Why did you cry 😢 last night 🌃?

Diya - How do you know that? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Your husband and your friend and I have loved it and going to be loving you rest of my life! Now say the truth meri jaan

Diya - Yes I did cry 😢!

Jai - Now for crying 😢, I am going to get a punishment

Diya - What punishment?

Diya keeps her hands 👐 around his neck and Jai say

Jai - First let me ask permission from our babies

Diya - Jai please do not wake them up or else I will kill you

Jai - Don't worry they won't get up

Jai keep his hand ✋ on her belly and adk

Jai - Babies can I give your mom a small punishment?

Diya felt a kick and say

Diya - Now do whatever you want to do because our sign of love accepted for your permission!

Jai - Then I will start my punishment for you

Diya - What are you doing to do?

Jai - I won't say that but I will show it to you

Jai carry Diya to their bed and lay her on the bed and Diya say

Diya - Jai whatever you want to do please be sure and careful because remember that I am pregnant with your babies

Jai - Don't worry, I will be totally careful with you and our babies too so just relax and enjoy what I am going to do with you

Diya - 🆗 baby!

Jai kiss Diya on the lips 💋 and separate from the kiss after 30 minutes and both were breathing heavy and Jai say

Jai - Diya meri loving jaan I love you very much

Diya - Jai my loving husband baby I love you more than anything

Jai - I will give the punishment on the right time

Diya - Why not now?

Jai - My punishment is to love you but not now

Diya - Then when?

Jai - After our love sign is born. Now let's sleep 💤 for a while

Jaiya turn and Diya is on top of Jai and Diya hugs him and keeps her head on his chest and Jai also hugs her and keep on hand ✋ on her belly and kisses her head and Jaiya sleep 💤! In the hall, Abhirika were having tea 🍵 and Tarika say

Tarika - I am very much happy 😃 to be a part of this family

Abhijeet - ME too! Thanks Tarika for coming into my life and be my wife and best friend and giving me a great son and making me completely happy 😊 and giving me a perfect life

Tarika - Thanks to you too for giving me the same things! I love you Abhijeet

Abhijeet - I love you too Tarika!

Abhirika kiss and hugs. In the Shetty house 🏠 garden, Daya was sitting on the ground and hugging Shreya and Shreya was sitting on his lap and keeping her head on his shoulder and Daya say

Daya - Thanks Shreya

Shreya - For what? (confused and seeing Daya)

Daya - For coming into my life and you became my best friend and wife and most importantly being a mother for our son. Thank you for everything you did for me and my family too!

Shreya - Daya I am very much happy 😊 to be a part of this family of yours. Thanks for coming into my life and you as my husband and best friend and now I am more than happy to be our son's father.

Daya - I love you Shreya Shetty

Shreya - I love you very much too Dayanand Shetty!

Dareya kiss and hug each other. Two ✌ months later, Diya was 🔟 months pregnant and it was 31st December. In the Shetty house 🏠, Diya and Tarika were in the Shetty house 🏠! Dareya, Abhijeet and Jai were in CID beauro for a very important and headquarters case and they were also having 3 cases too, which they were handling for past few weeks. In the hall, Tarika was reading the newspaper 📰 and Diya was playing Wedding dash game on the mobile phone 📱 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Didi when is your delivery date?

Diya - A week later!

Tarika - 🆗! Did Nisha say anything else about the babies?

Diya - She said that the babies were perfectly fine and healthy too! I can't only bear on thing

Tarika - What? (seriously)

Diya - Don't worry it's not that much serious thing

Tarika - Di, say what is unbearable for you? (little tensed)

Diya - When both babies are kicking me continuously for half an hour, it can be unbearable (making face 😔)

Tarika laughs 😄 at Diya and Diya ask

Diya - Why are you laughing 😄 like I said a joke

Tarika - Nothing! (trying to control her laughing 😄)

Diya - Tara say it Tara

Tarika - You should have seen face 😔 when you said that! (teasing)

Diya - Tarika don't tease me or else (got cut by Tarika)

Tarika - Or else... What will you do if I tease you didi (teasing)

Diya - I won't talk to you anymore and I will do whatever I want and I will never take your advice rest of my life (threatening)

Tarika - Then I will be happy 😊 rest of my life

Diya - Meaning? (confused)

Tarika - From today I don't need to worry about you. I will never have to advise you for your health and etc

Diya - 🆗 be happy 😊 and I will also be happy 😊 without you and from now on we are not sisters for each other but to show the world 🌏 we will be sisters (angry 😡)

Tarika - 🆗!

Diya - Beach happy 😃

Diya went to her room angrily 😠. In the hall, Tarika smile 😊 and with a disappointment and went to kitchen! In the kitchen, Tarika take two ✌ bowls and keep it on the table and open the refrigerator and take a Diya's favorite ice cream box and keep it on the table. Tarika takes the chocolate 🍫 choco chips cookies 🍪 ice cream and put it on the bowls and keep the ice cream box in the refrigerator and take the bowls and went to her elder sister's room. In Diya's room, Diya was sitting on the bed and reading a murder novel 📖! Tarika sit on the bed beside Diya and say

Tarika - Are you still angry 😡 with me? (innocent and teasing)

Diya - Get out of the room

Tarika - Reading a murder book 📖 to kill me which you do not need because you are a Senior Inspector CID officer 👮 so if you even try to kill me, remember that even my lovely husband is a Senior Inspector like you so forget about it

Diya - Tarika Abhijeet Shetty now get out of my room right now! (angrily 😠)

 **(When Diya is angry 😡, she used to call her sisters and Shetty Brothers with full name)**

Tarika - 🆗 fine, I will go to my room or hall to see TV 📺 and have two ✌ bowls of your favorite chocolate 🍫 choco chips and cookies 🍪 ice cream!

Diya - Tara did you say ice cream?

Tarika - Yeah but now you don't want your favorite ice cream so I am going to eat it fully

Diya - Tara, Taru and Tarika please forgive me for what I said and me the ice cream

Tarika laughs 😄 and gives the ice cream to Diya and both sisters had their ice cream and talking and teasing each other. In the night 🌃, at 12am 🕛 of 1st January, the CID team had a small party 🎉 at ACP Pradyuman sir's house 🏡 and after the party 🎉, when Shetty family came home, it was 1am 🕐, and the Shetty family went to their room and sleep 💤. At 1:30am, in Jaiya room, Diya couldn't sleep 💤 so she was reading a night 🌃 times stories book 📖! Suddenly Diya started to uncomfortable so she went to use the bathroom. After 5 minutes later, Diya was still feeling uncomfortable and suddenly Diya started to feel pain in her belly so Diya thought that it can be because of movement of the babies but after 🔟 minutes later, Diya couldn't bear the pain so she wake up Jai and say

Diya - Jai please wake up I cannot bear my pain please can we go to the hospital 🏥

Jai - Is it the babies movement?

Diya - Yes but the aaahhh... the pain is unbearable so please aahh.. let's go to hospital 🏥 fast (crying 😢 in pain)

Jai - 🆗!

Jai carry Diya to his car 🚗 and keep Diya in passenger seat 💺 and Jai came inside the house 🏡 and wrote a note 📝 for his family and stick it on the refrigerator and Jai lock his house 🏡 and Jai went to his car 🚗 and say

Jai - Diya, we will reach the hospital 🏥 very soon so please try to bear it for a while

Diya - Jai please take me to hospital 🏥 soon please aahh.. I can't bear the pain

Jai - Everything will be alright soon

Jai drive his car 🚗 very fast to the hospital 🏥 and while driving Jai call Nisha and said her to come to the hospital 🏥 as soon as possible! After 20 minutes later, Jaiya reached the hospital 🏥 and Nisha was ready with a nurse and a wheelchair ! Nisha take Diya to emergency room and Jai was tensed and waiting in the waiting room. After 2 minutes later, Nisha came to Jai and say

Nisha - Jai, Diya's is in labour!

Jai - How is it possible, you said that next week was her due date

Nisha - In some pregnancy this use to happen so don't worry about it!

Jai - 🆗!

Nisha take Diya to labor room and Diya ask

Diya - Nisha I need Jai please

Nisha - 🆗!

Nisha see a nurse and say

Nisha - Go to waiting room and get Jai

Nurse - 🆗 ma'am!

Nurse went to waiting room and got Jai in labor room and Jai was holding Diya's hand ✋ and say

Jai - Diya everything will be fine soon

Diya - The pain is killing me

Nisha - Diya like Jai say you will be fine soon and you and Jai will be parents soon! So relax and breath

Diya - 🆗!

Nisha - Now Diya push!

Diya hold Jai's hand ✋ tightly and pushed few times and Jai say

Jai - Diya give one more last push

Diya pushed last time and they hear a cry and Jai say

Jai - Diya we got a baby 👶 girl 👧

Diya - Great!

Nisha - Diya ready for your second baby 👶?

Diya - Nope! (tired 😰)

Jai - For me and our daughter please bear it and push for the second child

Diya - 🆗! Here I go again, Nisha I am ready now

Nisha - Fantastic and now breath Diya

Diya take a deep breath and Nisha say

Nisha - Push!

Diya holds Jai's hand ✋ tightly and push for few times and Jai say

Jai - Jaan, you are doing good!

Nisha - Now Diya now give last push

Diya push and they heard a cry and Jaiya were having happy 😃 tears, Jai kiss Diya on head and Diya ask

Diya - Boy 👦 or a girl 👧?

Jai - Another girl 👧 or us and a younger sister for our daughter!

Nisha - Jai please go out

Jai - 🆗!

Jai was waiting in the waiting room and message ✉ all the CID team. After 🔟 minutes later, Nisha came to waiting rooms and say

Nisha - Go and see them

Jai - Thanks Nisha!

Jai went to Diya's ward. In Diya's ward, Jai entered the ward and see his three girls were sleeping 💤 so went to Diya and kiss her on her head and say

Jai - Thanks for giving me twin girls

Jai sit on the couch and sleep 💤 with a smile 😊! On 7am ⏰, the CID team came to Diya's ward and get surprised and shocked 😲 to see beside Diya were was two ✌ cradles and Jai was having his tea 🍵 and taking care of the babies and Diya. ACP sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai!

Jai see the CID team and say

Jai - Twin girls, for you and your Salunke sir got granddaughters and Adi and Harshit got younger sister! (smiling 😃)

Freddy - Sir, we want to see our 🆕 family members

Jai - Come and see!

CID team see the babies and ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunke sir ask

ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunke sir (together) - Jai can we hold her

Jai - Sure!

ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir lift the babies who was sleeping 💤 and kiss them on the head and Abhirika and Dareya were very happy 😃 for Jaiya. Kavya and Naina were felt like there were lost the game of winning Jai and his family! Diya wake up and see the CID team with her and Jai's daughters and smile 😊! Diya ask

Diya - Looks like no one is needing me here

Jai - I need you for my daughters and my family too! Thanks Diya for giving me princesses 👸! (hugs Diya and kiss her on her head)

Diya - Thanks for being there for me!

Jai separate from the hug and ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Jai what are you going to name your daughters?

Jai - **Uma and Anjali**! My and Diya's mother name so do you like the name?

Diya, Abhirika and Dareya (together) - Yeah!

Adi and Harshit (together) - What name for whom?

Jai - Elder one which ACP sir is having, name going to be _**Uma**_ and second one which Salunke sir having, name is _**Anjali**_!

Tarika and Shreya (together) - Full name?

Jai - **Uma Kushi Shetty** and **Anjali Roshani Shetty**!

Dr. Salunke sir - Fabulous names for my granddaughters

Kavya and Naina (together) - Jai and Diya, we are sorry 🙏 for what we did

Jaiya (together) - We forgive you and can we be friends?

Naina and Kavya (together) - Sure, we can be friends forever rest of our lives!

After this everyone live a big family and happy 😃 ever after!

 **The End... THE END**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hope you all had fun reading the last chapter of this story! I hope you guys had fun reading this story.** **Happy 😃 🆕 Year 2017 to all of Fanfiction readers, writers 📝, silent reader and writers and reviews! Have a great year this year!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**


End file.
